A Different Way Of Life
by WillowBlueJay17
Summary: The life of Harry Potter was fun, tragic, dangerous. But what if Harry was Harriet? How would life be like for the Girl Who Lived and her allies? Slightly AU in some parts. Partially gender bent cast. Canon and Non-Canon Pairings. Gender bent Trio. NO SLASH! Series of moments from the books in random order. COMPLETED!
1. Introductions On The Train

Hello, once again! It's been a while but here's another one-shot for your reading pleasure. However, this will be part one of a series of one-shots, each of which I'll post individually, not in one story.

You see, I found some random pictures of a gender bent Harry Potter cast and it got me thinking…How would the story have gone if the characters were their opposite genders? I mean, for the most part, I think it would go the same way…

So then I thought what if only _**some**_ of the characters were gender bent? I think that would changes things up somewhat. So, I thought up the idea of taking certain scenes from Harry Potter and modify them with a semi-gender bent cast. Now, the scenes I post up won't be in chronological order but in order of when I figure out how to change them up. For example, this chapter is about the female Harry meeting female Ron and male Hermione for the first time but the next scene may be the locket scene from Deathly Hallows, which will be somewhat changed since I'm only switching Ron's gender out of all the Weasleys in the story…

That brings up another point. Due to only some characters being gender bent, a few canon pairings will no longer apply here…But I have a different thing in mind. In fact, a bunch of other things will be changed up here…Just consider this an AU with a semi-gender bent cast and some different events.

One more note before we begin. As far as imagining the characters go, check out an artist on deviantArt called CrownCat for female Harry and male Hermione. This artist's did gender bent versions of several characters and I love the designs for "Harriet" and "Hermes", especially "Hermes". However, to imagine the female version of Ron, please check out the drawings done by another deviantArt art, maaria. I absolutely adore how she drew "Ronnie" and that's the look I have in my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. I'm just a kid who is modifying the world to suit her story.

* * *

It was official…Harriet Potter was in a major fix.

How was she in trouble, you ask? Just a few minutes earlier, Harriet, who preferred to be called Harri, was dropped off at the King's Cross train station by her "ever loving" uncle, aunt and cousin and left alone.

Now, child abandonment aside, Harri's family had left the eleven year old with a heavy trunk, her snowy owl, Hedwig, a wand and some coins that were only useful in the wizarding world. She was by herself in a crowded train station with no knowledge of how to find the platform, Nine and Three-Quarters, that would lead to the train that would whisk her away to Hogwarts, where she would be able to learn magic and possibly learn about the family that was stolen from her, not by a car crash, but by a foul wizard named Voldemort.

Harri retied her messy black hair in a ponytail as she tried to figure out what she should do. Readjusting her glasses, she walked up to a guard but got nowhere since she couldn't mention anything about the wizarding world. As the time drew ever closer to eleven, Harri's fear intensified. She nervously tugged at the shirt she wore, which was once Dudley's, trying to keep it from slipping off her shoulders. She reached down and tightened the belt around her waist to keep her pants, also formerly Dudley's, from slipping down too.

What was she going to do? What if the train left without her? Would anyone try to look for her if she didn't show up with the other students at school?

…What if some creep found her before any wizard did? Harri had often overheard the news while doing chores around the house. She had heard of how awful men would snatch scrawny little girls, like herself, in the middle of crowded areas…And what would happen to those girls? They would never be heard from again, they would-

"-packed with Muggles, of course-"

Harri swung around so fast that her ponytail somehow slapped her across the face. As she spit strands of hair out of her mouth, she saw that the speaker was a plump woman who was being followed by a group of kids with flaming red hair and trunks like her own…

…And an _owl_…

After following them and being unable to figure out how the boys had gotten onto the platform, Harri sucked up her courage and stepped forward.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am," she said softly.

"Oh, hello, dear," the woman said, giving Harri a kind smile that made her feel a little more confident.

"C-could you tell me how to…?" Harri trailed off and pointed at the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten.

"How to get onto the platform?" the woman said, "This must be your first time at Hogwarts. It's Ronnie's first time too."

The woman pointed over to the girl who stood next to a short girl with long red hair and brown eyes.

This girl, Ronnie, had her red hair in a bob cut and blue eyes. She was rather thin, freckly and, in Harri's opinion, a bit too tall for any eleven year old, let alone an eleven year old girl. She glanced at Harri and gave a quick smile before turning her gaze to the ground.

After hearing the explanation of how to get to the platform, Harri was rather disbelieving. But when she ran at the barrier, she did not crash at all but went straight through…

As Harri stared about with wide green eyes and her mouth wide open, a single thought ran through her head.

_I made it…_

* * *

"Is anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full."

Harri looked and saw the tall girl, Ronnie, standing outside the compartment. She shook her head and Ronnie took a seat across from her. Harri pretended that she didn't notice the girl's gaze go to her forehead but was aware of the smudge on Ronnie's nose.

"Hey, Ronnie."

Harri and Ronnie looked and saw that the twins who had helped Harri earlier were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train," one twin said, "Lee Jordan's got a tarantula down there."

"Great," Ronnie mumbled in a tone that suggested otherwise.

"Harri," the other twin said, "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And that right there is our sister, little Ronniekins."

"It's Ronnie," she retorted, frowning at the twins.

"Say what you want," the first twin said teasingly, "But you'll always be Ickle Ronniekins to us."

"Get out of here, you trolls!" Ronnie said, getting up and closing the door.

Harri heard the twins laughing uproariously as they walked away. Ronnie blushed, apparently embarrassed by her actions, and sat down quickly, her eyes fixed on the floor. About a minute of silence passed by…

"Are you really Harriet Potter?" Ronnie blurted out.

"It's Harri," she replied after nodding.

"Oh…I thought Fred and George were joking about that…They like rattling me up with stuff like this. Have…Have you really got that-?"

Harri pushed the hair off her forehead to show off the lightning shaped scar, which Ronnie stared at.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-?"

"Yes," Harri said quickly, "But I don't remember a thing about it."

Perhaps there was something in the way Harri said it but Ronnie didn't ask further. To prevent the silence from returning, Harri started asking Ronnie about her family, wanting to learn more about wizards.

"I wish I had three big brothers," Harri told her, "Especially three wizard brothers."

"Five," Ronnie corrected, her shoulders slumping.

Harri waited for Ronnie to continue.

"I'm the sixth in the family to go to Hogwarts. Bill and Charlie left already. Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of the Quidditch team. Percy's a prefect now…Fred and George mess around but they're smart and they can make almost anyone laugh…Everyone expects me to do as well as them but they did it first so it's no big deal…"

Harri saw that this was bothering Ronnie so she tried to change up the topic a bit.

"What about that other girl who was with you?" she asked, "Was she your little sister?"

Harri saw that perhaps that was the wrong way to go because Ronnie seemed to grow even gloomier.

"Yeah, Ginny," she replied, "She's younger than me by a year."

"That must be great, having a sister around," Harri said, hoping to cheer up the girl.

"Ginny's great…She's smart, way smarter than me. She'll probably a lot better than me in school. Mum loves spending time with her. She's the perfect girl…"

Harri was a bit confused about what Ronnie was trying to say but chose not to push it.

"You never really get anything new with a family as big as ours," Ronnie went on, gesturing to her rather worn down clothes, "These used to be Mum's when she was young. It was a surprise that I was a girl when I was born and we were going through…a bit of a rough patch…She tried to fix them up but…And I have her old robes too, along with Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which she called Scabbers.

* * *

Within the hour, Harri and Ronnie had become friends. Harri had told her all about being forced to wear boy hand-me-downs and not getting proper birthday presents, skipping over certain details. Soon, Harri bought all sorts of wizard sweets and shared them with Ronnie.

Who knew candy could help two people to become friends?

After experiencing the wonders of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, as well as telling a girl named Nellie that the hadn't seen her toad, Trevor, Ronnie said she wanted to show Harri a spell that George had told her about.

Before she could say a word, their compartment door opened. There stood a boy with bushy brown hair, brown eyes and large front teeth.

"Have you ladies seen a toad?" he asked bossily, "Nellie Longbottom has lost hers."

As Ronnie said that they hadn't, the boy saw the beaten down wand in her hand.

"Oh, are you going to perform magic?" he asked, "Let's see it, then!"

Ronnie was taken aback. She cleared her throat and looked at Scabbers with a mixture of confidence and nervousness, a rather curious mix.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Not a thing happened. Harri saw Ronnie's ears turning dark red as she kept her gaze fixed on Scabbers.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" asked the boy, looking thoroughly unimpressed, "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of magic there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermes Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Harri and Ronnie were flabbergasted that a person could speak so fast…Especially without taking a breath.

After they introduced themselves and Hermes told Harri about the books she was in, he left the compartment, leaving the girls staring after him.

"He better not be in the same house as me," Ronnie said with a shake of her head.

* * *

After talking more about Ronnie's family, the mysterious break-in at Gringotts and Quidditch, which Ronnie insisted was the greatest thing wizards had ever thought up ever, they were interrupted yet again by the compartment door opening.

Harri grimaced as she recognized the smallest of the three boys who entered: the pale boy from Madame Malkin's robe shop.

"Is it true?" he asked, "They're all saying that Harriet Potter is in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harri replied, not bothering to correct him on her name. She noted that the boys on either side of the pale boy were large and had a mean look about them, almost like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle," the boy explained, "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ronnie covered her mouth with a hand but her snickers could still be heard clearly. Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, you think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father says all Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

Ronnie stood up and glared at him.

"What was that?" she said angrily.

Draco Malfoy smirked, not bothered by her anger, most likely because Crabbe and Goyle were cracking their knuckles threateningly at her.

"Oh, perhaps I was wrong," he sneered as he looked up at Ronnie, "I don't recall the Weasleys having any giant blood in them. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if the biggest blood traitors in the wizarding world started interbreeding…"

Harri stood up quickly to hold Ronnie back. She didn't want her new friend getting hurt by fighting with people as burly as Crabbe and Goyle.

"You'll find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter," Malfoy continued, extending a hand, "I can help you there."

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thank you," she said coldly as she glared at him, still keeping Ronnie back.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," a blushing Malfoy warned, "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Harri felt anger growing in her and Ronnie's whole face was turning as red as her hair.

"Come again?" Harri said in a barely even tone.

"Oh, are you going to fight us?" Malfoy said with a laugh, "Two little girls? Oh, my apologies…A little girl and a beanstalk."

Ronnie broke free of Harri's grasp and leapt forward but Goyle let out a cry of pain before she could touch him.

Scabbers hung off of Goyle's finger, biting down hard. After throwing the rat off, the three boys ran out of the compartment. Moments later, Hermes Granger showed up.

"_What has been going on here_?" he asked as he gazed about the compartment.

"He went back to sleep!" Ronnie cried as she picked up Scabbers, "The nerve of him! Thinks he can have all the fun and just go back to sleep? …You've met Malfoy?"

Harri explained what happened in Diagon Alley, causing Ronnie's face to darken.

"The Malfoy family is a dark bunch," she explained, "Dad said that Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to You-Know-Who's side. He claimed he was bewitched but-Can I help you?"

Hermes Granger, who had been quietly listening in, jumped at being addressed but quickly regained his composure.

"You two best put on your robes," he said haughtily, "The conductor says we will be arriving shortly. Have you really been **fighting**? It is most unbecoming of ladies such as yourselves to-"

"Oh, bugger off," Ronnie snapped, shutting the door in a surprised Hermes Granger's face, "Can't believe him…Scabbers was fighting, not us!"

"Well, fine!" Hermes' voice said from outside the compartment, "I only came because I heard such childish behavior…Oh, and you have dirt on your nose, Miss Weasley, did you know that?"

Ronnie put a hand to her face, her ears red once more, as the sound of Hermes' footsteps faded. As the girls dressed, Harri couldn't help but think over everything that happened so far…

Her first year at Hogwarts was definitely going to be something else.

* * *

And done! What do you think? Not bad, right? I wanted to make it similar to the original yet different as well.

Harriet is a lot like her male counterpart, though I feel that she is a bit more thoughtful and can figure out the truth a bit quicker than Harry.

Ronnie is fierier than Ron and will be quicker to snap. I know you may be confused but I feel that her position, the first girl after five brothers and having a younger sister who seems like the perfect daughter, makes her insecurities a bit more complex. I'll explore them more in later one-shots. She also is pretty tall for her age, so that will lead to quite some teasing.

Hermes is also a lot like Hermione. However, I wanted Hermes to have an attitude that mixed haughtiness with a gentlemanly air. However, Ronnie tests the limits of his gentleman-like qualities.

I hope you liked this! Please read and review!


	2. Images In The Mirror

Hey there! So, we're back in the world of the partially gender bent, alternate universe Harry Potter that I created. I actually got the idea for this scene late last night. It's on the shorter side but I still like it, so I hope you will to! Enjoy!

P.S.: I changed my mind! This is going to be a series of one-shots instead. Easier for me, less clutter and so on. Still not going to be in chronological order though, so sorry for jumping around!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his friends and his universe is not mine to own.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Yes, Ronnie. Now, shush, I'm trying to concentrate!"

Harri and Ronnie were whispering as they slowly made their way through the corridors. Sure they were invisible, both covered by the invisibility cloak that had once belonged to Harri's father, but the cloak didn't make it impossible to hear them.

"I'm freezing!" Ronnie said, shivering for good measure, "Let's go back."

"_No_!" Harri hissed, "I know it's here…Somewhere-Yes! Here!"

Once they entered the room, Harri pulled off the cloak and strolled towards the giant mirror in the room. When she looked into it, she smiled widely.

Staring back at her, gentle smiles on their faces, were her mother and father…In the background were other members of her extended family…The family whose faces Harri had never seen before the previous night.

"There!" she said to Ronnie, "Look, there are loads of them!"

Ronnie looked at her, puzzled.

"Harri, I don't see anyone but you," she said.

"You have to look at it properly!" Harri insisted, pulling Ronnie towards her, "Here, stand where I was."

Ronnie gave Harri an unsure look before gazing at the mirror. Harri saw the girl's expression change from uncertainty into awe. Her mouth opened slightly.

"What…Look at that!" she exclaimed.

"Can you see your family standing all around you?" Harri asked.

"No," Ronnie answered with a shake of her head, "…I look older. Wait, I'm Head Girl!"

"_What_?" Harri said, looking at her friend in disbelief.

"That's not all," Ronnie continued excitedly, "I'm holding the House Cup, the Quidditch Cup…Wow, I'm Quidditch captain too! …But…But why are there t-?"

Ronnie stopped herself before she could continue. Her happy expression morphed into one of fear.

Harri, on any other day, most likely would have noticed the stricken expression on Ronnie's face. However…

"Let me have another look," she said, nudging Ronnie.

"No way!" Ronnie replied, snapping out of it, "You had all of last night! Let me have more time!"

"What's interesting about what you're seeing? I want to see my family!"

"Don't you push me, Harri Potter!"

"You stop pushing me, Ronnie Weasley!"

A meow silenced both of them. Harri and Ronnie threw the cloak back on as Mrs. Norris, Filch's beloved cat, came in the room. When she left, the girls raced back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Ronnie was worried…Very, very worried…

After the close call with Mrs. Norris, she had tried to convince Harri that it wasn't worth the risk to go back to the mirror. But there was something off about Harri…It was like she didn't care, not just about Ronnie's warning, but about food, sleep, friends…

Harri had told her she was being silly and that she was starting to act like Hermes, which Ronnie vehemently denied.

"Ronnie?"

She jumped at the sudden call of her name. After all it was past midnight in the girls' dorm. Ronnie turned to her other side and saw Harri sitting on her bed.

"Harri, you're back," Ronnie said quietly as she sat, hoping their dorm mates wouldn't wake up, "I would have gone after you but without that cloak of yours-"

"It's fine," Harri said.

"…You're not going back, are you?" Ronnie asked.

To her relief, Harri shook her head no.

"I got caught," she said with a sigh.

"Oh no, it was Snape, wasn't it?" Ronnie said, "That blasted git! How bad is it? Did he give you a bunch of detentions? Maybe-"

"Ronnie, it was Dumbledore," Harri told the ranting girl.

"Oh," Ronnie replied, immediately relaxing, "Well, that couldn't have been too bad then."

"He said he knew about my other visits to the mirror," Harri explained, "He called it the Mirror of Erised."

"What's **that** supposed to mean?"

"Haven't the foggiest. He said that many people wasted away in front of the mirror because they were obsessed with what they saw…But I don't get how Dumbledore knew what I saw!"

"What?" Ronnie asked in surprise.

"He knew that I saw my family," Harri said, "And he knew about what you saw too!"

Ronnie felt her heart sink into her stomach.

"He-He did?"

"Well," Harri said, wondering if she should be repeating this, "He said that your deepest desire is seeing yourself standing alone, the best of your siblings, because…because you feel overshadowed by them…"

Ronnie felt embarrassed but she had to know.

"Is that all he said?" she asked.

"Yes," Harri replied, looking confused, "Why?"

"Nothing!" Ronnie answered a bit too quickly.

Harri was a bit curious but saw that whatever was wrong, Ronnie didn't want to say anything so she let it go.

"You swear you won't go back there?" Ronnie asked as the two of them laid back in their beds.

"I won't," Harri said, "Can't anyways, since Dumbledore is having it moved…Night, Ronnie."

"Night, Harri."

Ronnie turned away from Harri, trying hard not to let out a sigh of relief. While she didn't like that Harri knew she felt overshadowed by her brothers and sister, she was glad that she didn't know the _whole_ story of what she saw in the mirror.

Did Dumbledore know? He knew what Harri had seen. Maybe he did know but he didn't tell Harri? Well, whether or not Dumbledore knew, Ronnie was just glad that _**Harri**_ didn't know…After all, what would Harri say if she knew?

…If she knew Ronnie had seen, not one, but _two_ images of herself?

Ronnie had been so transfixed on one, she didn't notice the other. When she realized what the other was, she was glad she stopped herself from saying anything out loud.

Both images were identical. Holding the Quidditch and House Cups, being a Head Student…But there was one distinct difference.

On the left was Ronnie, an elegant, beautiful young woman…One that any mother would be proud to call her own…One who men would throw themselves at…

One the right was another Ronnie…A Ronnie who was a handsome young man…

Yes, she was glad Harri didn't know…

* * *

And done! Short but I said what I wanted to and I like how it turned out.

I'm sure some of you understand what Ronnie's desire is while others are confused. Well, I don't want to get into a full explanation. That will come whenever I write the Locket Scene from Deathly Hallows. But like I said before, Ronnie, with her position in the family, has some more complex issues than the canon Ron, and that makes her a fun character to write.

Well, thanks for reading and please leave a comment!


	3. The Yule Ball: Part One

I'm back again! What, so soon, you ask? Well, I've been on a roll with getting ideas and your reviews are massive encouragement for me to keep going. It's funny, I get the feeling that most of the moments I write will end up starring Ronnie…No, it's not just because Ron is my favorite character! Like I said before, Ronnie as a girl makes things a bit more complex and I like characters like that. Don't worry, I'll try not to show favoritism with characters…At least not too much!

Like this! I planned on making the Yule Ball as one chapter but I felt it would be better if we divided it in two, part one being finding the dates while part two is the actual ball. And no, just because I skipped all the way to fourth year, that doesn't mean that I won't do any scenes from year two or three and so on. Like I said, this story won't be in order. Just random moments.

Also, you readers will finally see who I'm matching dear Harri up with in this universe. It may seem random to you but I'll get a chapter in explaining the boy's feelings later on. Plus, like I said before, this story won't just be AU because of the gender bending. I will be toying around with a couple of events (not a lot, only a couple).

Yes, the timing in this chapter is different than the timing in the book but I already explained that I was going to mess around with a couple things. And my main goal for this story is to make things similar to the original yet different enough to offer a fresh look.

Disclaimer: I'm not a British adult woman, I am an American teenage girl…Meaning, I can't possibly own Harry Potter.

* * *

Balls…Dances…The very mention of such events should make a girl squeal with delight. After all, these events meant dressing up in beautiful dresses, finding handsome dates and partying the night away…

But Harri Potter and Ronnie Weasley were dreading the upcoming Yule Ball.

What Harri would give to be able to go to the dance with her friends and not worry about being taken by someone…But alas, as the fourth Champion of the Triwizard Tournament, not by her own choosing, she was expected to have a date and open up the dance.

"I can't believe this…" Ronnie muttered one morning at the Gryffindor table, talking between bites of oatmeal, "The bloody Yule Ball is in two weeks and we _still_ don't have bloody dates! Even _Fred_ has one! God knows _how_ he convinced Angelina Johnson but…"

"I've got more to worry about than you, Ronnie," Harri said as she bit into her muffin and read over Sirius' letter of congratulations and warning once more, "If I don't find someone to take me, I'll be the only Champion without a partner."

"Yeah, that will go over well," Ronnie said with a smirk, "Don't think you dancing by yourself will make a good impression…Anyways, why are you worried? A bunch of blokes have asked you, haven't they?"

"W-well, yes," Harri said, "But I don't know _any_ of them! I can't very well go to a dance and make a fool out of myself in front of someone I don't know, can I?"

"Of course not! Save that for someone you _do_ know!"

"You're a right git sometimes, you know that?" Harri muttered.

"And what has our dear Ronnie Weasley done _this_ time?"

"Hey, Hermes," the girls greeted absentmindedly as their best friend took a seat next to Harri.

"Took you long enough to get here," Harri said.

"Sorry about that, ladies," Hermes replied with a frown, "It took Madam Pomfrey a dreadfully long time to get rid of those godforsaken fangs."

Ronnie looked up at Hermes' face and cocked her head to the side.

"Hermes…" she said slowly, "There's something off about you…"

"Thank you, Ronnie," he replied sarcastically, "That is _exactly_ what I want to hear first thing in the morning."

Ronnie's ears turned pink.

"I didn't mean-That is…I meant your teeth look different!"

"Did you expect me to keep those fangs Malfoy **ever so kindly** gave me?" Hermes asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's not that," Ronnie said with a frown, "I mean…They're straight and…normal."

Hermes then gave the girls a bright smile and Harri noticed how it wasn't the same smile she had known before.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey told me to stop her when my teeth were shrunken back to normal," he explained in a rather mischievous tone, "Well…Let's just say I let her…_carry on_ a little bit."

Hermes laughed at that. Harri couldn't help but notice that his new teeth seemed to suit him better than his large front teeth had. Not that Harri ever cared about her friends appearances but the change in his teeth seemed to bring about more confidence in Hermes, so Harri felt they suited him just fine.

"Ah, but enough about that," Hermes said as he reached for some porridge, "Just what was Ronnie being a 'right git' about, Harri?"

"Oh, we were talking about finding partners for the ball," Harri said simply.

"Harri here desperately needs one," Ronnie chimed in, "If it makes you feel better, Viktoriya Krum doesn't have a date yet either."

Harri rolled her eyes at the way Ronnie spat Krum's name. It was hard to believe how Ronnie had changed her idol worship of the Quidditch player, so talented that she was signed on as the first woman to be on the previously all men Bulgarian team, to sheer hatred…But Harri was well aware that Ronnie was only mad because of Hermes' admiration of the girl.

_When will either of them get a move on with their relationship? _Harri wondered as she looked back and for the between her two best friends.

"And h-have _you_ a date yet, Ronnie?" Hermes asked. Harri didn't miss the slightly hopeful sound in his voice.

"As if," she scoffed, shoveling more oatmeal into her mouth.

Hermes bit his lip and ran a hand through his bushy hair, actions that Harri noted he did whenever he was about to do something that could either end rather horribly or in success.

"Well," he said slowly, playing with his fingers, "Maybe then you-"

"I know why too!" Ronnie said, unaware that Hermes had even spoken, "I've seen a couple boys come up to me…But the second they realize they have to look up to me, they turn right around! I hate being so freakishly tall!"

"You're not _that_ tall," Harri said as she reached across the table and rubbed Ronnie's arm in a comforting way, "And there are plenty of boys who are taller than you…Besides, not _all_ boys care about being with a taller girl."

An idea popped in Harri's head.

"Take Hermes here, for example!" she said in what she hoped was a casual tone, "He's shorter than you!"

"Just by a bit," Hermes murmured.

Ronnie stared at Hermes for a moment before something seemed to click.

"Hermes," she began, "You're a boy!"

Harri resisted the urge to slap a hand to her forehead while Hermes frowned at Ronnie's words.

"I'm glad you are aware of that," he said softly.

"Well," Ronnie continued, completely oblivious to the tense air she created, "Obviously you don't have a date yet-"

"_Excuse me_?" Hermes cut in, his eyes darkening, "What do you mean, '_**obviously**_'?"

"Come on, Hermes," Ronnie said with an eye roll, "I know you weren't planning on asking anyone."

"Well, maybe I was!" Hermes shot back. He looked towards the entrance to the Great Hall, "In fact, I am going to ask someone right now!"

Harri and Ronnie watched as Hermes stood up and marched towards a group of students from Durmstrang, led by Viktoriya Krum. Hermes walked up to Krum, who regarded him carefully as he stood confidently before her.

"Hello, Miss Krum," Hermes said politely as he looked up at the slightly taller girl, "I wonder if you would do me the honor of letting me take you to the Yule Ball?"

Krum seemed a bit surprised by Hermes' request but offered a soft smile after a moment.

"Vell," she said, "Vhy not? I vill go vith you."

"Thank you," Hermes said with a bow of his head as Krum walked away with her friends.

Hermes looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at an utterly bewildered Ronnie before storming out of the Great Hall.

"That…" Ronnie started with a quivering voice, "That…That lousy git! What's he _thinking_, asking **her**?"

Harri shook her head slowly…As if this ball wasn't already going to be a pain…

* * *

"Harri!"

Harri, who had been on her way to Gryffindor Tower, turned around at her name. Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts Champion for the tournament, the one who actually **meant** to enter the blasted thing, walked up to her, a nervous expression on his face.

"Hello, Cedric," Harri greeted the handsome Hufflepuff, "I meant to ask earlier but are you alright after the whole thing with the dragon?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey can fix nearly anything," Cedric said, putting a hand to where his face had been burned, "But I would've been worse off had it not been for…well, you know…"

Harri nodded, remembering telling Cedric about the dragons after Hagrid had shown them to her.

"I never got to thank you for that," Cedric said.

"Don't," Harri replied, "I just wanted things to be fair between all of us."

"Right," Cedric looked rather nervous again, "Um, Harri…Have you found a date for the ball yet?"

"Not at all," Harri said with a groan, "I know there less than two weeks left but I haven't had any luck. What about you?"

"No for me as well," he said with an awkward laugh, "Well, I was wondering if-"

"Hey, Harri! Can I talk to you?"

Harri and Cedric both looked down the corridor and saw one of the Weasley twins waving at them.

"Oh, I better see what's happening," Harri told Cedric.

"Well, alright, I'll be here when you're done," he replied as Harri walked off.

* * *

"What do you need to talk about, George?" Harri asked once he reached the redhead.

He looked down at Harri, mild surprise on his face.

"How'd you know it was me? I didn't say anything."

"I guess…There's something different between you and Fred," Harri said slowly, "I'm not saying I'll always be right but I'm starting to be able to tell you two apart."

"I need to warn Fred then," George said with a thoughtful expression, "We need to up our game!"

"Was that all you wanted?" Harri asked, hands on her hips, "To see if I could tell who you were, because Cedric and I were-"

"No, no, that wasn't it," George interrupted, "I heard that you're not tied down to anyone for the Yule Ball."

"What, has Malfoy been spreading rumors throughout the school?"

"Wouldn't put it past him from what Ronniekins has said about him," George said with a shrug, "Well, I'm currently single as well and Fred hasn't quit taking the mickey out of me for it so…Do you want to go with me?"

Harri's eyes widened in surprise. She took a step back, a cautious look on her face.

"Is this a prank?" she asked, "Because I do not want to be made a fool of if-"

"Harriet Potter, what kind of man do you think I am?" George asked, feigning hurt as he put a hand over his heart, "Someone who would lead on a young lady so cruelly and then drop them like a sack of dragon dung?"

"Alright, I'm sorry," Harri said with a chuckle at George's antics, "…You're serious, then?"

"As can be," he answered in a certain tone.

"…Well…Alright then…Yes, I'll go with you."

"Excellent!" he said as he turned around. He looked over his shoulder and winked at her, "I'll see you there! Later, Harri!"

"Later, George," she said in return as he walked away.

Harri thought she heard him say "_Yes!_" but she quickly brushed the thought aside. It was obvious what had happened. Ronnie had told George that Harri wasn't having any luck and didn't want to go with a stranger, so she convinced her brother to ask Harri.

As Harri made her way back to Cedric, she reminded herself to thank Ronnie as soon as possible.

"Well, it looks like my luck has turned for the better!" she said cheerfully, "I found myself a date!"

"…Oh…" Cedric said, the smile on his face becoming fixed, "…Well…That's good for you!"

"I hope you find someone too, Cedric," Harri said, "Did you want to ask me something?"

"Ah, it was something stupid," Cedric replied with a wave of his hand, "Never mind."

"Oh, well, I'll see you at the ball then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

As Harri and Cedric parted, Harri wondered why Cedric seemed so disappointed…

* * *

And now I'm done! Pretty good for part one of the Yule Ball. You'll find out who Ronnie went with next chapter.

So there you go, Harri is going to be paired up with George here. Is it random? Perhaps but I was inspired to do this pairing after checking out some artwork by another artist on deviantArt named Chakolite-G. Her drawings are rather adorable, especially the one where George and female Harry are about to kiss.

Looks like Cedric has a bit of a crush, huh? No, this isn't one of those stories where every boy has a crush on female Harry. That's stupid.

Poor Hermes, huh? Ronnie just doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. And yes, he's shorter than Ronnie and Viktoriya (which is the Bulgarian spelling of the name Victoria), but only by a couple inches. He'll probably go through a decent growth spurt over the summer. And don't worry about Hermes asking Viktoriya just because Ronnie insulted him. My version of him makes him gentlemanly so he'll be a perfect date to Miss Krum.

I hope you liked it! Read and review, if you will and see you again soon!


	4. The Yule Ball: Part Two

We're back once again! I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story!

Yes, I realize some of you aren't too sure on the Harri/George pairing but please bear with me. I'll try my best to work it through so that it seems plausible in later chapters. There is some progress made in this chapter but more will be made later. And I will definitely add a chapter about the path to George's feelings. Hopefully, it will work out!

Disclaimer: Nope, Harry Potter isn't mine to own…If it was, I would seriously consider having left Ron and Hermione as their opposite genders because it is really entertaining!

* * *

"Oh, God…This really _is_ something Great Auntie Muriel would wear!"

Harri looked over at Ronnie and sent her a sympathetic smile. Though she would not say it aloud, there was no denying it…Ronnie's dress was beyond ghastly.

The dress, despite being Ronnie's least favorite color, maroon, would have looked decently enough…had it not been for all of the frills…

Harri couldn't help but feel guilty as she looked down at the beautiful emerald green dress that Mrs. Weasley had bought for her. What had she done to deserve such a lovely dress while poor Ronnie was stuck with something so…ugly?

"Well, it's official," Ronnie groaned as she stepped into a pair of flat shoes. She refused to wear heels, well aware of how she already towered over most students, "I'll be the laughingstock of the Yule Ball. Thanks Mum! Thanks _so_ much…"

"If it makes you feel better," Nellie Longbottom's soft voice came from the other end of the dorm, "I think I'll have the honor of being the ball's laughingstock…"

"What're you talking about, Nellie?" Harri asked as she slipped on her heels, hating how little self-confidence both Ronnie and Nellie had, "You look lovely!"

"I can't believe Hank Abbot asked me," Nellie murmured as she brushed her wavy, shoulder length hair, "I thought he would ask Ginny, but she's going with someone name Lonnie Lovegood. Malfoy was nearby when I was asked…He hasn't left me alone about it…"

"Forget that git!" Ronnie said as she grimaced at her reflection once more, "Just you wait! He probably didn't even find a date!"

"Well, who would want to go with the Amazing Bouncing Ferret?" Harri said with a smirk as she put on her glasses, causing the girls to laugh loudly.

"Oh, by the way, Harri," Ronnie said as the girls made their way to the Common Room, "Thanks a lot for asking if I ever got myself a date!"

Harri looked at Ronnie with horror.

"You didn't-? Oh, Ronnie, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't fret your head off," Ronnie replied with a wave of her hand, "I managed without you. I was going to make Dean come, but he had asked one of the Patil twins. I managed to get Seamus before he asked the other Patil though!"

"How'd you do that?" Nellie asked curiously.

Ronnie had a smug expression on her face.

"Well, I _may_ have told him I'd spread around rumors about that day I spotted him going into the boy's bathroom…with a pretty brunette…"

Nellie blushed bright red while Harri sighed at what Ronnie stooped to…

"By the way," Ronnie said once they reached the Common Room, "Harri, who asked-?"

Before Ronnie finished her question, everyone started to exit to head off to the ball. It was too noisy for anyone to hear what anyone else said.

Harri mouthed the word "later" and followed the other students…It was show time…

* * *

Once the Gryffindors reached the large group of students stationed outside the Great Hall, Ronnie pushed and shoved her way back to Harri while Nellie went off to find Hank.

"Let me through!" Ronnie grunted before finally making it to her best friend's side, "God, it's a mess here! And where's Hermes?"

"I haven't seen him since lunch," Harri answered, remembering how Ronnie had interrogated Hermes about Viktoriya Krum while Hermes made up a variety of excuses to avoid speaking much to Ronnie.

"Hey, Ronnie! Harri!"

The girls turned and saw Ginny walking up to them. Her long red hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore a light blue dress that looked very nice on her. Ronnie scowled at the dress.

"Hey, Ginny," Ronnie and Harri greeted, Ronnie adding in, "I can't believe you're going with Loony Lovegood."

Ginny reached out and smacked Ronnie's shoulder.

"Don't be rude!" she scolded, hands on her hips, "His name is Lonnie and he's really nice!"

"Doesn't mean he's not crazy…"

Ginny shook her head at her sister's words before walking off to find Lonnie. At the same time, Seamus Finnegan, decked in dress robes of black and orange, walked up to them.

"Hi, Harri," he greeted before turning to Ronnie, "C'mon, Ronnie! Dean is over there with Padma, he's waiting for us."

Before Ronnie could offer a response, Seamus grabbed her arm and dragged her away, leaving Harri feeling very self-conscious by herself.

"Well…" whispered a voice by her ear, "Looks like little Harri is all grown up now."

Harri jumped and spun around, only to be met by a smirking Weasley twin, most likely George. His red hair was combed back and he wore dark purple dress robes that, while old-fashioned, actually looked nice on him.

"George, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Harri asked.

"Not at the moment," George replied jokingly before adding more seriously, "You look great, Harri."

"Erm, thanks…S-so do you," Harri replied, turning a bit red at the compliment.

"I do my best," George said confidently.

"I'm still the better looking twin."

"Hi, Fred," Harri greeted the boy, who wore black robes. She turned to Angelina, who wore a gorgeous orange dress, "Hey, Angelina! You look great!"

"That's what I've been telling her," Fred said, giving Angelina a rather gentle smile before turning back to Harri and George, "But Georgie, you didn't say you were going with Harri!"

"This guy told me he got himself a date but wouldn't say who," Fred explained when he saw Harri's puzzled expression, "I was beginning to think you were playing with me but way to go, brother of mine!"

"Thank you, dear brother of mine!" George replied, giving a Fred a deep bow, which his twin returned.

Harri and Angelina both rolled their eyes at their dates' antics. But, for the first time, Harri found herself actually looking forward to the dance…

* * *

"Harri, there you-WHA-? GEORGE? ….It **is** George, right?"

"Hello there, Ronniekins!" George greeted with a wave as his sister arrived.

"Don't call me that!" Ronnie said, her ears growing pink. She grabbed Harri's arm, "I'm borrowing her!"

"Return her before the due date!" George called after them.

Ronnie dragged Harri over to the buffet table. At the same time, Seamus walked over to them.

"Hey, Ronnie, why'd you-?"

"Get me some punch, Seamus," Ronnie interrupted.

"Can't you get some your-?"

"Seamus! Punch!"

Seamus flinched as Ronnie snapped and slowly made his way to the punch bowl, casting bewildered glances over at the girls as he walked.

"Why didn't you tell me **George** asked you?" Ronnie asked, her voice laced with shock.

"What do you mean?" Harri asked in return, "You told him to ask me, right? Because I didn't have a date?"

"No! He asked me if I managed to find anyone yet and I said you and I weren't having any luck. Huh, I thought he looked cheerful when I mentioned you didn't have a date but before I could ask he ran away!"

Harri was shocked into silence…George had asked her…because he _**wanted**_ to? Not because Ronnie asked him to?

"Where the bloody hell is Hermes?" Ronnie asked, her arms crossed in front of her as she leaned against the buffet table.

Harri was about to speak, whether to ask about George or answer Ronnie's question, she wasn't sure. But she was interrupted by the sound of the Great Hall doors opening.

Everyone stared as the students from Durmstrang entered, led by Professor Karkaroff. Krum was in front of the party, dressed in a dark red dress and accompanied by a handsome man in dark blue robes who Harri couldn't recognize…

"I thought she was going with Hermes?" Ronnie asked, sounding bitter.

Harri frowned as she kept her eyes locked on Krum and her partner…

"Ronnie," she gasped, realization washing over her, "That _is_ Hermes!"

"_**WHAT**_?"

It was true…Standing there, arm in arm with Krum, a confident smile on his face, was Hermes Granger. His hair was not its usual bushy self, but straight and sleek and combed back neatly. His dark blue dress robes suited him so well that Harri was surprised that he didn't own more clothes of that color. He also held himself differently than usual-though perhaps that was due to the lack of the twenty some odd books he often carried.

Hermes turned his head and caught Harri's gaze. He grinned at her. The change the reduction of his teeth made was even more noticeable now. Hermes turned his head slightly and caught Ronnie's gaze. The smile vanished and he snapped his head away.

Harri looked at Ronnie's expression. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. Her face held a mixture of amazement, anger and…was that _jealousy_?

"SEAMUS!" Ronnie yelled when her date returned, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the other end of the Great Hall, "Let's go!"

"But I-"

"Move, Finnegan!"

Harri felt the desire to bang her head, or better yet, Ronnie's and Hermes' heads, against a wall. Maybe that would knock some sense into them…Though Ronnie may need a couple extra thwacks…

"Well, Hermes cleans up nicely."

Harri jumped as George spoke into her ear suddenly.

"George!" Harri shouted, "Don't pop up so suddenly!"

"I don't," George insisted, "You just don't pay attention…So, Ronniekins doesn't seem too happy that Hermes is with her beloved Quidditch genius Krum."

"I don't think beloved applies to her anymore," Harri said with a sigh.

"Well, Hermes is lucky that he didn't go with Ronnie," George said.

"Why?" Harri asked, surprised. She knew the twins liked to pick on Ronnie but wasn't that a bit too far?

"Simple," George replied with a rather devious smile, "The farther a boy stays away from one of my sisters, the longer he'll live…Meaning Fred and I have something very interesting planned for Seamus."

"What about the boy who took Ginny?" Harri asked, trying to hold back a snicker and feeling sorry for Seamus, "Lonnie Lovegood?"

"Ah, well, Ginny's temper is nearly as bad as Mum's and Lovegood is a bit too…_out there_…to try anything."

* * *

Dinner didn't go over badly at all.

Ronnie was sending a series of death glares toward Hermes. Meanwhile, Krum was talking in an animated tone to Hermes, who, for someone who had asked Krum out on a whim, seemed to be enjoying himself very much.

"Am I that bad company, Harri?" George asked, noticing she was looking all around.

"Sorry, George," Harri apologized, "I'm…Well, I'm not much of a party person."

"Come on, I'm sure you're the life of the party!"

Harri couldn't help but recall the parties of her past. The ones she wasn't invited to…The ones she was locked in her room during…The ones where she was either dodging Dudley and his cronies or Aunt Marge's insane dog…

"Let's just say that parties and I are not on good terms," Harri stated with a frown.

Harri was a bit shocked to see that George's face was only a couple inches away from her own. He had a smile on his face…Not one that warned of any teasing or pranks…No, this one was rather gentle…Like the one Fred had given to Angelina earlier in the night.

"Well," he said in a whisper as the lanterns went out, signaling that the Champions were about to dance, "We'll just have to change that, won't we?"

Harri, after tripping over her own feet on the way to the dance floor, looked about nervously at all the eyes trained on her and the other Champions. Harri did not dance…She wasn't good at it either…What were these Triwizard Tournament people thinking, forcing the Champions to dance?

Harri briefly wondered if it was possible that any of the tournament's past fatalities were due to death by embarrassment…

"Harri," George said, snapping Harri out of her thoughts, "Relax…You look like Charlie did when he let it slip to Mum that he was going to study dragons instead of work at the Ministry."

"I can't dance," Harri told him as the Weird Sisters started to play a slow song, "I'll probably be stepping all over your feet! And everyone will never let me live it down if I humiliate myself."

George took her hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist, pulling her close. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about them…Whether they laugh or cheer, just forget they exist. Our goal isn't to wow them into a stupor by dancing like professionals. Our only goal is to party like there's no tomorrow and love every minute of it."

With that, George slowly started to lead Harri around the dance floor with the other pairs. As Harri had predicted, she stepped on George's feet too many times to count. However, if it hurt him she didn't know because George's face never lost that broad smile.

…It happened slowly…Ever so slowly…Maybe it was because she started to ignore the other people in the room…Or maybe it was because George was giving her encouraging words as they waltzed…But Harri felt the nervousness fade away. The corners of her lips started to turn upward as she and George spun around and around…

Within minutes, as other people came onto the floor, Harri was laughing….

George bent his head down and put his lips near her ear. Harri was laughing too much to even care.

"There's the smile I was waiting for…" he said, "You look like you're finally enjoying yourself."

Harri only grinned in return.

The music ended and everyone stopped their dancing to clap. Harri was about to sit down when George grabbed her hand. Harri looked at him, confused, as a faster paced song started to play.

"This is a dance, Harri," George said, "So we've gotta dance."

Without warning, George grabbed both of her hands and started to spin her this way and that. Harri shouted at him to stop but she doubted that he could hear her over the music or the cheering students. So Harri did the only thing she could do…

She went with it…

And so, dance after dance, song after song, George kept Harri out there on the dance floor. She was absolutely certain she looked like a fool. But whenever she saw George giving her that broad grin of his, she found that she didn't care as much as she did at the beginning of the evening.

Maybe dances weren't so bad after all…

A slow song started up once more. Harri was taking deep breathes, her whole body feeling warm. George was breathing just as hard, his cheeks a bright red.

George opened his mouth but was cut off by another voice.

"May I have this dance?"

Harri turned around to see Cedric, decked in black and yellow robes, offering her his hand. Harri glanced at George, who had a fixed smile on his face as he nodded, before allowing Cedric to lead her onto the floor.

The slow spinning was helping Harri to cool down and truly catch her breath. Cedric was smiling down at her the whole time. Harri noticed Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw who Cedric had brought to the ball, staring at her rather coolly.

"Cho Chang, huh?" Harri said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yes, I asked her a couple days after you found your date," Cedric explained, "She was always very kind to me and we talked about Quidditch sometimes after a match between our Houses."

Harri nodded before noticing that Cedric's expression grew a bit more serious. He did a quick look around before leaning his head in towards Harri, who was taken aback by the gesture.

"Harri, have you figured out the riddle of the egg yet?" Cedric asked.

Harri shook her head before frowning. Was that why he asked her to dance? To get help?

"Well, I owe you for you know what," he whispered, "So, about the egg…Take a bath with it."

"_What_?" Harri said, only to be hushed by him.

"Take the egg with you the next time you take a bath," he continued in a small voice so as not to draw any attention, "You know, you can use the Prefect's bathroom. It's on the fifth floor, near that statue of Boris the Bewildered…Password's 'Pine Fresh'."

As the dance ended, Harri could only look at Cedric with an expression of absolute disbelief.

"Trust me on this," Cedric said before walking away, his face a rather dark shade of red.

"So…" George began when Harri made her way back to him, "What did Pretty Boy want?"

"Don't call him that," Harri scolded lightly, "And he…Just wanted to wish me luck in the tournament is all…"

Harri saw that George didn't believe her but was glad he didn't question any further. Instead, he looked past her and shook his head.

"Looks like _someone's_ in the midst of a pity party."

Harri followed his gaze and felt a pang of guilt hit her. Ronnie was seated at one of the tables, a bottle of Butterbeer in her hand. Seamus was off dancing with Dean and the Patil twins. Harri had been so focused on her own fun, she hadn't noticed that Ronnie had not stepped onto the dance floor once.

"I'd ask for another dance," George stated, "But I think Ronnie could do with a friend right about now. And besides, I should probably check and see if Lovegood's trying anything with Ginny."

"Don't you want to bring Fred along?" Harri asked as he walked away.

George gestured towards the dance floor, where Fred was dancing with Angelina. Both had wide smiles on their faces as the moved to the fast music.

"Freddie's been waiting for a moment like this since third year," George explained, "I won't mess it up…yet."

Harri smiled at that before heading over to where Ronnie sat downing a Butterbeer.

"Hi there," she greeted her glum friend.

"Hey, Harri," Ronnie replied in a bored tone, "Looks like you and George hit it off…"

"He's…been great," Harri said, knowing it was an understatement, "Don't you want to dance?"

Ronnie looked in the direction where Hermes and Krum were dancing, both laughing. She scowled and took another great gulp of Butterbeer.

"Not in the mood."

The pair sat in silence, Ronnie muttering under her breath about "traitors" while Harri pondered over Cedric's mysterious clue…Minutes later, Hermes headed towards them and took the spare seat by Harri. His face was red and he was sweating but he looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Hello there!" he said in a happy tone, breathing heavily, "Hot, isn't it? Viktoriya went to get punch. I said I would be glad to but she insisted."

"Viktoriya?" Ronnie scoffed, "She hasn't asked you to call her Vicky yet?"

Hermes shot her a glare, which Ronnie returned wholeheartedly. Harri squirmed, caught between the two's heated gazes.

"What has been going on with you, Rhonda Weasley?" Hermes asked, his brow furrowed.

"Don't call me that!" Ronnie spat, "My problem is that she's from Durmstrang! She's against Hogwarts! You're…You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

Hermes let out a laugh at that.

"'Fraternizing with the enemy'?" he repeated, laughter still evident in his voice, "Honestly, Rhonda, you make it sound like war! This is just a dance!"

Ronnie was going to make a comeback when…

"Hermeze?"

The trio each shot their own unique look at Viktoriya Krum. Harri's was a polite expression of indifference. Hermes' was a gentlemanly smile. Ronnie's was one of pure loathing.

"Ah, Viktoriya!" Hermes said, standing up and offering her his arm, "Come along, you were telling me about your father's last birthday party…"

The pair left without another look at Harri and Ronnie.

"What's your _real_ problem?" Harri asked the redhead.

"What do you mean?" she replied, "I told you, he's-"

"Despite what Slytherin House loves to say about me, I'm not a complete dunderhead, Ronnie…Are you jealous of Viktoriya?"

"Wha-? NO! No, of course-I mean, how could you even-? There's nothing to be-Just because Hermes-"

"Oh, it's about _**Hermes**_?" Harri said with a grin.

Ronnie's face turned bright red before she stood up abruptly.

"I'm going for a walk," she muttered as she marched away.

Harri sighed deeply…No progress has been made on the Ronnie/Hermes front…None at all…

"Now, I was hoping that face wouldn't be coming back tonight."

A smile involuntarily made its way to Harri's face as George's voice reached her. She stood up to greet him and, to her surprise, he offered his arm much like Hermes had to Viktoriya just moments ago.

"Want to take a walk with me?"

Harri nodded and took his arm graciously.

* * *

Within minutes, Harri and George were walking about the Astronomy Tower. Harri looked over the side and saw that the snow that lay across the ground was pure white and untouched. Harri noticed that the skies were clear and stars shone brightly.

For the life of her, she hoped she didn't run into Professor Sinistra, who would be more than happy to take the opportunity to give an extra Astronomy lesson.

"You cold, Harri?" George asked as the pair came to a stop.

"Not too much," Harri responded as she tightened her hold on the cloak that she had wrapped around her, "George thanks a lot for asking me…You're a lifesaver."

"That's me alright," George said in a mockingly serious tone, "George Weasley. Professional lifesaver to young ladies who require an escort to the ball."

Harri laughed at that.

"That reminds me…Why did you ask _me_? I mean, I'm sure there were plenty of other girls to choose from…"

"But none of them are Harriet Potter," George replied, tapping her nose with his finger.

"I'm serious, George."

George took a deep breath and kept his gaze everywhere but at Harri, as though he had been dreading the question. After a minute, brown eyes finally met green.

"I don't know how to say it," George finally admitted, "I'm…I'm not…_good_…at this sort of thing…But what I can say is that you caught my attention at the train station back when you were a little ickle first year, Harri…And you haven't let it go since."

Harri was confused, to say the least…But she could see that George was incredibly nervous about whatever this was, an expression she thought she'd never see on the master prankster's face. So she chose to let it go…Maybe he'd be able to explain one day…But it didn't have to be today.

"Well!" George said suddenly, his confidence back in full swing, "I'd better go round up Fred so that we can get to work on making Seamus miserable! Now we owe him double for abandoning little Ronniekins."

"I thought you said you didn't want to mess up Fred and Angelina's moment," Harri said.

"I said I wouldn't do anything _just_ _yet_," George corrected, "But it's past midnight, he's had over four hours…I'd better step in before they start a snog fest."

Harri blushed but laughed at George's casual manner of stating that he was going to snatch his brother from his date. George took one of Harri's hands in his. He had a conflicted expression on his face as he looked down at her…But he soon made up his mind and bent his head down.

Harri's eyes widened farther than they ever have before as George's lips touched her cheek. It was a brief moment of contact but when he pulled away, both of them were red in the face. But George was smiling gently while Harri stared with shock.

"Goodnight, Harri," he said as he turned and walked away.

Harri stood still, frozen in place…

* * *

Harri slowly made her way back to Gryffindor Tower. She could still hear music coming from the Great Hall but was a bit too focused on something else to think of who could possibly still be partying at this hour.

She slowly brought a hand to her cheek…The cheek that George had kissed only minutes ago.

_It was just a friendly kiss…_Harri assured herself. _He was just being polite, that's all…There was nothing special about it…But-_

Harri was jerked out of her extremely confused thoughts by the sound of two very familiar voices bellowing for all to hear when she entered the Common Room. Harri let out a sigh as she stopped just a few feet away from where Ronnie and Hermes were glaring at each other, both incredibly red in the face and holding their hands in tight fists.

"_The only reason she said yes was to try and get information out of you_!" Ronnie shouted, "She's trying to find some sort of advantage over Harri and what better way to get it than from one of Harri's friends?"

"Oh sure, that's it!" Hermes responded in a tone that was both sarcastic and incredibly cold at the same time, "_Because God forbid that a girl just might happen to like me for __**me**_! If you hate this so much, then the solution is obvious, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah?" Ronnie retorted, her body trembling from her anger, "And what would **that** be?"

"Maybe next time, you won't look at me like I'm the last option! As though I were the last minute choice you would only take when all of the good choices have gone away!"

"Th-th-th-that…" Ronnie sputtered, "That has _nothing_ to do with this!"

Harri had never seen Hermes look so furious in all the years she had known him.

"Do everyone a favor…" he growled so darkly that even Harri shivered, "GROW UP, RHONDA WEASLEY!"

With that, he turned around and stormed off to the boys' dormitory, leaving Ronnie staring after him in absolute shock, stuttering for a response.

"I-That's-I…I'm not Rhonda! I'm _**Ronnie**_! You bloody prat!"

Harri waited until she thought it was safe before approaching.

"Ronnie," she said softly, "Don't you think you should-?"

Ronnie turned towards Harri, but not before Harri saw her rubbing her eyes briskly.

"Harri!" Ronnie said, coming up to her, "Hurry! Let's get to the dorms, I have to tell you something! You'll never guess who I overheard while I was walking!"

"Wha-? Who?" Harri asked as she was dragged up the stairs, thinking for one mad second that Ronnie had somehow seen her and George at the Astronomy Tower.

"Snape and Karkaroff for one thing…Hagrid and that Maxime woman for the other…"

* * *

Wow, this was a long one, huh? But the Yule Ball has come to one heck of a close!

I tried to keep George as in character as possible while trying to get across the point that he's got it bad. I get the feeling he would be the type who, despite his bold pranks, would be finding it difficult to say anything to a girl in regards to feelings…

Poor Seamus is in for it, huh? Well, Ronnie was treating him rather badly but he should have known better than to go out with a girl who is the younger sister of Hogwarts' most infamous pranksters since the Marauders. And the boys show that they do care, huh?

Ronnie and Hermes…I tried to keep the argument about the same topic but change up how it was done and I like how it turned out. Also, this time, Harri actually enjoyed the Yule Ball. Quite a different experience than last time! And, since Harri went off with George, only Ronnie was there to overhear Snape and Karkaroff's conversation and Hagrid's reveal and she now has to inform Harri.

Thank you for reading! Please comment and I'll see you soon!


	5. Crookshanks And Friendship's Worth

Hello, once again! Well, this chapter shows what I mean by skipping around. We're going back to third year, troops! This chapter is set up a bit differently by showing snippets of scenes throughout the year. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

* * *

Harri, Ronnie and Hermes walked into the Magical Menagerie, where pets of all kinds were sold. Ronnie's pet, a gray rat names Scabbers, had been under the weather for a while now. Ronnie had mentioned how Scabbers wasn't eating properly, evidenced by his thinning figure, and how he seemed to have lost much of his energy.

While Ronnie went up to the counter to request something to make Scabbers feel better, Hermes was gazing about at the numerous owls, whose bright eyes shined and whose hoots filled the air. Hermes' birthday was just a couple weeks away so he wanted his own owl, like Harri and Ronnie.

"He's been through the mill, this one," the witch behind the counter noted as she examined Scabbers.

"I can't help that," Ronnie said defensively, "He was like that when Percy gave him to me."

The woman suggested that Scabbers may be reaching the end of his lifespan and that Ronnie should consider buying a new one, gesturing to a cage of glossy black rats, which were skipping. Ronnie glanced at them and turned up her nose.

"Showoffs," she muttered.

The woman then gave Ronnie a tonic that she could try. As Ronnie asked how much it cost, reaching into her pocket, a blur of orange collided with her head, sending her flailing onto the ground.

"Scabbers, come back!" Ronnie shouted as the rat jumped out of the old witch's hands and scurried out the door.

"CROOKSHANKS, NO!" the witch cried as she grabbed the huge orange creature that caused the mess.

* * *

After finding Scabbers, who was cowering outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ronnie rubbed her very sore head.

"What the hell _was_ that thing?" she asked as she pet the trembling Scabbers on the head.

"Either a very big cat or quite a small tiger," Harri replied.

"More like a demon," Ronnie said angrily, "Trying to hurt poor Scabbers…Where'd Hermes get to?"

"He's probably buying his owl."

When they ran into Hermes several minutes later, they found that no, he had not bought an owl. In his arms was a rather large ginger cat…

"YOU _BOUGHT_ THAT MONSTER?" Ronnie screeched, halting in her tracks.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Hermes asked, practically glowing, "After you ladies left, he came right up to me. Now I've never imagined myself as a cat person but how could I possibly resist?"

Harri took one look at the cat, who was bowlegged and whose face was squashed, as though he had run right into a brick wall. And after that show in the shop, Harri could think of several ways she could resist.

But right now, the cat was purring happily in Hermes' arms since Scabbers was out of sight.

"Hermes, that beast nearly scalped me!" Ronnie shouted, "And he nearly got Scabbers too!"

"He didn't mean it, right, Crookshanks?" Hermes said as he scratched the cat behind his ears, "He was simply acting in accordance with his instincts. As you can see, Ronnie, he is quite the sweet-tempered type."

"Sweet-tempered, my arse!" Ronnie argued, hands on her hips.

"_Rhonda Weasley_! Did you just curse?"

"No, Mum!" Ronnie squeaked as she spun around in fear, only to be met by a snickering Harri, "Oh, you bloody git! Don't do that! You were nearly spot on!"

"Now, now, Rhonda," Hermes said, an amused expression on his face, "Just because your mother isn't here, that doesn't mean you should use such foul language…"

"Oh, shut up!" Ronnie said as both Harri and Hermes laughed aloud, her face a light pink color, "It's not Rhonda, it's Ronnie! And don't change the subject! How is Scabbers going to get rest if he has to worry about that devil cat all the time?"

"Oh, honestly, Ronnie," Hermes said with an exasperated sigh, "Crookshanks will be in my dormitory while Scabbers will be in yours. What's the problem? Oh, and by the way, here. You left the rat tonic behind."

* * *

"Don't. You. Dare."

Hermes gave Ronnie a look as she glared at him, his hands inches away from the straps of the basket Crookshanks was in.

"Don't talk nonsense, Ronnie," he said as he undid the straps, "Crookshanks can't possibly stay in there forever, he needs to stretch his legs."

Ronnie flinched as Crookshanks sprang out of the basket and onto her lap. Ronnie could feel Scabbers shivering in her pocket.

"Get lost!" she said as she shoved the animal off of her.

"Ronnie!" Hermes scolded, "Don't be so rude!"

Both of them quieted down afterwards when the man the trio shared a compartment with, Professor Lupin, stirred.

* * *

Ronnie and Hermes were in the midst of an argument over Harri not being allowed to go to Hogsmeade, what with Sirius Black having escaped from Azkaban and apparently being after her. Just as Hermes was about to tell Ronnie, yet again, that Harri would be safest in the castle, where Black couldn't reach her, Crookshanks hopped up onto his lap, a large spider dangling from his mouth.

"Why, Crookshanks, how clever!" Hermes praised as he pet his cat, "You caught that spider all by yourself, didn't you?"

The cat slowly chewed the spider, keeping his yellow eye fixed on Ronnie the entire time.

"That thing's mocking me," she shuddered.

"He's a cat, not a thing," Hermes said.

"You just keep him over there. Scabbers is sleeping in my bag."

"Oh, this is hopeless!" Harri groaned, tired and nowhere near done with her star chart, "Ronnie, be a friend?"

Ronnie pushed her own completed star chart to Harri while Hermes, who disliked copying, looked on disapprovingly. Suddenly, Ronnie let out a yell.

"GET OFF, YOU STUPID CAT!"

Harri watched with wide eyes as Ronnie glared at Crookshanks and was desperately tugging her bag away from the cat, who was hissing and swiping at it.

"Ronnie, no!" Hermes shouted as he went over to grab Crookshanks, "You'll hurt him!"

But before Hermes could pick up the cat, Ronnie gave the bag a great tug, causing Scabbers to fling out of it. Crookshanks locked eyes with the rat and jumped after him.

"I don't think so!" Ronnie grunted as she ran after the animals.

She caught up with them in seconds and Ronnie grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and pulled him away from the chest of drawers Scabbers was hiding under. She let out a small gasp of pain when Crookshanks claws sunk into her left hand. She turned and practically flung the cat away.

"RONNIE!" Hermes yelled as he caught Crookshanks, "You could have hurt him!"

Ronnie, after succeeding in retrieving Scabbers, turned around and shot Hermes a dark look.

"_I_ could've hurt _him_?" she said furiously, "Who's the one with the bleeding hand here? And look at Scabbers!"

She held up the trembling rat by the tail in front of Hermes, who looked troubled as he clung onto his cat.

"He's skin and bones!" Ronnie shouted. She then changed her voice to sound like Hermes', "'Oh, he's just following his instincts! All cats chase rats, Ronnie!' I don't care what you say, Hermes! That beast has got it in for Scabbers!"

With that, Ronnie stormed off to the girls' dormitory. The next morning, Ronnie barely said two words to Hermes, who was staring guiltily at Ronnie's bandaged hand.

"How's Scabbers?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation for the fifth time that day in Herbology class.

"Hiding beneath my bed, shaking like a leaf," Ronnie snapped.

As Professor Sprout scolded Ronnie for spilling Puffapod beans on the floor, Harri wondered if things could possibly get worse…

* * *

Harri decided to never think that things could possibly get worse ever again…

Harri, who was happier than ever that she got her Firebolt returned to her, had been talking with Hermes, who looked dead tired from all the extra classes he was taking this year, when a loud scream stunned them and the everyone else in the Gryffindor Common Room into silence. Harri and Hermes got up worriedly when Ronnie raced down from the girls' dorms, a bed sheet being dragged behind her.

"YOU!" she screamed angrily, her eyes locked on Hermes as she marched towards him and Harri, "LOOK!"

"R-R-Ronnie," Hermes stuttered, a little frightened by her fury, as was Harri, "W-what are you-?"

"SCABBERS!" Ronnie interrupted, "IT'S SCABBERS!"

Ronnie held up the bed sheet, her whole body shaking. Harri and Hermes spotted a red stain on it. Harri felt sick…That stain…It looked so much like-

"BLOOD!" Ronnie yelled, her voice cracking, "And look what else I found!"

She flung something on top of Hermes' rune translation. Hermes slowly bent down to look at it, fear on his face. Harri was scared as well, but mostly for what was happening to the bond between her two best friends…

…Long strands of ginger cat hair covered Hermes' homework…

"He's gone!" Ronnie yelled once Harri and Hermes looked back at her in horror. Harri saw tears forming in the redhead's eyes, "_He's gone, damn it_! Some 'sweet-tempered' cat that monster turned out to be!"

As Ronnie ran back to the dorms and Hermes fell back into his chair, his head in his hands, Harri felt that the friendship between Ronnie and Hermes had just broken beyond repair…

* * *

Or perhaps it was as Hagrid said…Maybe their friendship _was_ worth more than a broomstick and a rat.

Ronnie had been comforting Harri, who was finally caught after all her expeditions to Hogsmeade using the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. Thankfully, Professor Lupin had covered for her but she had lost the map to him in the process. The girls looked up when Hermes walked towards them. Ronnie was about to start in on him, that is until she saw the look of sadness and fatigue on his face.

"I got this from Hagrid," he whispered, holding up a hastily scrawled note, "Buckbeak lost."

Harri and Ronnie read over the tear-stained note in horror. Buckbeak…The hippogriff that, while having attacked Malfoy earlier in the year did so because he was provoked, was going to be executed. Harri could still remember her first meeting with the animal and how she rode him through the skies. Anger coursed through her.

"They can't do this!" she growled, her fists clenched tightly, "Buckbeak isn't dangerous! It was all that git's fault! He didn't listen when Hagrid was warning us!"

"It doesn't matter, Harri," said Hermes as he sat down in a chair wearily.

Harri saw that Hermes looked close to tears. It wasn't surprising. Harri knew how much work the boy had put into trying to prepare a solid case to save Buckbeak…All without hers or Ronnie's help…

"Malfoy's dad has the Committee wrapped around his finger," Hermes said, running a hand through his bushy hair, "Those doddery old fools were scared into it by him…There's an appeal but I don't see how that will help any…Nothing will have changed."

"There will be a change," Ronnie said fiercely, a determined look in her eye as she caught Hermes' confused gaze, "You're not going through this alone again. I'll help you."

Hermes stood up slowly, regarding Ronnie with an unreadable expression. Harri bit her lip, hoping…

Hermes shot his arm out and pulled Ronnie towards him. Ronnie gasped in surprise as Hermes wrapped his arms tightly around her. Harri looked on in surprise as well, though she was also resisting the urge to jump up and down and scream "YES!"

"I'm sorry," Hermes murmured, "I'm so sorry about Scabbers, Ronnie…I-I should've kept a closer eye on Crookshanks, but I-"

"F-forget it," Ronnie replied, a little unnerved by the hug, her ears pink, "He was old…"

She looked very relieved when Hermes released her.

"And besides," she went on, scratching her head nervously, "Maybe Mum and Dad will get me an owl now!"

Harri was thoroughly glad, as the trio walked to their Care of Magical Creatures class, that Ronnie and Hermes weren't fighting anymore. Her good mood vanished, however, when they saw Hagrid's miserable expression. The three walked over to talk to him.

"S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermes. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em…"

"Don't worry, Hagrid!" Ronnie said determinedly, "We've still got the appeal!"

But as Hagrid led the class back up to the castle, it seemed he had given up on any chance for Buckbeak's survival. The three could only watch as he hurried back to his cabin, sobbing into his handkerchief.

"Look at him blubber!"

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing by the castle doors, laughing derisively at Hagrid.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" he asked, "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Harri and Ronnie both moved furiously towards Malfoy. They had dealt with quite enough of his bull the whole year long…

But, to everyone's surprise, Hermes got there first…

WHACK!

Malfoy staggered back. Harri, Ronnie, Crabbe, and Goyle stood still and stared, absolutely flabbergasted.

Hermes…_Hermes Granger_…The boy who, when not called a know-it-all, was known as the Gentleman of Gryffindor, had just punched Draco Malfoy with all the strength he could muster…

Hermes hand was still clenched in a fist. He glared darkly at Malfoy, who was backing away slowly, his hand over his throbbing cheek.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic!" Hermes yelled as he advanced towards Malfoy, "You foul…You loathsome, evil-"

"Hermes!" Ronnie said weakly as she grabbed his hand.

"You let go of me right this instant, Rhonda Weasley!"

Hermes pulled his arm free and drew his wand. Harri saw fear flash in the Slytherins' faces. Hermes wasn't known as the smartest wizard of his age for nothing…

"C'mon," Malfoy muttered and in seconds he and his cronies darted back inside the castle.

Harri and Ronnie turned, stunned, to Hermes, who had put his wand back but was still looking furious.

"Hermes!" Ronnie said, shocked and highly impressed at the same time, "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Harri, you better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermes fumed, "Because I swear, if the Slytherins win and Malfoy struts about like a peacock, I'll have him crying for his mother before the day is done!"

The three of them, realizing they were late for Charms, headed off, the girls trailing after the angry Hermes.

Harri was suddenly exceptionally glad she had befriended the boy back in first year. She looked to her side to ask Ronnie is she agreed but was caught off guard by the girl's expression.

Ronnie was staring after Hermes, a slightly dazed expression on her face. She was smiling and her face had a pink hue to it.

Harri blinked in surprise before smiling knowingly…

_Well, well, well…_she thought. _Looks like something interesting has started…_

* * *

And we're done here! What do you think? Pretty good? The next chapter will tie in with this by being about Scabbers being revealed and the end of the third book. I'll most likely breeze over Sirius and Remus' explanation about the past and skip straight to revealing Pettigrew. After that, I'll probably jump right to the end of the book because, let's face it, the thing with the time turner won't change that much, even with switched genders.

Yup, Hermes punched Malfoy…Honestly, it would have been awkward if I had Hermes slap Malfoy like Hermione did in the book. Plus, I liked the idea of a punch since I saw the movie Hermione do it in the third film.

Well, I hope you liked this and I'll see you soon! Please comment!


	6. Scabbers And The Revelation

And we are back, everyone! So, shall we continue on with the chaotic events of third year? Let's get to it then! …What…? Okay, so it's a short intro. So sue me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, its universe or whatnot.

* * *

Harri, Ronnie and Hermes were all frozen with shock underneath the protection of the invisibility cloak. The sun finally set as they stared in the direction of Hagrid's cabin.

It had happened…That swish and the resulting thud…The wild howling that echoed across the grounds…All were confirmation of the fact…

The fact that Buckbeak had just been executed…

"Hagrid…" Harri muttered as she tried to make her way back to the cabin, only to be grabbed by Ronnie and Hermes.

"You can't, Harri," Ronnie said, her voice shaky and her face a light green, as though she was going to be sick, "If they know we were there, he'll get in more trouble."

Hermes was white as a sheet and his breathing was shallow.

"_How could they_?" he asked, his voice trembling with rage towards the Committee and sorrow for Hagrid, "…C'mon…We have to go…"

The trio had not gotten too far when Ronnie stopped. Harri and Hermes saw that she was struggling to keep her grip on the recently rediscovered but wriggling Scabbers. She tried to force her struggling pet into her pocket.

"Scabbers, quit it!" she hissed, "You lousy rat, you'll get us caught! Scabbers, you-OW! He _bit_ me!"

"Ronnie, _be quiet_!" Hermes warned, darting his eyes back in the direction they had come from, "Fudge will be coming out any moment!"

"What on earth is wrong with him?" Harri asked bewilderedly as Scabbers tried to break free of Ronnie's grasp.

In all the years she had seen Ronnie and Scabbers together, she could not recall a single time that the rat had behaved this way.

Then, she saw it…That familiar mass of orange that was slinking towards them, his body low to the ground and his yellow eyes shining bright in the darkness.

Crookshanks had decided to make a reappearance.

As the cat drew nearer, Hermes noticed him and tried to shoo him away.

"No, Crookshanks!" he said rather pleadingly, "Please, be a good boy and go! Go away!"

"Scabbers!" Ronnie said as the rat finally broke free from Ronnie's fingers. He fell to the ground and darted away, Crookshanks not too far behind, "NO!"

Before either of them could stop her, Ronnie slipped out from under the invisibility cloak and sprinted after the animals.

Harri and Hermes ran after Ronnie, trying to call for her to stop while not being too loud as to draw attention towards themselves. Harri tossed off the cloak, knowing it was next to impossible for them to run under it.

They finally caught up to Ronnie as she threw herself on top of Scabbers. She was face first in the dirt, her hands wrapped tightly around her still struggling rat. Ronnie used her foot to keep Crookshanks at bay.

"I swear," she growled, "If you come any closer, you mangy little demon-"

Ronnie's voice trailed off, her expression of anger changing into one of terror. Harri was about to ask her what's wrong when she too heard it…

…The pounding of giant paws against the ground…Something was bounding towards them…

Harri's eyes widened and her breath quickened as she saw the familiar form that had haunted her all year long…That large, jet black dog…

Harri made a grab for her wand but the dog was quicker. She let out a gasp as the dog leapt, its front paws slamming into her chest and knocking her roughly onto her back. The dog rolled off of her and Harri gasped, having had all the air knocked out of her.

Hermes and Ronnie helped Harri to her feet as the dog growled and ran back towards them. Ronnie acted quickly and shoved Harri into Hermes, knocking both of them out of the way…

Ronnie let out a cry as the dog fastened its jaws onto her left arm. Harri and Hermes both reacted quickly and grabbed at the dog's fur, trying to cause it enough pain for it to release Ronnie. But the dog's strength was too much and Ronnie was being dragged away, as though she were nothing more than a rag doll.

Harri and Hermes chased after them as Ronnie let out more cries of pain. Suddenly, something hit Harri so hard across the face that her glasses flew off and she fell onto the ground again. Hermes let out a similar shout of pain and Harri heard the thud as he fell to the ground as well.

Harri scrambled for her glasses and put them on as she pulled out her wand.

"Lumos," she said as she wiped blood out of her eyes.

She and Hermes, who was only a foot away, stared with mouths agape at what was before them…They had unknowingly run right towards the Whomping Willow.

As the branches of the incredibly violent tree whipped back and forth, Harri saw Ronnie fighting desperately against the dog, which was trying to drag her through an opening at the base of the tree. Ronnie's free arm gripped the trunk and she had a leg hooked on a root.

Harri froze as a loud crack filled the air and Ronnie let out a gasp…Her leg had just broken.

The pain caused Ronnie to loosen her grip enough for the dog to drag her through the opening.

"Let's move!" Harri shouted as she scrambled forward, "That thing is big enough to eat her!"

"Harri!" Hermes shouted, his shoulder bloody from where the tree had whacked him, "We need to go back for help! We can't-"

"It'll be too late!" she argued as she ducked another assault by the tree, "If that mutt got in then so can we!"

Hermes knew there was no convincing Harri to try anything else so the two of them darted this way and that, avoiding the branches that swung at them, trying to reach the base. As Harri dodged another blow, she felt a sharp tug of her hair. She turned her head and saw that her ponytail had gotten caught on the branch.

Harri acted quickly, knowing a strong enough tug would rip her head clean off…She jumped on the branch.

"Harri!" Hermes shouted in fear as the girl let out a scream as she tried to untangle her hair, "What're you-? OW!"

A particularly large branch hit Hermes' stomach, sending him reeling back. Meanwhile, Harri gave her ponytail a few quick pulls, ripping out a few strands of hair, but freeing herself. When the branch swung low, she jumped off. Hermes grunted as Harri landed atop him but rolled them out of the way as another branch came down.

"We need help!" he said, wincing from the pain of the hit to his stomach.

Suddenly, the tree became still as stone. It didn't twitch a bit. Harri and Hermes stared as Crookshanks jumped out of the tree.

"H-how did he-?" Hermes began, only to be cut off by Harri.

"No time! Let's move!"

The two of them got to their feet and ran for the opening. Crookshanks went through first and the pair slithered after him, wary and scared but determined to save Ronnie.

* * *

The two made their way through the tunnel, both too worried to say much. After who knows how long, they reached a dusty, boarded up room. Hermes put a hand on Harri's shoulder.

"This is the Shrieking Shack," he whispered.

"Ghosts didn't do this…" Harri muttered as she looked at the damaged furniture that littered the room.

Their eyes snapped towards the ceiling as they heard a creak. There was someone upstairs. The two looked at each other before nodding. As they slowly made their way up the stairs, Harri put out the light on her wand so as not to warn anyone or anything of hers and Hermes' arrival.

Crookshanks entered a room and within seconds they heard his purrs. Harri and Hermes moved forward cautiously, both with their wands at the ready. Harri gulped once before slamming the door open and rushing in.

There lay Crookshanks, curled up on a four poster bed and purring. And nearby, on the floor, her leg bent at a strange angle and her left arm bleeding was Ronnie.

"Thank God, you're okay!" Hermes whispered as he knelt beside her, frowning at the state of her leg.

"Ronnie, where's the dog?" Harri asked.

Ronnie shook her head briskly.

"Not…Not a dog," she gasped, pointing past them, "It's him! He's an Animagus!"

Harri and Hermes wheeled around as the door closed. He looked like a corpse. His eyes were bright in their deep, dark sockets. His skin was deathly pale and waxy, his hair matted and long. He grinned, showing off all of his yellowing teeth.

The escaped convict Sirius Black stood before them…

"Expelliarmus!" he croaked, using Ronnie's wand to take Harri's and Hermes' wands, which he caught.

"I thought you'd come to help your friend."

His voice sounded hoarse, as though he hadn't spoken in quite some time.

"Your father would have done the same for me," he continued, advancing slowly, "I'm grateful you didn't run for a teacher. It will make things so much easier…"

Harri clenched her fists so hard that her nails dug into her palms and broke the skin. She quivered…How dare this…this _man_ taunt her about her father? This man, who had been her father's best man? Who was, though it sickened her to admit it, even in her mind, her godfather?

Harri took a step forward, the desire to throttle Black within an inch of his life coursing through her. However, two pairs of arms held her back.

"You can't, Harri!" Hermes whispered, fear in his voice.

"If you want to kill her," Ronnie said, speaking directly to Black, "You'll have to kill us too!"

Ronnie, pale and sweating bullets, swayed so much that Hermes reached an arm over to steady her. Black's eyes seemed to flicker as he stared at the redhead.

"You're doing more damage to that leg by standing on it," he said, "Lay back down."

"I said you'd have to kill all three of us!" Ronnie shouted, now clinging tightly to both Harri and Hermes to keep upright, her face turning whiter with every passing moment.

"There will be only one murder here tonight."

"Oh?" Harri said quietly, wrenching herself from Ronnie and Hermes, "One murder? That's quite a backtrack from what happened twelve years ago, wouldn't you say?"

"Harri, shush!" Hermes hissed.

"I won't!" Harri shouted, glaring at the convict, "He killed my parents!"

And with that, Harri did what she had wanted to do since that day she heard the full story from under a table in the Three Broomsticks. She ran at Black and pounced. Black, probably having not expected such an idiotic act, was caught off guard and slammed into the wall.

Harri grabbed the wrist that held the wands while using her free hand to land one clean blow across Black's face. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her hand but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was beating every part of the man who betrayed her parents, costing them their lives and Harri a chance of having a happy home.

Black, despite his wasted appearance, still had some strength left in him. He used his free hand to give Harri's ponytail a hard tug.

Harri winced, her grip on his wrist faltering only for a moment but long enough for Black to pull free. Black grabbed Harri by the throat and forced her back. Her glasses were askew and Harri gasped for breath.

Black shouldn't have drawn his attention away from the other two people in the room. He looked to the side just as Hermes rammed into him, sending him crashing to the ground along with Harri. Ronnie scrambled forward, ignoring the pain in her leg, and dragged Harri away by her legs. It was a hard struggle since Harri was trying to get at Black, even from that position.

Hermes, still atop Black and punching him, managed to wrench their wands free and threw Harri's and Ronnie's back in their direction. Ronnie's landed within her reach but Harri's was a bit too far. She saw Crookshanks leap for it.

"I think not!" she screamed as she jumped herself, using an arm to push the cat away roughly, earning a hiss from the animal.

Black pushed Hermes off of him and into the wall while Ronnie fell back onto the bed, her face turning from pale white to a sickly green due to the pain her broken leg gave her. Before Black could get up, Harri got to her feet and pointed her wand at his chest. She looked at the convict with a cold gaze.

"Going to kill me, Harriet?" Black asked, "No…You prefer Harri, isn't that right?"

"Don't you dare use my name…" Harri spat, her voice quivering but her wand hand still, "You killed my parents and you think you can talk so casually to me? As though you care about me?"

Black had an indecipherable look on his face.

"I don't deny killing them," he said lowly, "But if you knew the whole story-"

Harri raised her wand and pointed it between Black's eyes, silencing him. "Whole story"? Black was just trying to extend his life for a few more minutes. She knew all she needed to…

Her steadiness faltered just a bit when Crookshanks climbed onto Black's chest and sat there, staring at Harri with those yellow eyes of his. Hermes gave a low moan of worry. But Harri didn't give a damn as she watched Black try to push the cat off of him. That was just the kind of man he was…One who would save the life of an animal but throw away the lives of the friends who trusted him…

Muffled footsteps jarred Harri out of her thoughts. Someone was downstairs.

"UP HERE!" Hermes yelled, "WE'RE HERE! SIRIUS BLACK!"

Harri yelled at herself in her mind. Now! She had to kill him now! He deserved it, right?

But as the door swung open, Harri could not bring herself to do the act she had imagined for a while now. Whether that made her weak or a better person than Black, she didn't know…

"Expelliarmus!"

Once again, Harri's wand flew out of her hand, along with her two friends' wands. It was then that Harri finally noticed who it was that entered the room.

…Professor Lupin…

* * *

It was the most absurd thing Harri had ever heard of…

She had been shocked into silence…The man who taught her how to use a Patronus…The one who was, by far, the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher she ever had…The one who said he was a friend of her father's…

That man had embraced Sirius Black as though they were brothers…

Things only got odder from there when Hermes, furious at the betrayal, revealed the reason behind Lupin's odd disappearances and Snape's assignment when he took over the DADA class one day.

Lupin was a werewolf.

But wait! There was more…

Apparently, Peter Pettigrew, the man who had confronted Black that Halloween night in 1981 and lost his life over it, was still alive…And he was Scabbers…

_It's official…_Harri thought as she stared incredulously at Black and Lupin. _I'm a magnet for psychos._

But then Lupin, after handing back the taken wands to their proper owners, had decided to explain as quickly as possible, while Black eyed Scabbers with a rather disturbing look.

…It was impossible…There was no way that what Harri was hearing was true. Black sold out her parents and murdered all those people. He escaped Azkaban to kill off the last Potter. And Lupin had been helping him the whole time…

But if all that was true…Why was Lupin's story making so much sense to Harri?

As many mixed emotions swirled inside Harri, yet another unexpected event occurred. Snape, who had entered the room by wearing her invisibility cloak, tied up Lupin and threatened Black.

Hermes pleaded with him…Much like Harri, he was also starting to question what they had called facts. But Snape seemed blind to any reason. So Harri did what could be considered her second stupidest act of the night.

She unarmed Snape…Though Ronnie and Hermes helped to give the spell the extra power it needed to make Snape fly back and knock him out cold.

Hermes stared with wide eyes at the scene before him. He ran his hands anxiously through his hair.

"Oh God, we attacked a teacher…" he said, "We actually attacked a teacher…We're going to be in so much trouble!"

"Not now, Hermes!" Harri said quickly before looking back and forth between Black and Lupin, her wand still raised just in case, "You've been making some good points…But I don't believe you yet."

"Then, it's time we offered you some proof," Lupin said, "You, Ronnie…Give me Peter now please."

Ronnie, who had been listening to everything form the bed with a horrified look on her face, clutched a wriggling Scabbers tighter to her. She shook her head.

"C'mon, you've got to be kidding," she said weakly, "Are you telling me Black broke out of the worst prison in the world just to get Scabbers?"

She turned to Harri and Hermes for support.

"Even if Pettigrew could change into a rat, how does Black know Scabbers is the right one?"

Harri and Lupin both agreed that Ronnie made a good point. But Black provided an answer by showing off a newspaper clipping…The one that showed Ronnie and her family having won the galleon drawing at the Ministry.

And even more points were made. Scabbers had a toe missing. The largest part of Pettigrew they could find was a finger. Scabbers lived for an unusually long time, twelve years. The murders happened twelve years ago. Scabbers had been ill ever since news of Black's escape got around. Crookshanks had been trying to help Black get to the rat. Scabbers had apparently faked his death to escape…

Then came the biggest shock of the night for Harri…Black had not been her parents' Secret Keeper.

He told them of how he had convinced James and Lily Potter to switch to Peter Pettigrew instead. How that simple act made him just as guilty as Pettigrew.

When Harri saw those eyes of Black's, shining with unshed tears, she felt…_something_…stir inside her. Was…Was she starting…to believe?

Lupin decided that the only way to prove things concretely was by getting Scabbers from Ronnie. She handed over the rat reluctantly, after being assured that Scabbers would not be hurt if he was truly a rat.

A flash of bluish white light hit the rat and Scabbers started to twist and writhe, morphing before everyone's eyes. By the end of the transformation, the fat gray rat Harri had met on the train back in first year was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, there stood a short, balding man with grubby skin, a pointed nose and small, watery eyes that darted to every window and door in the room.

Ronnie let out a shriek while Hermes clapped a hand over his mouth. Harri could do nothing but stare.

There it was. The truth. As Lupin and Black furiously interrogated Pettigrew and calmly answered the questions Hermes put forth, Harri went over the events of the night in her head…Black had attacked Ronnie, but it was only to get at the rat. He had nearly choked Harri and hurt Hermes, but wasn't that due to all the time he spent in prison and his desperation?

Harri…Harri had wanted to kill him…Without listening to what he had to say. That thought terrified her more than any other.

_What if she hadn't held back_?

"The guard said he'd been talking in his sleep…" Harri whispered, remembering Mr. Weasley's words, "'Hogwarts…Get to Hogwarts'"

"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it…" Black explained slowly, "It wasn't a happy feeling… it was an obsession… but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog… It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused… I was thin, very thin… thin enough to slip through the bars… I swam as a dog back to the mainland… I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harri…"

Harri and Black made eye contact with each other. So many emotions were coursing through her.

"Believe me, Harri…I would've died before I betrayed James and Lily…"

And Harri did…She believed him. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet.

Pettigrew yelled as he fell to his knees, pleading for his life to Black and Lupin, both of whom rejected him. As the two talked of killing him, Pettigrew crawled towards Ronnie.

"Ronnie…Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet?" he asked, "You won't let them kill me, will you?"

Ronnie was looking at Pettigrew with utter disgust.

"I…I let you sleep in my _bed_! Oh God…I changed my _clothes_ in front of you!"

"Sweet girl… kind master…" Pettigrew crawled toward Ronnie, "I did nothing to hurt you. You won't let them do it… I was your rat… I was a good pet…"

"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Black harshly.

Ronnie, pale with pain and the horrible truth of the "pet" she had kept for so long, wrenched her broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermes' robes.

"Kind boy… clever boy… you — you won't let them… Help me…"

Hermes ripped his robes from Pettigrew's grasp. He backed himself into the wall, giving the former rat a look of utmost revulsion.

Pettigrew then turned his head slowly towards Harri.

"Harri…You look so much like James. And Lily as well…Just like them…"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRI?" Black roared, "HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT HER? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES AND LILY IN FRONT OF HER?"

Harri shook with anger as well. This man was a rat through and through. But as he told her that her father would've been merciful…As Lupin and Black prepared to kill him…Harri realized something.

Killing wouldn't solve a thing. Her parents would still be dead. But Lupin and Black would be murderers. So she stopped them.

"Get off!" Harri hissed when Pettigrew scrambled towards her, thanking her for his life, "I don't give a damn about _you_! I did this because Mum and Dad wouldn't want their best friends to become killers over some measly worm."

* * *

The morning that the students were leaving Hogwarts for summer vacation, Harri went over the events of that night in her head. How Sirius had offered her a real home, a loving home. How that blasted Pettigrew escaped because Lupin transformed. How Sirius nearly suffered the Dementor's Kiss.

How Hermes revealed that he had been using a Time Turner to get through his insane schedule. How they went back in time to save both Buckbeak and Sirius. How Harri cast a corporeal Patronus, a stag like her father's Animagus form. How Sirius escaped on the back of the hippogriff, telling Harri that she was truly her father's daughter, which made her beam with delight.

She also thought about how poor Professor Lupin resigned after Snape revealed Lupin's lycanthropy to all of Hogwarts. Lupin had returned the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map to her, saying that she and her friends will definitely find some interesting uses for it.

All in all, the year ended with no one dead so Harri called it a relative success.

"I'm dropping Muggle Studies," Hermes informed them as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, "With that and Divination gone, my schedule will be all good now."

"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" Ronnie exclaimed.

"True," Hermes chuckled, "But I for one am not up for driving myself to the brink of insanity again. No, this is definitely the best course of action."

As the trio talked on, Ronnie brought up something quite exciting.

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer!" she said, "I am definitely inviting you both! Maybe I can use the fellytone as well."

"_Telephone_," Hermes corrected with a sigh, "Honestly, Rhonda, _you_ should take Muggle Studies."

As Ronnie shouted at Hermes for using her full name, Harri spotted a ball of fluff flying outside the window of their compartment. She reached out and grabbed it, carefully bringing it back inside. There was a letter attached to it.

"…Is that…an owl?" Hermes asked incredulously as the little fluff ball flew around the compartment.

Ronnie saw Crookshanks lock his eyes on the owl. She carefully snatched the creature out of the air and held it close, frowning at the cat.

"It's a letter from Sirius!" Harri said happily.

She read it over, feeling relieved that Sirius and Buckbeak were doing fine. Sirius revealed that it was he who sent Harri the Firebolt to replace her destroyed Nimbus 2000, causing Hermes to smirk triumphantly at the girls for having been right. Harri felt overwhelming affection for her godfather as she saw that Sirius also gave her permission to go to Hogsmeade starting next year.

"He really does love you, Harri," Hermes said as Harri read the letter over and over again.

"Just wait!" Ronnie laughed, "Harri's going to turn out to be goddaddy's little girl."

"Knock it off," Harri giggled as she turned back to the letter, "Hand on, there's a P.S…. 'I thought your friend Ronnie would like to keep this owl since it is my fault she no longer has a rat'."

Ronnie stared at Harri with surprise before turning her gaze back to the tiny owl in her hands.

"…Mine…?" she said.

To Harri's and Hermes' surprise and amusement, she held out the owl to Crookshanks, who sniffed at it.

"What do you reckon?" she asked, "Definitely an owl?"

Crookshanks purred, causing Ronnie to smile broadly and hold the owl close.

"Well, that's it then! He's all mine! Ow!"

The owl, in all of its excitement, nipped Ronnie's finger. Harri and Hermes laughed at the face she made at her new pet.

"Well, I've learned something very interesting this year," Ronnie sighed.

"Oh, have you?" Hermes asked excitedly, "I told you if you pay attention in class you would-"

"Not like that!"

She held up her left arm. It was mostly bandaged from where Sirius had bit her. Her hand had fading marks from when Crookshanks had scratched her. Her fingers were covered in scratches from when "Scabbers" had struggled with her. There was a red mark where the owl nipped her.

"My left arm has incredible animal magnetism."

Harri and Hermes roared with laughter at the serious tone Ronnie had said that with. As the train pulled into King's Cross, they saw Ronnie standing still, a confused expression on her face.

"What is it?" Harri asked.

"…Fred and George gave you the map, right?" Ronnie said slowly.

"Yes, I told you that."

"Meaning they had it before."

"…Yes…"

"They had that map back when the three of us first came to Hogwarts."

"Right…"

"And Pettigrew shows up on the map."

"Ronnie, are you trying to make a point here or are you just stating the obvious?" Hermes asked impatiently.

Ronnie looked between her friends with a scandalized expression.

"If all that's true, didn't those twin terrors ever wonder what a man named Peter Pettigrew was doing in the girl's dormitory with their little sister for the past three years?"

* * *

Done! Man, this was way, way, way, way longer than I had expected. But I wanted to bring up these particular points of the book, since the other part really won't be changed up.

You know, it definitely would have been creepier with Pettigrew being Scabbers if Ron had been a girl...

About the last sentence…It's actually a good point. I mean, the twins had that map for so long…You're telling me in all the time before they gave it to Harry/Harri, they never once wondered why there was someone named Peter Pettigrew hanging out with Ron/Ronnie? It's a bit of a plot hole that Rowling has for the book…

Anyways, I hope you liked it and please comment!


	7. Intrigued

Sorry for the long wait! I got sidetracked with some other stuff.

You know, I remembered something interesting that happened to me a couple years back. So, I rarely get sick. But when I do, oh man, it's a doozy. This was one of those rare moments that I got sick, meaning I stayed home from school. Now, half way through the day, I was feeling well enough that I went on the computer that was out in the hallway. Now my cousin was over and he and I have a "we love each other but we'll never say that aloud and prefer to fight over every single topic in existence" type of relationship. He saw me on the computer and said that I must be faking an illness to get out of school. I said I wasn't and we went back and forth…Now, I'm stubborn like heck so I went to get a thermometer to prove my point. When I saw my temperature, I honestly said, "HA! 104.5 degrees! In your face! I'm sick!"

Now, at that exact moment, my mom, a nurse, walked in and heard me. She got incredibly mad that I was up with a temperature like that and forced me into bed. I lost the computer but I won the argument! So yeah!

This quirky story is brought to you by me, WillowBlueJay17, Willow for short.

This story is a bit different than other chapters because I'm finally going into George's feelings, so this will be snippets of moments, some from the story and others that are not. I'm doing this in an interesting way. This chapter will be during the first year and the summer before second year. What I'm going to do is I'm going to post a chapter for each year in regards to George's feelings toward Harri. However, they won't be in a straight order. No, the next chapter and the chapter after that will be other moments from the books. I'll wait a few chapters more before I post another chapter in regards to George's feelings. It's entertaining that way, I think!

Disclaimer: Read the above story from my life…Does that sound like someone who owns Harry Potter? I think not…

* * *

George stuck close to Fred as they wandered around Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The two often walked about the platform so that they could discuss various plans for pranks they could perform at Hogwarts.

"Oh, look there!" Fred said.

George followed his twin's gaze and smirked. There she was…

"Angelina Johnson," they said together.

"What do you reckon, Freddie?" George asked as his twin stared longingly at the girl, "Going to get her to go out with you?"

"But of course, brother of mine!" Fred exclaimed, putting an arm around George's shoulders, "Just picture it! Me and Angelina…Walking hand in hand…Her head on my shoulder… Her lips-"

"I don't want to picture you snogging her," George interrupted.

"Very well then! Now, if you'll excuse me…"

George laughed as Fred brushed his hand through his hair as he walked towards Angelina. His twin had been smitten with the girl since the end of their second year. All Fred talked about over the summer, other than pranks and annoying Percy and Ronnie, was Angelina Johnson and how he would get her to go out with him somehow…

"Fred's not immune to the vines of love," George said with a shake of his head.

George looked over his shoulder to see if he could spot the rest of his family. Not a difficult task, honestly. All he had to do was look for the mass of redheads. George figured that Ronnie, finally heading off to Hogwarts this year, was being smothered by their mother. Their mother was probably still trying to get that smudge off of Ronnie's nose.

"It's not like it's mine and Fred's fault it won't come off," he said to himself with a chuckle.

"Ow!"

George turned his head in the direction of the cry. He spotted a small girl with long black hair tied in a high ponytail, her back turned to him.

_An ickle firstie all alone? _George wondered. _She's so scrawny…_

George winced as he watched the girl try yet again to lift her trunk onto the train, only to drop it on her foot. He knew the pain all too well and the girl really wasn't making the slightest bit of progress.

So George, being the gentleman that his mother was too skeptical to believe he was, went over to the girl.

"Want a hand?"

The girl turned around at his voice and George was taken aback.

Those eyes…He had seen many green eyes over the years…But the green eyes that were staring up at him at that moment…They were something else…

"Um…Yes, please…"

George was snapped out of the slight trance by her voice. He looked over his shoulder and saw Fred still talking with Angelina, who didn't look too impressed by whatever the boy was trying to woo her over with.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

* * *

It took some time but Fred and George finally came across the compartment their little sister was in. They wanted to get some last minute teasing in before they went off to check out the tarantula Lee claimed to have.

As they peeked in, George was a bit surprised to see the girl from before, Harri Potter, sitting opposite Ronnie. Harri noticed the twins and gave them a smile, a silent thank you for their earlier help.

George was once again caught off guard by the eyes but he managed to act like he was alright by teasing Ronnie.

As Ronnie slammed the door in their faces, George got one last glimpse of those brilliant green eyes before he and Fred walked away, laughing loudly.

"I swear, Ronnie makes it too easy to rile her up!" Fred said.

"…She's something else, isn't she?" George asked.

"Well, she _is_ our sister, so-"

"Not her!" George said, "Harri Potter…"

Fred raised an eyebrow at that.

"What about her? We barely said a handful of words to her."

"Yeah," George said, "But those eyes…"

Fred stopped in his tracks and gave his brother an incredulous look.

"Georgie…" he said, "No way, George, no way…"

"What?" George asked.

"She's a first year, George! _A first year_! Maybe if she were our age but-"

"I don't fancy her!" George shouted, "I'm just saying…"

"Whatever you say, George," Fred said, starting to walk off again, "Whatever you say…"

* * *

Fred and George goofed around on their brooms as they waited for their first Quidditch practice of the season to start. The only reason Oliver Wood didn't have the team in the air at that very moment was because they were waiting for Harri to show up. Wood wanted to properly introduce her to the rest of the team.

"Sorry I'm late! I ran into Malfoy and he was being a git."

Harri wore her full Seeker uniform, her Nimbus 2000 in her hand. George noted that she seemed small in the outfit but it suited her…

"Well, Harri," Wood said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Here's the rest of our team. We have our Chasers, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet."

The girls greeted Harri warmly, practically cooing over her. George knew why. Being the youngest and the only other girl on the team, Harri was going to be the Chasers' pet before the day was over.

"And I'm sure you've met our human Bludgers-I mean, our Beaters, Fred and George Weasley," Wood continued.

Harri smiled and waved at the twins, who greeted her with overdone bows. George figured she was probably glad that she knew some people on the team.

"Alright, team!" Wood said once introductions were over with, "On your brooms! We're doing ten laps around the stadium before we get to the hard stuff!"

The rest of the team groaned, knowing too well that Wood's practice sessions were killer. However, Harri looked excited to be flying.

"Poor thing," George murmured in Fred's ear as everyone mounted their brooms, "She hasn't a clue, has she?"

"She'll learn soon enough," Fred replied.

Soon, everyone was in the air, soaring around and around the stadium. George watched Harri. It looked like Wood hadn't been kidding when he gushed about her skill. Harri's talent was impressive for one who had never been on a broom before this year.

Harri was enjoying flying very well. She had a bright smile on her face and her eyes were shining with excitement. She let out a laugh now and then. Her ponytail flew behind her, like a tail. The more they flew, the more confident she became. Harri started to do little spins in the air and dips.

She truly was something else…Truly…

"Ow!" George yelled when he felt someone hit his ear, "Fred!"

"Eyes ahead, Georgie," Fred said with a laugh, "We don't want you crashing while you're mesmerized by Harri."

"I don't like her that way!"

* * *

"I still can't believe her!" Wood said happily, "That was a brilliant catch!"

The boys of the Quidditch team were changing, the first match of the year done with. Wood was still beaming over his Seeker's spectacular performance.

"Now I thought that when Fred and I jumped off of our brooms to tackle those Bludgers that were about to hit Alicia last year was something else," George said.

"But catching a Snitch in her mouth after nearly falling from her broom?" Fred said, "I think Harri might have outdone us."

"Do you think she's okay?" George asked, "I mean, I still don't get why her broom nearly knocked her off."

A few hours later, George spotted Harri in the Common Room of Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey, Harri!" he greeted.

"Oh, hi…" Harri greeted back.

"George," he said, seeing how Harri was struggling to figure out which twin he was, "I wanted to see if you were alright, Harri. That was some game today."

"It was," Harri replied with a sigh, "Bet you never saw a catch like that before, huh?"

"Never…Is your broom alright? Do you know why it acted weirdly?"

A dark expression flashed across Harri's face for an instant.

"It…was nothing…" she said after a moment, "New stuff sometimes acts weird. Listen, I should be off to bed. Goodnight, George."

"Night," George said as Harri headed up to the girls' dorm. He chuckled, "Honestly, Harri…You should know better than to lie to a prankster."

* * *

George sat in a chair beside Ronnie's bed in the hospital wing. He and Fred had been a bit worried when they had been called there since, after facing Madam Pomfrey's wrath after that one time in first year, the twins swore to never pull another prank in the hospital wing.

To say they were shocked when they saw Ronnie and Harri out cold in the beds was an understatement. They were terrified, especially upon seeing the bandages wrapped around Ronnie's head. When Percy had arrived moments later and the three had questioned Madam Pomfrey, she wouldn't say much else but that Ronnie and Harri would be alright. Percy went off to write a letter home about Ronnie's condition.

"What a way to end your first year, huh Ronnie?" George said softly to his unconscious sister.

"Beats that prank we pulled at the end of _our_ first year," Fred said as he placed a handful of Chocolate Frogs on Ronnie's bedside table, a treat for when she woke up.

George turned his gaze over to Harri. She was fast asleep in her bed, her bedside table overflowing with various sweets.

"Harri's going to have some stomachache when she's done with all that," he said.

"That she is," Fred agreed, running his fingers through Ronnie's hair gently.

George thought for a moment.

"Hey, Freddie…Remember how we promised to send Ginny a Hogwarts toilet seat?"

"Ah, poor Ginny," Fred said with a sigh, "How we have failed her…Why do you ask?"

George turned to his brother with a rather mischievous smirk.

"Well, I can think of someone who could use a laugh when she wakes up more than Ginny does…"

* * *

The school year had come to quite an end. Gryffindor House had won the House Cup for the first time in several years, thanks to Harri, Ronnie, Hermes Granger and Nellie Longbottom. George was still curious about what the main trio had done to win so many points but the three friends were tightlipped about the experience.

No matter…He and Fred could find some way of getting the information out of Ickle Ronniekins over the summer.

"Bye Fred, George!" Harri called as the trio walked by them.

"Later, Harri!" they said simultaneously.

George stared after Harri, who was laughing with Ronnie and Hermes. He had not gotten many opportunities to talk with the girl over the year but he made a mental note to work on that for the future.

"You have to wait a whole summer before you see those eyes again, George," Fred said teasingly.

"You never know," George replied, "Ronnie said she'll try to get Harri to stay at the Burrow."

"But until then, whatever will you do, George, without Harriet Potter?"

"I told you I don't fancy her, Fred," George retorted.

"You said it, not me."

"Oh and how was your date with Angelina?"

Fred frowned at his twin's sarcastic tone.

"Low blow, Georgie…Low blow…"

* * *

George could see that Ronnie was moping, as she had been doing for much of the summer. He understood why. She had sent letter after letter to Harri but she hadn't gotten a single reply.

"Maybe she doesn't want me as her friend," she mumbled once while playing chess with Ginny.

"Oh yes, Ronnie," Fred said in a sarcastic tone as he and George discussed their dream to someday own a joke shop, "Who in their right mind would want a friend who's willing to get her head busted open for the sake of others?"

"Shut up," Ronnie snapped as she captured another of Ginny's knights, "You're terrible, Ginny."

"Maybe _you're_ too good," Ginny shot back as she thought about what to do.

"C'mon, Ronniekins," George said, "You said that your friend Hermes wrote that he wasn't getting any letters either."

Ronnie paused, considering that information.

"Yeah…He did write that…Checkmate, Ginny."

"Urgh," Ginny groaned as she stood up, "I'm never challenging you again. I'm going to see what Mum is doing in the garden."

As Ginny left, George pondered over the information. Harri did not seem like the type who would just ignore letters from friends, especially the sheer number of letters Ronnie alone had written.

So either Errol had gone past the point of senile and couldn't find the right address…Or someone or something was keeping Harri from answering her letters…

"Guys."

The twins saw that Ronnie was staring at them with a serious expression, keeping her voice low.

"Something's up with Harri," she said, "She wouldn't not answer her letters…I want to go to her house."

"What, by Floo Powder or something?" Fred asked.

"I don't think her house is connected to the Floo Network…And none of us can Apparate yet. And I don't think Mum would believe us if we said something was wrong…"

"So what are you suggesting?" George asked.

"…How well can you two operate Dad's car?"

* * *

Nice way to end the chapter! I actually don't have much to say. All I want to mention is that at this point George's feelings aren't those of love, like or even a crush. At this point, he's just intrigued by Harri and wants to know more about her. But, as he told Fred, he DOES NOT fancy her…At least, not yet…And poor Fred hasn't made much headway in terms of getting a relationship with Angelina.

Please review everyone! See you soon!


	8. Amortentia

After a bunch of rather long chapters, looks like it's back to doing a short one. But I'd be an idiot if I didn't do this scene so let's go ahead with it! This was one of my favorite scenes in the sixth book! And, as you can see, I tweaked it up quite a bit.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter…I don't know why. I'm pretty sure J.K. Rowling got all 278 of my requests to own the series…

* * *

Harri, Ronnie and Hermes sat together with Ernie Macmillan, a somewhat pompous but generally likable Hufflepuff, on their first day of NEWT level Potions class with Slughorn. Harri was, for the first time, excited to see what it would be like to be taught Potions by someone other than Snape…Even though that meant Snape had taken over her favorite and best class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harri had been surprised when she entered the dungeon and smelled many different vapors. Usually the room didn't start smelling until after everyone started working. The table that Harri and her friends were seated at was close to a gold-colored cauldron that was emitting one of the most seductive scents Harri had ever smelled in her life.

As she breathed it in, she was reminded of deliciously sweet treacle tarts, that wonderful wooden smell of a broomstick handle and…

Harri frowned just a bit as she took in the vapors once again.

…What was that last scent…? It was…cool and natural, like a forest…No, not like a forest…What was it?

All Harri could tell was that she might have smelled this scent at the Burrow…But why-?

And Harri, as her face reddened just a bit, suddenly realized why the scent was familiar…

* * *

_During the summer, when she had stayed at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley had let her stay in Fred and George's room, since the twins were at their joke shop in Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley told Harri she could go up to the room, though she hadn't finished changing the sheets on the bed yet._

_Harri had gone to the room and smiled as she inhaled the various lingering scents. The room suited the twins so well. Fred and George's old beds were still there. Harri sat on one bed and sighed, taking the pillow and holding it close to her. _

_She had hoped that George would be around for some reason or other. She closed her eyes as she recalled all those moments from her fifth year…She missed him after he and Fred left…_

_Harri spotted a small note on the bed. She saw her name on top and grabbed it. It was a letter to her…From George!_

"_Dear Harri," she read, still holding the pillow close, "Heard you're coming to the Burrow. Also heard you're staying in mine and Fred's room. Don't worry about those smells. Freddie and I are almost certain they won't do much to addle your brains."_

_Harri chuckled at that before continuing._

"_Sorry I won't be there when you show up but I'm definitely coming to see you, love. And I'll write tons of letters, no matter how much Fred teases me for it. He's one to talk. He's practically written a novel to Angelina…I miss you, Harri…P.S.: Send me a list of the dates of your Hogsmeade trips."_

_Harri smiled at the note. George was being George…Just how she liked him. She reread the letter several more times, holding the pillow close and smelling the faint scent of George's shampoo on it._

* * *

After a few minutes of setting up equipment and Harri and Ronnie borrowing stuff, since they hadn't known they'd be allowed in the NEWT class, Slughorn started his lesson. He puffed out his chest and Harri grimaced at the thought of one of those buttons popping off and hitting her.

"I've prepared some potions for you to look at, just out of interest, you know," he said as he gestured at the cauldrons, "These are potions you will all become quite familiar with making in this class. Now, I'm sure you are able to recognize these potions, even if you haven't made them before. Can anyone tell me what this one is?"

As Slughorn pointed to the cauldrons, Harri, with reflexes born from Quidditch practice and plenty of experience, dodged Hermes' hand as it shot up to identify each potion. Slughorn was becoming quite amused with Hermes, who was answering even before the question was completed.

"Now, this one here…Yes, Mr. Granger?" Slughorn said when he saw Hermes' hand.

"It's Amortentia!" Hermes stated with that certainty only Hermes could have, "It's the most powerful love potion in the world."

"Indeed it is," Slughorn stated.

"It's supposed to smell differently to each of us according to what attracts us most," Hermes continued, "And I can smell freshly mowed grass and new parchment and-"

Hermes' eyes widened slightly and his smile turned into a small frown. He stopped talking and suddenly became very interested in the table. Harri noticed that his cheeks were turning red.

"May I ask your name, sir?" Slughorn said to Hermes, ignoring his embarrassment.

"Hermes Granger, sir…"

As Slughorn started to speak about how Hermes might have a magical ancestor and about Amortentia, Ronnie leaned in close to Hermes.

"And…?" she said in a whisper.

"What?" Hermes said while Harri watched them, a knowing smile on her face.

"You said 'and' before," Ronnie said, "What else did you smell?"

Hermes' blush came back with a vengeance.

"I said no such thing, Ronnie," Hermes answered quickly, turning his gaze away from her.

"Yes you did," Ronnie argued, "We all heard you! Now what else did you smell?"

"You're hearing things."

"Am not! Honestly, what's so bad about whatever you smelled?"

"Let it go, Rhonda…"

"I'm not Rhonda! I'm _Ronnie_! How many times-?"

"Excuse me."

Ronnie and Hermes both looked up to see Slughorn standing in front of them. Unlike the angry glare Snape would have worn, Slughorn had a smile on his face. Harri looked around and saw the entire class staring at her table.

Apparently, Ronnie and Hermes had talked louder than they realized.

"Now, now, you two," Slughorn said with a laugh, "I'm sure this couple's argument can wait until class is over."

Ronnie and Hermes both turned red enough to put an apple to shame.

"Th-th-this wasn't a-"

"Hermes and I aren't a couple! That's ridiculous!"

Hermes' blush vanished as he glared at Ronnie.

"'Ridiculous'?" he repeated.

"Yeah, come on, Hermes," Ronnie said, her voice slightly shaky and her face turning even redder, "You and me together? That will never work, right? It's silly!"

"…_Oh_…"

Harri refused to answer Ronnie when she asked why Hermes was suddenly not talking to her.

* * *

"Hey, Ronnie?"

"Hmm?" Ronnie answered from her bed, lifting her face off of her pillow.

The two had just climbed into bed in the girls' dormitory. Ronnie had nearly gone to sleep when Harri remembered a question she had wanted to ask.

"You were near that Amortentia potion too…What did _you_ smell?"

Ronnie rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, remembering the class.

"Mum's cooking," she said, "Bacon…"

"You smelled your mother's cooking and bacon as separate things?"

"Shush, Harri! I'm trying to remember the last one…What was it…?"

Ronnie frowned in concentration.

"Oh, that's right!" she exclaimed, though trying not to be too loud as to wake their dorm mates, "The last one was that cologne I got for Hermes last Christmas!"

Ronnie, suddenly realizing what she had just said, took her pillow and covered her face with it. Harri laughed quietly.

Perhaps there would be some progress on the Ronnie/Hermes front this year after all…

* * *

Done! Ah, Amortentia…The stuff you do…

Yes, in this chapter I stated that Harri and George started their relationship during Harri's fifth year. Like I said, I've toyed around with certain events. Some of you are wondering how their relationship could possibly work out for sixth year. Well, I might put in a few non-canon related moments of that later on. I'm still working out fifth year related stuff.

By the way, I forget if the book ever mentioned what Ron smelled from the potion but the Harry Potter wiki stated that he smelled his mother's cooking, bacon and the perfume he bought for Hermione for Christmas in fifth year.

I hope you liked this humorous and romantic moment and I would like more reviews please!


	9. Fancy

This is sooner than I expected but here we are at year two of George's feelings. Oh Georgie…Once again, I played around with a couple things and this was the result!

Some of you are probably wondering about the direction this story is going to go in. Well, this is what I'm planning. I'm going to do as many scenes as I can change up for the first six books. As soon as I'm sure I can't do much for any other scene, then I'm going to go into the scenes from the seventh book, but this time, in chronological order. The very last chapter of this story will be my redone epilogue, which will be changed up somewhat from canon due to a couple of pairing changes. As for the future, I want to do other individual one-shots featuring my partially gender bent cast. I'll do stuff like "what if a scene went this way instead of that?" and I'll also do some non-canon moments. But yeah, that's my plan!

**REVISION!: **A reviewer name elufuir made me realize that I had accidentally written this chapter with Lockhart as a man. Sorry! Lockhart is supposed to be a woman so I changed up the parts where Lockhart is mentioned to fit accordingly. Thank you elufuir and thanks so much for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise in the slightest.

* * *

It was such a wild plan…Wait until everyone was fast asleep, sneak out of the house, steal their Dad's modified flying Ford Anglia, soar through the skies, unseen by Muggles, all the way to Privet Drive, get Harri without waking up the people she lives with and then fly all the way back home…All without getting caught…

George didn't know whether to be proud of Ronnie or smack her silly for coming up with such an idea.

But it didn't matter. Ronnie had told him and Fred about how Harri had said her relatives were not friendly at all and about how they didn't care for her properly. She even suggested that Harri might be hiding some stuff about what goes on in that house.

As the three of them prepared to go through with the plan that night, George wished Ronnie hadn't brought up that last point. His mind was running rampant with various ways as to how the Dursley family was mistreating Harri. What if they did this? What if they did that? No, what if they did _that_?

George let out a loud groan as his mind went wild, earning a shush from Fred.

"Blimey, George, do you _want_ Mum breathing down our necks?" he scolded quietly as he and George made their way downstairs, where Ronnie would be waiting with the keys to the Ford Anglia.

"Sorry about that," he replied as they reached the last few steps, "I've just…been thinking…"

Fred waggled his eyebrows and smiled at his twin.

"Oh, I see," he said in a suggestive tone, "Thinking about Ickle Harrikins and how she'll swoon over you when you rescue her?"

"I told you, I don't fancy her, Fred!" George argued as quietly as possible.

"Give it another year or two before you start pursuing her, mate," Fred said, patting George's shoulder, "Don't want to start anything odd by dating a twelve year old."

"You lousy ar-"

"There you are!" Ronnie said, shoving the keys in Fred's hands, "C'mon, let's go! Harri needs us, I know it!"

"Aw, Ickle Ronniekins is so adorable, isn't she, Georgie?" Fred cooed.

"Indeed, Freddie…The bonds between friends is beautiful," George replied, pretending to start crying.

"Shut up, troll brains!" Ronnie said, frowning at her brothers' antics as the three quietly slipped out the back door, "Now, you _sure_ you can drive the car?"

"Loads of practice, little sister!" Fred said as he tossed the keys up in the air and caught them.

"I don't think one nighttime joyride counts as 'loads of practice'," George said with a chuckle.

"I drove without crashing into anything, didn't I?"

"Except that bird…"

* * *

"Alright, Harri?"

George held back a laugh as he saw Harri's jaw drop. Not that he blamed her. There _was_ a car parked in midair right outside her bedroom window.

George found himself once again entranced by those bright green eyes of hers. He may not like Harri that way, no matter what Fred said, but he would admit that he was quite fond of her eyes…

After a couple minutes, while Ronnie was trying to convince Harri that no, they didn't just pop by for a visit and were going to leave her behind, Harri tied a piece of rope around the bars on her window. As Fred revved up the car, George was trying to figure out just _why_ there were bars on a twelve year old's window.

_Is it a Muggle habit?_ George wondered as the bars were ripped off. _But…none of the other houses seem to have them…_

When Harri mentioned that all her stuff was locked in a cupboard under the stairs, Fred and George slinked into her room. George took out a hairpin and began to pick at the lock on the bedroom door.

_The room's locked form the outside…_he thought as he worked quickly. _That's not right…Is it?_

"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," Fred explained to Harri, "But we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow."

As the door unlocked, Fred and George made their way downstairs as quickly and silently as possible.

"Hey, Fred?" George said in a barely audible whisper as they reached the landing, "About Harri's body…"

When Fred didn't answer, George looked over his shoulder to see Fred staring at him with a rather horrified expression.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" George said quickly, his face warming up, "I mean, doesn't she seem thin to you?"

"She was scrawny since we met her," Fred said as George went to work on the cupboard lock, "…But yeah, I guess she does seem skinnier than before."

George opened the cupboard door and he and Fred went to work retrieving Harri's stuff. As they did, George noticed something odd about the cupboard.

…It sort of looked like…someone had _lived_ in it…

_Just my imagination…_George thought. _There's no way a person lived here._

Once the pair made their way upstairs and got the trunks inside the Ford Anglia, Fred and George got back inside the car. Harri stepped onto the windowsill, about to join them, when a loud screech filled the air.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!" a man roared from somewhere in the house.

"Hedwig!" Harri said as she tore back inside the room to get her beloved pet.

She retrieved the cage and quickly passed it to Ronnie, just as the door to the room slammed open. George saw a man who reminded him of a giant walrus…

Suddenly, the walrus man let out a roar and grabbed Harri by the ankle. George and his siblings acted quickly and grabbed Harri's arms. Harri looked like she was in pain from the tug-o-war match.

George acted quickly. He let Fred and Ronnie take over and let go of Harri. Then, he grabbed Hedwig's cage and thrust it in the walrus man's face. Hedwig let out a loud screech at that moment, as if understanding George's plan to frighten the man.

The shock made the walrus man loosen his grip on Harri's leg enough for Fred and Ronnie to pull her inside.

"Put your foot down, Fred!" Ronnie yelled.

Fred stepped on the gas pedal with all his might and the car shot off. Everyone laughed as they flew off, Hedwig released from his cage so that she could fly alongside them.

They had made it…

* * *

…Or not…

After being thoroughly chewed out by their mother, and after Harri got plenty of good food inside her, George, Fred and Ronnie were forced to de-gnome the lawn. Harri decided to tag along and help out.

Harri did remarkably well, managing to toss a gnome a good fifty feet away. As they quickly made work of all the other gnomes, George ambled over to Harri to ask some questions that had been bugging him.

"Hey, Harri," he started casually, "Quite some night we had, huh? One heck of a morning too…"

"It was the best!" Harri replied with a laugh as she sent another gnome sailing, "Thanks for coming to get me."

"Y-yeah," George replied, a bit caught off guard by the spirited laugh he hadn't heard since the two of them had last played Quidditch, "Some house you're staying at…"

Harri's smile became a bit fixed at that moment.

"Yes, it is…" she said simply.

"Do Muggles always put bars on their windows?" he asked as he swung a gnome around and around.

Harri grew a bit nervous at that question.

"Well, when they're afraid of something, they do…sometimes," she answered.

"Oh? And what was your family afraid of that no one else in the neighborhood was?" George asked, an eyebrow raised, "And were they so afraid they had to lock your bedroom door from the outside?"

Before Harri could offer any kind of response to George's questions, the lawn was thoroughly de-gnomed and the front door slammed, indicating that the Weasley family patriarch had returned home. Ronnie dragged Harri inside to meet her father while George was left with his unanswered questions.

* * *

The Weasley family was quite on edge, having lost track of Harri while using Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley. But, after several panic-filled minutes, Harri was returned to the group by Hagrid. It turned out that Harri had wound up in Knockturn Alley.

Later on, when the twins had went off on their own, George couldn't help but bring the conversation back to Harri's adventure in the place where they were forbidden to go to.

"Harri's really lucky that Hagrid found her," he said for the fifth time, "I mean, you know what they've said about that place. Creepy beyond belief and a haven for the Dark Arts lovers. She only had her glasses broken but it could have been much-"

"George," Fred said in a rather solemn tone, putting his hands on his twin's shoulders, "It's happened. It's actually happened…You sound like Mum."

George took a step back and put a hand over his heart.

"_Never_ joke about something like that again, Fred Weasley," he said sternly.

"But," Fred continued, smiling widely, "It's nice to see how much you care about Harri."

"Well, she _is_ Ronnie's friend and she's been staying with us," George responded.

"And you plan to make her your future girlfriend," Fred said teasingly.

"Oh, like how _you_ plan to make _Angelina_ your girlfriend?"

"It will happen, brother of mine!" Fred shouted determinedly, "I will be going out with Angelina Johnson sooner than you think! But don't make us double date with you and Harri."

"Sod off! I don't fancy her!"

* * *

"The Whomping Willow!"

"I heard you the first time, George."

"The bloody Whomping Willow, Fred!"

As the two of them were in the Gryffindor Common Room, George was pacing about, talking about the incident with Ronnie, Harri and the flying car slamming into the Whomping Willow, the most violent tree on Hogwarts grounds.

Fred and George had told Ronnie and Harri how proud they were of the spectacular entrance and getting detentions on the very first day of classes. However, the second the twins were all alone, George decided to rant about the entire thing.

"They could've gotten themselves killed!" he said, "Damn, I knew Ronnie could be a thick git sometimes but this is really pushing it!"

"They made it out alright, didn't they?" Fred asked, trying to calm down George.

"What if they _hadn't_?" George retorted.

Honestly, he could not believe that Ronnie had put herself in danger like that. He also couldn't believe Ronnie would go and endanger a friend of hers as well. At that exact moment, an image of Harri's laughing face from a few days ago popped up in George's mind.

George took a seat in a chair and let out a long sigh…Why had Harri's face popped up in his head?

* * *

George noticed Harri joining them, at last, for Oliver Wood's crack of dawn Quidditch practice. Well, lecture first and then practice. George patted the open space next to him and Harri sat down as Wood droned on and on…

As Wood continued on, motioning to his diagram, George felt a weight against his side. Harri, who looked as though she would nod off at any second, was leaning against him for support. George felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach.

_I must be hungry…_George thought as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier. _Yeah…Just…hungry…_

"So," Wood said suddenly, "Any questions?"

George had started at the sound of Wood's voice. He noticed that his head was pressed against something very soft…Something that smelled like jasmine…

"Um, Fr-I mean, George…Are you awake?"

George's eyes snapped open at the whispered question and he looked down…He had fallen asleep, his head on top of Harri's.

"Ah, sorry about that, Harri!" George said as he sat up quickly.

"Don't worry about it," she replied with a small giggle, "I nearly fell asleep against you too."

George, for once, was at a lack of words. He only nodded briefly before Wood had the team walk out to the pitch for practice. Fred walked beside him and nudged him with his broom.

"You two looked _so_ cute together," Fred said in a cute tone, batting his eyelashes, "I wish I had a camera to capture such a beautiful moment."

George shoved Fred and turned his face away. He didn't want his brother to notice the redness on his cheeks.

* * *

The first match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin had begun and the Gryffindor team got to experience the power of the Nimbus 2001 broomsticks that the Slytherin team had firsthand. But the Gryffindors were determined to show not only the Slytherins but the entire school that money and nice broomsticks didn't make up for talent.

George noticed that a Bludger had just missed Harri's head by barely an inch. He felt a sudden upwelling of anger towards the Bludger.

"Close one, Harri!" George called as he whacked the Bludger with all his might.

George noticed that something was off when that same Bludger suddenly changed direction and flew back towards Harri, who ducked out of the way. George whacked the ball again, towards the Slytherin's Seeker, Malfoy, but the ball once again swung around.

"FRED!" George shouted as Harri flew off, the Bludger in hot pursuit, "Heads up!"

As Fred and George both concentrated on the Bludger, George realized something awful.

Someone had tampered with the Bludger…Someone who wanted Harri hurt or…

* * *

After a quick break, the team was back in the air. Harri had told Fred and George to not worry about her and instead watch out for the rest of the team. George had argued against the decision, stating that it was stupid to take on a rogue Bludger singlehandedly but Harri was adamant.

So, as much as he hated to think it, it didn't surprise George when that Bludger slammed into Harri's arm and a loud crack reached his ears. George watched in amazement as Harri pushed aside the pain to go after the Snitch, catching it right behind Malfoy.

George let out a sigh. The game was over…Then, Harri slipped off her broom.

George felt his heart drop as the girl fell, the ground thirty feet below her and getting closer. He reacted first and took off after her, being the closest to where she was. He was getting closer and closer…But how could he reach her?

And then, George did something he hadn't done since a match in second year…He jumped off of his broom…

George grabbed Harri and pulled her close as the pair fell the remaining nine feet to the ground. George was able to twist his body so that he landed on his back with Harri on top of him. George felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as he made contact with the ground.

"Ha ha…" Harri said weakly, sounding completely out of it, the Snitch in her grasp, "We won!"

* * *

George muttered curse after curse under his breath. He had wanted to go straight to the hospital wing with Harri. Have her checked out by someone with proper medical knowledge. But would that Lockhart woman listen? No…

No, she had to go and remove every bone in Harri's broken arm.

George, who had dislocated his shoulder during the fall, was so close to suffering the same fate but the rest of the Quidditch team distracted the bag while Ronnie and Hermes helped him and Harri to the hospital wing. George was so mad that he didn't even care that he had been rude by calling a woman a bag, even though it was in his head.

So here they were, George free to go while Harri was stuck for the night so that the bones in her arm could grow back.

"You better get back, George," Harri said, "I'll be fine here."

"You sure, Harri?" George asked, "I'm fine for staying here and gracing you with my dashing and witty presence."

"No, I think I can live for one night without that," Harri replied with a chuckle, "Thank you for catching me…Sorry you dislocated your shoulder over it though."

"Yes, what a tragedy," George said in a dramatic voice, "I dislocated my shoulder, an injury Madam Pomfrey was able to take care of in a snap! How could the pain of the girl who broke her arm, had the bones removed and must now have them grown back compare to _this_?"

Harri rolled her eyes at George's antics. But George was glad to see that smile on her face. He and Fred always liked to make people laugh…But, for some reason, seeing that smile on Harri's face meant a lot to him.

* * *

It was ridiculous. Absolutely, positively, one hundred percent bloody ridiculous.

Harri…Harriet Potter, the Girl Who Lived, the reason behind Voldemort's demise…The heir of Slytherin? Oh sorry, make that the _heiress_ of Slytherin…

It was the stupidest thing George had ever heard of, and he had heard quite a number of stupid things over the years, mostly from either Ronnie or Percy…And occasionally himself and Fred, he had to admit…

George saw that while Harri was doing her utmost to ignore the rumors, the fact that so many people thought badly of her because she happened to speak Parseltongue was starting to wear on her.

"Fred," George called to his twin.

Fred, who was yet again trying to woo over Angelina, to no avail, groaned and made his way to George.

"I was _that_ close, George," he said, holding two fingers a millimeter apart, "_That_ close!"

"You weren't and we both know that," George retorted, "The school's still harping on the idea of Harri being related to Slytherin…"

"Poor girl," Fred said as Harri happened to walk down the corridor at that moment, "I appreciate a good rumor more than anyone but _that's_ pushing it."

The twins were both silent for a second before inspiration struck George.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Freddie?" George asked.

Fred looked at the expression on his twin's face and smirked.

"Indeed I am, Georgie, my boy…"

They donned mischievous looks before running after Harri, who looked confused when there was suddenly a twin on either side of her.

"Make way for the heiress of Slytherin!" Fred shouted down the corridor, startling many a student.

"Seriously evil witch coming through!" George added.

"It's not a laughing matter," Percy said coldly as the twins went on like this all the way down the corridor.

"Out of the way, Percy," Fred said, making a shooing motion with his hand, "Miss Harriet here is in a hurry."

"Yes, she's nipping off to the Chamber for a cup of tea with her fanged servant," George chortled.

He took a glance at the girl beside him and grinned when she shot him a grateful look. At least she understood that they were only poking fun at the idea.

That grateful smile of Harri's sent a rush of warmth through George.

* * *

Any joking that was done over the Chamber business was gone the second the Weasley family was informed that Ginny had been taken down there.

The Gryffindor Common Room was so crowded but one could hear a pin drop. Percy had gone off to send an owl to his parents and then shut himself in the dormitory. Fred and George were with Ronnie and Harri in their own corner of the Common Room.

The twins couldn't take it anymore. Near sunset, they headed upstairs to the dormitory. The second they got there, George collapsed onto his bed. He put a pillow over his face as tears spilled from his eyes.

How…? He was Ginny's big brother…How did this happen under his watch? How could his own sister be stolen from him so easily?

Time passed, how much, George didn't know. He was still lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Fred was seated on his own bed, looking so lost and afraid.

The twins snapped their heads up as someone ran into the dorm. Percy stood there, his eyes red from crying, looking utterly terrified.

"Ronnie's missing," he said.

The twins got up at that, staring at Percy in shock.

"…What…?" Fred asked in a whisper.

"I went downstairs to check on her," Percy explained quickly, his voice quivering, "She wasn't there so I asked a girl to check on her in the dorms…But she isn't there…She's not here."

Fred fell back onto his bed in disbelief. George just stood there, rigid with shock and horror.

Ginny, his baby sister, was in the Chamber of Secrets in who knows what shape…And now Ronnie, his Ickle Ronniekins, was missing too…? No, this couldn't be…It couldn't…Why?

"…Harri…" George whispered.

"What?" Percy said.

"Was Harri missing too?" George asked quickly.

"W-well, I didn't see her and I suppose the girl mentioned she wasn't in the dorm…"

George shared a look with Fred. Understanding passed between them.

"If Harri's not here," Fred began.

"Then, Ronnie's close by her," George concluded.

George then uttered five words he never thought would come out of his mouth in anything utter than a jest.

"We're reporting this to McGonagall."

* * *

George was ecstatic at the end of the year. Ginny had been saved from the Chamber of Secrets, all thanks to Harri and Ronnie, Gryffindor had won the House Cup again and he and Fred had just found out that Percy had a girlfriend…Yes, quite a good end to the year.

Harri had given Ronnie and Hermes her telephone number. Fred and George made a mental note to be there when Ronnie made her first call. That was free entertainment right there.

Before the three walked off, George called out to them.

"Harri! Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Fred smirked at George as he took Harri to the side.

"I owe you my sister's life," George said in a rare serious tone, "Thank you, Harri."

"C'mon," Harri replied, "Don't make me out to be some kind of hero. You would've done the same."

"But I didn't. Everyone else was moping in their rooms but you and Ronnie took action. And I hear you got hurt down there."

"Not badly," Harri muttered, putting a hand on her arm.

"Plus, you managed to get rid of Lockhart so that increases my respect for you!" George added.

"Ronnie deserves credit for that one!" Harri said with a laugh, "It was _her_ wand that did it!"

"Me? Thank Ronnie?" George said in mock horror, "Come now, Harri! I'm one half of the devious, pranking Weasley twins! I have an image to maintain!"

Harri laughed out loud at that.

"…Will you contact me too?" Harri asked.

George put on an exaggerated look of pondering.

"Hmm…Let me think…" he tapped her nose lightly, "I'll drown you in letters. And I'll use the felly-telephone too…Only when Ronnie's done first though."

"Alright then. See you!" she said with a wave and a smile as she returned to her waiting friends.

Fred walked over to George as he stared after Harri.

"Love letters and romantic calls, Georgie?" Fred said with a chuckle, "My, you move fast, you sly dog…I knew you fancied her."

"Excellent work with Angelina Johnson this year, Freddie," George retorted sarcastically.

As Fred declared that he would one day get Angelina to go out with him, George realized something. He didn't deny any of the claims Fred had made.

No, he wouldn't write love letters. No, he wouldn't exchange romantic calls with Harri. He wasn't sure what he was going to do in the future at all…But he had realized one very important thing…

George Weasley did indeed fancy Harri Potter…

* * *

Holy heck, this is a long one! Who knew second year could provide so much? But I like how it turned out and yes I tweaked stuff up a bit but it works.

J.K. Rowling has stated that George is the gentler of the Weasley twins. In my mind, that also means he's more of a worrywart in terms of his siblings. Not that Fred doesn't care. In my head, they would both congratulate a sibling on some outrageous act. Then, in secret, George will rant about all the bad stuff that could have happened. Fred will shrug it off, so long as no one was hurt. But if someone was hurt, then he'll be even worse than George…At least, that's what I think.

Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review! Thank you!


	10. Sixth Year Tryouts And An Insecure Witch

Hi there, everyone! I just want to take the time to thanks all of my reviewers, the ones who favorited this story and the ones who alerted to it. Truth be told, I hadn't planned on it being this long because I never expected people to like it as much as they do. So thank you all and I hope you stick around until the story's end!

I want to give everyone a head's up as to the moments I plan on doing when I reach the seventh book. They are the Seven Potters scene (which will be hilarious with a female Harry), the moment that George gives Harri a "birthday present" and Ronnie walks in on them, part of Bill's wedding, probably the infiltration of the Ministry, the Locket Scene (which I have been anticipating for a long time now. I won't do the actual fight because that won't be much different from the original…Hermes' reaction to Ronnie's return will be great), the Malfoy Manor scene, part of the Battle of Hogwarts (which will have an interesting change…), a scene about Ronnie and Hermes going to the Chamber of Secrets and dealing with the Horcrux and the moment all their shippers (me too) had been waiting for, a scene after the end of the chapter before the epilogue and finally, the epilogue. Those are the only moments from the book that really stand out to me and can be changed up…

One more note, I will not be doing a George's feelings chapter for the seventh year. The last one will be one from the sixth year. I think I can wrap it up nicely by that point. Anyways, let us get on with it!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. If it was, Ron and Hermione would have been their opposite genders. Seriously, tell me it's not entertaining that way!

* * *

"We've got to go and explain this to him," Hermes said as he looked up at the empty spot on the staff table, usually occupied by Hagrid.

As sixth years, Harri, Ronnie and Hermes were facing quite a lot of work from all of their NEWT classes. So much work that Harri and Ronnie found themselves longing for the old years. Even Hermes was a bit caught off guard by the massive workload, though he, of course, was doing exceptionally well for himself.

Due to all the work they have to deal with, none of the trio had been able to go down to Hagrid's hut and visit him. They had also noticed that he didn't spend meals in the Great Hall with the other professors anymore. Whenever they happened to run into him while walking about Hogwarts, he acted as though he didn't hear their calls.

The trio knew why Hagrid was acting this way, though…They knew he was not pleased that all three of them had chosen not to continue with his Care of Magical Creatures class…

"When?" Ronnie asked, three different books opened in front of her on the table, "Harri and I have Quidditch tryouts to deal with _and_ we have to practice the Aguamenti Charm for Flitwick! Plus, what are we supposed to tell him? How we've always hated his subject?"

"We didn't _hate_ it," Hermes said, running a hand through his bushy hair.

"Speak for yourself!" Ronnie replied, "Blasted-Ended Skrewts, giant half-brothers…"

"But I hate not talking to him," Hermes shot back, looking upset.

"It's alright, we'll talk to him after Quidditch tryouts," Harri replied reassuringly, "Mind you, it might take some time though. I mean, so many people applied!"

Ronnie saw that Harri seemed pretty nervous. And with good reason. She had been given the position of captain for the Quidditch team and tryouts would be her first major task of the year.

Ronnie suddenly found it hard to swallow as the thought of tryouts entered her mind. She had made the position of Keeper last year and had helped the team win the Quidditch Cup. But what if there were more talented players this year? Ronnie knew that everyone probably thought of her as an occasionally lucky but ultimately rubbish player…

"How come the team is so popular?" Harri asked as she pushed her half-eaten bowl of oatmeal away.

Hermes closed the book he had been reading and raised an eyebrow at Harri, as though he couldn't quite believe what she had just said.

"You must be joking, Harri," he said.

"What?" Harri and Ronnie both asked, though Ronnie had to take care not to spit out any of the porridge that was in her mouth.

"Harri, there is an abnormally large number of applicants for the team this year, correct?" Hermes asked, acting like he was going to teach the girls a valuable life lesson.

"Yeah, I've got about forty names on the list," she replied.

"Is there anything a bit odd about the applicants?" he asked with a grin.

Ronnie ate some kipper as she watched Harri think about the question for a moment.

"Well…Now that I think about it, most of the applicants are boys," Harri finally answered, "I mean, it's normal for there to be more boys than girls at the tryouts but this year there are only five girls on the list."

"And what does that indicate?"

Harri stared at Hermes blankly. He let out a sigh and small shake of his head.

"Oh honestly, Harriet!" he said, using her full first name like he usually did when he grew impatient with Harri or Ronnie, "It's not Quidditch that has become more popular! It's _you_!"

"_Me_?" Harri said disbelievingly.

"Harri, you've never been quite as interesting as you are now," Hermes continued, "Frankly, you've never been more fanciable either."

Ronnie, shocked by the sentence, felt the kipper start to go down the wrong pipe. She coughed loudly while Harri's face took on a pink tinge. Ronnie saw Hermes spare her one glance, his expression that of someone who was far too used to this to care anymore, before turning back to Harri.

"Think about it, Harri," he said, "The wizarding world has finally admitted that you have been telling the truth about Voldemort's return. They believe that you have truly faced him twice and escaped both times! They know you were telling the truth and now they're calling you the 'Chosen One' who will save the day…Don't you see how that will fascinate others?"

Harri looked like she had a sudden urge to disappear under her invisibility cloak…And, despite how much she cared for her best friend, Ronnie was starting to wish that she would. Hermes went on with his explanation.

"And don't you remember how the Ministry was trying to make you out to be an unstable, pathological liar? You never once backed down or changed your story. And you still have those scars on your hand from what that horrid Umbridge woman did to you!"

Ronnie tried to push back her sleeves in a casual manner.

"I still have those marks from when those brains attacked me," she murmured, staring at the ugly marks that she hoped weren't permanent.

"Also, you don't come across as a girl anymore," Hermes said, ignoring Ronnie, "Now, to all these boys, you look like a woman…A woman that any of them would like to pursue."

"I look like a woman," Ronnie said, fingering her hair, which she had been growing out since the summer before fifth year. It was as long as Harri's and she tied it back in a ponytail, much like Harri's own high ponytail, "I'm even shorter than most boys now…"

"And, let's be blunt, you are quite attractive, Harri," Hermes added, having not heard Ronnie.

"I'm-" Ronnie started, only to cut herself off.

She just realized what Hermes had said and stared at him with wide eyes. But Hermes was just looking at Harri, who was trying to refute his claims, her face red with embarrassment, with an amused expression.

Ronnie pulled her sleeves back down to hide those horrible marks from the brains and kept her gaze fixed on the table…

* * *

After discussing the news of Stan Shunpike's arrest and what Dumbledore might be up to, the trio stood up so that they could head down to the Quidditch pitch. As they walked by, Ronnie saw Parvati Patil talking with her best friend Landon Brown. When they drew near, Parvati nudged Landon's side and pointed in Ronnie's direction. Landon turned and met Ronnie's confused gaze. To her utter surprise, he smiled widely at her and offered a wave.

Ronnie blinked once before smiling uncertainly in return and giving a small wave. As she turned forward, she held her head high and walked with more confidence. Someone had smiled and waved at _her_…Not Harri or Hermes…_Her_!

But as she walked with her friends to the stadium in the cool drizzle, she was hurt by the rather cold gaze Hermes was giving her. Any confidence she had gotten from Landon vanished when Hermes walked away without wishing her any luck in the tryouts.

What was wrong? Why was Hermes acting this way for, what Ronnie saw as, no real reason? Did he not _want_ her to get back on the team?

Ronnie doubted her ability to earn her position for the year as she looked at her competition. She was one of two girls trying out for her position and she was the smallest and scrawniest of the potential Keepers. The others gave her intimidating looks, obviously judging her to be little competition.

Ronnie grimaced as she saw the other female Keeper hopeful talking with Harri, as though they knew each other…Did she not have a chance this year? Her shoulders drooped and she was certain her face was turning into that shade of green it always morphed into when she was about to play Quidditch at Hogwarts.

As the tryouts went on, Ronnie saw that Hermes was right after all. Most of the people who came for the tryouts were only here to ogle at Harri. Once they actually took to the air, most of them were no more talented than five year olds.

Ronnie let out a loud cheer when Ginny, her little sister, made it on to the team as Chaser, having obviously outflown everyone else, even the veteran Katie Bell. She also couldn't help but laugh at the stern looks Harri was giving the applicants, who weren't treating this seriously at all. Ronnie pitied those who got to experience the temper that she and Hermes had been on the receiving end of most of last year.

Speaking of Hermes…Ronnie looked out to the stands, where Hermes was watching the tryouts with other students and failed applicants. When the two locked eyes, he looked away quickly. Ronnie started to breathe deeply, feeling like she would be sick at any moment…Praying that she wouldn't humiliate herself in front of all these people…Still wondering what was Hermes' problem…

* * *

Finally, late in the morning, it was time for the Keeper tryouts. Ronnie gulped as she saw all the people who were watching in the stands. She could imagine all the taunting and laughing they would do if she failed…

_Harri Potter's own best friend didn't make it on the team! She must be worthless!_

Ronnie shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. The last thing she needed was those words swimming around in her head. Ronnie saw Harri eyeing her worriedly and sighed…Didn't Harri believe she could do it?

But perhaps Ronnie was going to be lucky. She watched as the first five applicants did so poorly that she had to restrain herself from laughing aloud, knowing how much she'd hate it if it was her up there. Each of them had just saved two goals. Maybe she had a shot after all!

And that feeling disappeared in a flash when the girl who was talking to Harri earlier went up. She saved the first four goals almost effortlessly…Ronnie considered just dropping her broom and walking away before she could shame herself.

But then the girl missed the last shot, flying in the opposite direction. Ronnie was a bit surprised by how bad the miss was, considering the earlier penalties.

Then, it was her turn…She mounted her broom, wondering if she may just pass out from the stress.

"Good luck!"

Ronnie snapped her head towards the stands at the sound of the voice, hoping to see Hermes' brown eyes watching her encouragingly. Instead, she spotted Landon Brown giving her a thumbs up. She was a little put out by that as she flew up to the goalposts, though she had to admit it was nice to see that someone had faith in her.

Why was Hermes ignoring her? What had she done wrong? She hadn't even argued with him that morning!

Demelza Robins, one of the new Chasers, flew up, Quaffle in hand. Ronnie let out a breath as Demelza flew forward and threw the Quaffle. Ronnie flew towards the left-hand hoop and whacked the Quaffle away with the end of her broomstick.

One down…

Katie Bell flew up for the next shot as Ronnie's mind played over the conversation from earlier in the morning.

_It's not Quidditch that has become more popular! It's you!_

Ronnie frowned as she raced towards the right-hand hoop and knocked away the Quaffle.

Two down…

Ginny was next up.

_Frankly, you've never been more fanciable either._

Ginny did a tricky throw but Ronnie caught the Quaffle in her hands and tossed it back to her. Her head was starting to pound as Hermes' voice went through her mind.

Three down…Demelza came back.

_Now, to all these boys, you look like a woman…A woman that any of them would like to pursue._

Ronnie gritted her teeth as caught the Quaffle. She stared at it with disdain for a moment, until Demelza asked for it back. She tossed it to her, her brow furrowed.

Ginny flew back up as Ronnie glanced over at the stands.

_A woman anyone would pursue…_she thought. _Fanciable…A brave woman who didn't back down…_

_And, let's be blunt, you are quite attractive, Harri._

Ronnie let out an angry shout as she actually kicked the Quaffle with all of her might. Ginny actually ducked down as the ball soared towards her, nearly slamming into her head.

Ronnie took several deep breaths, anger coursing through her. Then, she heard the cheers from the people in the stands. As Ronnie saw people clapping and shouting congratulations, her eyes widened and she realized what had just happened…

She had just saved all five penalties…She had earned her Keeper position back…

"Yes!" Ronnie shouted as she flew back down to the ground.

She went over to where the other members of this year's team were standing. They all told her she did a spectacular job, though Ginny spent a minute scolding her over nearly taking her head off with that Quaffle.

Ronnie turned and saw that the girl who had tried out before her, Cora McLaggen, was arguing with Harri, who, despite how small she was compared to her, stood her ground and looked thoroughly unimpressed by the argument. McLaggen stormed off and Harri walked over to her new team.

"Well done," she said, her voice hoarse from all the yelling she had to do, "You all flew well-"

"Brilliant flying, Ronnie!"

Ronnie's heart leapt at seeing Hermes running over to her, a smile on his face. She felt the lingering bits of anger towards him still inside her, but she shoved those feelings away. Whatever had been bothering Hermes earlier was no longer an issue. He was actually commending her on her flying!

Ronnie grinned widely as she, Harri and Hermes in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Today's tryouts hadn't been luck…She had won her position fairly, through talent!

"You truly were magnificent, Rhonda," Hermes said with a soft smile as Ronnie described each penalty she had saved in detail.

"Stop calling me that!" Ronnie scolded halfheartedly, too overjoyed by how well she had done and by Hermes' praise to care.

"I did better than McLaggen, didn't I?" Ronnie asked Harri, who was chuckling at Ronnie's satisfied expression, "How on earth could she actually go lumbering off in the wrong direction on that last penalty? She looked like she'd been Confunded!"

It was lucky that Ronnie hadn't turned her head at that moment, or she would have been met with Hermes' red and thoroughly embarrassed face.

* * *

After making up with Hagrid and heading to the Hall for lunch, any positive feelings Ronnie had gotten after her tryouts vanished. She had walked into the Hall when she realized that her two friends were not following.

Ronnie spun around and marched back to the entrance, only to pause just a foot away.

There were Harri and Hermes, standing just inches away from each other. Harri was smiling at Hermes, whose cheeks were a light pink.

…_Why…? _Ronnie thought, a horrible feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

She summoned the courage to walk the rest of the distance to the entrance.

"What are you two up to?" she asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Harri and Hermes replied simultaneously and far too quickly for Ronnie's liking.

As the three went into the Hall, Ronnie kept a careful watch on Harri and Hermes. Their conversation from earlier in the morning was coming back to her.

_Hermes is interested in Harri._

_No, he's not!_

_He called her beautiful._

_No, he said "attractive"…And not in that way!_

Ronnie was jerked out of her thoughts by the appearance of Slughorn, their Potions professor. Slughorn was hosting a party later that night and he invited Harri and Hermes to it. Ronnie, who stood a bit behind her friends, looked at the ground. She played with her ponytail and bit her lip.

Slughorn was acting like she didn't exist…And Harri and Hermes didn't look too put out over the party. But it figured, Ronnie thought. After all, both Harri and Hermes were excelling in Potions. From what Ginny had told her, she too was doing rather well in Potions with Slughorn. Meanwhile Ronnie was still…still just plain old Ronnie…

"There's no way he'll convince Snape," Harri muttered when Slughorn had left, "My detention has already been postponed once! Snape may do it for Dumbledore but he won't do it for someone else, especially a guy like Slughorn."

Ronnie was about to say a sarcastic remark to make Harri laugh when Hermes spoke first.

"Oh, I do wish that you would come, Harri! I can't _stand_ the thought of going by myself."

Harri nodded in understanding while Ronnie frowned, feeling a prickling sensation in her eyes.

"You won't be going alone," she practically spat at Hermes, "I bet Ginny will be invited!"

* * *

Later on, in the Common Room, Harri and Hermes sat together, discussing Malfoy and the increased security measures in the castle. Ronnie looked at the pair of them angrily before shifting her gaze to where Landon Brown was talking with Parvati Patil.

Landon…He had smiled at her. He waved at her. He was the first to wish her luck during tryouts. He actually had faith in her. But what had Harri and Hermes done? Harri acted like Ronnie would fail and _Hermes_ decided to cop an attitude out of nowhere and ignore her!

"Ronnie," Harri said, "Can you think of anyway Malfoy-?"

"Oh, drop it, Harri!" Ronnie snapped, glaring at her, much to Harri's surprise, as well as Hermes'.

"Excuse me?" Harri said, her temper beginning to flare up, "Look, it isn't my fault that Slughorn went and invited me and Hermes to that party of his! We don't even _want_ to go!"

_Liars…_Ronnie thought as Hermes nodded in agreement with Harri.

The prickling sensation in Ronnie's eyes returned, but stronger.

"Since _I'm_ not invited anywhere by anyone," Ronnie said coldly as she got to her feet, "I think I'll go to bed."

Ronnie walked rather calmly towards the girls' dormitory. But the second she went up a couple steps, out of sight from Harri and Hermes, she made a run for it.

Ronnie burst into the, thankfully, empty dorm, breathing hard from the sprint. She walked over to her bed and quickly shed her uniform, grabbing the plain shirt and shorts she used as pajamas. Once she had changed, Ronnie grabbed her brush from her trunk and undid her ponytail. She walked over to the single large mirror in the dorm and proceeded to brush her hair, a blank expression on her face.

Her long red hair was so…dry and flat…Not like Ginny's. No, Ginny's hair was lovely. And Harri pulled off messy long hair and a ponytail so well.

But _her_? On Ronnie it looked so _unnatural_. She started to brush harder and faster.

What had Harri and Hermes been talking about outside the Hall earlier? Why did they feel the need to keep it a secret from her? Hermes had been blushing…

She brushed faster.

Slughorn had pretended she wasn't there. Not even a hello. And Hermes said that he wished Harri could go with him to the party…

Faster…Her lower lip was trembling.

_Frankly, you've never been more fanciable either. A woman that any of them would like to pursue…_

_Faster_…Her breaths were becoming shaky…

_And, let's be blunt, you are quite attractive, Harri._

Ronnie threw the brush into her trunk. She turned back to the mirror, the tears finally falling as she stared at her reflection.

She didn't tower over all the boys anymore…But she was still too tall. She was gangly. Long hair looked weird on her. No one complimented _her_ on her blue eyes, not like Harri and her "lovely green eyes". She was covered in freckles…

…She _wasn't_ attractive…Not like _her_…

Ronnie fell back onto her bed, covering her wet face with a pillow so that no one who entered would suspect a thing…Not unless they listened carefully…As she lay there, a sneering voice entered her mind.

To her horror, it sounded like Hermes…

_Why would anyone look at you when Harri is around? You're a failure…In more ways than one, Rhonda. You know quite well what I mean…_

And she did…She did know…But to hear those words said by Hermes' voice.

Why _would_ anyone bother with her?

* * *

This was hard to write…The point of this chapter was to get across this chapter of the book from Ronnie's point of view. First, I had to guess what Ron would feel, then I had to mold the chapter to fit Ronnie.

Like I said before, Ronnie's issues are a bit more complex. I'm sure you readers can figure out what they are based on this chapter and the second chapter of this story alone. But, like I said, I'll do a full reveal when I do the Locket Scene. Plus, I didn't mean for Harri or Hermes to come across as jerks. The point is to show their canon counterparts' actions from the point of view of Ron/Ronnie.

You know, it really is interesting to think about how Ron felt during this chapter of the story. It's pretty obvious if you understand his feelings and insecurities. And, it's rather heartbreaking too. I think the last part is how a female Ron would have reacted…Plus, Ron stated in Deathly Hallows that the thoughts the Locket made him have had been thoughts he had for quite some time.

Anyways, let's end the chapter here before I start a lecture on Ronnie. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	11. The Gentleman Of Gryffindor's Gripes

And we're back people! Okay, so far I've written two chapters from Ronnie's perspective, two from George's perspective and the rest from Harri's perspective. But what about Hermes? Nope, nothing for Hermes yet. This may sound odd but Hermes is a character I can write better from another person's view than his own view. But the boy needs a chapter from his perspective! Plus, I plan on doing at least two other moments from his perspective in the future so I need to start practicing…And what better way than by going over the path that led up to his friendship with the girls?

P.S.: A special shout out to two of my reviewers, Tzadikim and elufuir. You two are really able to see this fic on the level I want it to be read at and I'm glad for that! Plus, you two seem to have many of the same opinions on moments in the series that I have. Anyways, thanks so much for your reviews and I'm always happy to see your feedback. That goes for all my other reviewers too!

P.P.S.: Yes, I was in an alliterative mood with the title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all…

* * *

Hermes Granger was, by all accounts, a rather average young boy. He went to an average school in London. He was the only child of two average parents, both of whom were dentists. His looks and clothes were all average, though his front teeth could be considered a bit too large, but that's what braces would be for in the future. Yes, Hermes Jacob Granger was truly average.

Well, as average as a gifted boy who had odd things occur around him can be…

Hermes had been brilliant since he was young, being able to read books by the time most children were still learning their alphabet, winning contests in school using his amazing sense of logic. Yes, he was, unquestionably, what one would call a genius.

But such brilliance on his part came at a price…Hermes did not have many friends.

Most people were too put off by his intelligence and rather overbearing personality to stay friendly with him. And the few people who he could call "friends" only stayed with him so that he could help out with homework and projects…Hermes knew this but he didn't call them out on it, no matter how much it hurt.

At least he _had_ friends, even if the title was only in name…

But, as mentioned before, his intelligence wasn't the only unique thing about Hermes. It wasn't that often but it happened enough times that he and his parents wondered what was going on.

It wasn't until that time at the hospital that his parents thought something was off. Hermes had been taken to the doctor with a horrible sunburn. The boy cried loudly and wished for the pain to disappear.

No one had any idea how the sunburn managed to completely vanish over the course of the next five minutes…

It wasn't until a week later, when a woman in robes appeared at the house at midnight with a letter, that it was all made clear…

Hermes Granger was a Muggle-born wizard.

* * *

Hermes was practically jumping as he exited the car. His father put his trunk, which held all of his magical equipment, on a trolley. Hermes carefully scanned the crowd and spotted the woman who had told him of his powers, Charity Burbage, waving at him cheerfully. She was dressed in Muggle clothes, fitting considering that they were in the middle of a train station.

Charity Burbage had told Hermes that she was the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school that Hermes had been told he would be going to from now on. She had taken him and his parents around Diagon Alley, disguised in a most ingenious fashion, and had helped them to understand wizard money. Professor Burbage had even assisted Hermes in practicing a few spells in the books he bought.

"Hello, Professor!" Hermes said brightly, "I must say that I am so excited to be going to this school! And the way the platform is hidden is a most brilliant piece of magic."

"I'm glad you are excited, Mr. Granger," Burbage said with a chuckle.

"Of course! I spent many a night going over the course books and I am certain I have memorized them all by heart, although I suppose a few details might have slipped my mind, and I have been greatly enjoying my copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. And all that I have read on this Harriet Potter is most extraordinary, I do hope I run into her at school because-"

"Hermes, dear," his mother interrupted while Burbage looked a little shocked at how quickly the boy spoke, though she had been experiencing his motor mouth for the past few weeks, "It is ten minutes to eleven. Don't you have a train to catch?"

"Oh!" Hermes said in surprise, "Quite right!"

Burbage stood to the side while Hermes hugged his parents goodbye. When his father hugged him, he noticed that Hermes' confidence was gone and that he looked very nervous.

"Dad," Hermes said quietly, "What if these people are like my other friends?"

Mr. Granger bent down to his son's level, his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Hermes, let me tell you this," he said gently, "It may be hard but you will definitely find real friends at this school."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Remember…Making friends takes work and courage."

Hermes nodded before grabbing his trolley and following Burbage to the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten…He was off on quite an adventure now.

* * *

Hermes was seated in his own compartment on the Hogwarts Express. All the others were taken and, quite frankly, he couldn't bring himself to start a conversation with anyone quite yet. He had already dressed himself in his robes, eager to get into the wizarding spirit.

To pass the time by and to take his mind off of the quiet of the compartment, Hermes read the extra books he had bought in Diagon Alley. The wizarding world sounded so fascinating! And to think, _he_ was about to become part of it!

He was going to work harder than ever before…He saw that some books mentioned how Muggle-borns, such as himself, were looked down upon since they weren't considered "true wizards". He was going to show those people wrong…He would excel and everyone would be impressed…His peers, his teachers, his parents…

…His friends…

The compartment door opened and Hermes looked up from his book to see a teary-eyed girl looking about.

"I lost my pet toad, Trevor," she explained, "Have you seen him?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Hermes replied kindly. He put his book on his seat, "But, tell you what, I'll help you search for him Miss…?"

"Nellie Longbottom."

And so Hermes did help Nellie, going from compartment to compartment and summoning the courage to talk to people. Though, he assumed from their reactions, he might have been coming off a bit too strongly.

After several minutes, Hermes came across a compartment that held two girls. One was a thin and freckly redhead while the other had bright green eyes and messy black hair.

"Have you ladies seen a toad?" he asked, briefly wondering whether or not it was rude to call attention to the dirt on the redhead's nose, "Nellie Longbottom has lost hers."

When they responded no, Hermes noticed the wand in the redhead's hand. He brightened at that. He wondered how he stacked up in comparison with his peers.

"Oh, are you going to perform magic? Let's see it then!" he said excitedly.

The redhead then went on to cast a rather ridiculous and obviously fake spell. Hermes frowned, wondering if the girl was deliberately messing with him. It wouldn't be the first time kids had done that.

After introducing themselves, Hermes was quite delighted that the green eyed girl was _the_ Harriet Potter. She didn't look as heroic as the books made her out to be. Actually, she seemed rather introverted. The redhead certainly appeared to have more spirit.

_Oh, the toad! _Hermes thought, mentally scolding himself for forgetting.

He excused himself and continued to walk down the train, asking people in other compartments about the missing pet. Harriet, make that Harri, Potter and Ronnie Weasley…They seemed rather interesting…He wondered if perhaps-

"Oh, Miss Longbottom!" Hermes said when he caught up with the girl, "I'm quite sorry but I couldn't locate Trevor."

"Me neither," Nellie sighed, "Well, it's alright. He always turns up sooner or later."

"We could continue looking," Hermes suggested. Honestly, he didn't want to say farewell to his first potential friend so soon, "I'm certain there are nooks and crannies we haven't searched yet."

"It's alright," Nellie said in a resigned voice, "But thanks for your help!"

As Nellie dejectedly made her way back to her compartment, Hermes pressed himself against the side of the train as three boys ran past him. He looked down the train and saw the door to the compartment that Harri Potter and Ronnie Weasley were in was open.

Hermes arrived at the entrance and saw that the inside was a mess, candy littering the ground and the girls standing up, both fuming.

"_What has been going on here_?" he asked in shock.

The redhead, Ronnie, didn't answer, instead going off about a family called the Malfoys. Hermes listened in curiously. Who were these Malfoys and did they really have a connection with Voldemort?

"Can I help you?" Ronnie asked Hermes sharply, startling him momentarily.

"You two best put on your robes," he said as he saw them still in casual wear, "The conductor says we will be arriving shortly. Have you really been _fighting_? It is most unbecoming of ladies such as yourselves to-"

Hermes was shocked once again when Ronnie slammed the door shut in his face, telling him to "bugger off".

"Well, fine!" Hermes said, angry at the rude behavior, "I only came because I heard such childish behavior…Oh, and you have dirt on your nose, Miss Weasley, did you know that?"

Hermes stormed off. The nerve of that Weasley girl! Oh, how he hoped that poor Harri Potter would not befriend someone like _her_.

* * *

The Sorting…The event that would place one in one's destined House…

Hermes was breathing quickly when his name was called. Sure, he had been momentarily relieved when he learned that the Sorting didn't require him using any of the spells he learned. But it was still in front of a huge crowd of peering eyes…

But he was too excited to see where he would be and so he ran to the stool and placed the Hat on his head. He wasn't surprised when he heard a voice in his head, having read all about the Hat in _Hogwarts, A History_.

"My, what a head you have on your shoulders," the Hat said, "It's not often that wizards come along who have logic. You are willing to work hard to achieve your goals and you believe that knowledge is power."

_Am I wrong to think so? _Hermes asked in his head.

"No, of course not," the Hat replied, "As the saying goes, 'Knowing is half the battle'…With such a strong love of learning, Ravenclaw would suit you so well."

Hermes' shoulder slumped slightly at that. In all the books he had read, Gryffindor seemed most interesting to him. The Hat spoke on…

"Hmm…But it seems there is more to you than intelligence. You have some depths that you yourself are not aware of…There's only one place where you can possibly bring out those qualities."

Hermes beamed as the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and he ran to the applauding table. As he sat down and was greeted by the older students, Hermes wondered what the Hat had meant by him having depths he didn't know of.

* * *

Hermes couldn't believe how wonderful all his classes were. Learning about a world he never knew existed was quite an experience. He didn't understand the confused and sometimes bored expressions on his classmates' faces. How could they not see the wonders of the magical world?

But he did have a few issues. He couldn't help but admit that the History of Magic class taught by Professor Binns, a ghost, much to Hermes' surprise and delight, was…rather dull, to put it lightly. But no matter! He wouldn't fall asleep like the others! Not like that Ronnie Weasley girl was doing at the moment, drooling on her arm nonetheless!

Defense Against the Dark Arts was quite a letdown as well. Professor Quirrell's stories didn't seem to have any true evidence to back them up and his teaching wasn't up to standard in Hermes' opinion.

Potions was…something else…For one thing, the Gryffindors and Slytherins, who had some kind of centuries old feud going on, were together in the cold, dark dungeons.

Then, there was Professor Snape, who had such a cold gaze as he went on with his speech to the deathly quiet students.

By the end, Hermes was on the edge of his seat. "Dunderheads", he said? Oh no, Hermes would show him that he most certainly was _not_ a dunderhead!

But instead Snape chose to ask all of the questions to Harri Potter, who didn't have a clue as to what the answers would be.

Hermes stretched his hand up high and considered adding a little wave in there, ignoring the look of disbelief from Ronnie. So what if he had done extra reading and happened to know the answers? Was that a crime? Besides, didn't anyone else want to take Snape's attention off of Harri, who was looking more put out as the questions, none of which she could answer, went on?

By the class' end, Hermes was left feeling thoroughly disappointed by Snape's actions towards Harri and towards Nellie, who had made a few mistakes with her potion and had boils on her skin, as well as curious as to the reason behind Snape's absolute loathing of Harri…

* * *

"I couldn't help but overhear what you and Malfoy were saying…"

It was just an hour after the flying lesson, during which Harri showed remarkable skill on the broom but, to Hermes' worry, risked getting them all in trouble. By the time Harri had returned from wherever McGonagall took her, she didn't act like someone who had just received a detention. In fact, she and Ronnie were quietly discussing something with large smiles.

"Bet you could," Ronnie muttered.

Hermes shot her a stern look, though he had to admit she was right. He had purposely sat himself near enough to the girls to hear what they said. Sure, it was rude to eavesdrop but he was curious…And, truth be told, he still found the pair to be interesting, despite Ronnie's rather insufferable attitude.

"You mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"It isn't your business, is it?" Harri retorted as she stood up.

"So, goodbye," Ronnie added as the pair walked away.

Hermes sighed as they left. What were those girls thinking? A duel with Malfoy so late at night? Imagine the trouble they could get in…What if they got hurt?

There was only one thing for Hermes to do if they weren't going to listen to reason…

* * *

Hermes had tried to scare them into coming back inside, mentioning almost telling Ronnie's brother, the prefect, on them. Discussing how Slytherin could win the House Cup _again_. Mentioning expulsion. But no, those girls were adamant about this duel.

Hermes was angry. Fine! If they were going to be selfish and risk themselves over something silly, then what did it matter to him?

He hadn't exactly counted on the Fat Lady being gone…Meaning he couldn't go back inside…

Also meaning he had to follow those ladies…

"I'm coming with you," he said once he had caught up with them.

"Not in this lifetime," Ronnie said, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley, but I have nowhere to go and I am not letting Filch catch me by myself. So, once the three of us are caught, I'll tell the truth, that I was obviously trying to stop you ladies from shaming yourselves and the House, and you can back me up."

"In your dreams!" Ronnie screeched while Harri smacked her arm.

"Don't be so loud!" she hissed, "I heard something!"

It was then that the pair ran into Nellie, who had forgotten the password.

* * *

"Why the bloody hell would they keep that thing locked up in a _school_?" Ronnie gasped as they returned to the safety of their Common Room.

Hermes, though he refused to agree out loud, was in full agreement with Ronnie. Why would anyone with a sane mind keep a three headed dog, a Cerberus, in a school full of children? Of course, the animal was locked in a room on the forbidden third floor corridor but still!

"Didn't you ladies use your eyes?" he snapped, feeling angry over the whole situation and the near death experience, "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I was a bit too preoccupied with staying far away from its three heads!" Harri yelled while Nellie trembled from the run-in with the animal.

Hermes straightened up and looked at the girls with a piercing gaze.

"It was standing on a trap door," he said, "Trap doors, a vicious Cerberus, a forbidden corridor, a locked door. Don't you realize what this means?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell us anyway," Ronnie murmured.

"It's obviously guarding something!" Hermes said, resisting the urge to shout at Ronnie, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am off to bed before either of you think up another _clever_ idea to get us killed…Or worse, expelled…Goodnight, _ladies_!"

* * *

Hermes scooted over to avoid Ronnie's hopefully accidental attempts at poking his eye out with her wand. Flitwick had taught them about the levitation spell and, as expected, most people weren't getting far. Hermes noted the frustrated look on Ronnie's face and let out a sigh.

He supposed he could try to create some kind of truce between the two of them. He grabbed her wand arm as she came unnervingly close to his eye with her last try at the spell.

"Listen, as much as I admire unbridled enthusiasm in lessons, you are going to poke someone's eye out," Hermes said when Ronnie stared at him suspiciously, "Besides, the incantation is 'Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa'. See? The 'gar' is nice and long and the emphasis is on the 'o' not the 'sa'."

"Alright then, Granger," Ronnie practically snarled, "If you're so clever, then _you_ do it!"

"Very well, Miss Weasley," he replied coolly as he rolled up his sleeves and pointed his wand at the feather, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hermes smiled rather smugly as the feather rose high above the students and Flitwick praised him. By the time class was over, none were able to copy Hermes. He was rather proud of himself for that as he gathered his books.

As he walked across the courtyard, Hermes spotted Ronnie's familiar tall and redheaded form. He ran a hand through his bushy brown hair. Perhaps he should talk with her and Harri. After all, he found them both to be interesting, and troublesome, young ladies. And he had been through more with them than anyone else in the school.

Maybe there was a chance to start anew?

But that thought faded as he got close enough to hear Ronnie's words.

"'The 'gar' is nice and long'," she said in an overly haughty tone, imitating Hermes, "'The emphasis is on the 'o'. Honestly, what's with him? It's a wonder how anyone can stand him! He's a _nightmare_."

Hermes didn't realize he had knocked into Harri as he hurried away.

* * *

In later years, Hermes would state that no, he was _not_ alone in the boy's bathroom, crying over Ronnie's words. That wasn't something a man did. But history loved to disagree with Hermes' claim.

"Why do I care what that horrid girl has to say?" he sniffed, clutching his bulging backpack close, "She's just a terrible person! I don't care!"

But Hermes knew very well that he _did_ care…But he should also be used to such words by now…

_Ugh, Granger got top marks again!_

_He's such a know-it-all! And so bossy._

_Hey, Granger? Want to be friends? Great, can you help us out? There's this project…_

_Stay away from Granger, the one with the large teeth and bushy hair. He's so annoying!_

Hermes put aside his bag and got to his feet. Yes, he should be more than used to this sort of thing by now…Why had he expected anything different? But, didn't his father say that he would find real friends at this school?

"But I have to put some work into it," Hermes muttered, "…Dad, I'm just not good at this…"

Hermes, hungry, having been in the bathroom since after Charms, took a few steps when a large rumble knocked him to his feet.

"Wh-What?" he stuttered, "An earthquake?"

But as he heard even more rumbles he realized that they weren't tremors from an earthquake…They were footsteps…

His eyes widened in alarm as the disgusting figure of a troll came into view. His breathing became panicked as he scrambled back against the wall. The troll spotted him and got nearer and nearer, its club raised.

_Act! _a voice in Hermes' head yelled. _C'mon, Granger! Do something!_

But fear at the troll's sudden appearance paralyzed Hermes. He couldn't move a muscle…Brilliant, just brilliant…He was going to die in the boy's bathroom, all alone.

"HEY! PEA BRAIN!"

Hermes' jaw dropped in shock as a broken piece of a sink slammed into the troll's head. The troll turned around slowly and Hermes moved to the side to see who had thrown it, not believing the owner of the voice to be who he thought it was.

"_You_?" Hermes said in shock when he saw that it truly was Ronnie Weasley glaring at the troll, her body shaking like a leaf.

"W-w-w-who were you expecting, M-M-Malfoy?" Ronnie stuttered, though her eyes never left the troll that was advancing on her.

"C'mon, let's move!"

Hermes snapped his head to the side and saw Harri staring back and forth between him and Ronnie, worry written on her face. She tugged on his arm hard but Hermes was rooted to the ground in fear and shock.

"Move, already!" Harri shouted, slapping Hermes' cheek hard.

Hermes let out a short cry of pain but the slap got his head back in gear. He quickly got to his feet, as did Harri, and the two quickly made their way towards the door while Ronnie continued to distract the troll.

"Hey!" Ronnie cried when the troll unexpectedly grabbed her leg and lifted her up, "Guys, help!"

Hermes gritted his teeth and spotted a pile of rubble. He grabbed one piece of a sink and tossed it towards the troll…It fell short about three feet.

"Really?" Harri said in fear as she ran towards the troll.

"I was never good at sports!" Hermes said defensively, though that didn't stop him from throwing the pieces of rubble, only hard enough to make contact with the troll.

"Alright you," Hermes said as the troll slowly made eye contact with him. It raised its club as it made its way towards Hermes, "Why don't you be a good boy and put down that girl? She'd taste far too bitter."

"I'll remember that," Ronnie said with a frown.

As Hermes talked to the troll, knowing it couldn't understand but realizing it added extra distraction, Harri climbed up its back. By the time the troll was aware of Harri's presence, Harri did the only thing she could do with the wand in her hand and very poor knowledge of spells…

She shoved it up the troll's nose.

This caused the troll to drop Ronnie. Hermes moved quickly and dragged a groaning Ronnie out of the way.

"Oh no, Harri!" Hermes cried as the troll started to reach back to get at the girl with its club.

As Hermes reached for his wand, Ronnie shook her head and acted first. She pointed her wand at the troll's club.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she shouted.

The club then flew out of the creature's hand and rose higher and higher…only to come down with a sickening crack on the troll's skull. The creature swayed for a moment before falling flat on its face. Harri got off of it and walked shakily to the troll's head. Ronnie, who was surprised over what she had done, and Hermes, who was just plain surprised, joined her slowly.

"Is it…dead?" he whispered.

"No…" Harri replied slowly as she pulled her wand out of the creature's nostril, "Eww…Just knocked out…"

Harri wiped off her wand while Hermes stared at the two girls…Hadn't they thought of him as annoying just a few hours ago? And yet…And yet they had come to save him…

"What were you all thinking?"

The three students spun around at the voice, only to gulp when confronted with McGonagall's angry stare. The professor chewed them out for their "stupid and rash actions" and Hermes saw that the girls were worried over what might happen to them.

_Making friends takes work and courage._

"It's my fault, Professor…" he said as he stepped forward.

* * *

"Well, five points lost and ten gained isn't too bad," Harri said with a relieved sigh, "Well, make that five points gained…"

Harri and Ronnie were sitting in their own part of the Common Room, eating food brought up from the feast and discussing the fact that Hermes Granger had gone and lied to a teacher to get the girls out of trouble.

Hermes stood within earshot of the pair, clutching his plate and looking troubled. With a deep breath, he walked over to the girls and sat down. Harri and Ronnie stared at him, but not with annoyance like before.

"Umm…" they all said at the same time.

"After you," he said politely.

Harri gave Ronnie a look and so she spoke first.

"I was an absolute git earlier," she said, keeping her eyes locked on her plate.

Hermes blinked in surprise at that.

"So was I," Harri added, though she actually looked at Hermes.

"I was a bigger one," Ronnie admitted reluctantly.

"No arguments there," Harri responded without skipping a beat.

As Ronnie glared at Harri, Hermes covered his mouth with a hand to hide the smile on his face. He let out a small chuckle, placed his plate on an empty seat and extended both his hands towards Harri and Ronnie.

"And I was an insufferable know-it-all," Hermes stated sheepishly, "We…We all got off to a bad start. Is it…okay to start over…?"

Hermes tried not to sound so hopeful, not wanting the girls to think he was weird. Harri and Ronnie looked at each other and Hermes felt his smile fade.

Maybe they just saved him out of pity? Or in the hopes of getting points?

_Granger's only useful when you want something done at school._

He started to lower his hands when the girls each took one, both smiling broadly.

"I'd be willing," Harri said gently.

"Why not?" Ronnie said with a shrug.

Hermes held back his sigh of relief as he gave the two firm handshakes.

This was going to be the start of something wonderful, wasn't it?

* * *

Good grief, this was long! I hope I got across Hermes' personality in the writing. You see, even though the writings are in the third person perspective, they feature only one character's thoughts. So, Harri's chapters need to have her observational, going with her emotions type of feel. George's have the humorous and somewhat sarcastic feel. Ronnie's also has a more humorous feel but they also have to get across her low self-confidence. With Hermes' chapter, I tried to get across his somewhat haughty but rather kind and fearful of failure personality.

Anyways, please read and review!


	12. The Third Task And Survivor's Guilt

Hello! Willow here to say let's get this story moving! Okay, this is a scene I've wanted to do for a while but I kept getting distracted by other moments. Oh, and to answer something a reviewer named elufuir mentioned in the last review, that does sound like a funny moment between the Weasley brothers and Hermes. But I'll save that for its own separate one-shot later on, after I'm done with this story. By the way, I'm going to try my best to update this story once a day.

Oh, I mentioned the moments from book 7 I plan on doing. I'm not going to list all of the moments from the other books I'm doing but I will say that there are, currently, twenty moments from books 1-6, including this chapter, that I'm interested in gender bending. I hope you enjoy these moments too!

Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter is not mine and I am not J.K. Rowling…I'm me!

* * *

It was the night of the Third Task, the final event of the Triwizard Tournament.

Harri was, in a word, relieved that this competition would be over in a couple of hours. The entire event had been causing her nothing but trouble from the moment her name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Ronnie had believed she had put her name in there, nearly every student hated her and had thought she was an attention seeker, she had several panic-filled moments when she had feared for her own life and those of her friends, Rita Skeeter had been publishing blatant lies about her…

Yes, Harri was glad this awful tournament would come to an end tonight.

She stood in the middle of the Quidditch field, unrecognizable due to the elaborate and tall maze that covered most of it, alongside the three other Champions.

Fleur Delacour was playing with her wand, a rather anxious expression on her face as the stands around them started to fill up with spectators. Viktoriya Krum was standing with an impassive expression, staring at the maze, as though analyzing it. Cedric Diggory, the "true" Hogwarts Champion in Harri's opinion, stood beside her, looking every bit as nervous as she did.

Harri had grown quite fond of all the Champions over the course of the year. Fleur was still rather snobbish in her opinion but, ever since Harri had "saved" her sister Gabrielle during the Second Task, she acted far nicer. She had always had some admiration for Viktoriya ever since the Quidditch World Cup, but Harri had seen that the girl was an alright person in her own right.

Most of all, Harri had grown closest to Cedric. Sure, she had only been aiming for fairness when she had told him about those dragons but over the course of the year, she had grown to like the Hufflepuff. It was true what people said, it was immensely hard not to like him…Well, unless one was a Slytherin. Harri and Cedric sometimes chatted during those breaks between tasks and Harri was grateful for the boy's assistance for the Second Task. She also appreciated it when Cedric stood up for her when the other students hated her, even against his own House.

When this tournament was over, Harri hoped that she and Cedric would move on from amicable rivals to friends. He really was enjoyable to have around.

"Ready for this to be over, Harri?" the sixth year Hufflepuff asked as they both observed the people in the stands.

"More than ready," Harri replied, waving when she spotted Ronnie, Hermes, the twins, Mrs. Weasley and Bill.

"Who do you think will win this?"

"Truth be told, it doesn't matter to me…But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try my hardest!"

Cedric chuckled at Harri's determined expression.

"Same here," he said with a grin, "If it's one of us, the other won't hold any hard feelings, right?"

"I won't if you won't," Harri said with a chuckle.

Harri looked at Cedric's face and saw that he seemed to be debating in his head over something, she didn't know what. What was he so concerned about?

"Um, Harri," Cedric started slowly, "After…After this tournament is over…Can I talk to you about something?"

Harri blinked in surprise at his nervousness.

"We have some time, Cedric," Harri stated, gesturing to the not quite full stands, "It will probably take half an hour for things to get started."

"Well, I'd rather we discuss this when we don't have to worry about _that_," Cedric replied, pointing at the creepy maze.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Cedric replied quickly, "I…just want to ask you something…"

Harri raised an eyebrow at that but didn't question him any further. What could Cedric possibly want to ask Harri that would make him _this_ nervous?

…And why did he seem a bit red…?

* * *

After several more minutes, the Champions stepped forward to the maze and Ludo Bagman introduced them to the crowds. Harri and Cedric, both of whom were tied for first place, would be entering the maze first…The first Champion to reach the Cup would win.

The whistle blew and Harri and Cedric exchanged a nod to wish each other luck before hurrying forward into the hedges. They ran straight ahead, lighting their wands to help them find their way. They reached a fork and looked at each other.

"See you," they said simultaneously as Harri took the left path and Cedric went down the right one.

As Harri ran through the twisting and turning paths, she heard two more whistles, signaling that Fleur and Viktoriya had joined in the hunt for the Cup.

Harri couldn't help but frown at the lack of obstacles in her way. This was too easy…Why hadn't she run into anything yet? Was it luck? …She didn't think so…No, something was up but what?

* * *

Harri wanted to smack herself silly. She should have rejoiced over her lack of obstacles.

But no. Just a few minutes after she had thought something was up, she had run into a Boggart, disguised as a Dementor, as usual when one was near her, a strange golden mist that had dangled her upside down and been quite a bother to escape from, and a giant Blast-Ended Skrewt that had also attacked Cedric earlier.

There was also the fact that she had most definitely heard Fleur scream moments before entering that gold mist…The question was what had the French girl run into?

"What are you doing?"

Harri froze and turned her attention to the hedge that separated her from another path. That voice…That had definitely been Cedric.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cedric yelled angrily.

To Harri's surprise, she heard Viktoriya's voice, which sounded a bit out of focus for some odd reason.

"_Crucio_!"

Harri reacted right before Cedric's pain filled screams filled the air. She cast several Reductor Curses at the hedge, burning a small hole in the hedge. With some effort, Harri pushed aside the brambles and branches and wiggled her way through. She could feel scratches forming all over her and heard her robes rip but she didn't care.

With one final burst of energy, she burst through the hedge, only to see Viktoriya standing over a twitching Cedric, a blank look on her face.

She turned her gaze to Harri and started to run but Harri reacted quickly.

"Stupefy!" she shouted.

The spell hit the Durmstrang student and she collapsed on the ground. Harri scrambled over to Cedric, who was slowly starting to sit up. His body was still shaking and he was drenched in sweat.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she helped him to his feet slowly.

"Yeah…" he panted, "She…She crept up behind me…By the time I turned around, she had her wand on me…"

"I thought she was alright," Harri whispered as the two of them stared at the unconscious Viktoriya.

"Me too…Did you hear Fleur earlier?"

"Yeah…" Harri said, her eyes still on Viktoriya.

Something _was_ up after all. Viktoriya had used the Cruciatus Curse on Cedric…But why had she looked so blank while doing so? And she was a professional Quidditch player, right? Didn't she know of the consequences on her life _and_ career if she were revealed to have used an Unforgivable Curse? There was no way this tournament-

"Harri?" Cedric said, jerking her out of her thoughts, "I asked, do you reckon we should just leave her here?"

"…No," Harri said with a shake of her head, "She'll be eaten by something."

Cedric grumbled something but he and Harri pointed their wands upwards and set off some red sparks to alert people to Viktoriya's position. Harri saw the uncharacteristic glare on the Hufflepuff's face and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll tell Dumbledore when this is over," she said firmly, "Let's go."

Cedric looked down at the girl for a moment before nodding in agreement. The pair walked forward for a couple minutes before splitting up once again. Harri didn't see Cedric stop and stare after her worriedly for a moment.

* * *

A sphinx…There was a living sphinx in front of her, blocking her path.

Her head was that of a woman but her body that of a lion. She gazed upon Harri, who was staring at her in awe, with a mysterious smile.

"You are very near to your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"Um, so may I go, please?" Harri asked, though she already knew the answer.

The sphinx said no and went on to explain that Harri must answer her riddle. If she was wrong, the sphinx would attack. If she was right, she could go through. If she couldn't answer, she was free to go a different route.

Harri sighed. Riddles were not her thing. This was something Hermes could handle. Not her. But if this path was the quickest way, then what choice did she have? If worse came to worse, she could just keep silent and go a different way. So she told the sphinx to say her riddle.

"_I bring about the death of kings. Of those of the earth, of those with wings. The mountains, the seas, and the buildings you see. None are the same once they deal with me. I affect any and all, even you my friend. What brings all life to an ultimate end?_"

Harri gaped at her…

"…Could you repeat that?" she asked.

Once the sphinx had repeated the poem, Harri crossed her arms in front of her and frowned. Something that brought all life to its end?

She would have said death, but the sphinx had mentioned mountains and buildings. Those things couldn't exactly "die". So no, it wasn't death.

It could bring an end to anyone and anything, living or not. An explosion? No, far too broad.

Harri tapped her foot and muttered under her breath…She was overcomplicating things, she knew she was. Hadn't Hermes once mentioned that riddles are often difficult because people think too hard about them?

Harri let out a groan as she began to pace. She wished she had contact with Hermes and that he could give her an answer…She was taking too much time!

…Wait…

"It kills off the living," Harri muttered as she stopped pacing, "Buildings, mountains, seas…They all change…It affects everyone and brings all life to an end…"

Harri looked up at the sphinx with a slightly wary expression.

"…It's time…" she said.

The sphinx grinned broadly and moved out of the way. Harri stood in shock for a second before thanking the sphinx and running down the path.

_Hermes was right…_she thought. _The answer was easier than I thought!_

After running for a few minutes, she finally spotted it lying a hundred yards ahead…

…The Triwizard Cup…

Suddenly, a figure came from a path ahead of her and sprinted towards the Cup. Harri recognized the figure as Cedric. She picked up the pace but let out a small laugh too.

So, either she would overtake Cedric or he would get to the Cup first. Either way it was a Hogwarts victory. And she'd rather lose to someone like Cedric anyway, if it came down to that.

It was then that she spotted it to her left…Cedric was so focused on the Cup, he hadn't seen.

"CEDRIC!" she bellowed, "On your left!"

Cedric turned and hurled himself out of the way just in time to avoid the creature…A gigantic spider.

Harri and Cedric teamed up for the next few minutes to take down the spider. The creature had been able to get to Harri and sink its pincers into her leg. Harri shot a Disarming Spell at it, causing it to release her and drop her twelve feet to the ground. She let out a cry as she landed on her injured leg.

Harri and Cedric both fired off Disarming Spells at the same time, which finally brought the spider down.

"Harri!" Cedric cried as he scrambled over to her, "Did it fall on you?"

"No," Harri groaned as pain shot through her.

Cedric knelt beside her and looked at her injured leg, covered in blood and some odd secretion from the spider. Harri noticed that the Triwizard Cup was so close by…

"Take it," she said. When she saw his confused look, she nodded towards the Cup, "Go on, take it. You're there."

Cedric looked at the Cup for a moment before turning back to Harri.

"…_You_ take it," he said firmly, "You already saved my neck twice today. You've earned it."

"It doesn't work like that!" Harri argued, her body aching, "Whoever gets there first, wins. You were far ahead of me before that blasted spider showed up. So take the Cup!"

Cedric shook his head and stayed knelt down beside Harri.

"No way."

Harri felt an overwhelming urge to smack some sense into the boy.

"Don't be a noble git!" she said irritably, "Look, the faster you grab that Cup, the faster I can have my leg looked at."

Something flashed in Cedric's eyes at her words. Perhaps he had seen reason and would grab the Cup.

"…You helped me out all year long," he said after a moment, "You really should win."

"We helped each other," Harri said with a sigh, "…How about we take it together, if it makes you feel better."

"What?" Cedric replied.

"We take it together," she repeated, "We both get the Cup, it's a Hogwarts victory, we get out of this bloody maze…It's a win-win situation."

Cedric smirked at Harri's tone.

"You're on," he laughed as he carefully helped Harri to her feet.

Cedric bent down a bit so that Harri could put an arm around his shoulders, Cedric's other arm on her waist to steady her. The two slowly made their way towards the shining Cup.

"By the way, Cedric," Harri said, wincing form pain, "What did you want to ask me?"

Harri felt him tense.

"W-well, it can wait until later, can't it?" Cedric asked, not meeting her gaze.

"Come now, the Cup is right there. This will be over within a few minutes. So why don't you tell me now?"

Cedric was silent and the pair stopped walking. He let out a sigh and finally looked at Harri.

"Well," he began slowly, his face slowly turning pink, "You know how there's one more trip to Hogsmeade in two weeks, right?"

"You see," he continued after Harri nodded, "I…I was wondering if maybe…you'd like to go with me?"

It took all of Harri's willpower not to have her jaw drop open in shock as Cedric quickly looked down at the ground, his face a bright red.

"You mean…like a date?" Harri asked slowly.

Cedric offered a small nod in return, still too embarrassed to meet her eyes.

Harri was utterly dumbstruck. Last year, when the Chasers on her Quidditch team had pointed Cedric out and said that he was really good looking, Harri had agreed. She had talked to him a couple times last year after the incident with the Dementors and her falling off her broom. She had seen he was a pretty nice guy.

It was only this year that Harri and Cedric had started to really converse with each other. And their conversations only offered further proof to Harri that he was a great guy and a nice friend…

…But a date…?

"I…I thought you liked Cho," Harri said weakly, having been thrown off by the question.

"Cho and I had fun at the Yule Ball," he answered, "She's nice and I like talking to her…But, truth be told, I was going to ask you there…But I missed my chance by a minute."

The pair still hadn't moved. Harri was thinking over Cedric's request. As she did, a certain red-haired prankster came to mind.

She had enjoyed herself at the ball with George, she truly had. He helped her to have fun and forget about being a Champion or the famous Harriet Potter for one night. His kiss to her cheek had been a surprise to her…But she didn't know what it meant. The conversations she and George had in the weeks following the ball were funny and wonderful…

"Harri?" Cedric said, "You don't have to give me an answer now…I mean, the trip isn't for two weeks. But, will you consider it?"

"…Alright…" Harri said softly as the two continued on their way to the Cup.

As they took those last few steps, Harri saw Cedric's face out of the corner of her eyes and felt a pang of guilt…It was obvious, from his expression, that he was preparing himself for a no. The pair bent over the Cup.

"One…" he said.

"Two…" she replied.

"Three!"

As they grasped the handles of the Cup, Harri felt a jerk behind her navel. Her feet were lifted off the ground and she and Cedric were sent flying…somewhere…

* * *

A bruised and bloody Harri slammed to the ground, landing atop Cedric.

She was shaking, blood spilling from the gash in her arm. She was covered in dirt and debris. As the people in the stands cheered and the music played, none were aware of her choked sobs.

"Cedric…" she gasped.

The boy lay motionless beneath her, his face pale and his eyes wide but unseeing. His expression was one of surprise…And it was frozen that way…

Frozen since he was struck by the Killing Curse.

The Cup had been a Portkey…It had transported her to a graveyard somewhere far from Hogwarts. She had seen that damn traitor, Wormtail…Cedric had tried to protect her, had tried to make her run.

Wormtail had snuffed out his life before she could even blink.

Frozen with shock and horror, she hadn't struggled as Wormtail tied her to the gravestone. She only came to her senses as that terrible, revolting ritual went on. Bones, flesh, blood…Harri had never felt so sick. Her scar had never caused her so much excruciating pain.

Her horror only multiplied at the ritual's end…Lord Voldemort had risen.

The next several minutes passed by in a blur of colors and words. Death Eaters, Unforgivable Curses, seeing her parents and Cedric once more, Cedric's final request…

She had fulfilled that request…He was back home. Back among people who cared.

But he would never know that.

The cheers turned to screams and the music died off. People raced onto the field to see why the two winning Champions weren't moving from where they lay. As everyone came closer, Harri could only clutch Cedric's body close as tears spilled from her eyes.

She had told him to take the Cup with her. She was the reason behind that hurt look on his face before they grabbed it. She was the one Voldemort wanted, not him. She didn't react quickly enough. She didn't pull him out of the way. She had let Wormtail escape the year before. She caused all of this…

"I'm sorry…" she muttered as she held Cedric tightly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

And she always would be…

* * *

Yes, I skipped over the part in the graveyard because, let's face it, it would have gone pretty much exactly the same way as in canon…I still wish that Rowling had let Cedric live because I am really curious as to what he would've added to the later books. I really did like his character. But I guess I can see why she killed him off…Not like I have to like it though. That's why I wrote "Theirs Was The Graveyard".

Yes, I changed the sphinx's riddle. Just for the fun of it. I think this one is a bit harder than the one from the book but not that bad. Kudos to all of you who got it before Harri. And no worries if you didn't. Like I mentioned before, riddles are hard because we tend to over think them.

I always get the feeling that, even after the end of the seventh book, Harry still felt guilty over Sirius' and Cedric's deaths. I don't know, that's just what I felt because he's that kind of guy and they both died with him right there. And, in his mind, they died because of _his_ decisions. So yeah, I feel like he still hurts over their deaths.

Well, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!


	13. Through The Trapdoor

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. There was an issue. I had written most of this chapter but was unable to post it. So here it is!

Hi there! This is a message for a reviewer named Brooke! Thanks for what you said. I agree, in hindsight, I believe I went a bit over the top with making Hermes sound smart. Like I mentioned before, I do his character better when I'm not in his perspective. Well, actually I do his character better when he's a teenager. Then again, I was sort of aiming for a bit of an over the top feel for him. Mostly because his lack of real social experience means that he's getting his ideas of interaction from his books. But I shall try my best to improve!

And here is said chance to improve! One of my reviewers mentioned possibly doing the tasks at the end of Sorcerer's Stone from Hermes' point of view. So here we go!

Disclaimer: I have no part in owning Harry Potter.

* * *

The trio stood under the invisibility cloak, just outside the unlocked door in the forbidden corridor of the third floor. Hermes was nervous, dreadfully nervous.

Snape was after the Stone and he knew the way to get it. Hermes knew that, as did Harri and Ronnie. But McGonagall didn't believe them when they told her and Dumbledore wasn't at Hogwarts.

So there had only been one thing that the three of them could do…They would have to get the Stone first.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," Harri whispered, her face holding the same nervous expression Hermes' and Ronnie's did, "Here, take the cloak."

"Are you an idiot, Harri?" Ronnie asked.

"Of course we're coming with you," Hermes said firmly.

Harri looked deeply troubled by their decision. But she sighed and turned around, pushing open the door.

Hermes' breath hitched when he heard the low growling of Fluffy, the Cerberus that guarded the trapdoor, but relaxed when he saw that the three headed dog was fast asleep. His ears perked up at a soft, slowly fading musical sound.

"…Is that a harp?" he asked in a whisper, pointing at the instrument that lay just inches from Fluffy, playing all by itself.

"Snape must have left it there," Ronnie said, "Funny, never thought of the greasy git as being the harp type."

"The music's almost done," Harri said hurriedly as the harp played very slowly, "He's going to wake up when it does."

Harri took out the flute Hagrid had given her for Christmas and put it to her lips. Slowly, she started playing…

Fluffy, who had been beginning to stir, relaxed as the owl-like notes from the flute echoed in the room. Hermes was glad that there didn't have to be a tune for the dog to fall asleep.

While Harri played on, Ronnie and Hermes scrambled over the dog's legs to the trapdoor. They worked together to pull up the door.

"Nothing but black," Ronnie muttered as they both peered down the hole.

Hermes gulped. He had never once expected to be going through something like _this_ when he had first learned of the wizarding world. But, ever since he had started associating himself with Harri and Ronnie, his world had become filled with the odd and the dangerous.

"W-well," Hermes said after clearing his throat, "It's usually 'ladies first' but in this case I-I-I'm going down."

"Have fun then," Ronnie said, her face showing Hermes that she was glad she wouldn't be going first.

Hermes shook his head at Ronnie's expression before his attention was drawn to Harri's rather frantic flute playing. He and Ronnie looked at Harri, who was pointing at herself and then at the trapdoor.

"_You_ want to go first?" Ronnie asked.

"Harri, I don't recc-" Hermes began, only to be cut off by Harri speed walking over to them and thrusting the flute in Ronnie's hands.

"Play! Hurry!" she ordered as Fluffy began to stir once more.

As Ronnie started to blow some notes, Harri took a deep breath.

"If anything happens, owl Dumbledore," she said before she jumped down into the darkness.

Hermes listened carefully to hear when Harri landed while Ronnie continued to play some horrible tune. After a few seconds, Harri's voiced reached his ears.

"It's alright!" she yelled, "It's a soft landing!"

Hermes and Ronnie shared a look. They both jumped down into the darkness at the same time, Fluffy barking loudly as the music stopped.

Hermes let out a grunt as he landed face first in…something soft. He looked at what he landed in for a second before his eyes widened in horror.

"I guess this plant thing is here to break the fall," Harri said as Hermes got to his feet quickly and scrambled back against the wall.

"Lucky, huh?" Ronnie added.

"_Lucky_?" Hermes repeated, "Look at you two!"

Harri and Ronnie both looked down and let out gasps as they realized long snakelike tendrils had begun to wrap around the legs, creeping upwards. Hermes had felt the creepers just in time to get out of their grasp.

"Stop struggling!" he ordered as the girls fought against their bindings, "It's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh yay, now we know its name!" Ronnie shouted sarcastically as she clawed at plant that was beginning to twist itself around her neck.

"Be quiet, Rhonda!" Hermes said quickly, "I'm trying to remember how to kill it!"

As Harri begged for him to hurry up, Hermes closed his eyes to take himself back to their Herbology lesson, where they had first been introduced to the plant. Professor Sprout had been demonstrating the plant's abilities by dropping a ball into a container filled with the plant…

"What did she say?" Hermes muttered, trying to focus amidst the sounds of his friends being slowly choked, "Devil's Snare…Likes the dark and damp…"

"Fire!" Harri gasped as she struggled against the tightening bindings on her neck.

"Right!" Hermes cried, running a hand through his hair, "Oh, but there's no wood!"

"_WHAT_?" Ronnie shouted, "No wood-_Are you a wizard or not_?"

Hermes resisted the urge to punch himself for his stupidity as he took out his wand and performed the spell that created a blue flame, the same spell he had used on Snape during the first Quidditch match.

Within seconds, Hermes saw that the plant loosened its grip on the girls and was slithering away. Harri and Ronnie panted as Hermes stepped closer to check on them.

"Thank goodness you pay attention during Herbology, Hermes," Harri panted.

"Yeah, and lucky Harri doesn't lose her head in a crisis!" Ronnie snapped, "Honestly, Hermes! 'There's no wood'?"

Hermes blushed at his momentarily lapse of judgment as the trio made their way down the corridor. Despite the rude way Ronnie had mentioned it, Hermes knew she had a point. What if Harri hadn't said "fire" when she did? Sure, Hermes supposed he would have been able to recall his powers soon enough…But what if it hadn't have been in time?

* * *

The next task did not do much to improve Hermes feelings about himself.

They had entered a room that was filled with hundreds of winged keys. The trio noticed the locked door on the other side of the room, impervious to the Unlocking Spell, and had realized that they needed one of those many keys.

All three of them had grabbed brooms and started to fly around to look for the key with the damaged wing that Harri had pointed out. However, Hermes was not doing well.

He hadn't been able to get his broom to come to him during their flying lesson. Truth be told, he did not like being up high. Ever since that moment when he was seven, when he had fallen twenty feet out of a tree he had been bullied into climbing by some older boys. After that incident, which had ended in a broken leg and fractured wrist, Hermes never went more than five feet off the ground.

So, once again, he was not performing well as he clutched his broom for dear life, his eyes closed due to fear and his overall speed equivalent to that of a tortoise.

Hermes was glad when Harri caught the key, brilliant Seeker that she is, and he was able to put his feet on the ground again.

But as they went through the door, Hermes couldn't help but feel dejected.

* * *

Forget dejected…Hermes felt utterly useless now.

When the three of them had entered the next room, they were confronted with a larger than life chessboard. Hermes stared at the humongous pieces, their lack of faces rather creepy.

"What do we do?" Harri asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ronnie replied, walking in front of them, "We have to play our way across."

And so they did just that. Hermes was a rook, Harri was a bishop and Ronnie was a knight. Hermes couldn't offer anything at all to this task. All he and Harri could do was follow Ronnie's commands as she led them across the board, making sure they stayed safe no matter what.

The game had reached a standstill and Ronnie seemed deep in thought as to her next move.

"Yes…" she said suddenly, "That's the only way…I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harri and Hermes had shouted.

As they argued, pleading with her to think of something else, Hermes could feel his blood run cold. What was Ronnie thinking, so casually saying that she was going to sacrifice herself? This wasn't the average wizard chess they had played in the Common Room. This was wizard chess that could possibly-

_No…_Hermes thought as Ronnie made up her mind about her decision. _She'll be okay…I know she will._

Ronnie took her steps and Hermes let out a yell when the opposing Queen struck her across the head with her stone arm, sending Ronnie crashing to the ground, her head bleeding. It took all of Hermes' willpower not to run over to where the Queen had dragged Ronnie and make sure she was alright.

As Harri made her move and won the game, she called for Hermes to hurry. They didn't know what would happen if they stayed so they were forced to hurry forward. Hermes and Harri looked back at Ronnie's still form once more before running to the next room.

* * *

Hermes and Harri were trapped in a room, their way forward and back blocked by fire. There was a table with various bottles and a note. They realized this was Snape's challenge.

As the pair read over the note, Hermes started to smile.

"Oh, it's just a puzzle!" he said with relief, "Thank God, this isn't something that requires spells, just logic! Most wizards don't have an ounce of that, which traps them so many times."

"But won't we be trapped too?" Harri asked.

"Of course not!" Hermes responded as he picked up the note and read it over again, "I was an ordinary boy before a wizard, remember? Logic is what I excel at! Plus, all we need is right here on this paper. Now, let me think…"

As Hermes looked back and forth between the paper and the bottles, the wheels in his head turning as he worked his way through the puzzle, he was glad that he could provide proper help to Harri.

He had panicked with the Devil's Snare, been useless with flying on a broom and had not been able to do anything but follow orders with the chessboard. But this? Riddles, puzzles…He had always been fond of them and was quite talented with them, if he did say so himself!

"Got it!" he stated after a minute, "The smallest will get us through the black fire and towards the Stone."

Harri picked up the tiny bottle and gazed at it for a moment.

"Which one will get you back?" she asked.

Hermes pointed at the bottle at the right end of the line.

"Drink that," she said in a tone that left no room for arguments, "Go back, get Ronnie, grab a broom and fly out, okay? Get to the owlery and send a message to Dumbledore. I can hold Snape off for a bit but there's no way I can take him out by myself."

"So why are you going?" Hermes asked in shock, "We'll both go back and send the message together."

"Then what would have been the point of coming down here?" Harri retorted, "Hermes, I can keep Snape from escaping but I'm counting on you to hurry up with that message!"

"And if You-Know-Who is with him?"

"Well, I was lucky once. Maybe I'll be lucky again."

Hermes stared at Harri with dread before striding forward and embracing her tightly.

"Her-Hermes," Harri said in surprise at the boy's actions.

"You're a wonderful witch, Harri," Hermes said as he reluctantly released her.

"Not as good as you," Harri replied, her cheeks pink.

"Me!" he scoffed, "Books, cleverness…Look how much that's helped us! You and Ronnie did most of the hard stuff. Besides, I see that bravery and friendship counts for far more, wouldn't you say?"

He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to convince Harri to change her mind.

"Harri, _please_…Be careful."

Harri nodded and uncapped the small bottle. Hermes grabbed the bottle at the end and opened it as well. The two of them drank the contents in one gulp. They shivered and ran in opposite directions…Harri towards the unknown and Hermes to what they had faced.

* * *

"Ronnie!"

Hermes ran over to the side of the chessboard where Ronnie lay, still motionless and still bleeding from the head.

"Ronnie, please wake up!" Hermes begged, shaking her shoulder gently.

But she didn't stir at all. Hermes felt a sense of dread go through him and quickly checked her wrist for a pulse. It was slow but there.

"Oh, thank goodness," Hermes sighed with relief, "Alright, how do I do this?"

With some effort, Hermes picked up Ronnie. He put one of her arms around his shoulders and he placed one of his arms on her waist. Hermes then proceeded to practically drag Ronnie out of the room, a difficult feat considering how much taller the redhead was compared to him.

Once the pair went into the room with the flying keys, Hermes groaned. Ronnie was out cold and the only way out was with those brooms…Meaning he had to do all the flying.

Hermes put Ronnie down gently and walked over to a broom. He picked it up and walked back to his unconscious friend, his hands shaking slightly.

"Get a grip, Granger," Hermes muttered, "Harri needs you…Ronnie needs you…Be a man!"

Hermes set his face in a determined way. He knelt down and shook Ronnie roughly.

"Ronnie, I need you to be awake for this!" he shouted in her ear.

Ronnie moaned softly and, to Hermes' immense happiness, she opened her eyes just a bit.

"Hermes?" she said weakly. She looked around so slowly, "…Harri…?"

"She's…busy at the moment," Hermes said, not wanting to panic the girl, "We have a mission. I need you awake long enough for us to fly out of here."

Hermes helped her to her feet. Ronnie swayed, her head was most likely still throbbing. Hermes knew she shouldn't be moving much but he needed her to be conscious enough to hold on during their flight.

Hermes helped Ronnie onto the broom first and then he got on in front of her. He waited until Ronnie had a firm grasp around his middle before taking off.

"D-d-d-don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down," Hermes murmured again and again.

"Hermes?" Ronnie said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

The two of them had flown for several minutes when, suddenly, they were right under the trapdoor. Ronnie, who had been resting her head on top of Hermes', looked up, letting out a hiss of pain.

"Fluffy's awake," she whispered as they listened to the growls.

"Well, hang on and hope for the best," Hermes said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

He took in one deep breath before the broom zoomed up out of the trapdoor. Fluffy barked loudly and each of his three heads snapped at the pair. Ronnie gripped Hermes tighter while Hermes' face grew paler as he dodged the dog's bites.

After several moments, Hermes spotted a clear path and he zoomed through the open door. The second they were through, Hermes jumped off the broom and slammed the door closed. He panted quickly as he ran over to check on Ronnie, who was on her knees and clutching her head.

"C'mon," she muttered, slowly getting to her feet, "We've got something to do, right?"

"Right," Hermes said, letting Ronnie lean against him, "Let's go."

They went as fast as they could towards the owlery. They had made it to the entrance hall when the pair spotted a familiar figure with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles.

"Professor!" Hermes shouted, giving Ronnie, who had winced, a quick apologetic glance, "Sir, we-"

"Harri's gone after him, hasn't she?" Dumbledore interrupted grimly.

"Yes, sir," Hermes replied before Dumbledore sped off towards the third floor with more speed than he thought possible for the old wizard.

At that exact moment, Ronnie fell back into unconsciousness, nearly knocking Hermes down.

"It's okay, Ronnie," he whispered soothingly, even though she couldn't hear him, "Harri will be fine. Dumbledore's going after her…Let's get you to the hospital wing."

* * *

A day later, Hermes went up to the hospital wing to check on the girls. Harri was still out cold but Ronnie had been awake for a few hours now.

Rumors had been spreading throughout the school over what occurred on the third floor. Hermes would have laughed over some of the more ridiculous stories had he not been worried beyond belief over his best friends.

"Hey, Hermes," Ronnie greeted as the boy entered the wing.

"Hello there, Rhonda," he replied, putting a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans on Ronnie's bedside table, next to the Chocolate Frogs and the Sugar Quills the twins and Percy had gotten her.

"Would you stop calling me that?" she scolded lightly, putting a hand against the bandages around her head.

"Probably not," Hermes replied in an amused tone as he placed another box of the jellybeans on Harri's table, which was overflowing with treats.

"…Harri's still not up," Ronnie stated quietly as she looked at her sleeping friend.

Hermes let out a sigh as well, brushing a few of Harri's locks out of her eyes.

"What's with the face?" Ronnie asked curiously.

Hermes forced a smile on his face before meeting those questioning blue eyes.

"What are you talking about, Ronnie?" he asked, "There's nothing wrong with my face."

"I'm not _that_ dense, Hermes…What's bothering you?"

The smile disappeared and Hermes let out a long, weary sigh. He walked back to Ronnie and sat on her bed. He stared at the floor and played with his fingers.

"I should have been faster," he said, "Then, Harri wouldn't be unconscious like this…"

"We went as fast as we could," Ronnie responded, "I was the useless one, slowing you down."

"I should have convinced you harder not to sacrifice yourself on the chessboard," Hermes went on.

"Hey, who's the chess master here? I'm telling you right now, the only way we could have won was if I got taken."

"I did nothing with the keys."

"I crashed into the ceiling!"

"And the Devil's Snare-"

"You panicked!" Ronnie shouted impatiently, "Everyone does it! But you _did_ get that bloody plant to let us go."

Hermes was still grimacing. While Ronnie made rather valid points, he couldn't help but feel he did more harm than good. He saw Ronnie roll her eyes.

"Look, Hermes, you did a lot for us down there! And, from what you said, you and Harri would have been trapped in that room if you didn't solve that puzzle!"

"…I guess so…" Hermes admitted softly.

"See? You being a know-it-all came in handy!"

Hermes gave Ronnie an exasperated look while she stared at him with a grin. After a moment they both burst out laughing, earning a scolding from Madam Pomfrey for disturbing the patients.

"Harri's the only other one in here," Ronnie said under her breath when the nurse left. She grabbed the box of Bertie Bott's beans and offered some to Hermes, "When do you think she'll wake up?"

"Soon, I'm certain," Hermes answered, politely declining the treat, "And when she does, I suppose you'll badger her for answers as to what happened?"

"As if you won't!"

"Too true…"

Hermes chuckled, feeling quite relieved that it was all over and done with…

* * *

Done! I still had Hermes personality in the writing but, since this is post-troll incident, he is not so uptight.

I hope you all liked this and please review!


	14. The Other Informant

Okay, this chapter will feature one of two major changes I'm making to the Harry potter canon in this story (you know, besides the whole partial gender bent, some pairing changes thing). The second change will show up much later in this story. But this is the other change. I thought this would be an interesting way of going about things.

Interesting note: This is one of two chapters in this story that will not have a gender bent character show up for a majority of it. This is also the first, and possibly only, moment to not be a changed up version of something in the story, though it mentions moment from the book.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine to own.

* * *

It was something that he had never had to deal with before. He had been prefect, Head Boy…He had the top grades of his class and always obeyed the rules. There was also the fact that he had graduated from school the year before. But it didn't matter…

Percy Weasley was being called into Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

Truth be told, Percy was rather glad to be roaming around the halls of Hogwarts again. After all, he had gotten into plenty of undeserved trouble over his former boss, Barty Crouch Sr. How dare the Ministry just assume that he should have been aware of Crouch's odd behavior? Contrary to what the twins loved to say, he didn't spend every minute of the day with the man. Plus, Crouch had been behaving, more or less, normally before his mysterious illness, during which Percy had been unfortunately unable to meet with him.

It had been about two weeks since the end of the Triwizard Tournament, which had resulted in the tragic death of Cedric Diggory. Percy wasn't sure what had caused the death. All he was aware of was that Harri Potter had been with the boy. Perhaps, once he saw what Dumbledore wanted and got back to the Ministry, he would find out the truth from some of his fellow workers…

After a few minutes, Percy arrived at that stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Oh dear, what was the password?" Percy asked himself, "Oh, that's right. Peppermint Toad."

The entrance was opened and Percy went in. He paused for a moment and turned around.

_I thought…_he began. _No, just my imagination._

He stepped into the office, closing the large door behind him. Percy looked around in awe at the office. It was filled with all sorts of strange silver instruments and gadgets. There was a Pensieve in one end and, on the desk, was a creature Percy instantly recognized as a phoenix.

"My word," he whispered as he stepped closer to the beautiful bird, "To think…An actual phoenix!"

"I'm pleased to see that you like Fawkes, Mr. Weasley."

Percy jumped a bit when Dumbledore appeared, seemingly from nowhere, but quickly relaxed his face. After all, he needed to be calm and composed, as someone who worked for the Ministry should be.

"It's quite a pleasure to see you, Headmaster," Percy greeted formally, extending a hand.

"I'm glad to see you as well, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore replied, adding in a more grim tone, "Though I wish it were under better circumstances."

Percy nodded as Dumbledore gestured for him to take a seat. He assumed the Headmaster was talking about the tragic end of the tournament.

"I don't mean to be rude but is there a particular reason I'm here, sir?" Percy asked curiously, "I have quite a lot of work waiting for me back at the office."

"Ah yes," Dumbledore answered, "You work for the Ministry…Which is precisely why I have called you here."

"Come again, sir?"

Dumbledore intertwined his wrinkled fingers and leaned forward just a bit.

"Tell me, Mr. Weasley, how much do you know of what occurred in the maze at the end of the tournament?"

"Not much at all," Percy answered, "I was stuck with endless inquiries about Mr. Crouch and how everything concerning his unusual appearance on Hogwarts grounds is my fault. All I know is that a student died…"

"Yes indeed," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes vanishing, "One Mr. Cedric Diggory…"

The phoenix named Fawkes moved closer to where Dumbledore sat. The Headmaster stroked the bird's feathers gently.

"Since you are unaware of what occurred, I shall tell you," he said, "Cedric Diggory died at the hands of Lord Voldemort."

Percy couldn't stop his jaw from dropping and his heart rate from speeding up at those words. He stared at Dumbledore with an incredulous expression.

"W-w-what?" was all he could say in response.

No, it couldn't be true. There was absolutely no way Voldemort was back. He had been vanquished years ago. Harri Potter had somehow done the deed, despite the fact that she was merely a year old at the time. No, Dumbledore must be mistaken…Or this was some sort of trick. An absolutely despicable trick…

But if that was so…Why was Dumbledore looking at him so seriously?

"It is just as I said, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore continued, "Although, I suppose it wasn't Voldemort himself who performed the deed. Harri Potter and Cedric Diggory had both grabbed the Cup, which turned out to be a Portkey. This Portkey transported them to a graveyard, where a servant of Voldemort killed Mr. Diggory."

"A-and Harri?" Percy asked slowly, "What about her?"

"Ms. Potter was, most unfortunately, forced to take part in a terrible ritual. A ritual so unspeakably dark that most wizards do not know its name, let alone how to perform it. This ritual brought about the rebirth of Voldemort, to full power."

Percy got up quickly, fixing a hardened gaze at his former Headmaster.

"What a tale," he said coolly, "However, I suggest that you don't go around spreading such a story, _sir_…One would think you are trying to cause a mass panic over nothing."

Percy marched to the door and turned the knob, only to find that the door was locked. He pulled, pushed and jiggled the knob to no avail. Percy whipped out his wand and tried to cast several spells on the door, none of which worked.

"Let me out," he said in a low voice as he rounded on Dumbledore, "I must be getting back to work, not sitting here and listening to silly nonsense."

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley, you will be quite free to go," Dumbledore said calmly, "But not until we have discussed this."

"Discussed what?" Percy retorted, "Discuss you telling me that some random Death Eater killed Cedric Diggory? That Harri Potter was somehow involved in bringing back You-Know-Who?"

"Not by her own choice," Dumbledore replied, "Now, please, take a seat, Mr. Weasley. I have more to talk to you about. And I would suggest that you put down your wand. One would think that you wanted to attack me."

Percy looked down at his wand arm, surprised to see it raised. He hadn't even been aware that he was pointing his wand at the Headmaster this whole time. Percy looked at Dumbledore warily before slowly putting his wand back. He regained his composure and walked back to his seat, sitting down rather stiffly.

He was just going to hear what Dumbledore had to say. After all, he had told people before that Dumbledore was, while a brilliant wizard, quite mad. But perhaps he had been off after all…Perhaps the man was simply _just_ mad…

"Believe me, Mr. Weasley, I am not quite so mad," Dumbledore said, startling Percy.

"…Are you a Legilimen?" Percy asked curiously, putting a hand to his forehead.

"I like to observe people, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore replied, skipping around the question.

"Sir, there's no possible way You-Know-Who can be back."

"And why not?"

"Because!" Percy said, thinking for a moment, "Because he was vanquished fourteen years ago!"

"Not quite, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "He was greatly weakened by his encounter with Ms. Harriet Potter but he was not killed. He was biding his time, waiting for the right opportunity to return and wreak havoc as he did before."

"With all due respect, that sounds impossible, Headmaster," Percy said.

"Almost as impossible as someone, especially an infant, surviving a run-in with the one who killed hundreds, including that infant's parents?"

Percy kept his mouth shut at that.

"I can see why it's hard for you to believe me," Dumbledore stated wearily, "Cornelius Fudge acted in the same way."

"The Minister of Magic?" Percy said disbelievingly, "He was here? You told him this story?"

"Of course I told him. I had to warn Cornelius of what the future holds, though he was not in an accepting mood."

"And rightfully so! What you're saying is ridiculous! You-Know-Who, who disappeared from the public eye fourteen years ago, has been alive this whole time? He's back because of some obscure ritual that took place in a graveyard? That Harri and that Cedric boy were transported there because the Triwizard Cup just _happened_ to be a Portkey?"

Dumbledore looked at Percy's face carefully, something that unnerved Percy a bit.

"You are many things, Mr. Weasley," the old wizard stated, "You work hard, often at the cost of things people your age should enjoy. You get top marks and follow the rules to the letter. You have pride and ambition…But you are no Cornelius Fudge…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Percy bristled.

"It means that you have the chance to avoid the suffering Cornelius will encounter if he continues to deny what is occurring."

Things became quite silent between them after that. Percy wondered what Dumbledore was going on about. How could he talk about the Minster of Magic in such a way? Minister Fudge was right to ignore Dumbledore's silly claims…Right…?

"You are the type of man who requires proof, correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Definitive proof would help," Percy said, though he was certain that there was no way Dumbledore possessed such evidence.

Dumbledore stood up slowly, Percy mimicking his actions. The old wizard made his way over to a large cupboard. He opened it and revealed a large bowl-like container. Percy walked over carefully, his eyes locked on Dumbledore just in case.

"Can you tell me what this is, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, treating this as though it were a lesson.

"…A Pensieve," Percy replied as he glanced at the container and swirling silver substance, memories, inside.

"You see, I have quite a lot of memories swimming inside my head. Far too many for me to keep track of and too many for me to sort through and recall the ones I want…And so I put them in this container-"

"So that you can review those memories at a later date," Percy interrupted, "Yes, I am quite aware of what a Pensieve does, sir."

"You always were a smart one, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore praised.

Though Percy still didn't believe Dumbledore's balderdash story, he did straighten at the praise. After all, the man was still a great wizard…One who had just complimented him.

"Unknown to most," Dumbledore explained, "There were a few key events that occurred after Ms. Potter appeared in the field with Mr. Diggory's body. Rather important events, memories of which I put into this Pensieve. I believe those memories will provide proper proof to what I say…"

Percy looked back and forth between the Pensieve and Dumbledore, a suspicious look on his face.

"Would you be willing to do such a simple task, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"…Very well…"

And so, Dumbledore showed him those memories.

* * *

Percy shook as he sat in the chair. His eyes were wide as he stared at the ground, his mouth open in terror over what he had seen.

It was impossible to mess with memories in a Pensieve. That was fact. Meaning that all he had seen in there was true…

The man who had been teaching his younger brothers and sisters Defense Against the Dark Arts, the man whom he had believed to be the famed ex-Auror Alastor Moody, was an imposter…Not just any imposter, but Barty Crouch Jr.

The same Barty Crouch Jr., the son of his boss, who was tried for being a Death Eater and sent to Azkaban, where he had died…But apparently not. Percy had seen that he was questioned under Veritaserum, meaning all he said was true.

Acting under Voldemort's orders…Impersonating Moody…Putting Harri's name in the Goblet of Fire to get her in the tournament. Percy had been horrified at that and by how Crouch Jr. escaped Azkaban and the stuff he and his father did. He had nearly thrown up upon hearing what happened to Bertha Jorkins and about his boss' fate…

Then, Percy had been shown the memory of Harri recounting what happened in the graveyard. He had been greatly shocked to see the escaped murderer Sirius Black there but neither Dumbledore nor Harri looked bothered.

And then Harri explained the story. She explained the ritual. She mentioned Peter Pettigrew, who Percy thought was dead, and how he had killed Cedric Diggory with a Killing Curse. She explained Voldemort's rebirth. Listed those Death Eaters and the speech Voldemort had given. The resulting battle and the Priori Incantatem effect…

It was just Harri telling a story. Percy could have easily stated that it was some incredibly elaborate lie the girl thought up…He could've…If it wasn't for that sorrow in her eyes. Percy knew that one could not fake that level of pain, the same look that his mother had on her face each year on the anniversary of her brothers' deaths…

And then, he had witnessed Fudge confronting Harri and Dumbledore in the hospital wing. Percy's jaw dropped at the exchange. He had allowed a Dementor to give Crouch Jr. the Kiss without hearing what he had to say. He was acting so inept that it appalled Percy. Fudge was not even willing to consider the idea!

Meaning…Meaning that what Dumbledore was saying…It was true, wasn't it?

"Do you believe me now?" Dumbledore asked solemnly.

"…I can't exactly dispute it, can I?" Percy responded, "…Why was Sirius Black there?"

Dumbledore then explained what happened the year before. He talked about the Potters switching Secret keepers and how Peter Pettigrew faked his death and left Sirius Black to be blamed.

"But Black should have said so at his trial then!" Percy argued.

"He would have if he received one, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said.

"And what did you assign my parents to do?" Percy asked.

"I can't tell you their jobs yet. But they are part of a group called the Order of the Phoenix, a group which has opposed Voldemort since the First Wizarding War."

Percy shook his head slowly before putting it in his hands. He couldn't take all of this…How could he handle the fact that Voldemort had returned and that the Minister of Magic didn't want to believe it? That Fudge believed Harri was lying about all this?

As Percy finally lifted his head, he asked the one question that was on his mind since Dumbledore told him about Voldemort.

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" he asked.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked much older than Percy had expected.

"I understand the kind of man Cornelius is, Mr. Weasley," he started, "He has shown that he won't listen to reason. And he will do whatever it takes to make everyone believe that the world we live in is safe and secure and will remain so. Even if it means slandering those who see the truth."

"Cornelius will try to spy on Harri and me to see what we are up to," Dumbledore went on, "I have a feeling you will be receiving a promotion very soon, Mr. Weasley. One that put you in direct correspondence with the Minister."

"And how do you know I didn't _earn_ this position I may or may not receive?" Percy asked.

"My dear boy, I'm quite certain you can earn such a role. But won't it be unusual for someone who is currently being questioned over his boss' odd behavior to suddenly be given such an incredible promotion after what you just saw?"

Percy let out a sigh. It was true…

"What does this have to do with me?" he asked tiredly.

He had a hunch but he wanted to hear it from Dumbledore's mouth.

"I need to be able to keep track of what the Ministry's up to," Dumbledore explained, "I need to know what Cornelius has in mind and what he will do to try and undermine me."

Percy's eyes widened at his words. So, it was as he thought.

"…You want me to spy on the Ministry…"

"That is correct."

Percy stood up and paced the room, running a hand through his red hair anxiously.

"Do you know what that _means_?" he asked in a panicked voice, "I have to be able to collect information and get it to you without garnering anyone's attention…If I get caught my family will be in trouble! I'll get sent to Azkaban for treason!"

"There are many consequences for your actions," Dumbledore stated, "But think about it, Mr. Weasley. You will be aiding us and helping to keep the wizarding world, including all of your loved ones, safe."

"Speaking of," Percy retorted, "You _do_ realize my mother will be down your throat over this."

An expression of pain appeared on Dumbledore's face.

"…Not if she doesn't know…"

"What are you talking a-?" Percy cut himself off and looked at Dumbledore with horror.

"I…" he said slowly, "_I can't tell my family_?"

"When one is spying, it is good to keep the number of people who are aware of your loyalties down to as few as one or two others," Dumbledore replied.

"But there's no way my parents will be happy if I take a high position in the Ministry!" Percy said angrily, "They'll try to convince me not to…What, do you want me to estrange myself from them?"

Silence…

"…Oh God…"

"It will make it seem more believable that you are loyal to the Ministry. After all, they would never expect any member of the Weasley family to go against me…Not without cutting himself off from his own family in the process…"

Percy sat down, so much pain coursing through him from the realization of what he would have to do.

"Isn't there anyone else?" he asked pleadingly, "Don't you have friends in the Ministry?"

"Cornelius is well aware of who my friends are, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "He'll be watching them carefully and none of them are close to the Minister."

Percy felt like he wanted to start crying right there. He often locked himself away at home to work or study. He hadn't spent much time with his family since before school. He was always so serious and focused on his work. He knew his brothers and sisters probably didn't like him for that. But he did it because he wanted to be able to provide well for his family and any future members who may come along…

But _this_…Asking him to purposely break away from his family and relay information to Dumbledore without catching anyone's attention…How could he do this?

"I know it is a lot to ask of you, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, sadness in his tone, "But it is necessary. We are on the brink of another war. And this one just may outdo the first war…Any information you get could mean the difference between life and death…"

Percy had a blank look on his face as he stared into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Can I have time to think about this?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I will need a firm answer as to where your loyalties lie," Dumbledore answered, "Otherwise I will have to erase your memories of this meeting."

Percy was silent for several minutes afterwards. He was glad Dumbledore didn't try to break the silence because he felt that he might change his mind…After what seemed like forever, Percy finally spoke.

"…Alright…I'll do it…"

"Can I trust you not to betray me or your family?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would never…" Percy replied instantly.

But then he wondered…What if something went wrong? What if he was found out and forced into telling the truth? What if they used Veritaserum or…or the Imperious Curse?

"Your thoughts are running along the same lines as mine," Dumbledore said.

"Sir…" Percy said softly, surprised that he was about to say this, "…Place me under an Unbreakable Vow…"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure? I'm not sure of anything except that I don't want to put anyone in danger just because I can't spy well enough."

"Very well, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said as he and Percy stood up.

Percy extended his hand and clasped Dumbledore's.

"Sir, can this work with just two of us?" he asked, nervous.

"It can indeed," Dumbledore responded solemnly as the process began.

"Will you, Percy Weasley, swear to do your utmost to spy on the Ministry and relay important information to the Order of the Phoenix until Voldemort's demise?" Dumbledore asked.

"…I w-w-will," Percy stuttered, flinching a bit when a tongue of flame wound around their hands and a strange feeling pulsed through him.

"Will you swear to not surrender said information to enemies of the Order, especially those in the Ministry and those who believe in Voldemort's ways?"

"I will," Percy said, his voice a little stronger as the second tongue of fire wound around the hands.

"And will you swear to never reveal who you are spying for to anyone outside the Order of the Phoenix until this war is over?"

"I will," Percy replied firmly as the third tongue of fire came out.

The spell was complete. Percy looked at his hand…

"You truly do belong in Gryffindor House, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, his voice full of weariness and, to Percy's confusion, a feeling that suggested he had done something like this before, "And now, please sit down as I have much more to discuss with you."

Percy did sit down, though his eyes remained locked on his hand…

* * *

Percy made his way down the stairs, out of the Headmaster's office. The information that Dumbledore had told him concerning the Order of the Phoenix was swimming around in his head…He barely noticed where he was going as the gargoyle went back to its place when he entered the corridor.

"Hey, Perce!"

Percy turned his head and saw one of the twins making his way over to him.

"Hello, George," he said, working to make sure his voice didn't crack.

"Now how do you know I'm George? I could be Fred."

"You think I can't recognize my own brother?"

"No, I expect it," George said with a smirk, "Fred and I worked hard to make sure of that. Man, first Harri, now you…We really need to work on it."

Percy hid a smile over what George said…Very soon he won't be able to have the luxury of his brother talking so casually with him if all went according to plan.

"So, why was Perfect Percy sent to the Headmaster's office?" George asked in a teasing tone.

"If you must know, the Minister requested that I ask Dumbledore something important," Percy replied, "It is odd to see you here without Fred."

"Freddie spotted Angelina Johnson and I didn't want to stick around for the snog fest. Anyways, I can't believe you're listening to that git!"

"You should refer to him with more respect, George."

George rolled his eyes. Percy felt a prickling in his eyes…He had to leave right now…

"Well, I must be off," Percy said in his usual tone, "I have a lot of work to catch up on and my in-tray must look like a nightmare right about now."

"Oh, I feel _so_ sorry for your in-tray," George said sarcastically as Percy walked off, "So long, Weatherby!"

Percy paused and looked back and George, who was giving him that mischievous smile.

"…Goodbye, George."

Because it was goodbye…At least, for the time being…

* * *

Yeah, this is quite a change from canon, huh? I wanted to go along this route because I read a couple of really good fanfics that use this idea and I found a lot of merit in it. Plus, I always wondered why Dumbledore never put a spy in the Ministry…

For the record, I was highly disappointed in Percy's actions. I mean, breaking away from the family that loves you? However, I can understand a bit of where he's coming from. He's always worked hard and dealt with endless teasing from his siblings because of it. He probably felt left out a number of times. Then, he's given this promotion from the Ministry. He expects everyone to be proud of him. But what's their first reaction. To tell him he got that promotion because Fudge wants to spy on the family…

For someone who was out of the loop concerning the events at the end of the fourth book, that would seem like quite a punch to the gut, huh? However, that does not excuse his actions. For my story, I wanted the estrangement to happen but I wanted to go along a different route.

Also, Dumbledore is not supposed to come across as a jerk. I wanted to show that he is someone who knows this has to be done for the sake of the war but finds no pleasure in doing it whatsoever.

I hoped you liked it and please leave a review for me!


	15. Smitten

And now, after quite some time, we're back with another chapter on George's feelings towards Harri!

Once again, I want to mention that, in my head, the images the deviantArt artist CrownCat drew for the gender bent Harry and Hermione are the images I have in mind for Harri and Hermes. Also, the images the other deviantArt artist, maaria, drew from the gender bent Ron is the closest to the image I have in mind for Ronnie. It's the same hairstyle but my Ronnie is on the tall side (at least until Hermes gets a growth spurt before fifth year).

Also, another note. I mentioned in the Sixth Year Tryouts chapter that Ronnie had long hair. She had the short bob cut until after fourth year. In the summer before fifth year, she started growing out her hair. By sixth year, it is as long as Harri's and in a ponytail. But not like Harri's high ponytail.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all.

* * *

The Weasley family explored an Egyptian tourist market. After winning the Ministry of Magic's annual Grand Prize Galleon Draw, the family used much of the seven hundred Galleons they won to visit the oldest Weasley child, Bill, whom they hadn't seen in quite some time. Charlie had been able to take a vacation from the dragon reserve to join them.

It wasn't often that the family got to come together and go on vacation like this!

…Now, if only Percy hadn't received a letter naming him Head Boy…

"Geez, you'd think they named him Minister of Magic or something," Fred muttered as their older brother strutted about, his Head Boy badge pinned to his fez.

"Shh, don't say that!" George hissed in reply, "It might come true!"

"Then, we'd _never_ hear the end of it…"

"Alright, kids!" Mrs. Weasley said, "Bill has taken your father to see one of the Muggle villages nearby. Charlie ran into an old friend and they're catching up. Everyone else can go where they want but I better see all of you back at this spot in two hours!"

"I saw a wonderful shop that sold classic literature," Percy stated as he walked away.

"That poor shopkeeper," Fred and George murmured.

"Mum, can we see that shop?" Ginny asked, pointing at a small shop that sold beautiful handcrafted jewelry.

"Of course dear," she responded. She noticed the twins walking away, "Fred! George! You stay with Ronnie!"

"_What_?" the three named Weasleys cried.

"Mum, I can handle on my own!" Ronnie complained.

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley said in return.

"But, Mum! Percy went off on his own!" George stated.

"Percy is of age while you three are not, so you will stick together!" Mrs. Weasley said with finality, "And if I find out you boys did something to your sister…"

"Relax, Mum!" Fred said with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, we learned from the pyramid incident with Perce," George added.

And so George and Fred were stuck keeping an eye on Ronnie as they went around the tourist shops.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you two," Ronnie muttered angrily.

"Now Ronniekins, I'm hurt!" Fred said with mock pain, putting a hand over his heart.

"How can you be so cruel to your beloved older brothers?" George said in the same tone.

"I wanted to buy a birthday present for Harri but now I'm stuck with you," Ronnie said as she rolled her eyes.

George perked up at that.

"Oh right, it's Harri's birthday in a few days, isn't it?" he said.

"How could you go and forget your own girlfriend's birthday, Georgie?" Fred asked, nudging his twin with his elbow.

Ronnie stared at George with a mixture of shock and horror, her mouth wide open.

"_WHAT_?" she shouted loudly, drawing the attention of several passersby.

"Thank you, Ronnie," George said sarcastically as he rubbed his ear, "I was planning on going deaf in the future."

"Don't you _dare_ think about going after Harri, George!" Ronnie warned, poking the boy in the chest and staring up at him angrily.

"Who are you, her keeper?" Fred asked, "George here has been pining after her since your first year."

"I have not!" George shot back. He turned to Ronnie, "And it's not _your_ business who I or Harri like."

"But it _is_ my business to make sure my best friend doesn't have her heart broken!" Ronnie replied, hands on her hips.

"What kind of man do you think I am?" George asked, "I-Wait! Why are we fighting about this? _I'm not dating Harri_!"

"Oh," was all Ronnie said, backing off. She noticed a nearby table, "Oh cool! Harri would love something like that!"

Once Ronnie was over by the vendor's table, out of earshot of the twins, Fred turned to George with a knowing smile.

"Why, George…" he began teasingly, "You took to the idea of dating Harri really well."

"I was just in the moment," George replied, turning his face away to hide his pink cheeks.

No, he _hadn't_ just been in the moment. Truth be told, George had become quite smitten with Harri Potter ever since the end of the previous year. Not like he acted on his feelings though. All he had been doing was sending friendly letters to the girl all summer, nothing more or less. Similarly, the letters he got in return were just as casual and platonic…

And perhaps that's all they would ever be…

"You in there, George?" Fred asked, waving a hand in front of George's face, snapping him out of his trance.

"Sorry," George apologized, "I was just thinking."

"More like daydreaming about Harri," Fred suggested with a smile.

"Like how you dream about Angelina?" George asked.

"Hey!" Fred said, "I'll have you know that she's been sending me letters all summer long!"

"She's sending me letters too, Fred…We write letters to _everyone_ on the team…"

"Does she make mention of the letters you sent her?" he asked smugly.

"Fred, I'd mention it too if I kept getting ten page letters, no matter how many times I tell you to stop."

* * *

The table was being set for dinner. Ronnie was sitting at her own corner, slowly cutting out the article in the _Daily Prophet_ that featured her family winning the prize.

"Where's Errol?" she asked, "Harri's birthday is in a few days and I want to send this stuff with Errol tonight."

"Smart," Charlie told her as he playfully ruffled her short hair, "Knowing Errol, he probably won't get there for a few days."

"What'd you even get her?" Fred asked as he peered over Ronnie shoulder to read her letter.

"Look!" Ronnie said as she reached for the object, which was under piles of paper.

Balanced on the palm of her hand was a small glass Pocket Sneakoscope.

"Nice, Ronnie!" Fred said with a laugh as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny started to set out food.

"Yeah," George added as he walked in, a square package in his hands, "Nothing says happy birthday like sending Harri a Dark Detector."

"Now boys, stop teasing your sister," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes, Dad," they said together.

"Hey, Ginny!" George called, "We're gonna stop teasing you!"

"Fine by me!" Ginny said in return.

The family all sat down and soup was poured out for everyone. Fred and George, sitting on either side of Bill, laughed as they watched Ronnie eat soup while continuing to add the final touches to her letter.

"A Sneakoscope, huh?" Bill said as Ronnie tried to wrap the object, "Ronnie, I can't believe you fell for that rubbish. Vendors always try to sell junk like that to unsuspecting tourists. They're never reliable."

At that moment, the Pocket Sneakoscope started to light up and make a noise.

"See?" Bill said. He saw that Ronnie was having trouble wrapping it properly, "I'll help you wrap it after dinner."

Fred and George shared a secret look while Ronnie shook her head. Bill was not aware of the beetles the twins had put in his soup while he wasn't looking.

"Oh, I'll need to borrow Errol before you though, Ronnie," George stated.

"No way!" she argued, "I need him to send Harri's present!"

"So do I!"

"Aww, so cute!" Fred said, "Georgie is giving Harri a gift!"

"What did you get her?" Ronnie asked suspiciously.

"If you got that poor girl some kind of prank, George Weasley…" Mrs. Weasley began warningly.

"Don't worry about that, Mum," Fred said with a shudder, before adding dramatically, "My own twin betrayed me! He got her…a book."

All noise at the table died out as everyone stared at George with shock, causing the boy to redden slightly.

"She told me once that she liked _Quidditch Through the Ages _and wanted her own copy of it someday," he said, keeping his eyes locked on his food.

It was a good thing George kept his eyes down. Otherwise, he would have seen his parents beaming at him and his siblings struggling not to laugh.

"But Errol won't be able to handle a book that size," Mrs. Weasley said, "Percy, dear. Could you lend George your owl?"

* * *

George, Fred, Percy, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley walked into the Leaky Cauldron, each holding shopping bags. George nearly tripped when he looked up and saw Harri laughing with Ronnie and Hermes, who was holding a large cat.

"Pretty little Harrikins is here," Fred said in a musical tone, causing George to elbow him.

The twins rolled their eyes as Percy greeted Harri in a rather solemn tone. They shared a look and nodded, putting down the bags and walking up to Harri.

"Harri!" Fred said as he bowed, taking one of Harri's hands in his own, "Simply splendid to see you, dear girl!"

"Marvelous!" George added as he copied his twin, hoping that Harri wouldn't notice the sincerity in his voice, "Absolutely spiffing!"

After a few more minutes of teasing, the kids worked together to get all the bags up to the room Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were staying in. Soon, there were only two bags left and Harri and George went down to retrieve them.

"Oh, George!" Harri said with a smile, "Thanks so much for the book! I didn't think you remembered when I said I wanted a copy."

"It's hard to forget when you went on and on about it for about an hour. You nearly sounded like Hermes," George replied jokingly, before adding more seriously, "I hope you don't mind that it…Well, I got it from a secondhand store…"

"It's great!" Harri replied firmly.

George grinned at the sight of that smile of hers. So she had liked his gift after all…

* * *

It was the day after everyone had arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone was either talking about Sirius Black's infamous escape from Azkaban or the Dementors that were on the Hogwarts Express the day before. George shivered a bit as he recalled those creatures…That feeling of utter despair and hopelessness that washed over him as they passed by the compartment.

George looked up to see Harri, Ronnie and Hermes sit by him at the Gryffindor table. He handed them the third year schedules, looking at them carefully. None of them had seemed too worse for the wear from the Dementor experience, though Harri had looked quite pale.

"What's wrong, Harri?" George asked, seeing Harri looking troubled.

"Malfoy," Ronnie spat angrily.

George looked over at the Slytherin table and was very ticked off to see Malfoy pretending to faint. George had heard about what happened to Harri when she got close to the Dementors and he thought it was anything other than funny…

"What a git," he said in a calm voice as he turned back to Harri with a reassuring smile, "Forget him, Harri. He wasn't cocky when the Dementors came down to our end of the train. He came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"That he did…Nearly wet himself too," Fred replied, breaking away from his conversation with Angelina, who looked amused by whatever he had been saying to convince her to go out with him.

* * *

In a week, the Gryffindor Quidditch team would be having their first match of the year, against Hufflepuff since Malfoy's arm was "too badly hurt" for him to play…Meaning he was being a plain sissy.

In the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts, where Fred and George sat in the back, the twins were talking in whispers. One thing led to another and the subject somehow turned towards Harri.

"I would love to see a repeat performance of you saving Harrikins from certain doom, Mr. Knight in Shining Armor," Fred said with a smirk.

"Bugger off," George mumbled, remembering the rogue Bludger incident from last year.

"Come now, George. Harri was looking at you like you were her hero."

"Harri was unconscious."

"What's this about Harri?"

The twins flinched and looked up to see Professor Lupin staring at them. However, to their relief, he was looking at them amusedly. The rest of the class was too busy copying down the notes on curses that Lupin had written to notice.

"George here has a crush on Harri Potter," Fred said before George could stop him.

"I do not!" George retorted, "I just respect Harri and see her as a nice girl…"

"A nice girl to date."

"Oh…" Lupin said neutrally, "I see…"

The twins noticed that Lupin kept a close eye on George for the rest of the class and several classes afterwards.

"Man," George sighed, "It's like you told him I was interested in his daughter or something."

* * *

"That was the scariest thing I'd ever seen in my life," George said darkly as he stared at Harri's unmoving form on the hospital wing bed.

And it was the scariest thing he had seen. Scarier even than when Harri had fallen off her broom the year before…

The game had been going on for some time. The wind was rough and the rain was making it near impossible to see. And then, George had felt it. A cold that was not caused by the rain that had drenched him. He looked down at the ground and was shocked to see a horde of Dementors, who were guarding the school since Black's breakout, congregating on the field.

"Why the hell are they here?" he asked aloud as a feeling of hopelessness overtook him.

George looked up just in time to see a red and gold figure plummeting to the ground…It was Harri.

George had tried his best to urge his broom forward so that he could catch her. But the wind and rain was holding him back and he was yelling as she drew closer to colliding with the ground.

But, at the last possible moment, Dumbledore came onto the field. He cast the Dementors away with a Patronus Charm and stopped Harri's descent.

And now, here everyone was…Surrounding Harri's bedside…

A wave of relief went through George when Harri finally woke up. As everyone clued her in as to what happened, he found that relief being slowly replaced by anger. Why was Harri only concerned with how the game went when she nearly _died_?

As George shook, Fred put a comforting hand on his shoulder…

George had come so close to never seeing her again…And that scared him…

* * *

"Fred?"

Fred mumbled in his sleep. George snorted when he heard something that sounded distinctly like Angelina.

"Fred," he said again, reaching over and shaking his brother, "Fred, wake up!"

Fred lifted his face out of his pillow and glared at his brother. George was reminded distinctly of whenever he and Fred would wake Ronnie up out of nowhere but decided it would be wise to not tell Fred that particular tidbit.

"It's dark," he growled, though he did so as quietly as possible so as to not wake up their dorm mates, "What couldn't wait until morning?"

"Fred…I think we should give Harri the Map," George whispered.

Fred woke up properly at that and sat up, scratching his messy red hair.

"We've had that Map since first year," he said, "Why should we give it to her?"

The Map in question was the Marauder's Map, a wondrous invention the twins had…_stumbled_…across back in the days when they were innocent little eleven year olds. A detailed map of all of Hogwarts, with the added bonus of showcasing where every person on Hogwarts grounds is. This Map had always played an instrumental role in all of the twins' pranks over the years and the noble men who created the map were the boys' heroes.

"Think about it, Freddie," George said, "We've memorized the grounds. No one knows Hogwarts like we do. And Harri is stuck at school because those bloody relatives of hers wouldn't sign her form for Hogsmeade."

"You just want to have a date with her at Hogsmeade," Fred chuckled.

"Shut up!" George shot back, "I'm just saying that she deserves to have some fun!"

* * *

George and Fred, having just exited Zonko's, wandered around Hogsmeade, laughing and enjoying the light snowfall. George was a bit preoccupied though, wondering what he should get Harri for Christmas. He knew he probably wouldn't get something in return but he still wished to give her something.

"Hey, George," Fred said, starting to get impatient with his brother, "If you're really stuck on what to get Harri, why not buy something from Spintwitches?"

George looked at the shop that Fred was pointing at, a shop that specialized in sporting goods. He paused for a moment, considering it, before stepping inside.

George was taken aback for a minute. It was like he had just been catapulted into the mind of Oliver Wood. Everything he saw was Quidditch…

_I know Harri loves the sport…_George thought as he wandered the store. _But what can I get her that she'll like?_

It was at that moment that George spotted an interesting object on one of the shelves. He stepped closer and saw that it looked just like a Golden Snitch. George took the Snitch and turned it this way and that. It was absolutely beautiful…

"Are you a Seeker, son?"

George turned and saw a man, possibly the shop's owner, looking at him with a smile.

"Beater," George replied, "But I'm buying for a Seeker. Is this a real Snitch?"

"It looks the part," the shopkeeper stated, "But it isn't a real Snitch. It's a toy that is designed to look exactly like one. It can even flutter around. May I show you?"

George handed him the faux-Snitch. The shopkeeper tossed the toy about three feet into the air. George let out a laugh as the wings on the toy started flapping, allowing it to fly around, though not too far away from the shopkeeper.

"If you keep the tosses low, it won't fly," he explained as he caught the toy, whose wings stopped beating, "You have to throw it high in order to activate the magic that makes it fly. They never go too far away from the thrower's side and the magic in them is guaranteed to last up to fifty years…They're good for Seekers who want to practice their coordination."

George looked back at the price tag and dug into his pockets…Maybe…Just maybe…

He smiled when he counted how much money he had left…Just enough.

"I'll take it," he said with a smirk.

Needless to say, despite the fact that Harri and Ronnie seemed to be at odds with Hermes for some reason or other, George was glad on Christmas morning to see Harri happily tossing around that toy Snitch.

He was also happy to have found a box of Honeydukes chocolate from Harri at the foot of his bed.

* * *

The end of the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match, which featured the premiere of Harri's Firebolt, was spectacular. The entire team found themselves in the midst of a massive, midair group hug. They all laughed as they slowly sunk back down on their brooms to the ground.

The second they touched the ground, and before the other supporters got there, George hugged Harri tightly, picking her up and swinging her around. When her laugh reached his ears, George suddenly realized what he was doing and immediately put Harri down, allowing her to be tackled by Ronnie and the other Gryffindors.

"Why did you put her down?" Fred asked, having to shout above all the cheers, "She looked like she was enjoying it!"

But George didn't say a word, allowing himself to be swallowed up in the sea of arms, hoping the red of the Gryffindors would camouflage the redness of his face.

But the celebrations and elation didn't last, as later that night it was discovered that Sirius Black had broken into the girls' dormitory and nearly hurt Ronnie.

All of Gryffindor Tower was being searched, while the worried and scared Gryffindors stayed in the Common Room. Ronnie, who was still pale and shaking, was being comforted by Harri and Percy. Hermes looked like he wanted to join them as well but was terrified of being rejected, since Scabbers had been eaten by his cat Crookshanks, making Ronnie very mad at him.

George and Fred sat just a few feet away from them, also wanting to comfort Ronnie but too shocked over events to move.

All George could think about was how close he had been to losing Ronnie to that insane mass murderer…And how he might have lost Harri to him as well…

* * *

All feelings of fear had vanished by the end of the Quidditch Final. Cheers erupted throughout the stadium as Harri caught the Snitch, securing the Gryffindor team their first Quidditch Cup since Charlie had left.

Wood was sobbing into Harri's shoulder, while the girl patted his head. Fred grabbed the two and hugged them tightly, George close behind.

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, George placed a kiss atop Harri's head. His jaw dropped immediately afterwards over his action but Harri was apparently too distracted to have even noticed it.

However, from the look Fred was giving him as the team made their way back to the ground, his action had not gone completely unnoticed…

* * *

"What happened?"

"I told you."

"What really happened?"

"That really happened."

"Ronnie!" George exclaimed while Fred glared at the girl, "You expect me to believe that your leg and arm were hurt because you fell down a flight of stairs?"

The twins noticed Harri and Hermes both giving the redhead looks that said "Really?"

"Even _Percy_ can lie better than that!" Fred said.

The two had found the compartment on the Hogwarts Express where their sister, Harri and Hermes were staying. After briefly noticing the owl in Ronnie's hands, the twins immediately started trying to find out the real reason behind Ronnie's injuries.

"You better start paying attention," George warned.

"Because we'll get the truth out of you somehow," Fred finished as the train pulled into the station.

As they all got off the train, George looked over and smiled at seeing Harri once again playing with that toy Snitch.

"Way to go, Georgie," Fred said, "Best way to a woman's heart is through Quidditch."

"At least for the women we're into, right Freddie?" George replied.

"Maybe I should try something like that with Ange-Wait…AHA! So you _do_ like Harri!"

George turned and saw Harri grin at him and wave.

"…Yes," he said as he waved in return, "Yes I do…"

* * *

Year Three of the road to Harri and George's relationship is over! Aw, Georgie is so cute! By the way, Spintwitches is an actual store in Hogsmeade. I wonder if they do sell toys like the toy Snitch I described?

For the record, some of you are curious about the way I portray Fred and George's brotherhood. After all, most show them completing each other's sentences all the time, always joking around and stuff like that. However, in the book, that's how they act like whenever Harry happens to be with them. I want to expand upon that and show more of their brotherhood. They may be twins but there's more to them that their "twin stuff", as I call their quirks.

See you again soon! Please review!


	16. Crush

Hello everyone! We're back again!

Kudos to those of you who understood why I had George give Harri that toy Snitch. I was trying to make a reference to that scene in the series with James Potter playing around with the Snitch. This chapter on Year Four of George's feelings is way sooner than I had expected but I got into the mood and wanted to get it written. Also, you readers will see a scene from a previous chapter, and I don't mean the Yule Ball chapters.

A message to a reviewer named Dancing Shadows Alchemist. That sounds like a fun idea! But I'm going to change it around a little bit here and there. Poor Harri…But I won't do that chapter for a little while because I want to go over George's feelings for years four and five first. But it should be up eventually!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine nor does it belong to anyone other than J.K. Rowling.

* * *

George was lying on his bed, rereading his latest letter from Harri. She had written him about how excited she was for the Quidditch World Cup. George couldn't blame her, since this would be the first time she ever went to the event.

She had no idea just how cool the match between Ireland and Bulgaria would be, especially considering that Harri would get her first glimpse of the famous Viktoriya Krum, whom George was certain that Ronnie was a tad bit too obsessed with…

"George!" Fred said, smacking his brother's head, "I said, what do you think we should bring?"

"Huh?" was all George offered in reply.

Fred rolled his eyes at George.

"Can you put down your girlfriend's letter long enough to help me plan a prank on Harri's cousin?"

"Fred, I told you, I'm not dating Harri," George said as he put down the letter.

"But you want to."

"Well…Yeah, I do."

Fred pat George on the back and waggled his eyebrows.

"Well, she's fourteen now," Fred said suggestively, "Meaning it wouldn't be weird for you to chase her."

George simply scoffed and went to join his twin in deciding which of the products they had worked so hard on would be used to get revenge on the Dursley family for bullying Harri around. He noticed that Fred seemed to be especially cheerful…And not the usual "pranking mode" cheerful either.

"What's with you?" he asked curiously.

Fred picked up a handful of Ton-Tongue Toffee and smiled broadly.

"Angelina wrote me a letter," he said.

"…_And_…?"

"And she didn't complain about anything I said or did once in it!"

George began to clap.

"Way to go, brother of mine," George said with a crooked grin, "Angelina has moved on from the 'blissfully unaware of you' stage to the 'not considering you a nuisance' stage."

"I know!" Fred replied, "Meaning it's only a matter of time before she says yes to dating me."

George laughed at his brother. Truthfully, he was happy for him. He knew how hard Fred had been working to try and convince Angelina to go out with him, usually to no avail. So this honestly was a huge step forward in their relationship.

Now if only George could figure out how to move his and Harri's relationship forward…

* * *

Fred and George waited eagerly for someone to show up. After they had used Floo Powder to get to the Dursley house, Fred had "accidentally" dropped a bunch of the Ton-Tongue Toffee on the ground near Harri's big, fat, lard of a cousin, Dudley. Harri had written to George about the boy and his insatiable appetite…And it was certain that he had played right into their hands.

The fire roared and Fred and George spotted Harri coming out of the fireplace, laughing loudly. That spirited laugh of hers made George's stomach do back flips.

"I take it that he ate it?" Fred asked excitedly as he helped the girl to her feet.

"Yeah," Harri answered as she took her glasses out of her pocket and put them back on. She redid her ponytail, "What was that thing?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee," George explained, "Fred and I invented them!"

Laughter broke out and George saw Harri eyeing Bill and Charlie curiously. It figured, since she had never met the two oldest Weasley siblings face to face.

Bill and Charlie went up to the girl and introduced themselves. George felt a small pang of jealousy course through him when he saw Harri staring at the two brothers in awe.

"Don't worry about it, Georgie," Fred whispered, "She just didn't know what to expect with them…Bill definitely is not what you would expect from a former Head Boy."

"Harri, we've heard plenty about you," Bill said as he shook the girl's hand.

"Ronnie, how often did you talk about me?" Harri asked her best friend.

"Oh, not _just_ from Ronnie…" Charlie said with a chuckle.

Harri looked a little confused at that. Before Charlie could go on, George grabbed one of the fake wands he and Fred had made and had lying around the Burrow and threw it at Charlie's head. Everyone let out a laugh as the wand turned into a rubber chicken upon contact with the boy's head.

* * *

George headed upstairs to go to sleep. After all, everyone was going to have to get up early in the morning in order to go to the Quidditch World Cup…

George paused on the steps when he saw Harri come down the hall. She wore a t-shirt and pajama pants that she was borrowing from Ginny, since Mrs. Weasley had refused to let her wear the large clothes she had brought from the Dursley house. George felt his face grow a little warm at seeing her gazing about with those wide, green eyes, a soft smile on her face.

"Oh, hi there!" she greeted with a wave when she saw George watching her.

"Did you get lost, Harri?" George asked playfully, "I thought you would've remembered where to go from last time you were here."

"Well, it _has_ been two years," she said with a laugh, "I'm just walking around…It's been a while since I was last here."

George smiled when he saw that she was holding the toy Snitch he had bought for her last Christmas.

"So, you liked it?" he asked, pointing to the object.

"Yeah!" she said happily, tossing the Snitch up high so that it would start flying, "Thanks so much for buying it, George! It's the greatest!"

"Even greater than the Firebolt you got?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets and smiling as she caught the Snitch.

"Well…I guess they're tied," she admitted, "Say George, why are you and Fred making so much joke stuff? Ronnie mentioned that you're even making order forms."

George looked a little sheepish at that…Should he tell Harri about his and his twin's dream for the future? He looked at Harri's inquisitive glance and sighed…Might as well…At least, if she said it was stupid, then he would see if this was a crush that was worth having.

"Fred and I have always known that, no matter what, we wanted to do something that would make people laugh," George explained. He looked around for any eavesdroppers before continuing in a whisper, "We want to open up our own joke shop…Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! …Do you think we can do it…?"

"After what you did to my cousin, I think you guys will do just fine," Harri replied sincerely.

George laughed at that. So she believed in their dream. His heart beat just a bit faster…

"You better get to bed," he said, turning her around and pushing her gently, "We have an early start. And…keep the joke shop a secret from other people…Especially Mum. We'll never hear the end of it otherwise."

"Alright then. Goodnight George."

"Night, Harri."

George walked backwards towards his room, watching Harri's retreating figure. He stopped when he felt himself bump into someone. He turned around, only to see Fred grinning at him widely.

"Out for a late night excursion with Harrikins, huh?" he asked as George stepped into their room.

"We just ran into each other, Fred," George said as he fell back onto his bed.

"She seems to love the toy you got her," Fred said as he jumped onto his own bed, "You can thank me for that later."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"_I_ was the one who told you to go into Spintwitches, remember, dear brother?"

"Oh, you're right, Fred…You have my eternal gratitude for all you have done for me…"

The twins burst out laughing, only to be silenced by Charlie yelling at them to shut up from the room next door and Bill yelling at Charlie to shut up.

* * *

It was way too early for any creature to be up and about…But the Weasleys, Harri and Hermes were outside, walking around to locate the Portkey that would take them to the World Cup campsite.

After quite some time, the group reached Stoatshead Hill and started climbing it. George looked over at Harri and saw that her legs were shaking and she was breathing heavily. Despite how tired he himself was, he went over to the girl.

"C'mon, Harri!" he said in a winded but cheerful tone, hooking his arm with Harri's, "Just a bit more!"

Harri smiled at him gratefully for the help. George noticed that Ronnie was glaring at him while Hermes was looking at him curiously. George figured that Ronnie must have told Hermes all about him liking Harri. Thankfully, it looked like his sister was smart enough to keep it a secret from Harri herself.

Once they reached the top of the hill, George saw Mr. Weasley greeting Amos Diggory. Next to the man was his son, the handsome and popular Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory.

Cedric greeted them all with a smile, which everyone but the twins returned.

"Hi, Harri," Cedric said a little more shyly.

"Hey, Cedric!" the girl said.

George's frown deepened as Harri and Cedric started a casual conversation. The year before, after the match that the Dementors interrupted, George spotted Cedric visiting Harri in the hospital wing. He had also seen the two of them talking on occasion.

It was obvious to George that he wasn't the only one with a crush on Harri Potter…

Cedric was a nice guy. Honestly, it was nearly impossible to hate the man…He was good-looking, charming, a great Quidditch player. George knew that plenty of girls swooned over Cedric…

He hoped Harri wouldn't be one of them…

George heard Fred mumbling under his breath and he knew why. Fred had never forgotten Angelina's comments about "that tall, good-looking" Cedric Diggory last year…

* * *

The celebrations went on for most of the night. It had been one hell of a match. Ireland won but Krum had caught the Snitch…Like Ludo Bagman had said during his commentary, who could have guessed that?

Well, George and Fred had…Meaning they had earned quite a lot of money from their bet.

"It had been worth it after all, huh George?" Fred said cheerfully as he took another sip of hot chocolate.

"You said it, Fred!" George replied just as happily before adding in a smaller voice, "A little more and we can get the joke shop up and running…"

"So, how was your first World Cup, Harri?" George asked the girl, who was chattering away with Ronnie, Hermes and Ginny.

"It was great!" she exclaimed, "That Krum lady can really fly…Maybe I can try out that Wronski Feint?"

"Don't!" Hermes scolded, "That was such a dangerous move! You could hurt yourself, Harri!"

"C'mon, Hermes, it's _Harri_!" Ronnie argued, "She could probably pull off that move on her first try!"

"She better not try that," George muttered, not liking the idea of Harri being injured, yet again, during a Quidditch match.

"No girl likes an overprotective boyfriend, George," Fred whispered in a musical tone, only for George to hit him in the face with a pillow.

"No girl likes a boyfriend who doesn't know when to lay off on the wooing either," he shot back.

"Mark my words, Angelina Johnson will go out with me before the year is over!"

* * *

"C'mon," Fred muttered as he grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the woods.

George, Harri, Ronnie and Hermes followed closely behind, all looking nervous. And it was no surprise.

Death Eaters had stormed the campsite. There were flashes of green light and screams going off all over the place. It was absolute chaos…George had seen the Muggle family that was being levitated and made fun of by those Death Eaters…It sickened him.

But Mr. Weasley had said to find a safe place to hide while he, Bill, Charlie and Percy went off to help. So all George could do was hope that his father and brothers would be alright as he and his family joined many others in running into the woods.

"Ronnie, grab my hand," George said, reaching his arm back as he was knocked around by people, "The woods are getting thick and all these people are panicking. Harri, Hermes, you two grab on to her too!"

Ronnie didn't take his hand.

"Ronnie!" he said a little more angrily, "I said, take-"

George looked over his shoulder and his heart dropped…The others weren't there…

"FRED!" George bellowed, "They're not behind me!"

"_What_?" Fred shouted, turning around so fast that he nearly knocked Ginny over.

"Where could they have gone?" Ginny asked worriedly as more screams echoed through the woods.

George gritted his teeth as he scanned the area. Ronnie, Harri and Hermes had gotten separated from them somewhere…But where?

George started to head off but was stopped by Fred grabbing his shoulder.

"We've got to stick together," Fred said in a rare serious tone, "And we have to take care of Ginny."

"I can take care of myself!" Ginny stated.

"I don't care!" Fred snapped, "There are Death Eaters around and we're not breaking apart."

"What about Ronnie, huh?" George said angrily, "And Harri? And Hermes? You want to leave them alone?"

"You think I want to?" Fred shouted, "Those three know how to handle themselves, George! Look at all they've done! Right now, let's get Ginny to safety, alright?"

George hated the idea. But one look at his twin's face and he saw that Fred didn't like the idea either. But, at that moment, they were the ones who had to look out for Ginny…So they went on.

_Ronnie…Harri…Hermes…_George thought. _You three better be okay!_

* * *

Sometime later, Percy, whose nose was bleeding, found the twins and Ginny, having been sent to look out for them. When they informed Percy of the others' disappearance, he reluctantly let them go search, fearing for their safety as well.

George and Fred called for the trio and asked anyone who was calm enough to talk to them for their whereabouts…But no one had seen any kids matching the trio's descriptions. George's heart was hammering in his chest the longer it took to find them.

Suddenly, scream erupted around them. The twins spun around and followed everyone's gazes and saw it…A green skull with a serpent-like tongue in the sky…

"Wha-?" was all George could say.

Fred put a hand on George's shoulder.

"That…Isn't that You-Know-Who's symbol?" he whispered, "The Dark Mark?"

George remembered what they said about the Dark Mark. Death Eaters would always cast it whenever…

…Whenever they had killed someone…

George started shaking violently. He saw that Fred was deathly pale, fear on his face. They were both thinking about Ronnie, Harri and Hermes, who were still missing.

Before they could head off in the direction of the Dark mark, a hand grabbed George's arm. He reached for his wand as he turned around.

"George, it's me!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"Dad…" Fred said in a shaky tone, "The D-d-dark…"

"I know," he replied quickly, "Listen, go back to the tent. Everyone else is there."

"But, what about-?" George began, only for Mr. Weasley to give him one of the sternest expressions he had ever seen.

"No buts…I'll find the others. But I need you two to join your brothers and sister at the tent right now!"

George and Fred could only nod quietly before Mr. Weasley ran off towards the Dark Mark.

When Mr. Weasley returned some time later with Ronnie, Harri and Hermes, George let out a sigh of relief and resisted the urge to just hug them to death and yell at them for worrying him.

* * *

George had been very curious as to what major event was taking place in Hogwarts this year. But no one wanted to talk about it, though they all said that it would be something else.

George's questions were finally answered when, at the welcoming speech, Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard Tournament would be starting up again.

The Triwizard Tournament hadn't been held in centuries due to the death toll…But George was excited. The glory, the fun, the prize…It sounded too good to pass up.

But no…There just _had_ to be an age restriction…

No matter. Fred and George would find some way to get past the age restriction…But first they had to deal with that Bagman git.

That lousy man had gone and given them leprechaun gold, which disappears, for winning the bet. They had written him a letter, thinking it was mistake and that he'd pay up.

Nothing.

So then they decided to ask him for their money back.

And what did he say? That they were too young to be gambling…

Oh, Ludo Bagman was going to learn what happens when you mess with the Weasley twins.

While waiting for a reply from Bagman, George and Fred tried out their trick to get into the tournament. However, when they used the Aging Potion, they only ended up with long white beards. Not a bad trick, if they did say so themselves.

And so, the day of picking the Champions arrived. The Quidditch genius, Viktoriya Krum, of Durmstrang and the lovely Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons.

"Knew it," George and Fred whispered to each other when Cedric Diggory's name popped out of the Goblet of Fire.

Everyone was shocked into silence when a fourth piece of paper popped out of the Goblet. When Dumbledore read the name, George felt his jaw drop open and his heart skip a beat.

"_Harri Potter_."

* * *

"What is wrong with you, Ronnie?" George asked his sister angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ronnie muttered, pretending to immerse herself in her Transfiguration book.

After noticing that Harri and Ronnie were not talking to each other, George asked Hermes what was up. After forcing the answer out of the reluctant boy, that Ronnie suspected Harri of entering herself in the tournament, George confronted Ronnie in the Common Room.

"Yes you do, you idiot!" he said, "How can you think Harri entered herself into this damn tournament?"

Ronnie shrugged, though George noticed her eyebrows furrowed.

"How could she have gotten past the age restriction?" George went on, "And she hates drawing attention to herself outside of Quidditch! You're her best friend! How could you-?"

Ronnie slammed her book shut and marched off to the girls' dormitory without a backwards glance at George. George let out a frustrated sigh and sat down in a chair. Fred walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ronnie's thick, Georgie," he said, "She'll get it eventually."

"Can you imagine how Harri's feeling?" George asked, "Her best friend and most of the school think she's trying to show off! And all those stupid badges that are going around…"

"Slimy Slytherins…" Fred muttered.

George shook his head…Both at people's stupidity and the danger that Harri was going to be in…

* * *

George was an utter nervous wreck as he sat in the stands for the First Task of the tournament. The other Champions had gone…Meaning Harri was up next…Against a damn Hungarian Horntail.

George remembered vaguely what Charlie had said about a dragon like the Hungarian Horntail. They were among the most violent species in the world.

"Of course Harri would get the demon dragon," George muttered bitterly.

"Harri will be fine, George," Fred assured his twin, "She's survived worse."

"Geez, thanks for that, Freddie…" George said sarcastically as Harri stepped out onto the field.

George found himself alternating between flinching and cheering through Harri's turn. He let out a loud cheer when Harri flew around on her broom but groaned at seeing her shoulder hit by the dragon's tail.

He was only able to calm down when she had grabbed the egg and gotten away from the dragon safely. Fred was shaking him out of the stupor he was in.

"See, Georgie!" he cried, "I told you she'd survive!"

"Y-yeah…" George replied shakily, smiling.

He had more to smile about when he discovered that Harri and Ronnie had finally gone and made up with each other.

* * *

The Yule Ball…A time for boys to find a lovely lady to dance and, if the cards are played right, snog with.

George was pacing about the boys' dormitory. He had no idea what he was going to do. Ever since he heard about the ball, he knew he wanted nothing more than to go with Harri.

But what if she said no? What if she laughed at him? What if he was being too forward by asking her to a dance? Those questions and many more swam around in his head and he was losing any nerve he had to ask her…

"GEORGE!"

George flinched when Fred burst into the dorm, screaming his name repeatedly. George had absolutely no idea what was going on when Fred hugged him and talked at a rapid pace.

"Where's the fire, Freddie?" George asked after he smacked Fred's head to get him to calm down.

"I asked Angelina to the ball!" he said.

"…I'll buy you some Butterbeer at the next Hogsmeade visit," George said in a comforting tone, "Don't dwell on-"

"She said _yes_, you git!" Fred shouted.

George blinked in surprise before clapping Fred on the back.

"You've gone and done it, Fred!" he said cheerfully.

"I know!" Fred exclaimed with glee, "Maybe she'll go out with me after all!"

George's happiness faded when his thoughts turned back to Harri…Did he have any kind of chance with her?

* * *

"Hey, George…"

George looked up and saw Ronnie plop down in the seat across from him in the Common Room. She looked rather put out.

"No date yet?" he asked.

"No," Ronnie huffed, "Harri and I aren't having any luck."

George stood up at that, a smile forming on his face. She was still dateless? Even though a bunch of people had probably already asked her? Then…Then maybe…

"See you, Ronnie!" George exclaimed as he ran out of the Common Room.

George ran down corridor after corridor, trying to locate Harri.

He had a chance…He had a chance…He had a chance!

George froze in place when he finally found Harri…talking with Cedric…

George was about to walk away right then and there. It was obvious that Cedric wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball…But…It didn't look like he had asked yet…

"Hey, Harri! Can I talk to you?"

* * *

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"Tell me!"

"No way."

"George!" Fred said, exasperated, "Who are you going with?"

George gave his brother a playful glance.

"You'll find out in a few minutes, Fred."

George, Fred and Angelina were on their way to the Great Hall, where the Yule Ball was being held. Fred had been trying to get George to tell him who he was taking to the ball but George had kept tightlipped about it, an impressive feat.

"You don't know who your own twin is going with, Fred?" Angelina asked in an amused tone.

"He won't say!" Fred said defensively.

George looked up and smiled as he saw Harri standing by herself. She looked breathtaking in the emerald green dress that matched her eyes. George could feel his heart racing…

He walked ahead of Fred and Angelina and popped up behind Harri. He bent his head down and placed his lips by her ear.

"Well…Looks like little Harri is all grown up now…"

* * *

George was wandering the grounds of Hogwarts, his lips still tingling and his face was red, he was sure of it.

_What's she going to think? _George thought worriedly. _I just kissed her out of nowhere! Sure, it was on the cheek, but still!_

But, despite his worries, George didn't regret the kiss…Not at all. When he saw Cedric talk and dance with Harri earlier, he had been worried the boy was going to kiss her right there…But he didn't and Harri didn't act like he had tried anything…

George only hoped that Harri didn't stop talking to him or something because of it.

George chuckles when he finally found who he was looking for. There were Fred and Angelina, arms around each other, obviously snogging. George couldn't believe it. After all these years, Fred had finally done it…

"_Three…Two…One…_" he whispered before yelling loudly, "Hey, Fred! There you are!"

Fred and Angelina ripped themselves apart as George walked up to them in a casual manner. Fred's face was a dark red and Angelina was suddenly interested in the floor.

"U-u-um," Fred said nervously, "Well, Angelina! Georgie and I have some stuff to take care of so…I'll see you…"

Fred had a soft smile on his face as he squeezed Angelina's hand. Angelina looked at his face and smiled back just as gently.

"Goodnight, Fred."

"Night."

When the twins walked far enough away, Fred punched George's arm.

"Great timing, George!" he said sarcastically.

"Thank you very much!" George replied, "C'mon, we have to take care of Seamus, remember?"

"Ah, that's right…The git thought he could go out with our Ickle Ronniekins and abandon her in the middle of the dance? Please…What about that Lonnie Lovegood?"

"He's fine," George said with a shrug, "All he talked about were Nargles and Heliopaths…"

"What are those?"

"Hell if I know…He wasn't trying anything with Ginny and she was enjoying herself so I didn't stick around long enough to find out."

Fred leaned in close to George's face.

"You seem red," he said with a smirk, "Did someone get lucky with pretty little Harri tonight?"

George's answer was a shove.

* * *

George looked over Rita Skeeter's article about a possible romance between Harri and Hermes. That Skeeter woman was a cow and all she ever did was try and ruin people's lives.

…But…

"Hey, George."

George looked up and saw Harri walking towards him. He quickly hid the article behind his back but Harri had noticed. She quickly ran around and snatched the article out of his hands.

"You don't believe this, do you?" she asked rather angrily.

"Of course not!" George replied in a half-convincing tone.

"I. Don't. Like. Hermes. Like. That," she said slowly, "He's my best friend and nothing more!"

George let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I know…I know that Skeeter woman prints nothing but bull."

"It's okay, George," Harri said with a small smile, "Just don't ever think that I like what this cow wrote about me."

George looked into her eyes and he grinned.

"Never…"

* * *

The Third Task had been going on for quite some time. Viktoriya Krum and Fleur Delacour had both been removed, the former in a daze and the latter unconscious. No one knew what was going on…

George felt terrified…He didn't know what had happened to the other two girls but it looked like something terrible.

And why was Harri taking so long?

After what seemed like hours, two figures and the shining Triwizard Cup showed up outside of the maze. It was Harri and Cedric, both lying on the ground.

George was surprised that the Cup was a Portkey but cheered with everyone else…That is, until he saw that Harri seemed to be hugging Cedric tightly.

He felt pain…Why…? Why was Harri holding Cedric like that? He had thought that she didn't like him that way…

He was snapped out of the trance when he heard people screaming. And that's when he heard something else…

…Sobbing…Harri was crying…

George struggled through the crowd, trying to get to the field. But so many people were swarming that he couldn't move anywhere fast enough. The only thought running through his mind was that Harri was crying for some reason and he needed to get there. Now.

When George finally got to the scene, he was shocked…There was Cedric Diggory on the ground…He was obviously dead…

"…Where's Harri?" he asked weakly as every bad thought he had ever thought of the boy came back to haunt him in that moment.

Harri wasn't there.

* * *

George walked alone in the corridors of Hogwarts. It had been two weeks since the tragic end of the Triwizard Tournament…No one knew what had happened but rumors were spreading. Dumbledore had stated that he would explain everything at the end of the year feast…

Fred was with Angelina at that moment. George knew he was probably working up the courage to officially ask her out and so he didn't want to be a third wheel.

George looked up and spotted a familiar figure up ahead, outside the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"…Percy…?" he said questioningly.

He heard Percy say the password and step inside. George hurried forward but the entrance closed before he could do anything. He thought he saw Percy turn around before the gargoyle hopped in place…

"What's he up to?" George asked himself. He waited a minute before saying, "Peppermint Toad."

George went up the stairs and paused outside the closed door. The words he heard made his eyes open wide and his mouth fall open.

"Cedric Diggory died at the hands of Lord Voldemort."

How? How could Voldemort be involved? Didn't Harri get rid of him back when she was a baby?

George listened on, putting a hand over his mouth to muffle any sounds that escaped him. Dumbledore was explaining what had happened to Harri and Cedric in the maze. How they were transported to a graveyard…How Harri had been part of some ritual…There had been a long period of silence after this but George was rooted in place…He couldn't go inside and find out what was wrong.

The voices came back soon enough. Dumbledore then explained to Percy that the Minister, Fudge, didn't believe Harri's and Dumbledore's claims. That he was going to try and slander them and make them out to be liars…

…That Dumbledore needed Percy to spy on the Ministry for him, at the cost of estranging himself from his family.

George felt his knees go weak as Percy suggested that he be put under an Unbreakable Vow.

He knew all about Unbreakable Vows…George and Fred had nearly put Ronnie under one several years ago. It was only when they were older that they had realized the horrible truth about those vows…

That breaking one meant certain death…

As soon as Dumbledore and Percy completed the vow, George ran. The gargoyle barely moved aside in time as he sprinted out and ran down the hall.

His breathing was shallow as he pressed his forehead against the cold stone wall. George angrily pounded the wall with his fists, ignoring the pain it caused.

Percy was going to spy on the Ministry. He was going to pretend to break away from the family for the sake of making it all seem believable. He was under a bloody Unbreakable Vow to insure that he would never give anything away…

George felt an upwelling of anger towards Dumbledore at that very moment. How could he do something like that to Percy? How could he ask his big brother to do something like this?

George glanced to the side and saw Percy exiting the office. He looked so pale and shaky…George took a deep breath and forced a smile onto his face as he walked over to his brother.

"Hey, Perce!"

"Hello, George…" Percy replied, the slightest quiver in his tone.

They talked for a few moments. George knew that Percy didn't understand the true meaning behind his "I can't believe you're listening to that git!" line because he didn't know George had overheard the conversation.

"So long, Weatherby!" George said in his usual mocking tone.

"…Goodbye, George…" Percy replied before hurrying away.

Once Percy was far away, George dropped the act.

"Good luck, Percy," he whispered as Fred came running up to him to say that Angelina said yes to dating him, "You can do this…"

He didn't tell Fred about what he overheard.

* * *

The group disembarked at King's Cross. After the others had said their goodbyes to Harri, George pulled her over to the side.

"Harri, thanks," he muttered.

Harri nodded, knowing he was referring to the one thousand Galleons from the tournament, all of which she had given to the twins for their joke shop. George couldn't smile as he saw that Harri's eyes had lost much of the sparkle they used to have.

Considering what he had overheard Dumbledore say to Percy, he didn't blame her.

"I'll…I'll see you, okay?" he said, holding her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"…Alright then," Harri replied, not before squeezing his hand in return.

Green eyes met brown and George's heart beat loudly. To his confusion, Harri quickly turned her gaze away and walked off, giving him a short wave before disappearing through the barrier.

He thought he had seen a trace of red on her cheeks.

"You alright, George?" Fred asked when George hadn't moved.

"…Maybe…"

* * *

Holy heck, what a long chapter! I actually had to cut out a bunch of stuff because this chapter was getting way too ridiculously long! But I think I put in all the important stuff that mattered.

Yup, George knows all about what Percy's going to do. If you reread the chapter "The Other Informant", you can see I made a couple quick references.

I didn't want to redo the entire Yule Ball thing so I left it out. You all know how it goes!

Anyways, please read and review and I'll see you soon!


	17. Veela

Hi everyone! Listen, I know this is a rare short chapter but my laptop is in for repair so I'm using the big computer that my dad has. And he needs it for stuff like work so I don't have much time on it today. But I didn't want to leave you without a chapter so here's something.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in the slightest.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen…welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Harri cheered alongside the thousands of other spectators in the stadium. There were thousands of flags of scarlet and green being waved and both the Irish and the Bulgarians were singing their respective anthems in quite a discordant cacophony of noise.

Harri had a huge smile on her face as she gazed about the scene with wide eyes. She felt that none could match her excitement, for this was Harri's very first time at a World Cup match…Actually it was her first time watching any kind of professional Quidditch match.

She was seated in the Top Box, alongside the Weasley family, Hermes, several officials and, to her infinite displeasure, the Malfoys. But, no matter. She was not going to let the Malfoys ruin the day for her.

Ludo Bagman, who was going to be the commentator for the game, announced that there would be a display of the team mascots before the match started.

Mr. Weasley leaned forward in his seat.

"I wonder what they brought. Ah! _Veela_!"

"Veela?" Harri said questioningly as Mr. Weasley took off his glasses, "What are they?"

No one answered her question. Harri watched with a confused expression as the rest of the Weasley boys turned their attention towards the ground or the sky. She made eye contact with Ronnie, who just shrugged her shoulders.

Before Harri could say anything else, a large group of people ran onto the field. Those must be the veela.

…Harri didn't see what was so special. The veela were exceptionally beautiful women, with pale and shiny skin and long white-gold hair. They danced around with excitement and mirth.

Ronnie leaned over to Harri.

"Show-offs, huh?" she whispered, "Think they're so special…"

"What's with everyone?" Harri whispered in return.

Ronnie simply gestured around the stadium. Harri looked and what she saw surprised her.

There were people cheering loudly all across the stadium for the Bulgarian team's mascots…But not just the Bulgarians. Harri was surprised to see so many of the Irish supporters in a frenzy over the veela.

Harri's jaw dropped at seeing some people trying to jump down from where they were seated, only to be held back by others. There were those who were flexing their arms, straightening their hair or clothes. There were even several Irish supporters demolishing their flags and souvenirs.

Were they trying to impress the veela? But why?

"Hermes!" Ronnie cried suddenly in shock.

Harri turned her gaze to where Hermes was seated and gasped.

The boy's eyes seemed glazed over and he had a rather silly grin on his face. He had stood up and was trying to climb over the wall of the Top Box.

Before he could succeed, Harri and Ronnie grabbed his body and tugged him hard.

"_What are you trying to do, you idiot_?" Ronnie shouted.

"Hermes, snap out of it!" Harri cried as he struggled against them.

Suddenly, the music came to a stop and the veela left, much to the disappoint of many in the stands. Harri saw that Hermes' eyes were starting to come back into focus. He blinked a few times and looked at her and Ronnie, who were still holding him just in case. A look of absolute horror came across his face as he sat back down.

"I can't believe I did that!" Hermes said, rubbing his eyes, "I've read so much about veela but I didn't-Ugh!"

"What are veela?" Harri asked again, starting to get annoyed.

"They're very pretty," Ronnie muttered, shaking her head at Hermes, "They seduce men into doing anything just by running around and laughing like the gits they are."

As Ronnie continued to complain about the veela, Harri looked around the stadium once more. Now that she thought about it, it _had_ only been men who were acting up among the crowd.

"I must have looked like a fool…" Hermes groaned, his face a bright red.

"Yes you did," Ronnie replied bluntly.

Hermes glared at Ronnie, who tried to look innocent. The look on Hermes' face mere moments earlier reentered Harri's mind. She looked at a shaking Ronnie, who also seemed to be recalling that silly expression.

Hermes looked at his best friends suspiciously before giving out a great sigh.

"You two are not going to let me live this down, are you?" he asked, brushing his hair with his hand.

"Nope!" Harri and Ronnie stated together before finally succumbing to their laughter.

Yes, there was no way that Harri or Ronnie would ever let Hermes forget this moment…The moment that prim and proper Hermes Granger tried to jump off a stadium wall for a bunch of pretty women.

This was going to a game that Harri would never forget.

* * *

Shortest chapter ever! Right after my longest chapter! Sorry, but like I said, I really don't have time to do more today but I didn't want to leave you guys without a moment! I hoped you enjoyed it all the same though!

Please read and review the story! I will see you all soon!


	18. Felix Felicis

Alright! After some time I'm doing chapter centered on the Ronnie/Hermes pairing! And this is another one from Hermes perspective! Well, that's honestly all I have to say at the moment other than please enjoy!

Actually I do have one more thing to add. To all my readers, I would like you to check out a fellow writer name Tzadikim. Tzadikim's stories are incredibly well done and deserve more reviews than the number I saw. So check it out!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, thus Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

It was a misty morning and Hermes, Harri and Ronnie were in Herbology. They were taking Snargaluff stumps, removing their pods and trying to juice them.

Hermes listened with rapt attention as Harri described what she had seen during her private lesson with Dumbledore, about Voldemort when he was a young Tom Riddle. Ronnie may not have found the point in the memories but Hermes was more than fascinated.

"Come now, Ronnie," Hermes said earnestly, "How else will we discover Voldemort's weaknesses? It's smart to know as much about his life as possible."

Ronnie shrugged in response and quickly retied her ponytail to keep her hair from getting caught in the Snargaluff stump. Hermes frowned a bit…Truth be told, he missed her old short haircut…He had always thought that the style suited her far more than long hair does…

"Hermes?"

Hermes turned his head and saw that Harri was smiling at him. She gestured with her head to Ronnie, who was unaware of this exchange since she was putting on her goggles and gum shield. Hermes felt his face grow warm and quickly put on his own protective goggles.

"So, how was Slughorn's latest party?" Harri asked, looking rather pleased that she had made Hermes embarrassed.

"Oh, quite fun, really," Hermes said, trying to sound casual, "However, all he does is drone on about his famous ex-pupils. Honestly, the man practically fawned over McLaggen because of her family's numerous connections…I suppose the food was nice and we were introduced to Gwenog Jones."

Ronnie jaw dropped and her eyes widened at that. It was a rather amusing expression, in Hermes' opinion.

"_The_ Gwenog Jones?" she said in surprise, "The captain of the Holyhead Harpies?"

"Right," Hermes replied, staring apprehensively at the Snargaluff stump, "She was quite full of herself, if you ask me-"

The trio stopped talking when Professor Sprout scolded them on having not started on their stump. She also complimented Nellie, who had been the first to get a pod out.

Hermes smiled at the scratched and bloody girl, who was happily holding a green object that was pulsating and about as big as a grapefruit. Hermes knew that, despite what Snape said, Nellie had talent. She just needed the confidence to go forth.

With a deep breath, Hermes and the girls dived into the gnarled stump and wrestled with the whip-like vines. After several minutes, Hermes managed to grab a pod and Ronnie passed him a bowl to drop it in.

As they did this for several minutes, Hermes found his attention occasionally drifting away from the demon plant and towards Ronnie.

He recalled that Slughorn was going to have a Christmas party. Even though Slughorn could be rather pompous and several of the other partygoers were rude and unfriendly, Hermes wanted nothing more than to take Ronnie to the party.

A smile unconsciously formed on his face at the thought of him walking into the party, Ronnie by his side. He remembered Ronnie showing him and Harri a beautiful blue dress that Fred and George had bought her after their joke shop had started booming…

Perhaps she could wear that one? …And perhaps, somehow, he could get her underneath a mistletoe and-

"Ow!" Hermes said as one of the Snargaluff's vines whipped him across the face.

"Pay attention, Mr. Granger!" Sprout warned, "Goodness, I never thought I had to say that to _you_."

"Sorry, Professor," Hermes said, gingerly touching his stinging face.

Honestly, he was glad the plant had hit him when he did. What was he _thinking_? Just because he wanted to go to the party with Ronnie, that didn't mean he wanted to kiss her…At least, he believed he didn't.

Harri and Ronnie chuckled, though at least Harri was trying her best to hide the fact. Ronnie, on the other hand, was making no move to hide her laughter. Hermes let out his own laugh when a vine suddenly hit her cheek, causing her to glare at the plant.

That laugh…That look of indignation she got when she felt insulted…The images had crossed his mind so many times.

"Anyway," Hermes stated once the stinging feeling had died down, "Slughorn is having a Christmas Party, Harri. Trust me, you won't be able to escape this one. The man had me check over your schedule to clarify when you were free."

"I swear, it's like he's obsessed with me," Harri said with a groan.

"Let me guess," Ronnie said angrily as she squashed the pods with all the force she could muster, "This is another party for Slughorn's favorites only?"

"Yes, it's only for the Slug Club," Hermes said with a sigh, well aware that another argument was on its way.

Hermes flinched when the pod in Ronnie's hands flew out of her grasp, flying across the greenhouse and hitting Professor Sprout's hat, knocking it off. Harri went to retrieve it, casting a worried glance at her friends before heading off.

"Slug Club?" Ronnie repeated in disbelief, "Is that what you guys are called? Oh, that sounds like something to tell everyone!"

Hermes frowned, whacking away another vine as Ronnie proceeded to do an exaggerated imitation of his voice.

"Oh, I'm part of the Slug Club, didn't you know?" she said in an overly haughty tone, "Yes, we have parties and meet celebrities and just mix and mingle. It's so great to have fun with my fellow Slugs."

"Look, I didn't make up the name, Rhonda," Hermes said sternly as Harri returned to the group.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Ronnie shot back, before sneering, "Well, what do I care? I hope you enjoy this party of yours, Hermes. Why don't you get together with Cora McLaggen? Slughorn can crown you King and Queen of the Slugs-"

"Let me tell you an interesting piece of information, Miss Weasley," Hermes interrupted, his face a bright red and his voice shaking with barely contained anger, "We are allowed to bring guests and I was all set for asking you. But I won't bother if this whole party sounds so ridiculous to you!"

Hermes fumed, mentally ordering his face to lose its redness. In his anger he accidentally ripped a vine off of the Snargaluff stump. Harri, in the meanwhile, started to noisily open the pods, whether to distract Hermes and Ronnie or to tune out their conversation, Hermes didn't know nor did he care.

How dare Ronnie say all that? This was just like the Yule Ball all over again! He was working up the courage to ask her to an event that she might enjoy and then Ronnie goes and acts like a right prat! Honestly, she was one of the rudest, bluntest, most insensitive, insufferable-

"You were going to ask _me_?" Ronnie asked softly, her voice lacking its earlier bitterness.

"Indeed I was," Hermes snapped, "But since you think that I should obviously _get_ _together with Cora McLaggen_…"

There was a pause during which the only noise was Harri vigorously pounding a pod with her trowel.

"I don't…"

Hermes snapped his head towards Ronnie, not believing what he had just heard. Ronnie, however, had turned her face away from him.

…It was simply his imagination. That was what Hermes convinced himself as Harri accidentally shattered the bowl. He had simply imagined that Ronnie had said those words.

He merely imagined those pink cheeks and the sheepish yet pleased expression she had on before she fully turned away from him.

* * *

Hermes made his way alone to Gryffindor Tower one evening, the puzzle that was Rhonda Weasley in his head.

"Hi, Hermes," a couple of fourth year Gryffindor girls greeted shyly as they passed by him.

Hermes turned to them with a smile and waved.

"Good evening, ladies," he said politely.

He watched the pair giggle and put their heads together as they walked away. Hermes had been experiencing quite a bit of this lately and he hadn't understood why.

That was, until he mentioned it in passing to his mother over the summer, who then proceeded to give him a rather thorough analysis of the situation.

According to her, he was now a catch to the girls. He was what most girls looked for in a guy. He was handsome. Hermes thought he was on the homely side but he did admit that ever since he had fix teeth fixed in fourth year, his smile had improved and he didn't hide it.

He was tall. Hermes didn't understand what that had to do anything but his mother had made it sound like an important requirement. He guessed that it was nice that he had gone from one of the shortest of his year to a couple inches away from six feet over the past six years.

And, this was most important, he was polite. According to Mrs. Granger, women are always attracted to the polite, gentlemanly type. Hermes didn't see why this was so attractive. He considered it to be common sense.

Hermes truly didn't understand how he was a "catch" like his mother had said. He hadn't even dated any girls yet! …Well, there was that one time he kissed Viktoriya Krum after the Yule Ball. But it had been an accident! He had been aiming for the cheek and she turned her head…

His thoughts of the Yule Ball brought back his memories of his fight with Ronnie during the event.

"Maybe I should have Ronnie come over to my house," Hermes muttered as he headed up to the boys' dormitory, "Maybe Mum can analyze her for me…"

Hermes walked into the dorm and collapsed onto his bed, groaning loudly. He just couldn't figure out how to deal with a girl like Ronnie…But he _wanted_ to…With all his heart, he wanted to.

"Hey, Hermes," Dean greeted as he and Seamus were about to leave the dorm.

Hermes mumbled a greeting.

"What's with him?" Seamus asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dean responded, "Girl troubles."

"Oh, with Ronnie."

Hermes sat up quickly and stared at the pair in shock.

"_WHAT_?" he shouted, "No! Absolutely not! Why would you think that?"

"He denied it right away," Dean said with a smirk.

"Meaning that it's true," Seamus finished, "Listen Hermes, can you hurry up with getting together with Ronnie? Dean and I have a bet going with some of the other boys. I said you'd be dating before this year is over."

"Don't listen to him," Dean said, "I said you'd be together before seventh year finished."

Hermes gaped at them as they left, his mouth opening and closing but no noise coming out.

The nerve of those two! And all the other boys who were in on the bet! Him and Ronnie? Dating? Ronnie would be rolling on the floor with laughter if she were here!

Hermes fell back, his hands running through his bushy as ever hair…Was it really that absurd?

He recalled their first Potions class of the year. That Amortentia potion. The smell of mowed lawns and parchment hit him first but that third smell had been the one that was driving him insane. That flowery scent was intoxicating and its identity had been eluding him…That is until he had answered Slughorn's questions.

He froze the second he realized why that third smell was familiar…It was always strongest whenever Ronnie had joined him and Harri in the Common Room after she took a shower…

"Why am I thinking about this?" Hermes asked himself, shoving his pillow in his face, "Ronnie's my best friend…That's all…"

But it seemed as though his mind wouldn't leave him be. Ronnie's smile, her laugh, her humor, even her moments when she was acting like a prat…She was beautiful to him…He wanted more than friendship, even though he was occasionally at war with himself over whether or not he was being delusional.

"But she'd laugh at me if I mentioned any of this…" Hermes said. He looked outside and saw that it was getting late, "Harri and Ronnie should be back from practice…"

And they were back from practice but, to Hermes utter confusion, Ronnie wouldn't talk to him and simply stormed off to the girls' dormitory.

…Perhaps he should rethink his feelings a little…

* * *

Ronnie had been absolutely intolerable for days now and so Hermes had refused to make any conversation with her. If she was going to act so childish and not even give him a reason why, then he wasn't going to stress himself out over her.

But, as the Quidditch match drew close, Hermes finally went down to the Great Hall to check on the girls. This match would be trying on Harri, the captain whom everyone thought wasn't quite up to snuff as of yet…But Ronnie, who had always had trouble with nerves, would probably be in a worse state.

He saw the girls at the Gryffindor table, Harri trying to convince Ronnie to drink something.

"How are you ladies feeling?" Hermes asked in a calm voice.

"Just fine," Harri replied as she tried to force a glass of pumpkin juice into Ronnie's hands, "Come on, Ronnie. Drink up now!"

Before Ronnie grasped the cup, Hermes eyes widened at what he saw. No…There was no way…Harri would never stoop so low.

"Don't drink that, Ronnie!" he shouted, glaring at Harri disappointedly.

"Why not?" Ronnie asked, the cup centimeters from her lips.

Hermes' eyes were still locked on Harri. He could not believe her.

"You put something in her drink."

"Excuse me?" Harri replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you use that tone on me, Harriet Potter," Hermes scolded, "You put something in Ronnie's drink just now! The bottle is in your hand!"

Harri hastily pocketed the bottle as she claimed to not know what Hermes was talking about. Hermes warned Ronnie again to not drink form the glass but the redhead ignored his warnings and gulped the entire contents of the glass in one gulp.

"Don't order me around, Hermes Granger," she stated in a cool tone before walking off.

Hermes watched her march off in shock before rounding on a smug looking Harri.

"I have half a mind to have you expelled, Harri!" he said, his disappointment rising with each second, "I knew you loved Quidditch and a lot is riding on this game but to go so far-"

"Is that so?" she replied in a whisper, "That's the pot calling the kettle black, Mr. Confunder."

Hermes stormed away from her in anger. How could Harri do this to Ronnie? How could she actually resort to cheating to win?

* * *

After the game, Hermes stormed towards the changing rooms, a determined expression on his face. He had seen all he needed to during the game. Ronnie had saved every goal flawlessly. A Slytherin Chaser and Malfoy were both out.

He knew the truth would hurt Ronnie but it was better that she knew than for Harri to force her to deal with this lie.

"Harri Potter, I can't believe you," Hermes said as the girls came out, "You heard what Slughorn said, it was illegal!"

"Oh, are you turning us in now, Hermes?" Ronnie demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Harri asked, trying to hide a grin.

"Don't give me that!" he shouted, "You spiked Ronnie's drink with Felix Felicis this morning! That's why everything went right! The missing Slytherin players and Ronnie saving everything!"

Hermes saw Ronnie's angry expression falter for a second into one of uncertainty. It hurt him that she had to find out the truth like this but Hermes couldn't stand such blatant cheating.

"I never put it in," Harri replied, reaching into her pocket.

To Hermes' absolute shock, she pulled out the still sealed and full bottle of Felix Felicis…She hadn't put it in…Harri explained that she had pretended to pour it in as a mental trick, to make Ronnie think that she _was_ under the power of the lucky potion…The missing Slytherin players was just a coincidence.

"You really didn't put anything in my drink?" Ronnie asked. When Harri confirmed it, she turned to Hermes angrily and started to mimic his voice, "_You put Felix Felicis in Ronnie's drink and that's why she saved everything_! Well, how surprising! Apparently, I _can_ save goals without help, Hermes!"

Hermes was taken aback by her anger and so was Harri.

"B-b-but," Hermes sputtered, "I mean, I didn't-"

But Ronnie stormed off angrily before Hermes could get his thoughts together.

"Umm…Shall we go to the party?" Harri asked, referring to the victory party the Gryffindors were having.

"You go!" Hermes shouted, "Honestly, I'm sick of Ronnie right now! I don't even know what I did to her but she's-Ugh!"

And Hermes stormed off as well, feeling growing annoyance at Ronnie and at his heart, which still raced when he thought of her.

* * *

About half an hour later, after he had done enough sulking in the boys' dorm, Hermes came down to join in on the party. Perhaps he could talk with Ronnie and see what is going on between them…

He scanned the room, filled with happy Gryffindors. He saw Harri step in and immediately confronted by Romain Vane. After a few more seconds, Hermes finally spotted that familiar head of red hair…

There was Ronnie with Landon Brown, pressed so close together and their arms wrapped around each other so tightly that it hard to tell what body part belonged to who.

Hermes felt a strong pain inside him as he saw the pair kissing each other relentlessly, as though the end of the world was approaching. He felt sick, shocked, betrayed…So many emotions at once…

He had to get out of here.

Hermes quickly and quietly maneuvered through the crowd and went through the portrait hole. He went down the corridor and slammed open the first door he could find, relieved that it was empty.

Hermes sat atop a nearby desk and took out his wand, almost in a daze. Why did he have his wand out? What was the point?

"_Avis_," he whispered, performing the hand movement.

A couple of small yellow canaries were conjured and proceeded to flutter around his head. Usually, Hermes would be excited to see that he had performed a spell right, no matter how many he had used that spell before…But not now.

All he felt now, as he conjured several more canaries, was a dull pang…

He turned at the sound of the door opening and saw Harri peering at him worriedly.

"Hello there, Harri," he greeted in a brittle tone, "I was practicing. I want this spell down before our next class…"

"Right…" she replied slowly, "Well, they're…They're really good."

"Rhonda seems to be enjoying herself, isn't she?" Hermes asked, despising the fact that his voice broke at her name.

"Is she now? I haven't-"

"Don't pretend," he said in a soft but firm voice, "It's not like she was hiding…She-"

The door burst open once more and Hermes' heart gave another painful thud as a laughing Ronnie came in, her hand in Landon's.

The wide smile on Ronnie's face vanished the second she noticed Hermes and Harri. Her hand slipped out of Landon's grasp and she stared at the pair with an expression Hermes couldn't place.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Landon stated, oblivious to the tension in the room. He leaned down and kissed Ronnie's cheek, "I'll see you in a minute, Ronnie!"

There was the sound of Landon closing the door behind him and then nothing. A horrible silence. It was Ronnie standing before him but Hermes didn't see Ronnie…No, all he could see was Ronnie and Landon, clutching each other and their mouths meshed together…

"Hey, Harri!" Ronnie said suddenly, her voice filled with awkwardness and bravado, "I wondered where you disappeared to!"

Hermes got off of the desk, a foreign feeling ripping through him…Pure and utter loathing.

"Landon's waiting for you," he said in a venomous tone, "Don't keep him waiting."

In a slow and dignified manner, Hermes headed towards the door. Before he put his hand on the doorknob, he spun around and saw Ronnie looking at Harri with a relieved expression.

_How dare she_…How _dare_ that face that haunted his mind so many times look so at ease!

"Oppugno!" he shouted, aiming at Ronnie's startled face.

The yellow canaries that had been circling his head shot towards Ronnie like golden bullets. Ronnie yelped and ran about but the canaries kept up their assault, not the least bit deterred.

As Harri stared at him in shock, Hermes wrenched open the door and slammed it behind him. He saw Landon staring at him with bewilderment and fear…Who knew what his expression was at that moment?

"You might want to help out your girlfriend," Hermes spat before heading off down the corridor.

Hermes didn't know where he was heading, nor did he care. The blood pounded in his ears and he was biting his lip so hard he tasted blood. If he didn't ease his grip on his wand, he might snap it.

After who knows how long, Hermes spotted a couple of boys up ahead. One nudged the other and the pair blocked Hermes' way. He recognized them as sixth year Slytherins.

"Move," he said in a low voice.

"Well, well, well, look at this," the taller boy said mockingly, "The Gentleman of Gryffindor seems to be in a hurry."

"Off to rescue a damsel in distress?" the other one jeered.

"I said, move," Hermes said, his body trembling.

"I don't feel like it, do you?" the tall Slytherin asked the other.

"Not at all," he answered with a malicious smile, "What do you say to that, Granger?"

"I'm warning you…" Hermes said coldly, "Step aside."

The taller Slytherin looked at Hermes' face with glee.

"Are you going to cry, Granger?"

Something snapped in Hermes. He moved too quickly for either boy to react. The next thing they knew, Hermes jabbed his wand into the taller Slytherin's neck.

"_I bloody well am NOT_!" Hermes shouted.

Hermes' reputation for his skill with a wand preceded him. The pair of Slytherins immediately scrambled back and ran down the corridor at breakneck speed.

"The Mudblood's lost it!" one shouted.

Hermes thrust his wand back inside his pocket, his breathing ragged. Slowly, very slowly, he started to calm down…And when he did, he pressed his back against the cold wall of the corridor.

He slid down to the ground and put his hands in his hair, trying to resist the urge to rip out handfuls of his hair…Hatred coursed through Hermes at that moment…Hatred at _himself_.

For whatever it was that he had done to make Ronnie so mad at him in the first place.

For being so juvenile as to set a bunch of canaries on Ronnie, no matter how she was acting towards him.

For wanting all sorts of maladies and misfortune to fall upon Landon Brown.

For losing his temper so quickly and actually wanting to curse those Slytherins to oblivion, despite the consequences.

…For wishing so desperately that it had been _his_ arms around Ronnie and _his_ lips pressed against hers…

* * *

I liked this chapter very much and it was nice to think of this, not only from Hermione's point of view but from Hermes' point of view. Ah, love is such a cruel mistress…Especially towards these two.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please leave me a review! Thank you!


	19. Gilda Lockhart

Here we are again! I almost have fifty reviews! Let me tell you right now, I never expected this story to become as popular as it is. I'm honored and I hope you continue to stick around until the end! But, even at the end of this story, that doesn't mean that you'll never see Harri, Ronnie, Hermes and the other members of this story again. I plan on writing several more individual one-shots. Some will star the canon members of the Harry Potter universe. But many will feature the members from this story, because they are just too fun to write!

Now, you all get to meet a very interesting, and annoying, teacher from second year…That's right, folks. Introducing gender bent Lockhart!

Oh, and just for some fun facts, here are the initial and final heights of the gender bent trio.

**Harri**: At eleven**: 4'9**...At seventeen**:** **5'4**

**Ronnie**: At eleven**:** **5'2** (a friend of mine was this height when she was eleven)...At seventeen**: 5'7**

**Hermes**: At eleven**:** **4'7** (tiny, little pipsqueak)...At seventeen**:** **5'10**

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine.

* * *

Harri, Ronnie and Hermes made their way toward the greenhouses, where they would have double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

The overwhelming feeling of guilt was still in Harri's stomach. She and Ronnie hadn't been able to get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters that morning, for what reason they still didn't know. So, in a burst of twelve year old brilliance, the two of them had decided to "borrow" the Weasley family's flying car and drive it to Hogwarts.

Things had been going smoothly…until they ran out of gas and slammed into the violent Whomping Willow.

The incident ended with Ronnie having a broken wand, the tree being heavily damaged, detentions, embarrassment, the car having been seen by a bunch of Muggles and Hermes deciding not to talk to them.

The worst punishment came the next morning, when Mrs. Weasley sent a Howler, a screaming letter, to Ronnie. Upon hearing Mrs. Weasley's concerns and how Mr. Weasley would be facing an inquiry at work, Harri felt disgusted with herself.

After all the kindness the Weasley family had shown her over the summer, she had thrown it back in their face in such a way.

The only good thing that came out of the Howler was that Hermes decided to talk to them again.

…Well, not at the moment. At this moment, Harri noticed, Hermes had his nose in _Voyages with Vampires _by Gilda Lockhart.

Harri rolled her eyes. She remembered her brief encounter with Lockhart at Flourish and Blotts…So she wasn't too impressed with this woman, who Hermes seemed to idolize.

When the trio met up with the rest of the class at the greenhouse, they noticed Professor Sprout striding towards them…and Gilda Lockhart by her side.

Sprout wore a patched hat and she was covered in dirt. Her arms were covered in bandages, from dealing with the injured Whomping Willow.

Lockhart was absolutely immaculate. Her robes were a bright turquoise with a floral pattern and she wore a matching hat. Her golden hair was straight and not a single strand was out of place. She had a wide smile on her face, showing off every one of her sparkling white teeth.

"Oh, good morning, dears!" Lockhart greeted in a musical tone, "I was just showing Professor Sprout how you properly take care of a Whomping Willow."

Harri and Ronnie exchanged looks of disbelief while Hermes' expression was one of glee.

"Now, now, don't any of you think that I am better than your admirable Herbology professor!" Lockhart continued, "It just so happened that I ran into many such plants in my travels-"

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" Sprout interrupted quickly, looking to be about one minute away from hexing Lockhart.

When Harri turned to follow the other students, Lockhart grabbed her arm and held her back, telling Sprout that she wanted to talk with Harri for a few moments. Ronnie made a move to rescue her but Hermes held her back.

"Come on, Ronnie," he said, "Obviously, Professor Lockhart has something important she wishes to tell Harri."

Ronnie mumbled something Harri didn't hear but, by the look on Hermes' face, it wasn't praise for Lockhart.

"Harriet," Lockhart said, shaking her head but not one lock of hair falling out of place, "Harriet, Harriet…Darling, this is all my fault! Oh, I feel terrible, sweetheart!"

Harri hadn't a clue as to what Lockhart was talking about. But she did have an overwhelming desire to run at that very moment.

"To think!" Lockhart went on in a dramatic voice, "How could I do such a thing to you before you even started school? Oh, I'm so sorry, dear…"

"Um, for what, Professor?" Harri asked, still entirely out of the loop, "…And it's Harri…"

Lockhart gave Harri a patronizing gaze and tapped the girl's nose.

"I gave you the publicity bug, didn't I?" she said, "I get you onto the front page of the paper and you just couldn't wait to have a second shot!"

"Wha-? I-"

"No, no, darling…Don't explain yourself! I _completely_ understand that desire. Fame is a beautiful thing and it truly takes work to keep it. But, see here young lady, flying cars to school is too much!"

Harri tried for several minutes to convince Lockhart that the last thing she wanted was publicity but Lockhart was stubborn in what she thought. Her habit of constantly referring to her as "darling" or "dear" or "sweetheart" and the like was also getting on Harri's last nerve.

"It's only natural to want attention, Harriet!" Lockhart continued, "After that whole business with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…Still not quite as brilliant as winning _Witch Weekly_'s Most Charming Smile Award for five years and the Biggest Inspiration to Young Witches and Wizards Award for seven years."

When Lockhart finally released Harri, she marched to the greenhouse, her annoyance at Gilda Lockhart quickly morphing into a _very_ strong dislike.

* * *

After Transfiguration had finished, the trio headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. Ronnie was in a terrible mood, since she couldn't perform any spells properly with a broken wand.

"Not like I could've performed them right with a good wand either," she mumbled as she stared at the taped wand.

"C'mon, Ronnie," Harri said encouragingly, "You could do it with a good wand. Ollivander said it's the wand that chooses the wizard. Maybe you're having trouble since it's your brother's wand and not yours."

"He said the same to me," Hermes said as he looked over his schedule, "Though I don't know how that's possible. It's not like wands are living creatures or anything."

Harri looked at her wand and furrowed her brow…Wands weren't living creatures…But, sometimes, she couldn't help but feel that there was some life in them.

"What've we got this afternoon?" she asked after a moment.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermes answered promptly.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow at the boy and seized his schedule before he could hide it. Ronnie looked at it with wide eyes before staring at Hermes with shock.

"_Why_ do you have pictures of Lockhart all over your schedule?" Ronnie demanded.

Hermes snatched it back and put it in his bag, a light blush on his face.

"It's rude to suddenly grab people's things, Rhonda," Hermes scolded, ignoring Ronnie's protest about using her name, "Now, come on! We can't be late!"

Harri, Ronnie and Hermes headed out into the courtyard, Hermes with his nose back in Lockhart's vampire book. Harri and Ronnie started up a conversation about Quidditch. Ronnie had been trying to get Harri to pick a team to support, preferably her own favorite, the Chudley Cannons. Unfortunately, since Harri was cut off from the wizarding world when she went back to the Dursleys, she didn't know much about the professional teams.

"Um, Harri?"

Harri turned at the sound of the small voice. She saw that the speaker was a mousy haired boy from the previous night's Sorting. He had a blush on his face and his hands held an ordinary Muggle camera.

"I-I-I'm Colin C-C-Creevey," he stuttered, nervous for some reason unknown to Harri, "I'm in Gryffindor too. Do you think…Would it be alright…Can I have a picture with you?"

"…A picture?" Harri repeated.

When Colin spoke on, Harri realized that she was dealing with a nightmare come true…She had a fan. A very enthusiastic fan from what he said. When Colin asked Harri again for a picture, and perhaps an autograph, things got worse as they only could for her.

"_Signed photos_? You're giving out autographs, Potter?"

Harri bit back a groan as she turned around to meet eyes with Draco Malfoy, who was looking at her scathingly…He just _had_ to show up at that moment…

As Ronnie started an argument with Malfoy on her behalf, Harri thought that things couldn't possibly get worse.

"Now, what's all this about signed photographs, dears?"

"Oh no," Harri moaned.

Lockhart locked eyes with Harri and put on her unnaturally white smile.

"Oh, of course! How silly of me for asking! Hello there, Harriet!"

Before Harri could dart away, Lockhart grabbed her shoulders and held her to her side. Harri grimaced at everyone's staring faces, sending a death glare at Malfoy, who had a satisfied smirk on his face before he walked away.

After Colin took the photograph, Lockhart ushered the other students away.

"Oh, sweetheart," Lockhart said, patting Harri's head gently, "Handing out signed photographs at this state makes you seem far too bigheaded. You aren't quite ready for this stage yet…But don't you fret! I'll tell you when you get there."

While Harri sputtered for a response, Lockhart looked at the girl's messy black hair and shook her head, tutting.

"Harriet, dear, why don't I lend you some of my hair care products," she suggested, "That should get that hair of yours under control."

"That's alright, Professor," Harri replied through gritted teeth.

"And may I say that your hair would look far better loose than tied up in that ponytail," she went on, oblivious to Harri's tone.

"The ponytail hasn't killed me yet," Harri murmured under her breath, purposely fixing up said high ponytail in front of Lockhart.

"Well, no matter!" Lockhart went on happily, "To each her own! I'll see you in class, sweetheart."

* * *

Harri, Ronnie and Hermes arrived at the door to their Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Hermes immediately scurried in and Harri knew he probably took the seat that was closest to Lockhart's desk.

"How does it look?" she asked Ronnie, who peeked through the doorway.

Ronnie's jaw dropped, her expression one of horror and revulsion. Harri took a chance and looked in as well, her own face soon mirroring Ronnie's.

The walls were either covered in posters of Lockhart, each with the same smile, or some kind of framed award the woman had received. A large mirror stood behind the teacher's desk. And turquoise…Good God, there were so many turquoise colored objects, matching Lockhart's robes. Turquoise flowers, turquoise doilies, turquoise cushions…

There were also stacks of Lockhart's books around the room.

"She loves herself too much!" Harri cried in shock, "What's with all the pictures? Does she think we'll forget her?"

"I wish she'd forget herself," Ronnie muttered, "Harri…Act sick."

"Huh?" was all Harri could think of in reply, wondering if Lockhart just might change the decorations to match the robes she was wearing every day.

"Fake a stomachache or something! I can take you to the hospital wing and-"

"Why, hello there!" Lockhart said, showing up behind them so suddenly that Harri and Ronnie nearly jumped out of their skins, "Now, I know my fame might be intimidating but please don't be frightened girls! Come on in!"

Lockhart then pushed Harri and Ronnie inside. The girls begrudgingly took their seats, which were unfortunately at the front of the room. The class watched Lockhart gesture to a large, winking portrait of herself in front of the room.

"Me," she said with a silly laugh, copying the portrait's actions, "Gilda Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the-"

Harri tuned her out at this point. She discreetly glanced around and saw that many others were simply doodling or daydreaming. However, there the few like Hermes who were looking at Lockhart with rapt attention and infinite admiration.

As Lockhart handed Harri and the rest of the class a quiz, a quiz which only asked questions about Lockhart herself, Harri found herself in an unbelievable position…

Admitting there was someone she hated just as much, or maybe even more, than Snape…

* * *

Yup, I'm finishing the chapter here. The other Lockhart moments would have gone similarly enough so I didn't bother with them. The purpose of this chapter was to show you, dear readers, what kind of person Gilda Lockhart is in comparison to Gilderoy Lockhart…Personally, I just may prefer the canon Lockhart. But that's just me…

I hope you liked this and please review! Thank you!


	20. Trust In Me

Hey there! I'm glad to announce that this story has broken 3K views! Awesome! Also, just to tell you, **I have a poll up on my profile page concerning Ginny for this story** so I would appreciate you guys taking it. Thanks in advance!

Speaking of Ginny, here's a short chapter about her, since I know many of you are wondering what Ginny was like in second year, since we're dealing with a female Harry here. As you will see, I went about this chapter in a different way than the others.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the Harry Potter epically awesome universe.

* * *

Dear Diary…My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley.

_Why hello there, Ginevra…Hello? Ginevra, are you there?_

Who are you?

_My name is Tom. Tom Riddle. How did you come across my diary?_

Your diary? I found it with my other books.

_Oh, I see. Are you a Hogwarts student, Ginevra?_

It's Ginny. And yes, I-

…_Ginny? What is it? …Oh, I see. Are you afraid?_

My dad told me to never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain. I should give this diary to him.

_But why? I haven't done anything to hurt you, have I?_

No, but how can I trust you? I don't even know who you are.

_As I said before, I am Tom Riddle. I used to be a Hogwarts student too. I preserved my memories in this diary, so that I may act as an aid to any other future witches and wizards who happen to find this diary._

Really? I'm starting Hogwarts in a few days. I'm the last in my family to go. I hope I get into the same House as my brothers and sister.

_Let me guess…Gryffindor?_

How did you know?

_There were Weasleys at Hogwarts when I went too. And they nearly always ended up in Gryffindor. _

Yeah, that will be me. Another Weasley in Gryffindor.

_Is there something wrong, Ginny?_

Is that what people are going to see me as? Just another Weasley? Just Ronnie, Fred, and George's little sister? That's probably what Harri sees me as.

…_Harri…?_

Oh, you probably don't know. There's this girl named Harriet Potter. She's famous now because she defeated the Dark wizard, You-Know-Who, when she was a baby. No one knows how but she killed him.

_My…Just as an infant, huh? That is truly something…You sound interested in this girl._

Harri is amazing! I read about her in books. She's in Gryffindor too. And she's my sister's friend. She's even staying at my house right now!

_How lucky for you. How is she like?_

I don't know…I'm scared to talk to her. I mean, from what Ronnie has told me about her, she's brave and cool…

_Ginny, I'm sure you are just as wonderful. I can already tell that._

Thank you, Tom…

* * *

Tom, I don't feel good.

_What is it, Ginny?_

I've been pale for the past couple of weeks. And I feel…I don't know, I feel as though I'm losing something. I'm sorry, I probably sound stupid, don't I?

_Now, what I have I told you, Ginny? Nothing you tell me is stupid._

I'm so glad I have you, Tom! It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket!

_I'm glad you like me, Ginny. I haven't had anyone to talk to in quite some time so I'm glad you are here. It can be quite lonely._

I'm sorry, Tom…I've been telling you that I feel lonely but you-

_Don't, Ginny. I know perfectly well what you're going through. I was the same once. Surrounded by many people, several of whom liked me, but still so alone and misunderstood._

No one has ever understood me like you, Tom. I hope you can confide in me too.

_I assure you, Ginny. So long as you are around, I'll give you everything…_

* * *

Tom, I'm worried…There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. What's worse, I can't remember anything.

_Are you sure you're not just imagining things, Ginny?_

I don't think so…Why can't I remember where I was before?

Tom, something happened again.

_Are you hurt, Ginny?_

No, I don't think so…But I still can't seem to remember anything from Halloween night. And I've got paint all down the front of my robes.

_Paint?_

Yeah…At least, I think it's paint…What should I do?

_Hide those robes. Someone might say something._

Are you sure? Maybe I should tell someone…

_What have I told you, Ginny?_

Trust you…Alright, Tom. But that poor cat…Mrs. Norris…And that writing. What did it mean?

* * *

Oh Tom, it was so scary! Today, during the Quidditch match, Harri was attacked by a Bludger!

_Isn't that normal, Ginny?_

Someone must have hexed this one! It wouldn't leave her alone during the entire match. She even fell off her broom!

_What? She didn't die, did she?_

Don't say things like that!

_I'm sorry, Ginny. Please don't cry…Harriet Potter is alright, correct?_

Yes, George saved her. Tom, she was so brave. Before she fell, she went after the Snitch, even though the Bludger broke her arm. I could never be as strong as she is! …Never…

* * *

Tom, I'm scared! This boy in my year named Colin Creevey was found petrified!

_How did that happen?_

I don't know! Oh, he was always so nice to me…What if they can't save him? Tom, I'm sorry. I'm crying all over your diary.

_Never mind, Ginny…So this Colin boy was only petrified. That means that he can be saved._

Really? Oh, thank goodness! …But Tom, why can't I remember where I was during the attack? It happened at night but I don't remember falling asleep…

* * *

Tom, you will never believe this! Harri can speak Parseltongue!

_What?_

I know, it's unbelievable! But now everyone thinks that she's the Heir of Slytherin and that she's behind the attacks! There's this rumor going around about some place called the Chamber of Secrets and that only the Heir of Slytherin can open it. And they say that the beast in the Chamber will go after Muggleborns.

_Perhaps Harriet Potter is behind the attacks…_

NO! She's a nice girl! She wouldn't do something like this! I have to go, Tom!

* * *

Tom, there was another attack…A boy in Hufflepuff and our House ghost, Sir Nicholas.

_Ginny, why is your handwriting so shaky?_

Tom, I can't remember where I was or what I was doing when the attack happened…What if it's _me_? I think I'm attacking people, Tom! I think I'm strangling those roosters!

_Ginny, do you even speak Parseltongue? It can't be you. But that Potter girl can speak the language._

It's not Harri! Harri has been trying to solve the mystery of who the Heir is, I told you that. Besides, she wouldn't attack Muggleborns! Harri's friend, Hermes Granger, is a Muggleborn and-

_Ginny? Ginny, are you there? Ginny! Why is the diary in water? Ginny!_

* * *

…Tom…? It's me, Ginny...

…_Ginny?_

Tom, did you tell her? Did you tell Harri about me?

_No._

Tom, please tell me the truth! Please tell me you didn't tell her what I told you! You didn't say anything, right? Especially about…me strangling the roosters?

_I said not a word, Ginny…My, this is troublesome._

Tom?

_Here I was, talking to the Harriet Potter you told me so much about. And now I'm back here with you, after you threw the diary into that bathroom._

Tom, I-

_How about I take you on a trip, Ginny?_

…A trip…?

* * *

"W-where am I?"

"_Where do you think, Ginny?"_

"W-w-who are you?"

"_Ginny, I'm hurt. After all the times we've written to each other, you can't tell who I am?"_

"…Tom…? Is that you?"

"_Precisely. Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny."_

"Chamber of-It's _real_? Why am I here? Tom, get me out of here!"

"_You know very well I won't do that."_

"…Why…? Why are you doing this?"

"_Oh, are those tears? You've coated my diary with plenty of those over the year. As for why, the answer is crystal clear…If Harriet Potter is truly the type of person you say she is, then it's a fact that she will be down here soon enough."_

"No! No, you can't do this! I'm leaving!"

"_How can you leave when you can't even stand up by yourself? And do stop crying, Ginny. It's quite annoying. Just lie there quietly, like a good girl. Harriet Potter will be here soon."_

"You're horrible! You're the worst! I can't believe I trusted you, you absolutely-"

"_Silence. Don't try to act all tough now, Ginny. Don't try to stand up to me that way you think Harriet Potter will. You said so yourself…You will never be strong like her…Never."_

"N-n-n-no…I…I…"

"_Shh…Rest now, Ginny…"_

"…You…"

"_Goodbye, Ginny."_

* * *

And here is where we end. Like I said before, this is different than usual, huh? I tried writing this in my regular fashion but I couldn't get Ginny's character down. So then, I started writing like this and it worked. I stopped here since you all know how the rest goes. I get the feeling that tomorrow's chapter will be short too, because I want to write something short about Nellie. And the next day I would like to write another chapter, possibly just as short, about Snape's feelings toward Harri. Most likely, it will be the Potions Master chapter from his perspective.

I hope you liked this chapter and review on, everyone! See you soon!


	21. Twelve Of Malfoy

I apologize for the abnormally long absence. I caught one of those annoying summer colds (I tend to get them a lot). I only recovered yesterday. Sorry for the long wait!

I want to take this opportunity to thanks all of you who have read, reviewed, favorite and alerted this story so far. I am truly happy that you enjoy it as much as I do. I hope you continue to stick around until the story's end. Thanks for your support!

Disclaimer: WillowBlueJay17 doesn't own Harry Potter at all.

* * *

Nellie Longbottom walked through the corridors slowly, looking this way and that. She was able to take her time, since the first years had no classes at the moment. Nellie was on the lookout for her pet toad, Trevor, who always seemed to be running away from her.

"Trevor, where are you?" Nellie called worriedly.

As she passed through another corridor with no sign of the animal, Nellie let out a great sigh. It figured that she couldn't find her pet. Of course she went and lost him in the first place.

Nellie found that she was always screwing something up…

Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, flying lessons, etc. Nellie had a hard time in all of the subjects…Well, all but Herbology. She had found that she could handle that subject well enough. Professor Sprout had even praised her on several occasions!

But what would her grandmother say if Nellie wrote her about the class. Probably that Nellie wouldn't get anywhere in the world with Herbology. That she would never be great like her parents with a subject like that.

Nellie felt a strong pang at the thought of her parents. She hadn't seen them in a couple weeks. And wasn't her father's birthday coming up? Nellie wondered what he would like…

"Well, well, look who we have here."

Nellie froze at the sound of the sneering voice. She turned slowly and was greeted by her worst nightmare, after Snape.

It was Malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are you doing, Longbottom?" Malfoy asked as Crabbe and Goyle moved to cut off any paths of escape.

"I-I'm looking for my toad," Nellie muttered, keeping her gaze lowered.

"Oh, that's right," Malfoy sneered, "You brought a stupid toad with you."

"Trevor's not stupid!" Nellie said angrily, before squeaking with fear at her outburst.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Nellie before stepping forward.

"You think you can yell at me, Longbottom?" he asked, "A brainless girl like you?"

Nellie flushed at the insult and she trembled a little. Why? Why did people always have to put her down like this?

"Not going to stand up for yourself, Longbottom?" Malfoy continued while Crabbe and Goyle snickered stupidly, "Ah well, that makes things easy for me. Especially since you don't have any friends either."

"I have friends," Nellie murmured.

"Do you?" Malfoy replied tauntingly, "Like who? The _famous_ Potter? That beanstalk, Weasley? Granger?"

Nellie nodded. It was true, wasn't it? Those three were her friends, right? Harri had stood up for her during their flying lesson. Ronnie was very blunt but pretty funny. And Hermes always helped her out when she screwed up.

"Please, Longbottom!" Malfoy laughed, "Are you really that daft? Those three just pity you!"

While Crabbe and Goyle laughed along with their leader, Nellie felt mad. Malfoy was dead wrong! Those three weren't being nice out of pity. No, that wasn't it…It couldn't be…

"J-j-just shut up, Malfoy," she said, unable to keep the stutter out of her tone.

The laughter died off as Malfoy looked at Nellie with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" he said, reaching into his robes, "Did you just tell me to shut up, Longbottom? Think you can act like a Gryffindor all of a sudden?"

Nellie flinched when Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. She made a move to run, but Crabbe and Goyle caught her before she could escape and held her in place.

"No one speaks to me that way…You know, unfortunately for you, I've been looking for someone to practice this curse on," Malfoy said lowly. He lowered his wand slightly, a thoughtful expression on his face, "Although, my father says that I shouldn't attack a girl."

Nellie felt the tiniest ray of hope inside her.

"Then again, it is just _you_, Longbottom…Locomotor Mortis!"

Nellie gasped as her legs suddenly snapped together. Crabbe and Goyle released her, causing her to topple onto the ground. The three Slytherins walked away from Nellie, laughing derisively.

Nellie was left all alone on the floor of the corridor.

* * *

"Almost…there…"

Nellie gasped as she hopped up step after step. It had been nearly half an hour since Malfoy had cast the Leg-Locker Curse at her. Nellie, with much effort, managed to get back to her feet. But she didn't know how to release herself from the curse.

Knowing for sure that Hermes would know the countercurse, Nellie hopped all the way to Gryffindor Tower, where she hoped he would be.

"What's the…password…?" Nellie panted when she finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

While she racked her brain for the password, another Gryffindor student exited the Common Room. Nellie took the opportunity to jump into the room. Nellie fell to the ground, blushing when she heard people's laughs…She knew how ridiculous she looked.

"Nellie!"

Nellie looked up and, to her great relief, saw Hermes kneel beside her and perform the countercurse, releasing her legs. Hermes helped her to her feet and led her over to where Harri and Ronnie were seated, watching her curiously. Nellie hated the fact that she was trembling…She was such a coward!

"Nellie, what happened?" Hermes asked gently.

"M-M-Malfoy," Nellie replied. She paused and took a deep breath to steady her voice before continuing, "I ran into him outside the library. He said that he'd been looking for someone to practice on…"

"How dare he!" Hermes said furiously, "Report him to McGonagall!"

"No!" Nellie said quickly, shaking her head rapidly, "I don't want any more trouble with him."

"Forget that!" Ronnie stated, "You've got to stand up to that lousy git, Nellie! He thinks he can walk over everyone because he has money, but that doesn't mean you should lie down in front of him and make it easier!"

Hermes shot Ronnie a reproachful look for her bluntness while Nellie let out a sniff, her eyes becoming wet.

"You don't have to tell me I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor," Nellie choked out, "Malfoy did that already…"

That was the plain honest truth, wasn't it? There was no way that she, Nellie Longbottom, would ever be brave enough for Gryffindor. What had the Sorting Hat been thinking when it placed her?

_Put you in Hufflepuff? No, girl. You obviously have no clue as to the strength you carry inside yourself. And there is one House that will bring out that strength…GRYFFINDOR!_

What had the Hat been talking about? Strength? Nellie didn't have any strength…She was just sniveling, useless Nellie Longbottom.

"Here you go."

Nellie looked up and saw Harri holding out a Chocolate Frog, a gentle smile on her face. Nellie took the treat and looked at Harri questioningly.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," she said in a tone that left no room for arguments, "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, right? And where did Malfoy end up? In stinking Slytherin."

Nellie felt the corner of her lips tug upwards just a bit at her words. She slowly unwrapped the frog, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall.

"Thanks, Harri…Here, you take the card. You collect them, right?"

As Harri said thanks and started up some sort of excited conversation with Ronnie and Hermes, Nellie walked away, her back a little straighter.

* * *

During the Quidditch match, which Snape was refereeing for some unknown reason, Nellie couldn't figure out why Ronnie and Hermes seemed so on edge…or why they had brought their wands with them. Sure it was Snape, and he'd definitely be unfair to the Gryffindor team, but why did the two of them look like they might never see Harri again?

Nellie didn't have time to ponder their behavior further because a certain horrid Slytherin and his "bodyguards" decided to take a seat behind him.

Nellie's fists clenched tightly as Malfoy continually mocked Harri, saying that she'd probably fall off her broom, and Ronnie and her family for being poor. Malfoy then went on about how the Gryffindor team was made up of people they felt sorry for.

"You should be on the team, Longbottom," Malfoy said in a loud voice, "It's not like you've got any brains."

Nellie felt her face grow warm and knew it was probably as red as Ronnie's hair.

_The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, right?_

"I'm worth t-twelve of you, Malfoy," Nellie stammered as she turned in her seat to face the pale boy.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughed uproariously over what Nellie said.

"You tell him, Nellie," Ronnie said approvingly, though her eyes were locked on the game.

Nellie felt herself smile…She later would attribute Harri's words and Ronnie's short encouragement to what happened moments later.

Malfoy had taken his taunting too far. The next thing anyone knew, Ronnie had flung herself over the seats, an unnatural scream coming from her mouth, and tackled Malfoy. Nellie stood up hesitantly. What could she do? How could she help…?

But when Nellie saw Crabbe and Goyle start to gang up on Ronnie, who was too busy pounding Malfoy's face to notice, all questions flew out of her mind. Nellie quickly climbed over the seats and launched herself at Crabbe, grabbing him around the neck while aiming a kick at Goyle.

_I'm worth twelve of Malfoy…_Nellie thought as she bit down on Goyle's hand and Crabbe pulled her hair. _I am a Gryffindor._

* * *

"That was great, Nellie!"

A few hours after the game, Harri, Ronnie, and Hermes had gone to visit Nellie, who was in the hospital wing, recovering from the fight. Ronnie had managed to get away with a bloody nose and a few bruises and scratches. Nellie, who had taken on Malfoy's two goons simultaneously, was knocked unconscious. But she had managed to get some good hits in beforehand.

"All I did was give Malfoy a black eye!" Ronnie said with a laugh, "You were a right demon with Crabbe and Goyle! They looked like they would start crying for their mothers. Great job, Nellie!"

"Thanks," Nellie said with a chuckle as she sat up in bed.

"Honestly, Rhonda, it's not funny!" Hermes scolded, ignoring Ronnie's angry outburst at the use of her full name, "Look at the state of Nellie! How could you put her in such a reckless situation?"

"Says the guy who didn't even notice for five minutes!" Ronnie shot back, causing an argument between the two.

Nellie smiled at the pair, glad that Ronnie was impressed and that Hermes was worried over her. That disproved what Malfoy had said before. These three weren't her friends out of pity after all…

Harri smiled broadly and leaned in close to Nellie.

"Way to show him, Nellie," she said, beaming.

Nellie gave her own smile in return. Yes, she had shown him…

* * *

Another short one, but like I said, this one was going to be short. I hoped you liked it all the same though.

Please read and review! Thanks!


	22. The Potions Master

Another absence, I know…Sorry, but this short chapter was a tough one and my laptop is STILL in for repair so I only get a limited amount of time on my dad's computer. I hope I was Snape-like for this chapter. It was hard because, I'm being honest here so no hate mail please, I don't like Snape at all. Sure, I acknowledge he was a brave man and I do respect him for what we find out about him in Deathly Hallows. But he's never been a favorite of mine. Weird, because I usually like these complex characters. And it's super hard for me to get into character when I dislike the character. But I tried my best here. Still, sorry for the shortness of it…I will try my best to make the next one a long one.

P.S.: I made a deviantArt account and so I'm going to post this story there as well. Chapter one is already up. Just look for WillowBlueJay.

Also, according to the poll on my profile, three people want me to pair Ginny with my gender bent Luna while two people want her paired with Dean. It's close, so I'll keep the poll up a little while longer. Please participate!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or his world of magic and awesome.

* * *

She had been easy to spot. That messy, black hair of hers…It figured that it would stick up in just the same way as Potter's did.

The girl, Harriet Potter, was not much to look at. She was a scrawny and small thing, with a pale face and big eyes behind those broken glasses of hers. Probably broke them running around and doing some sort of nonsense.

Severus Snape tried to keep his attention away from the Potter girl, who the other students were buzzing about. The spawn of James Potter needed to learn that not everyone would look at her like she was a god. Someone needed to try and get some humility into that arrogant girl.

Was it fair to call her arrogant when he had never once spoken to or met her before? Others would say no, but he knew…He knew that she had to be the same way…

She was definitely just like her father.

That nervousness and shyness she was displaying was merely an act. She would show her true nature soon enough. She even looked just like Potter! Just like him in every way. It was as though James Potter had been reincarnated to haunt Snape all over again.

He had never forgiven Potter. Not even his death had brought up the slightest shred of remorse. Severus Snape absolutely hated the man. He loathed Black, Lupin and that whiny Pettigrew as well, perhaps Black more than the others. But he had a special level of hatred for Potter…

For the man who took Lily Evans away from him…She would always be Lily _Evans_ to him.

Snape, who had been starting to get lost in his memories of Lily, felt the Potter girl's gaze on him. He held back a sneer as he turned his face to look at her. He wondered what secrets the girl's mind held. Was her level of arrogance equal to or past that of James Potter's?

He was only able to use Legilimency for a brief moment. The girl had put a hand to her forehead, an expression of pain on her face. But it wasn't that look that had stopped Snape from proceeding…

He had stopped because he had thought he had seen a flash of green…A green he had not seen in many years…

* * *

Snape waited patiently at the front of the room as the first year students, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, poured in for their very first Potions class. His face was impassive as the Gryffindors all whispered and shot, what they thought were secret, glances at him.

A few moments later, Potter walked in. She was accompanied by a tall redheaded girl, whom Snape instantly recognized as yet another member of the Weasley brood. He closed his eyes briefly, wondering if the girl would be just like those twin brothers of hers.

Snape went down his roll call list. He recognized several of the Slytherin students. He had known their fathers and mothers during _the old days_…

Crabbe and Goyle…Their fathers were blithering idiots. How they had ever managed to survive the war intact was a mystery to him.

Hermes Granger…Snape took one quick glance at the boy with bushy brown hair and large front teeth. He didn't recall anyone with the name Granger in the wizarding world…So, this boy was a Muggleborn then?

Nellie Longbottom…Snape held back the bitterness in his tone as he read her name. Longbottom could have been the child of the prophecy…She could have died. Snape would still be stuck teaching Potter's brat, but at least Lily would have _lived_.

Draco Malfoy…So here was Lucius Malfoy's son. Lucius had been a decent man to him back in their days as Hogwarts students. Snape had a feeling he would like the boy.

Then, it was Potter's name…

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harriet Potter. Our new…_celebrity_."

A few of the Slytherins sniggered at his remark. Potter looked confused at his statement and troubled. Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How much longer was the girl going to hide the impertinence that was just like her father's before her?

Rhonda Weasley…So that was the newest one's name. She didn't look like much, in Snape's opinion. But she had befriended Potter…So perhaps she would turn into another Black, Lupin or Pettigrew?

Snape looked about the room methodically, giving the same speech to the students as he did every year. They all stared at him with rapt attention, though a few were squirming in their seats. At the end of the speech, Snape noted that the Granger boy looked ready to prove him wrong about being a dunderhead. He caught Potter and Weasley exchanging glances…

"Potter!" he said, causing the girl to startle, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Granger's hand had shot into the air right away. So, the boy would be one of those, huh?

No matter. Snape was focused on Potter who looked utterly puzzled, as though he had just spoken in the language of trolls. Snape felt pain inside him as he stared at those eyes of hers.

He hadn't been imagining it…They were green. The same green as-

No! This girl was not like his Lily! That was obvious when she stuttered that she didn't know the answer. Lily would have known that answer, even as a first year. Potions was one of her specialty classes.

"Tut, tut…fame clearly isn't everything," Snape said coldly.

Snape asked Potter question after question, none of which she knew the answer to. So, the girl was like her father in that way as well? An utter idiot. He remembered other students and teachers claiming that James Potter had been clever…Please…How that fool had managed to become a Head Boy was beyond him.

"I don't know," Potter had said once more, her eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks red, "But I think Hermes does, though, why don't you try him?"

As a few of the Gryffindors laughed, Snape was momentarily stunned. That cheeky attitude. That glare…It had been years since he had seen them.

As Snape informed the class of the answers to his questions and took a point from Gryffindor, Snape tried to clear his head of Lily's image. No, this girl was not like Lily. She was Potter's brat all the way through. She may be doing an excellent job of hiding it at the moment, but her real personality will come through eventually. She was just like her father…

Those eyes and her cheek were not like Lily's…She did not look or act like Lily in the slightest.

At least, that was what Snape was going to try and convince himself.

* * *

See, a short one. I honestly could not go any further than this. I did this chapter because I wanted to show you how Snape was like and his thoughts towards several students. I really don't want to do another chapter from his perspective again.

Please read and review on, dear readers! See you soon!


	23. Like

I'm glad to be finally doing this chapter. This is a ridiculously long chapter that may just be the longest chapter of the story, because I don't think any of the future chapters will be this long. But there were a bunch of moments in year five and I didn't want to split up the chapter into two. Also, some of you may be wondering how the whole thing with Cho is going to work out, since we have a girl Harry here. I'll see if I can explore that in another chapter.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine to own.

* * *

It was another average day at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. George sat alone on the bed that was in the room he shared with Fred. Why was George Weasley at this place instead of the Burrow? It was a simple answer, really.

Voldemort was back.

At the end of the Triwizard Tournament last year, Harri had revealed that she had witnessed the return of Voldemort. However, when she had said this to Fudge, the Minister of Magic, he hadn't believed her. He seemed to think that she was making up stories because she was delusional.

With the Minster so unwilling to accept what was going on, there was only one thing to do. Dumbledore restarted a group known as the Order of the Phoenix. The Order had been the major fighting force back during the first wizarding war, so its reinstatement meant that a second war was quickly approaching.

With that threat looming over them, everyone was in a rather somber mood. So, George and Fred did the only thing they could do in such a situation. They pranked, spied and generally annoyed the living hell out of everyone.

It didn't matter if that made everyone mad at them, especially their mother. At least it would keep everyone's minds off of the uncertain future for the briefest of moments.

But George and Fred being their normal selves wasn't all that went on over the summer. No, not in the slightest.

Percy had acted on his end of the secret plan.

George had to mentally remind himself to react with indignation, just as Fred, Ronnie and Ginny had, when Percy shouted at their father, made their mother cry, and stormed out of the Burrow a couple weeks earlier. It truly was quite a brilliant act on his part.

"That selfish prat!" Fred had yelled later that night, when the two of them were alone in their room, "He's the biggest, bloody git I've ever met!"

George "agreed", hating that he was lying to his brother, his own twin. George had never revealed to a single soul what he knew…That Percy was going to spy for Dumbledore in the Ministry. If he made that knowledge known, it wouldn't have looked so realistic…

George and Fred had befriended the escaped, wrongfully convicted murderer, Sirius Black, to whom the house belonged. Who knew he was so cool?

What else had gone on over the summer? As the Order made its own progress, so did the Ministry. After all, Fudge was adamant in denying Voldemort's return and he was going to make sure that everyone else was just as disbelieving.

And what better way to get that done than by launching a smear campaign against Harri and Dumbledore?

George groaned as he stared at the cage full of Doxies that he and Fred had caught, for the purpose of their joke products. The cage was lined with pages from the _Daily Prophet_, articles that ranged from calling Dumbledore an old codger who's unfit for his position as Headmaster to calling Harri a delusional, attention seeker.

It was the insults against Harri that particularly riled George up. Sure, he was mad at the comments against Dumbledore. But his positive feelings toward the old wizard had dwindled when he had overheard the plan the man had made with Percy.

What had Harri done to deserve all the hate she was getting? She had told the truth and was rewarded with being called crazy in front of the entire wizarding world.

Speaking of Harri…

George sighed as he lay back on his bed, his heart already thumping faster at the thought of the girl with messy black hair and those brilliant green eyes.

Dumbledore had made him, Ronnie and Hermes, who was also staying at Grimmauld Place, swear not to reveal anything to Harri. George knew Harri was not the type who liked being kept out of the loop, especially when the situation concerned her. That had been made clear by the short notes she had sent to him.

Harri had sent letter after letter to him, Ronnie and Hermes, each one asking the same thing. She wanted to know what was going on, why they weren't telling her anything, when she would see them again. The responses were always the same. None of them could tell her anything. They tried their best to keep things as vague as possible. If Harri's response letters were anything to go by, she was getting steadily angrier at them.

She hadn't even sent a reply about the birthday presents the three had sent her. George had a feeling she had probably thrown them out.

One day, Hedwig showed up with a small, crudely wrapped package for him. George's heart sank when he saw what was inside.

It was that toy Snitch he had bought her for Christmas two years ago. Attached to it was a note with only a single sentence on it.

_Send it back when you actually have something to tell me._

George tried to convince her that he couldn't say anything. He wrote several letters, each filled with some jokes, and sent each one with that Snitch. But Harri was not amused, sending back the Snitch every single time with the same note.

_Try again._

As if Harri's attitude wasn't bad enough, the unthinkable happened just yesterday. George had overheard the Order mentioning that a pair of Dementors had attacked Harri. George had been frozen in place at those words, only being able to breathe again when he heard that's she was alright.

But now Harri was facing a hearing at the Ministry of Magic for using underage magic. And with the Ministry being as it was at the moment…

"Harri Potter, you'll be the death of me," George murmured, glaring at the small stack of letters from the girl.

"Girlfriend problems, Georgie?"

George looked at the doorway to see Fred standing there, an Extendable Ear in his hands. The invention of theirs came in handy many times when they listened in on the Order meetings.

"She's not my girlfriend, Fred," George replied halfheartedly, wishing that the opposite was true.

"Whatever you say," Fred answered as he plopped down on the bed, "If it makes you feel better, I think Angelina might kill me when we get back to school."

George raised an eyebrow at that. He remembered the day that Fred had told him that Angelina Johnson had finally said yes to going out with him. Honestly, he only remembered the day because that was the same day that Percy had been turned into a spy.

"You know we can't write anyone about what we're doing," Fred explained, "She's sending me letter after letter, telling me that I'd better give her a proper response soon."

"Brother of mine, you are dead when we go back," George stated in a mock comforting tone, putting a hand on Fred's shoulder.

"Tell me about it…Oh, but guess what I heard from the Order."

George shrugged his shoulders as Fred looked at him with a wide smirk.

"Sounds like little Harrikins is going to be coming here very soon."

George's eyes widened at that.

"Fred, I swear, if you're joking-"

"C'mon, George, I wouldn't be _that_ cruel!"

George let out a sigh, a smile forming on his face. Harri was coming to Grimmauld Place. He would get to see her again…

* * *

Make that, _hear_ her again…

"My, my, my…" Fred said amusedly as the shouts echoed from upstairs, "Sounds like our Ickle Ronniekins and Hermes are getting an earful from Harri."

"Let's go see them," George said hurriedly.

"Oh, in a rush to see your beloved girlfriend?"

George smacked Fred's arm before the two of them Apparated to where the trio was. The twins laughed as Hermes let out a short yell of shock at their sudden appearance. They had been making a habit of scaring people by Apparating suddenly all over the house.

George held back a sigh of content when he saw Harri. That long hair of hers was tied back in its usual high ponytail. Her clothes, as always, were those of a boy and a few sizes too big on her, making her looking even scrawnier than usual. George made a note to see if he could convince Ginny to lend Harri some of her clothes, since they were closest in size.

"Hello, Harri," he said, beaming, "I thought I heard your melodious voice."

The glare that Harri shot him was so fierce that George flinched. He hated seeing those eyes of hers look so…cold. Ever since Cedric Diggory's death, her eyes had lost much of their light.

As Ginny joined them moments later, they filled Harri in on as much as they knew of what was going on. When the subject got to Percy, George frowned like the others, though his frown was due to the dark looks on everyone else's faces.

* * *

It was after dinner. George and the others had learned quite a lot about Voldemort from what the "official" members of the Order had told them. They obviously didn't learn everything but Harri had convinced them to say more than they ever would have before.

"Harri, can I talk to you?" George asked as Mrs. Weasley led the group upstairs.

"It is late," Mrs. Weasley stated firmly, "You all should be going to sleep."

"I'll make it quick, Mum," George said, looking at Harri pleadingly.

Harri looked angry at him but eventually nodded. Mrs. Weasley went back downstairs, exasperated. Fred nudged George and gave him a suggestive glance as he walked away. Hermes, also smiling knowingly, walked away but Ronnie remained in place, her hands on her hips and a suspicious look on her face.

"Just what are you going to do, George?" she asked.

George was about to tell her off when Hermes walked back and grabbed her hand, pulling her away, telling Ronnie something about not ruining a moment. George felt a small twinge of annoyance at the dark blush on Ronnie's face. Was Hermes going to make his move on Ronniekins this year? George would have to keep a close eye on him then…

"What is it?" Harri asked sharply when George brought her into an empty room.

"Now, what's with the attitude?" George asked, trying to keep his tone playful, "Can't I have a nice conversation with you, Harri?"

"I'm still mad at you," she said, "And Ronnie and Hermes too."

"Harri, we couldn't tell you," George said, his voice more serious, "If one of our owls was intercepted, then it would be big trouble for all of us, you included."

"…I guess you have a point…" she admitted reluctantly, "Why'd you want to talk to me?"

"Well, I guess it's not so much for talking," George said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Snitch, "I figured you would want this back, Miss Seeker."

George chuckled at the smile that came to Harri's face at the sight of the Snitch. When she was aware that George had seen, Harri forced an annoyed look back to her face.

"Better work on that look, Harri," George laughed, "You look half constipated more than anything."

Harri was shaking a bit. George knew she was holding back a laugh. Harri closed her eyes and took a breath, apparently forcing her urge to laugh to go away. She then reached out for the Snitch.

A jolt. That was the only way George could describe it. When Harri's hand touched his, it was as if a shock had made its way through his body. George looked at his hand, which had enclosed itself around Harri's.

"Um…George?"

George looked up at Harri's face and saw that she was looking at their hands too. A blush formed on his face as he released her hand. Harri quickly pocketed the Snitch and walked out of the room, saying a short goodbye.

As Harri left the room, George ran his hands through his red hair. What the hell was that feeling? Why had he just grabbed Harri's hand like that?

But, more importantly, had he only imagined the blush on Harri's face?

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, George found himself in the drawing room with Fred, Ronnie, Hermes and Harri. A bunch of Doxies had shown up, again, and they had to deal with them.

As they went around the room, Harri and George occasionally made eye contact. Each time, almost instantly, they would look away. George mentally berated himself for the way he was acting. Why couldn't he face Harri like a man?

"So, what happened last night?" Fred asked as he ambled up to George, pocketing an unconscious Doxy, "Did you make a move with Harrikins?"

"Shut up, Fred," George replied as he sprayed four Doxies at once, "All I did was give her back her Snitch. Nothing else."

"You sure about that?" Fred asked, gesturing his head towards Harri, who had her back turned.

George looked at her. Almost as though she sensed his gaze, Harri turned her head. Green met brown and George quickly turned around.

"Yeah, _nothing_ happened," Fred said sarcastically.

"And how's your relationship with Angelina going?" George replied, smirking when Fred glared at him.

Point to George Weasley.

* * *

"Hey, Harri."

When Harri turned to face him, George furrowed his brow. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked pale. Hadn't she been sleeping at all? Then again, if he was facing a hearing that would decide his future as a wizard, he'd be restless too.

"Hi, George," Harri greeted, "How're you?"

"That's my question," he answered.

Harri merely shrugged her shoulders and took the toy Snitch from her pocket. She tossed it around absentmindedly.

"You really like that thing, huh?" George asked as Harri tossed it up high, making the toy flutter.

A gentle smile formed on her face as she caught the Snitch effortlessly.

"It's great, George," she said, "It's nice to have around when I need to think too."

"Harri, you'll do fine at the hearing," George said.

As Harri's shoulders drooped, George saw that he pinpointed the source of Harri's melancholy mood.

"George, the Ministry is not too happy with me," she sighed worriedly, "What if they find me guilty? What if they snap my wand? What if-?"

"What if Fudge sprouts wings and starts dancing around like a ballerina as Acid Pops rain from the sky?" George interrupted.

Harri looked at George as though she had never seen him before. George grinned and shook his head slowly.

"Harri, you'll get off," he said.

Harri's gaze turned to the floor, her expression still unsure. George rolled his eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Another jolt, which he forced himself to ignore.

Harri, surprised by his sudden action, looked up at George's face with wide eyes. George leaned his head close to hers.

"Harri," he started, "You. Will. Be. Cleared. Understood?"

Harri nodded slowly when George removed his hands from her shoulders. He gave her one more reassuring smile before walking off.

* * *

"_She got off, she got off, she got off, she got off_!"

George, Fred and Ginny sang as they performed a war dance. Everyone was celebrating the fact that, as George had said, Harri was cleared of the charges against her.

Harri looked happier than she had in days as she hugged Ronnie and Hermes. To George's surprise, Harri ran over and hugged him as well. This time, he didn't feel a jolt at her touch…But there was some kind of strange feeling welling up inside him as he returned her hug rather awkwardly.

"Oh!" Harri said suddenly as she backed away from George, "Ah, s-s-sorry about that, George."

"Don't be," George said softly as Harri rejoined Ronnie and Hermes.

"Well, would you look at that?" Fred said, throwing an arm around George's shoulders.

"What?" George asked.

"It looks like pretty, little Harrikins is starting to fancy you, Georgie," Fred whispered in George's ear.

George dragged Fred into the hall while everyone else was focusing on Harri, hoping no one had seen his red face.

"What're you on about, Fred?" George asked quietly, so as not to stir up the portrait of Sirius' mother.

"Look at her, George," Fred started to explain, "She's been acting all flustered when the two of you touch. And don't you remember at the end of last year? She was definitely blushing when she said bye to you on the platform."

"Maybe you're over thinking this?" George suggested, only for Fred to smack the side of his head.

"Or maybe I'm right and Harri is starting to like you! I'm telling you, George, I have a good feeling about you two this year."

"Isn't that what you said whenever you told me Angelina was going to go out with you?"

"She finally did, didn't she?"

As Fred went back into kitchen to restart the chant with Ginny, George was confused to hell.

* * *

George had been on his way back to bed, after sneaking downstairs for a drink of water, when he saw a figure leaning against the wall down the hall.

"Harri," he stated in a whisper when he got close enough to recognize the figure, "What're you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep," she replied, "I got tired of lying on my bed so I thought standing out here would help."

"Oh," George replied, "…Still can't wrap my head around Ronnie being a prefect."

"Me neither," Harri replied with a soft chuckle, "It was unexpected but she deserves it."

George looked at her curiously before going on.

"I'm glad that you didn't get it, Harri."

"Are you?" Harri asked, a bit of bitterness in her tone.

"Not that you don't deserve it," George said quickly, "But if you got it, then I would have to take the mickey out of you instead of Ronniekins. I don't want to do that."

Harri looked up at him with a raised brow.

"Why not?" she asked, "Isn't everyone fair game for your pranks and teasing? Plus, you've teased me before."

George looked at her and gulped.

"Well, you're right," he said, hating how nervous he sounded, "But, c'mon, I'm not _always_ in the mood for teasing."

"Unless it's Ronnie?"

George laughed at that.

"She's my little sister. It's mine and Fred's job to tease her relentlessly. Ginny's too much like Mum, so we can't tease her as much as we can Ronnie."

Harri let out a hiss of pain and clapped a hand to her forehead. George looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Harri slowly removed her hand form her head.

"It's…It's nothing," she said, "I just had a bit of a headache is all…"

Harri moved to go back into her room when George reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. He stared at her sternly.

"You're not a good liar, Harri," he said, keep his grip tight, "What happened? …Was it your scar?"

"How did you-?" Harri started in surprise before cutting herself off, her face becoming cold, "Oh, let me guess. You read that Skeeter cow's articles about me last year."

"I have read them," George replied honestly, "But I know Skeeter writes crap to ruin people's lives."

"So, what's so different about the article on my scar?" she snapped.

"I overheard Ronnie and Hermes talking about it," George continued, feeling quite ticked off that Harri was acting all mad at him, "About how it hurts you at times."

"Oh, so those two talk about me behind my back?" Harri asked, anger in her tone.

"They're just worried about you, Harri," George shot back, "And what're you getting angry for?"

Harri was about to retort. She opened her mouth but then slowly closed it. Her expression was one of puzzlement…

"I…I'm sorry," she said. George felt her relaxing under his grip, "I don't know why-"

"It's fine," George said, finally releasing her, "You probably haven't been sleeping, right?"

"…Right…"

"Well, go on, then!" George said cheerfully, patting her shoulder, "I don't want to see how you'll be like after another night of no sleep…You might be able to rival Mum's temper!"

Harri smiled gratefully at him for the joke and opened the door to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, George."

"Night, Harri…"

* * *

George and Fred's final year at Hogwarts was not going to go well at all.

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dolores Umbridge, was a right old bag. She had covered the classroom in pink and frills and cats. She talked to them as though they were five year olds. George found himself honestly wishing that Lockhart was back…

What's worse was that Umbridge insisted on teaching his class by making them read the textbook. A textbook about the basics…Did Umbridge really think that a bunch of seventh years needed to learn the basics of defense magic?

"God, I don't think I can stand another class with _that_!" Fred moaned as he and George exited the room.

"Well, it's official then," George started.

"We're only focusing on the products this year," Fred finished, before adding, "Oh, guess what! I'm out of trouble with Angelina!"

"How'd you manage that?" George asked.

"I made up some really elaborate story," Fred said, "But, to put it simply, I blamed everything on Great Aunt Muriel. I told Angelina all about her last year so she believed me right away."

"Nice," George said, impressed, "At least _your_ love life is going well…"

"There, there, George," Fred said soothingly as the two of them entered the Common Room, "Tell old Freddie all about your troubles with Harri…"

"Sod off."

A couple hours later, George looked up and saw a thoroughly ticked off Harri march into the Common Room, followed closely by a mad Ronnie and a scolding Hermes.

"What's wrong?" George asked as Harri took a seat moodily.

"What's wrong is that Harri managed to get detention already!" Hermes answered.

George and Fred looked at the boy in surprise.

"Man, Hermes," Fred said, "I know you're all about following the rules but-"

"It wasn't my fault!" Hermes yelled, offended.

"It's that bloody Umbridge woman," Ronnie explained, "Harri got her angry so she's stuck in detention on Friday."

"Ah, so it's the old bat's fault," George said understandingly, "What did you do, Harri?"

"I told her the truth!" Harri said, "I told her that Voldemort was back and that we need to learn defensive spells for our own safety!"

"Wow, I wouldn't have done that this early in the year," Fred stated, "Well done, Harri! Oh, wait…Ooh, Angelina is going to have your head."

"What?" Harri said questioningly, "Why-? Oh no! Keeper tryouts!"

George noticed briefly that Ronnie perked up at those words. Why?

"Don't worry about it," Fred said, "I'll talk with Angelina."

"And she'll listen to you?" George said with a snort, "Freddie, we all know who wears the pants in your relationship."

As Ronnie laughed, Hermes chuckled and Harri fought back a smile, Fred narrowed his eyes at his twin.

"At least I _have_ a relationship, Georgie."

The three younger students burst out laughing at that while George turned a dark shade of red.

"Low blow, brother of mine…"

Point to Fred Weasley.

* * *

A few days later, the school was abuzz after Harri's outburst in DADA. George found himself clenching his fists and resisting the urge to punch people who were mocking Harri.

"Maybe we can 'accidentally' feed them something from our Skiving Snackboxes," Fred muttered darkly after he had to restrain George from going after a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"That reminds me," George muttered, "We have to continue working on them."

"But we've got to make sure Hermes doesn't find out," Fred said.

George shuddered at the memory of a couple days earlier, when Hermes had threatened to write to Mrs. Weasley. How could the bloke stoop so low?

"Anyways, the products come later," Fred said, "We have to go to the Keeper tryouts, remember?"

George nodded and followed his twin out to the Quidditch field, where all of the Keeper hopefuls stood. The twins both paused when they spotted a familiar redhead standing amongst the usual group of burly boys.

"Ronnie?" they both exclaimed simultaneously.

Ronnie flinched and looked at them nervously.

"You didn't tell us you were trying out for the team, Ronniekins!" Fred said as he and George walked up to their sister.

"Don't call me that," Ronnie muttered, clutching her broom tightly.

"This should be interesting," George said with a laugh, "Three Weasleys on the team."

Ronnie looked up at George, surprise on her face.

"You…think I'll make it?" she asked.

"You better," Fred said teasingly, "We can't have you shaming the Weasley name by not making the team."

Ronnie stuck her tongue out at Fred while George looked about for Harri.

"She's not here," Ronnie stated, "Detention with Umbridge, remember?"

"Right," George said disappointedly, "Say, Ronnie, what's up with Harri's hand?"

"What do you mean?" Ronnie asked a little too quickly for George's liking.

"Don't be thick," he continued casually, "You haven't noticed that Harri's always keeping her hand hidden whenever one of us goes near her?"

"Nope, I haven't seen her act like that," Ronnie answered, not meeting George's gaze.

George and Fred exchanged looks and nodded. Fred grabbed Ronnie's arms and held them behind her back. Ronnie struggled but she couldn't break free of Fred's grasp. Other people looked at them curiously but most just dismissed the situation as another Weasley thing.

"What do you know about Harri?" George asked.

"There's nothing to tell!" Ronnie said, "Fred, you git, let go of me!"

"You know something, Ronnie!"

"No, I don't!"

George sighed at Ronnie's stubbornness.

"Hey, Angelina!" Fred called over his shoulder, "We're borrowing our sister for a moment!"

"You better bring her back soon, Fred Weasley!" Angelina shouted in reply, "Or she's not getting a tryout."

"Will do, love!"

George and Fred proceeded to drag a kicking and screaming Ronnie off to properly interrogate her. After a few minutes, a very disgruntled Ronnie showed up just in time for her chance at trying out for Keeper. Meanwhile, Fred was trying desperately to keep George from running off and cursing Umbridge to oblivion.

"That lousy bitch!" he yelled, wand in hand as he struggled against Fred's grip, "I knew she would be nothing good! I'll hex her to hell!"

"You can't!" Fred yelled in reply, tightening his grip on his brother, "You'll get sent to Azkaban if you attack her, George! And Harri will go and blame herself!"

George stopped struggling at that point, but Fred still held him tightly. George took several deep breaths in order to calm himself.

"…You're right…" he muttered.

"Of course I am," Fred said, finally letting George go, "Now, c'mon. Umbridge has a hell of a lot of pranks coming her way, right?"

* * *

"George."

The redhead looked up from his notes for the Puking Pastilles and saw Harri standing before him. George grinned and patted the empty seat next to him, which Harri took. George noticed that Harri was trying to hide her hand in the sleeve of her robe.

"I know about what Umbridge is doing to you," he whispered so that no one else in the Common Room could hear, "You don't have to hide your hand."

Harri's expression became one of anger and George saw that a temper tantrum would be coming real soon.

"How'd you know that?" she asked furiously, "I told Ronnie and Hermes not to-"

"Freddie and I have ways of making people talk," George interrupted before her fury could really break through, "…Why aren't you going to Dumbledore or McGonagall about this?"

"Huh," Harri scoffed, "I never thought I'd see the day when George Weasley wanted me to report something to a professor."

"This isn't some stupid prank!" George hissed, grabbing Harri's hand. He glared at the words that were etched on it, "'_I must not tell lies_'. This is torture, Harri! This is _illegal_!"

"I'm not having her act all smug because I went and complained!" Harri argued, pulling her hand away. Her cheeks were tinted pink, "I can handle this!"

"God, you're even more stubborn than Ronnie," George growled.

There was a short silence between them, during which George realized just how closely he and Harri were sitting. Their shoulders were just barely touching…Harri also seemed aware of their proximity, occasionally glancing at their shoulders for a few seconds.

"Ronnie received a letter from Percy, did you know?" she said suddenly.

George blinked in surprise at that.

"He sent her a letter?" George asked. He had though Percy was supposed to be acting estranged from the family, "About what?"

"Well, he congratulated her on becoming a prefect," Harri explained, "Then…Well, then he talked about how she should sever ties with me…That I was crazy and a bad influence to have around…"

George felt a brief upwelling of rage before thinking things through. Percy must have wanted to write to someone in the family. He must have been feeling lonely. But he also needed to keep up his act…George let out a long sigh. He was beginning to admire his older brother quite a lot…

"I'm sorry," Harri said, mistaking the reason for George's sigh, "I shouldn't have said that-"

"No, it's fine," George replied, "Don't let what Percy wrote bother you. You're Ronnie's best friend. She won't break away from you. Neither will Hermes."

"But so many people think I'm crazy," Harri said.

"A bunch of people think Fred and I are crazy," George replied with a shrug, "Hasn't stopped us, has it? Listen, don't worry about those people."

"I _have_ to worry, George! I've got to convince them that Voldemort's back, or all of them will be caught off guard when he starts his attack!"

Harri groaned and put her head in her hands.

"…Is it bad that I wish I wasn't Harriet Potter right now?" she asked, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Not at all," George replied, placing a hand on her shoulder, "But I'm glad you are. Because _you're_ the Harriet Potter that I-"

George's eyes widened and he cut himself off before he could finish the sentence. Harri raised her head and looked at George, puzzled.

"What?" she asked.

"Ah, it's nothing!" George said as he stood abruptly, "Just remembered that Fred and I have some work to do. Those Skiving Snackboxes aren't going to make themselves!"

"…Oh…"

As George made his way towards the dormitory, he couldn't help but think that Harri had sounded disappointed by his reason…

* * *

A few days later, a secret defense group, Dumbledore's Army, was set up so that students can actually learn spells instead of the basics.

Harri, who would be teaching everyone, had managed to find a room that would be perfect for them to practice in…A place called the Room of Requirement.

George remembered how he and Fred had hid from Filch in this room…But it had merely been a broom cupboard back then.

Once everyone had arrived, Harri began to teach the Disarming Charm. George felt his eye twitch when that pompous git, Zacharias Smith, started to complain about it. George was a few seconds away from acting on the threat he and Fred had made against the Hufflepuff at the Hog's Head, but Harri got everything under control by keeping calm…Hermes had been right, the girl was a perfect professor…

George and Fred still didn't like Smith, so as the chaotic lesson moved on, the twins took turns disarming Smith with their wands pointed at his back.

"Uh oh," Fred muttered in George's ear.

George looked in the direction Fred was staring and saw Harri staring at them sternly, her arms crossed in front of her and her foot tapping against the floor.

"Sorry, Harri," George said hastily when she walked up to them, "Couldn't resist…"

"Well, since you're so good at disarming someone who isn't looking," Harri started with a chuckle, "Let's see how you do against someone who is."

She took a few steps away and raised her wand. George raised his as well and was about to mutter the spell, but Harri was faster. She caught his wand with a satisfied smirk.

"Not so easy now, is it?" she asked amusedly as she threw back his wand.

George grinned at her cheeky tone and raised his wand once more. But Harri disarmed him yet again…And again…And again…

"Geez, Harri!" Fred cried as Harri caught George's wand again, "Hermes said you were the best, but we weren't expecting _this_!"

Harri looked embarrassed by the comment and George felt a little jealous…He wished he had complimented her first. Harri walked up to George and held out his wand.

"I better get back to the others," she said.

"Right," George replied as he grabbed his wand, his fingers brushing against Harri's.

George felt his cheeks grow warm and saw that Harri was also pink. She looked a little flustered and was concentrating on the wand they both held rather than George's face…She had been acting similarly since she came to Grimmauld Place.

_It looks like pretty, little Harrikins is starting to fancy you, Georgie._

"Harri?" George said softly.

George saw her gulp before she slowly raised her head and met his eyes. His hand slowly moved down his wand until it was fully atop Harri's hand. His heart was hammering against his chest…

"Um, I better go," Harri said quickly. She pressed George's wand into his hand, "Good work, George. You too, Fred."

George was silent as Harri walked away at a brisk pace, her face a bright red now. He held his wand loosely as he stared after the girl.

"A lesser man would say 'I told you so'," Fred whispered suddenly, making George jump, "I'm willing to be that man today. I told you so! She likes you!"

While Fred laughed, George felt his lips form a smile.

* * *

All of the positive feelings that had been coursing through George vanished the day of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. George had been having a bad feeling about the match for days now, mostly because of Ronnie.

She was a decent Keeper…when no one else was watching. Ronnie messed up more than a handful of times at practice. For the first couple of days, George and Fred had teased her as usual. But as the days passed and she seemed to grow more and more dejected, they backed off. And the Slytherins took over for them…

On the day of the match, as the Gryffindor team headed out onto the field, George wondered why all of the Slytherins were wearing badges.

The match began and was going smoothly…until the Slytherins started singing.

"You think I can 'accidentally' hit a Bludger at them?" George snarled to Fred as the Slytherins sung their stupid song.

"Ignore them," Fred said, though his voice was also trembling with rage, "We've got a job to do."

As the twins flew in separate directions, George looked towards the Gryffindor goalposts to see how Ronnie was doing. He grimaced as he watched her shaking form miss a block.

The game continued in the same way; Slytherins singing and Ronnie being too shaken to guard the posts properly. George knew that the only hope they had now was that Harri catch the Snitch as soon as possible.

And catch it she did. George let out a cheer as Harri held the Snitch high. He flew over to congratulate her when-

_WHAM_!

George's jaw dropped as a Bludger slammed into Harri's back, knocking her off her broom and to the ground, which was, thankfully, not that far. George quickly made it to the ground and ran with Angelina over to the fallen Seeker, who was slowly getting back up.

"You alright?" Angelina asked as George helped Harri to her feet.

"I'm fine," Harri said as she brushed some dirt off of her uniform, "We won, right?"

"You _would_ only be thinking about that," George said with a sigh as Fred came over, along with Alicia and Katie. Ronnie was heading for the changing rooms, most likely to mope. Not that he blamed her…

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" a familiar ferret's voice sneered.

George shook as Malfoy made insult after insult against his family. He was too angry to stop Fred, whose face was murderous. Angelina had a grip on his arm and was trying to calm him.

When Malfoy started to add Harri into the insults, George made a move towards him, only for Harri to wrap her arms around him and struggle to hold him back. Meanwhile, all three Chasers were dealing with a furious Fred.

"Don't!" Harri shouted as she pulled George back with all her might, "George, don't listen to him!"

But right after Harri said that, Malfoy didn't cross the line. No, he leapt over it…He insulted Harri's mother.

Harri's grip loosened enough for George to break free and run at the ferret boy. But Harri beat him there. She pounced on the boy with a yell of rage and punched his nose. George joined the fray and it soon became a mess of flailing limbs, each trying to cause as much pain as possible.

* * *

Banned. George, Fred and Harri. All of them were bloody banned from Quidditch. For life.

Yet again, George cursed Umbridge to the darkest pits of hell. Fred hadn't even done anything! And Crabbe had hit a Bludger at Harri after the whistle blew! What did _he_ get? Lines! And George was certain they weren't the same kind of lines that Harri always got.

Now the only things George had to look forward to were pranks and DA meetings. Harri had the group redoing some of the older spells. By the end of the lesson, she looked happier than she had in weeks.

George felt his stomach do backflips as Harri waved everyone off with a smile and a Happy Christmas. She then went to work collecting cushions with Ronnie and Hermes. George pocketed his wand and stood nervously by the door as everyone else left.

He took a deep breath and stepped towards Harri, then thought better of it and exited the room. It may have looked like Harri liked him as well but what he wanted to do…Well, it was too forward, wasn't it?

"What's up, George?"

George saw Fred standing there, Angelina by his side. George grinned, happy that the relationship that his brother had wanted with the girl for so many years was working out.

"Not much," George answered, "Where's Lee?"

"Went back to the dorms to work on his Niffler farm," Angelina stated with a roll of her eyes.

"You say goodbye to Harri?" Fred asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Well, she looked busy," George muttered, scratching his head nervously.

Fred frowned at him. He leaned over and whispered something to Angelina that George couldn't hear. George watched as Angelina's eyes widened.

"Well, if it doesn't mess up the team, I don't see why not!" Angelina giggled. She pulled Fred's head down for a kiss, "Happy Christmas, Fred."

"Happy Christmas, Angelina," Fred said in a half-dreamy voice as she walked off. He then rounded on George, "Alright, now it's your turn!"

"Don't you dare snog me!" George said jokingly.

Fred grinned widely as he grabbed George's arm and dragged him back into the Room of Requirement.

"Fred!" George hissed, "What are you-?"

Fred released him and marched over to Ronnie and Hermes, who were talking with Harri. He put Ronnie in a headlock and grabbed Hermes' arm.

"C'mon, you two!" he said cheerfully while Ronnie struggled and Hermes eyed him suspiciously, "I need to show you something!"

"What are-?" Hermes began, only to be cut off when he saw George staring, "Oh! Well, come along then! Harri, can you finish cleaning up here?"

"Okay," Harri said confusedly as Fred dragged Ronnie off, Hermes by his side.

"Wait, what's happening?" Ronnie asked as the three neared the door. She saw George, "George? Why are-? …NO WAY! You-"

Hermes clapped a hand over Ronnie's mouth and pulled her out while Fred wished George good luck. The door closed behind them, leaving George and Harri alone.

Harri looked at George for a moment before going back to rearranging the cushions. George gulped and looked about the room nervously. He grinned at the Christmas decorations and the "HAVE A VERY HARRI CHRISTMAS" banner. The room was beautiful…

"Good work today, George," Harri said, snapping George out of his thoughts.

"Uh, thanks, Harri," George said as he walked over and began helping her, "You weren't so bad yourself. Then again, you better not be bad or I'd want a refund on these lessons."

"I'm not even charging you," Harri scoffed.

"Doesn't mean I won't ask."

Harri chuckled as she playfully swatted George's arm. The pair looked about the room, which was now cleaned up nicely.

"I can't believe it's nearly Christmas," George said, "There's so much Fred and I haven't done yet!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised by how quiet you two have been this year," Harri stated, reaching into her robes and pulling out the toy Snitch.

"Well, Freddie and I have been concentrating on our joke products," George explained as he watched Harri casually tossing around the toy, "We're about ready to open up shop."

Harri nearly dropped the Snitch and looked at George with shock.

"You've already got a place?" she asked.

"Well, we're working on it," George said. He leaned down and picked up the Snitch, tossing it to Harri, "There's this old building that no one's used in years. We're bargaining on a price."

"That's great!" Harri said, tossing the Snitch back to George. The two proceeded to play a game of catch with the Snitch as they talked, "You've got your dream! I wish I knew what I was going to do after school."

"What, you mean there are no job openings for young witches who want to save the world?"

"I'm serious, George! …I mean, all I ever think about nowadays is how to deal with this Voldemort thing and the Ministry being git-like."

George caught the Snitch but didn't throw it. Instead, he walked up to Harri and took her hand. He placed the toy in her palm and closed her fingers around it. He felt warm inside as Harri looked up at him questioningly.

"Well, for what it's worth, you'll probably make a great Auror," he said gently, "You definitely got the skill for it."

"…Thanks…" Harri muttered as she pocketed the toy.

George glanced up and his heart immediately skipped a beat.

"Mistletoe," he whispered, pointing at the ceiling.

Harri looked up and her face instantly turned red.

"Well, it's probably full of Nargles."

"Nargles?"

"Lonnie mentioned them. Don't know what they're supposed to do though."

It grew so quiet between them.

"…I think we're safe from Nargles," George said softly.

Harri nodded. George took a deep breath and made up his mind. He stepped forward, making the space between his and Harri's bodies almost nonexistent. Harri looked up at him, biting her lip. Her expression was a mix of nervousness and…hope.

"No Nargles but there's tradition," George said, his mouth feeling dry. He leaned his head down and pressed his forehead against Harri's, "We shouldn't break tradition…Should we?"

"…_No_…" came her reply.

George's eyes fluttered close as his lips brushed against hers.

* * *

So many things had happened following the DA's last practice. George and Fred had been woken in the middle of the night, along with Ronnie and Ginny, only to be informed that their father had been attacked…And Harri had witnessed it in a dream…Or a vision, George didn't know which.

The hours following the attack were a blur to George. He was far too worried about Mr. Weasley's condition to care about his surroundings. He just barely paid attention as the group ended up at Grimmauld Place and, early in the morning, received news that Mr. Weasley would be alright.

He was happy but still out of it when everyone went to see Mr. Weasley at the hospital. But when George saw the man acting like his usual self, albeit more tiredly than before, he felt most of his worries leave him. That was a good sign that his dad would be alright…

But he was stressed all over again when he overheard what the Order members were saying. He, Fred, Harri, Ronnie, Hermes and Ginny were all eagerly waiting to hear what information would be revealed.

None of them expected to hear that Voldemort might be possessing Harri.

For the next couple of days, Harri had been very quiet and withdrawn. She wouldn't talk to anyone and it was hurting George to see her act this way.

And so, on Christmas Eve night, George made his way down the hall to where Harri and Ronnie shared a room…only to find Harri standing outside the door.

"You're up late," he whispered.

Harri turned to him with a start and grinned. George was taken aback. She didn't look so depressed anymore. On the contrary, she looked downright cheerful.

"Hey, George!" she greeted, "I didn't see you come up for bed so I was hoping to-"

"Run into me?" George finished with a smile, "I was coming to knock some sense into you. You were worrying me…"

"Ronnie, Hermes, and Ginny took care of that," Harri stated with a sigh, "Sorry for being such a bother."

"Don't worry. I'm glad. I don't think you would have appreciated my attempts to get you out of your bad mood…"

"I wouldn't say that," Harri muttered.

George looked at her and was suddenly reminded of that day in the Room of Requirement. He cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets.

"I wish I could've gotten you a Christmas present," George said to break the silence between them, "I was so busy with the products and what happened to Dad-"

"Forget it, George!" Harri said firmly, "If it makes you feel better, I didn't get you a present…I…I wasn't sure what to get…"

"Well…I have an idea we both might like…" George said slowly, "There'll be another Hogsmeade trip soon after we get back…Do you want to come with me?"

George flinched when he saw the look of terror that came across Harri's face. Maybe that kiss hadn't meant much to her…? She closed her eyes and seemed to take a couple of deep breaths before opening them and smiling.

"I'll come," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I mean, if you don't want-"

"I'm going with you," she interrupted, "…So…It's a date?"

"…Yeah," George answered, his heart leaping, "It's a date."

* * *

Coincidentally enough, George's long awaited date fell on Valentine's Day.

As the pair of them joined the other students who were heading off to the magical village, George saw Harri staring longingly at the Quidditch stadium.

"I miss it too," he said.

"I can't believe I might never fly again," Harri murmured. She suddenly let out a giggle, "Remember my very first match?"

"When you nearly swallowed the Snitch?" George said with a snigger, "Who could forget? And remember second year?"

"With Lockhart?"

"And the Bludger?"

"I _still_ can't believe you jumped off your broom for me."

Their conversation continued on the Quidditch path all the way to Hogsmeade. George and Harri laughed loudly as they recounted old Quidditch memories. George couldn't believe how easy this was. He had been fretting over this date but-

"Ugh, it's Potter and a Weasley!"

George felt his mood turn sour as he glared at a group of Slytherin girls, led by one with a pug-face.

"Be careful, Weasley!" Pug-face screeched, "Boys who like Potter don't end up well! Just look at Diggory!"

As the cackling Slytherins walked off, George felt himself shaking with rage. He looked at Harri, who was frozen in place.

"C'mon," he muttered, grabbing her hand and pulling her down road after road, talking about all sorts of random nonsense.

His distraction seemed to work, because Harri was back to smiling and laughing. They talked for a few moments about George and Fred's joke shop.

"I should probably ask Fred if he made any headway on the bargaining," George stated.

"Oh, by the way," Harri said, "Hermes needs me to go to the Three Broomsticks at noon. You can come if you want."

"Oh," George said disappointedly, "No, it's fine. Let's just enjoy the time we have."

Eventually, George and Harri arrived outside Spintwitches. Harri took out the toy Snitch at that exact moment.

"What's so funny?" she asked as George chuckled.

George was about to answer when the old shop owner stepped outside and saw him.

"Well, what do you know? It's you!" he said.

"Hey, mister!" George greeted as he and Harri walked up to him.

The old man saw Harri holding the toy. His eyes flickered up to Harri's forehead, where her scar lay. George grew a little ticked and stepped closer to Harri. Was this old man one of those who thought Harri was crazy?

"No wonder you were excited when you bought that, son," the old man said amusedly, "Your Seeker friend is very pretty. A pleasure to see you, Miss Potter."

George and Harri both flushed and quickly walked away from the store.

"Well," Harri said as she leaned against the wall of a building, "At least _he_ doesn't seem to hate me."

"Yeah, that's great," George said embarrassedly.

After a moment, he simply watched as Harri tossed around the Snitch. A mischievous grin appeared on his face. When Harri tossed the Snitch up high, George reached out and snatched it.

"Hey!" Harri cried as George held the toy high above her.

"You're gonna have to reach for it!" he said playfully.

"George, give it back!" Harri laughed as she stretched her hand upwards, jumping a few times.

"You have to try harder, Harri!" George said as Harri jumped again, falling short.

The continued to laugh and play like this for a minute more. Slowly the laughs died down. They became aware of their positions. Harri had put her arm around George's neck and pulled his head down close. George's free hand was resting on Harri's waist.

The two stared at each other silently. George felt a wave of boldness take over him. He trailed his hand up Harri's back until he reached the back of her head. He gently pulled her close enough for their lips to meet.

The toy Snitch fell to the ground as the two wrapped their arms tightly around each other.

* * *

"So, Georgie, when can I expect your wedding with Harri?" Fred asked teasingly.

George rolled his eyes as the twins conjured their Patronuses in the DA meeting. Unsurprisingly, they had the same Patronus form, a striped hyena.

"Sod off, Fred," George said as their hyena Patronuses played together in the air.

"You were practically skipping after your date with Harri," Fred said with a shrug, "And when we were reading those responses for Harri's interview, you could barely keep your eyes off of her. You were as happy as Filch when he has someone to punish."

"Don't compare me with that old toerag!"

Fred laughed at George's indignant expression. George watched as his twin made eye contact with Angelina and winked. Angelina shook her head but had a grin on her face.

"Well, if we're talking about dates," George said, "What about you and Angelina?"

Fred turned to George in horror.

"You are not talking about that," he warned.

"About what?" George asked with fake obliviousness, "About how I found you and Angelina inside Madame Puddifoot's?"

"She dared me!" Fred insisted, "I think she's trying to see how far I'll go for her…"

"Ah yes…Nothing says love like a bloke stepping into that frilly wonderland…"

Any retort Fred had was cut off by the appearance of Dobby in the room. The DA members grew quiet as they listened to Dobby try to explain something to Harri. George's eyes widened as Harri worked out that Umbridge was on their way to the Room of Requirement.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harri yelled at the frozen students, "RUN!"

As the others sprinted towards the exit, George tried to make his way towards Harri. She spotted him and motioned with her arms for him to go. George hesitated for a moment before running off, trying to convince himself that Harri would be alright. That she would get away.

* * *

The suspension of further DA meetings, Dumbledore leaving, Umbridge becoming Headmistress and the bloody Inquisitorial Squad showed George that she hadn't.

"I can't believe Dumbledore's gone," Fred muttered during break as he and George wandered through the halls.

"How could he leave us here with that rotten old bag?" George asked angrily.

"If he didn't, then Harri would have gotten it, George," Fred sighed, before adding angrily, "Apparently old Percy was there too…That pile of dung. Probably was jumping for joy when Dumbledore disappeared!"

George was so tired of everything that was going on, he couldn't summon the energy to feel mad at Fred's, unknowingly, unjust comments towards Percy.

"Well, look who we have here."

Fred and George stopped and glared at Montague, a troll-like Slytherin who was standing by the Vanishing Cabinet, grinning horribly at them. George noticed that Montague had the badge of the Inquisitorial Squad on his robes.

"What's the matter, Montague?" Fred snapped, "Too stupid to recognize the Beaters who nearly knocked you off your broom a dozen times?"

"Oh, I'm sure it was more than a dozen, Fred," George added darkly.

"Better watch your tongues," Montague snarled, before laughing stupidly, "Let's see…What can I get you two for? For belonging to a group of blood traitors? For being stupid little Gryffindors? For being friends with Mudbloods, like that Granger boy?"

He grinned wickedly at George and Fred's furious faces.

"Oh, wait!" he went on, "Rumor has it that one of you is dating Potter…How can you be interested in an ugly, crazy little-?"

Montague was cut off by George ramming into him, Fred following close behind. After a few seconds of tussling, the twins forced Montague into the Vanishing Cabinet. The breathed heavily as they closed the Cabinet's doors, George's face still a beet red.

"Fred?"

"Yeah, George?"

"I don't think Hogwarts is the place for us anymore."

"Too right."

* * *

It was all working out perfectly. It had started off with George and Fred's special fireworks, which were near impossible for Umbridge to get rid of. And things slowly escalated from then on. But George and Fred took special care of when they caused mayhem. After all, students were dealing with exams.

After a few days, George and Fred finally reached a decision. They had planned out how and when they were going to leave the school. And it was going to be a blast.

There was just one problem.

"You tell Angelina yet?" George asked.

"Nope," Fred answered, looking worried, "You reckon I should?"

"If you want to keep dating her, then yes."

"Right…Well, what about Harri?"

George shook his head no. He was still working out how to tell Harri that he was leaving. It figured that the year he finally gets a relationship with her is the same year that things go to hell…

"Hey, Harri," Fred said as he and George walked up to her, Ronnie and Hermes, "Ginny said that you wanted to talk with Sirius?"

After planning things out with Harri for the next day, the twins started to walk away. George saw Fred stop in his tracks, looking down the hallway with longing. Angelina was talking with Katie and Alicia.

"Go on," George said, pushing him forward, "She'll be mad but she'll understand."

Fred nodded quietly and walked off towards Angelina. George looked over his shoulder and saw that Harri was still there. He took a deep breath and walked towards her.

"Harri, can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure, George," she replied while Hermes kept Ronnie from making a comment.

The two walked into an empty classroom. They took seats atop a couple of desks.

"I'm leaving," George said bluntly.

It was better to just say it rather than beat around the bush. Harri looked at him incredulously.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"Fred and I are leaving the school tomorrow," he explained, "The distraction we're gonna create for you will be our exit."

Harri's shoulders drooped and she looked hurt.

"You're leaving," she repeated slowly, "Just like that."

"We finally got our place set up in Diagon Alley," George said slowly, having a hard time meeting Harri's gaze, "All we need to do is fill it up and Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes will be open for business."

"Right, the joke shop," she said neutrally, "I'm sure you guys will do great."

George looked over at her. Her brow was furrowed and she was staring at the floor. George sighed and reached over to her. He took her hand in his. Harri looked at his face.

"Harri," he whispered, "I like you."

"Great timing you have, George," Harri scoffed.

"I remember telling you once that I'm not good with stuff like this," George retorted.

"You did," Harri answered. She scooted closer to George and leaned against him, her hand still in his, "…I like you too."

"Well, nice to know you weren't just kissing me for the hell of it," George said with a weak chuckle.

Harri let out a short giggle.

"Wait," she said, "You said you like me but you're leaving tomorrow…So, are you breaking up with me then?"

"No!" George responded immediately, "No way! Wait…We were going out?"

"Were we?"

"Well…We never made it official, did we?"

Harri shook her head. George got off of the desk and stepped in front of her.

"Well then," he said, "Will you go out with me, Harri Potter?"

"I will," she replied with a gentle smile.

The two stared at each other for a moment before laughing.

"Harri," George said. Harri stopped laughing as George put his hands on her shoulders, "I won't get to see you that often…But I will see you. I'll try to figure out how to see you at school. And I'll write a ton of letters. And-"

"I know," Harri said softly, pressing her forehead against George's, "We'll get it done somehow, right?"

"We will. After all, it's who I am…George Weasley. Professional at making complicated dating situations work out."

"I thought you were a professional at escorting girls to balls?" Harri said.

"That too," George whispered before closing his eyes and kissing her.

He felt Harri's fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him closer, and he was willing to oblige. His own hands made their way to Harri's waist.

He _would_ make this work…

* * *

George paced around. He adjusted his new dragon leather jacket and fixed up his hair now and then.

"Would you calm down, George?" Fred said.

"I'm trying to figure out what to say to Harri," George replied.

He had been shocked and devastated when he had received the news. Harri, Ronnie, Hermes, Ginny, Nellie Longbottom and Lonnie Lovegood had gone to the Department of Mysteries. They had fought with Death Eaters and Harri had faced Voldemort himself…

Harri had watched Sirius die right in front of her.

George had wanted to go straight to Hogwarts when he heard what happened. But he was told that Harri wasn't speaking to anyone about Sirius. Plus, he didn't even know where to begin when it came to comforting her…

All he wanted to do now was just hold her.

So of course he had agreed when his dad offered that he and Fred come along to greet Harri when she arrived at King's Cross.

After a few moments, Harri, Ronnie and Hermes came through, followed by Ginny a few moments later. George saw Harri staring at the crowd that came to greet her with utter surprise.

George raked his eyes over her quickly. She seemed paler and her eyes had lost even more of their sparkle. But she didn't look as bad as George had expected.

Harri greeted Mrs. Weasley and Lupin with weak smiles. After a few moments, those green eyes that had caught George off guard all those years ago locked on him.

George was surprised when Harri ran at him and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. She wasn't crying, nor was she laughing. She simply held him and took deep, slow breaths. George wrapped his arms around her and held her close. All the words he had planned on telling her disappeared.

After a few moments, Harri stepped away from George, who gave her a soft, reassuring smile.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked, looking around.

They showed Harri what they were doing, by proceeding to confront the Dursleys. George and Fred laughed as the Dursleys cowered. They didn't care if they were afraid. Harri was not going to go through another summer of being mistreated by her "family".

When everyone else had finished talking and said their goodbyes, George stepped up to Harri.

"Remember what I told you last time?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

"I swear, you'll hear from me so often that you'll grow sick of me."

Harri smiled for a brief moment at that. George took her hand in his and kissed it gently. He looked over at the Dursleys, who were glaring at him. He waved at Harri's cousin, who flinched. Apparently he still remembered the Ton-Tongue Toffees…

"I'll see you, Harri," George said as he walked away to rejoin his twin.

"I knew you two would go well together," Fred said as George reached him, "Though I should probably warn Harri that she'll be in major trouble if she hurts you."

"Don't worry about it, brother of mine," George said, clapping Fred on the back, "No matter what, things will work out…So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, I want to see if I can find Angelina…"

The twins walked off. George didn't know what the future would hold, now that the world knew Voldemort was back.

All he knew was that he was going to face whatever life decided to throw at him with his best weapon…laughter.

* * *

…Would you believe I actually cut out stuff? Order of the Phoenix was a long book, so it provided a ton of moments for me! I don't want to add many end notes, since you're probably tired by now so here's one. Apparently, striped hyenas can represent humor, individuality and finding a balance, hence why I went with it for Fred and George.

Sorry for the delay but please read and review on! Thank you!


	24. A Rather Chaotic Birthday

Sorry for the delay but I became an aunt! Well, technically it's my cousin's kid but that still counts in my family! I'm so excited! Oh, and happy 4th of July everyone!

Hello once again, audience! (Channeling my inner Tobuscus). Here is a note I wanted to mention but didn't get to. The reason that Harri looked terrified when George asked her out to Hogsmeade was because the last conversation Harri had with Cedric was him asking her out to Hogsmeade. So, it was like a bad sense of déjà vu. Kudos if you remembered the scene from the Third Task chapter of this story!

And now, here is a chapter based on a suggestion by Dancing Shadows Alchemist. Also, this chapter is going to be done differently than other chapters by featuring switching perspectives. It's going to start with Ronnie and then go to Harri. I hope you like it! By the way, I noticed an error in the book. Ron mentions that he'll come of age next year in the chapter "Birthday Surprises". But, with his birthday in March, then the birthday he celebrated in the chapter _was_ his coming of age birthday…Also, I don't know the tradition for witches on their seventeenth birthday, so I made this up.

Also, I have **another poll** up that will finalize the Ginny pairing. Your choices are either Lonnie Lovegood or Dean Thomas. In the last poll, Lonnie was winning. I hope to do a chapter in the future featuring Ginny and Nellie and the people their paired with.

**P.S.:** The word "exhibitionist" can also refer to someone who is a show off. So get your minds out of the gutter people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ronnie woke up with a loud yawn. She sat up and scratched her head sleepily as she looked around slowly.

"Happy birthday, Ronnie!"

Ronnie looked over to Harri's bed. Harri was standing up and brushing her hair, already dressed for the day. She stopped brushing long enough to grab a package and toss it onto Ronnie's bed.

"Cheers," Ronnie said with a stretch before the gravity of Harri's statement hit her.

…It was her birthday. Her seventeenth birthday…She was finally of age!

Ronnie grinned broadly. She grabbed a scrunchie from her bedside table and tied her hair in a ponytail, not even bothering to brush it. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, that Harri had started to rummage through her trunk. Ronnie sighed, knowing she was looking for the Marauder's Map so that she could watch Malfoy. Ronnie had been trying to convince her that there was no way Malfoy was a Death Eater, but Harri wouldn't let it go. She was nearly obsessive!

Nellie woke up and sleepily wished Ronnie a happy birthday before she started to get ready for the day. Ronnie finally opened Harri's present and beamed.

"Nice!" she said as she examined the new Keeper gloves, "Thanks, Harri!"

"No problem," she replied, still staring at the map as Ronnie grabbed another present from the foot of her bed, "Hey…I don't think he's in his bed…"

Ronnie merely rolled her eyes. She continued to open present after present, excited over what people had bought for her. As she brought up the last two presents, one from her parents and the other from the twins, Ronnie felt hurt.

There was nothing from Hermes…

Not that she wanted anything from him! Hermes was being nothing but a prat to her ever since she started going out with Landon. What was Hermes' problem anyway? Was it that he didn't want her to ever date anyone? Or that he thought that there would never be a boy willing to date her? Well, Landon was!

Ronnie frowned a bit as she opened her present from her parents, thinking about Landon. The guy was good looking, devoted to her, and a decent kisser, she'd say that. But he was so annoying! He would barely give her a few minutes to herself and insisted on going practically everywhere with her. Ronnie half-believed that he would follow her into the bathroom if possible.

And the nickname was getting on her last nerve…"Wonnie", indeed…

"Oh, wow!" Ronnie exclaimed, "It's a good haul this year!"

Her parents' present to her was a beautiful gold pocket watch necklace. After she put it on, she admired the moving stars and the different symbols on the watch face.

"That's pretty," Harri stated, finally looking up from the map for a second.

"It is," Ronnie agreed, "It's a tradition for wizards to get wristwatches and witches to get these pocket watch necklaces on their seventeenth birthday…"

Harri nodded thoughtfully before turning her attention back to the map. Ronnie opened up the present from the twins…A box of Chocolate Cauldrons.

"Nice to see them put the effort in," Ronnie said sarcastically as she opened the box.

She happened to look up and caught her reflection in the mirror. Ronnie grimaced at the state of her…Maybe the chocolate could wait for a few minutes…

"Here, Harri," she said as she put the box on Harri's bed, "You can have a couple while I get ready."

"No way," Harri said, pulling a face, "I'm not fond of those since that Romain Vane gave me a box a while back."

"What was wrong with them?" Ronnie asked curiously.

"Who knows if anything _was_ wrong with them," Harri said with a shrug, "But Hermes warned me that he overheard Vane say that he was going to try and slip me a love potion."

"The git," Ronnie said, "So, you threw them out?"

"Hermes practiced the Vanishing Spell on them," Harri replied, eyes still locked on the map, "I'm glad he warned me about them!"

"…Yeah," Ronnie said softly, before adding, "Well, have some of those anyway! It's not like Vane went anywhere near them."

As Ronnie walked off, she couldn't help but think. Hermes had been mad at her for quite some time now. Whenever they talked nowadays, he had a very sharp, cool tone. Ronnie had tried to apologize to him, but he always found some excuse not to listen to her…

She wondered…Would he have warned her if he overheard someone was going to slip _her_ a love potion?

* * *

When Ronnie had come back, she spotted Harri sitting by the window, watching the rain fall with a sort of dazed look. Ronnie raised an eyebrow at that before noticing the Marauder's Map, still activated, lying on Harri's bed.

"Harri!" Ronnie cried, running forward and snatching the map. She pulled her wand out of her robes and tapped it, "Mischief managed. You idiot! Someone could have seen! You're lucky Nellie and Parvati left earlier."

Harri didn't respond to her. Ronnie shook her head and took the box of Chocolate Cauldrons. She smirked at seeing a couple missing, meaning Harri had taken her up on her offer.

"Alright, let's go to breakfast!" she said as she put the map back in Harri's trunk, "Can't Apparate on an empty stomach. Though that might make it easier…"

"I'm not hungry," Harri responded.

"What are you on about?" she asked as she went over to Harri and tugged her arm, "Let's go!"

When Harri turned to face her, Ronnie became a little alarmed. She looked pale and her eyes were unfocused. She was smiling, but in a rather unnerving way.

"Ronnie," she sighed, adding in a little giggle at the end, "I can't stand it…"

"Can't stand what?" Ronnie asked, backing away from Harri.

"I can't stop thinking about him!"

Ronnie was about to ask who "him" was before she groaned. Of course…_George_. She had nearly forgotten that her brother and Harri had started dating last year.

She recalled finding out a couple years back that George had a crush on Harri. She also remembered when Harri told her and Hermes about the kiss under the mistletoe and the date at Hogsmeade…Though it was weird. Harri always seemed happy when she mentioned George but Ronnie had never seen her act like this.

"As much as I would love to hear about you and George," Ronnie started sarcastically, "I'm hungry, so-"

"George?" Harri asked in a puzzled voice, "George who?"

Ronnie looked at Harri in surprise.

"'George who'?" Ronnie repeated, "My brother? Your boyfriend?"

"Oh," Harri said simply, "Who cares about him? I'm talking about someone else!"

Ronnie's jaw dropped as she gaped at Harri.

"WHAT?" she shouted angrily, "Harri, you-George has liked you for _years_! He was happy when you went out with him! If you think I'm gonna let you break up with him out of nowhere, you-"

"But, Ronnie!" Harri said in a whiny tone she had never heard come from the girl before, "How can I date George when _he's_ all I can think about?"

"Oh?" Ronnie fumed, her hands on her hips, "And who exactly is this guy you're suddenly fancying?"

"Romain Vane," Harri stated softly, her face illuminating as she said that.

Ronnie's hands slipped off her hips and hung limply by her side. She was becoming increasingly concerned over her best friend, whom she felt had suddenly gone off her rocker.

"Romain Vane?" she said incredulously, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think I love him, Ronnie," Harri stated in a breathless voice, "His black, shiny hair. And have you seen his eyes? Those dark, gorgeous eyes?"

"Harri, you're scaring me," Ronnie murmured, "And how can you like a git like Vane? You were just saying-"

Ronnie was cut off when Harri stood up suddenly and pointed her wand at her. Before Ronnie could ask what her problem was, Harri shouted furiously.

"Levicorpus!"

Ronnie let out a short shriek as her foot was wrenched towards the ceiling, leaving her dangling in the air, upside down, and her robes hanging off of her.

"Bloody hell, Harri, what's wrong with you?" Ronnie yelled as the blood rushed to her head.

"How _dare_ you insult Romain!" Harri yelled as she glared at Ronnie, "He is not a git!"

"He wanted to give you a love potion!" Ronnie shouted in response, "We were _just_ talking about that!"

"Apologize!"

"Fine!" Ronnie said, adding with fake sincerity, "I'm sorry I insulted him…Now put me down!"

Harri was still frowning at her when she undid the spell, causing Ronnie to land on her bed. She got up and was about to smack Harri for being an idiot when she spotted the box of Chocolate Cauldrons…

…The box that the twins had sent her…

"Those trolls," she hissed.

She had a feeling that she knew what was going on. But she had to make sure. And if she was right, then she needed help in figuring out what to do.

"Hello?"

Ronnie and Harri looked towards the doorway and saw Nellie standing there, looking at them curiously.

"I was wondering why you two haven't come to breakfast yet," she said, "We have to go to Apparation lessons soon, so-"

"Nellie!" Ronnie said, bounding over to the girl, "Listen, is there anyone in the Common Room right now?"

"Only a couple of people," she replied, staring at Harri, who was back to looking out the window with a stupid grin, with confusion, "What's with-?"

"Never mind that," Ronnie interrupted, "Listen, do me a favor. Clear out the Common Room. Then, get Hermes."

"Hermes?" Nellie repeated, looking at Ronnie worriedly.

She sighed…Had everyone heard of their falling out?

"Yeah, Hermes," she said impatiently, "Don't tell him I sent you though. Say that Harri needs help and he'll come."

"O-okay…" Nellie said uncertainly.

"Hey, Harri!" Ronnie said in a cheerful voice, "Let's head down to the Common Room. Romain Vane wants to meet you there."

"He does?" Harri said hopefully, "I'll be right there! Oh, wait! I have to fix my hair, it's a mess!"

Ronnie laughed as Harri ran about like a fool. Maybe she should just let Harri run about the school like that. After all, she was not appreciating being cursed…

But, she was supposed to be Harri's best friend…She looked and saw Nellie staring with utter shock.

"Hurry up, Nellie!" she said, giving the girl a budge, "And remember, no one is allowed in the Common Room but Hermes."

Nellie nodded, still casting looks at Harri over her shoulder as she left.

* * *

"Where is he?" Harri asked, bouncing in her seat and playing with her ponytail.

"He'll be here soon," Ronnie said as she paced about the Common Room, which was empty except for the two girls, "Hermes, hurry up…"

Ronnie looked up as the portrait hole opened and Hermes ran through.

"Harri, what's wrong?" he asked, his hands resting on his knees as he panted. It seemed as though he had run quite a distance to get here, "I-"

Hermes looked up and his eyes immediately narrowed as they spotted Ronnie standing there. Hermes drew himself up to full height before crossing his arms in front of him. Ronnie returned the scowl she was receiving from him.

"Hello there, Rhonda," Hermes said coldly.

"Hermes, not now," Ronnie muttered, bristling at the use of her full name, "I need your help with Harri."

Ronnie felt a strange feeling course through her when Hermes looked at Harri with worry. She had felt it several times before, especially whenever Hermes and Harri were together.

"What happened to her?" Hermes asked as he walked up to Harri, who was pouting.

"Watch this," Ronnie said, "Hey, Harri?"

"I'm not talking to you," Harri said with a sniff, "You lied to me."

"I know, but listen…What do you think about Romain Vane?"

Ronnie watched Hermes' eyes widen as Harri went on a spiel about Vane, how he was the most handsome, the kindest, the sweetest and all that.

"A love potion!" Hermes exclaimed, "How did-?"

"It was those blasted twins!" Ronnie said, "They sent me some Chocolate Cauldrons. I offered some to Harri."

Hermes stared at Ronnie with astonishment.

"You received something from Fred and George and you didn't bother to be the least bit suspicious about it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, excuse me for thinking that they might lay off me on my own birthday!" Ronnie huffed, "Anyways, what do we do about her?"

Hermes' face became thoughtful for a moment. Harri was still grinning happily on the chair, occasionally saying Vane's name in a silly fashion.

"We should take her to Slughorn," he said, "He'll have an antidote for her."

"What's the matter?" Ronnie asked in a patronizing tone, "Hermes Granger can't make an antidote on his own?"

"For your information, I don't have all the ingredients to make an antidote," Hermes shot back.

"Whatever," Ronnie said as she went over to Harri, "C'mon, you. Let's get going."

Harri turned her head away from Ronnie.

"You lied to me about Romain," she said, "I'm not listening to you!"

"Why you little-"

"Oh, move over, Rhonda," Hermes said impatiently.

Hermes walked over to Harri and held out a hand to her, smiling gently. Ronnie looked away so she could hide her pink cheeks…Hermes had quite a nice smile…

"Harri," Hermes said kindly, "Let's go to Slughorn's office. Vane has some extra Potions classes with him."

"Really?" Harri said hopefully, "You're not lying, are you, Hermes?"

"Of course not!" Hermes lied, "Shall we go then?"

"Okay!" Harri said brightly as she took Hermes hand and the pair walked away, "Maybe I can convince Slughorn to let me have them with Romain?"

"Coming, Rhonda?" Hermes called over his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Ronnie muttered, staring at Harri's and Hermes' intertwined hands and briefly wishing that she had let Harri run loose while under the influence of the love potion.

As the trio stepped outside the portrait hole, they saw Nellie blocking Landon from coming near.

"Nellie, would you move?" Landon asked, annoyed.

"You can't!" Nellie said nervously, "I-Um, I mean…"

"There you are, Wonnie!" Landon beamed when he saw Ronnie, who suppressed a grimace at the sound of the stupid nickname, "I got you a birth-"

"Not now, Landon!" she said impatiently, shoving past him, "Harri! Hermes! Move it!"

"My, aren't you rude," Hermes said after a couple minutes, "Having problems with your boyfriend, Rhonda?"

"Bugger off," Ronnie said, wondering why Hermes' voice sounded somewhat pleased. She looked over her shoulder and glared at Hermes, who was still holding Harri's hand while the girl skipped about, "And stop calling me Rhonda!"

"Must I?" Hermes asked unperturbedly, "Oh, that's right…It's "Wonnie" now, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't!" Ronnie said through gritted teeth, "Don't ask me why the hell he went and decided to call me by such a girly name…"

"Why are you so upset?" Hermes asked. Ronnie hated how he sounded like he was enjoying her discomfort, "It's quite endearing."

"Some gentleman you are," Ronnie muttered, "…At least I _have_ a relationship."

"Is that what you call it?" Hermes said critically, "Making a show out of kissing each other at every moment of every day is what amounts to a relationship?"

"Shut up," Ronnie said as the three walked through the corridors, "You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend while you never kissed anyone."

"Viktoriya wouldn't agree with that."

Ronnie froze and spun around in shock. Hermes and Harri stopped too, Hermes looking at her with indifference while Harri was wondering when they were going to see Vane.

"You…" she said slowly, "…You really _did_ kiss her…?"

"And I was able to not turn it into an exhibitionist event," Hermes stated before pulling Harri down the corridor.

Ronnie felt herself shaking as she watched the two of them walk off, Hermes occasionally giving Harri a smile and telling her sweetly that they were almost to Slughorn's office. She clenched her teeth and marched towards them.

"You're one to talk," Ronnie said furiously, "I remember you nearly jumping out of the Top Box at the Quidditch World Cup for some pretty girls."

Ronnie felt a vicious pleasure go through her when Hermes' face turned pink and his steps faltered for a moment. He quickly regained his composure.

"It wasn't my fault," Hermes replied, "In case you don't remember, veela cause men to behave strangely. I had no chance against so many of them."

"Oh, and it's not your fault when you act like a loyal dog around Fleur, huh? Immediately jumping to follow her orders and turning red when she kissed you goodbye."

"Oh, we're here!" Harri said excitedly when they reached Slughorn's office, stopping a full out argument.

Ronnie strode to the door and knocked sharply. After a couple minutes, Slughorn came out in a green dressing gown and nightcap, looking quite drowsy.

"Oh, hello," Slughorn said as he looked down at Ronnie, "Miss…?"

"Ronnie Weasley," Ronnie said, holding back her bitterness. She knew too well that Slughorn wouldn't remember her since she was neither the Girl Who Lived nor the brightest wizard of the year.

"Professor Slughorn," Hermes said, taking over the conversation, "We're sorry to disturb you."

"Ah, Hermes Granger!" Slughorn said happily, "And Harriet is here too. How are you?"

"Fine, sir. Listen, Harri swallowed a love potion by mistake. Could you make her an antidote? Rhonda and I would take her to see Madam Pomfrey but Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products are prohibited and the questions would have been awkward…"

"I would think that a brilliant wizard such as yourself could whip up a remedy?" Slughorn stated, causing Hermes to flush with pride.

"Look, Harri really needs a potion," Ronnie said firmly.

"Ronnie, Hermes!" Harri said, trying to force her way into Slughorn's office, "I can't see Romain! Where is he?"

"Is the potion within date?" Slughorn asked as he looked at Harri with interest.

"Hell if I know," Ronnie said with a shrug.

Eventually, all three were in the office. Ronnie was sitting as far from Hermes as she could, shooting him the occasional glare, which Hermes ignored. Slughorn pressed a glass of clean liquid into Harri's hands, stating that it would help Harri keep calm when Vane arrived. Ronnie watched as Harri downed the contents in one gulp.

She snickered as Harri's grin faded and her expression became one of absolute horror.

* * *

"Oh, God!" Harri cried, burying her head in her hands, "I must have looked like an idiot!"

"No arguments here," Ronnie said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermes said politely.

After Harri was done wallowing over the fact that she had behaved like an absolute fool, Slughorn gave all three students glasses of mead. Ronnie looked curious and Hermes looked dubious. Harri didn't care either way as she stared at the glass. She was still too embarrassed.

"Um, I don't think we should be drinking," Hermes said.

"Live a little, Hermes," Ronnie said, "One glass won't kill you!"

"Well," Slughorn said as he raised his own glass, "A very happy birthday, Roma-"

"Rhonda," Ronnie said, "I mean, Ronnie!"

Harri rolled her eyes as Ronnie threw most of the contents of the glass in her mouth. Hermes looked at the mead and made a face.

It happened so quickly…Harri had realized it before either Slughorn or Hermes had. Something was horribly wrong.

"Ronnie!" she shouted.

The glass Ronnie had been holding fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was partially open, as though she was in shock. Suddenly, she crumpled to the ground, her limbs jerking wildly. Foam dribbled from her mouth and her eyes bulged from their sockets.

"Ronnie!" Hermes shouted in alarm as he knelt by the fallen girl.

"Professor, do something!" Harri yelled at Slughorn, who was paralyzed with shock.

As Slughorn sputtered and Hermes looked over Ronnie with a panic-filled expression, Ronnie started to turn blue.

The memory of Harri's last Potions class came to her suddenly, causing her to sprint towards Slughorn's open potion kit. She quickly pulled out jars and bottles until she found that shriveled kidney-like stone, the bezoar.

Hermes, who had seen Harri grab the stone, wrenched open Ronnie's jaw, allowing Harri to thrust the bezoar into her mouth. The two watched, both shaking in fear, as Ronnie shuddered, before becoming limp and still as a statue.

* * *

Fred and George had arrived at the hospital wing at a little past eight o' clock that night. Harri and Ginny had been discussing about how Ronnie could have been poisoned. Hermes had no interest in the conversation. He was still seated in a chair by Ronnie's bed, staring at her sleeping figure with a haunted look, his body still trembling slightly.

Harri, so frightened about what had happened to Ronnie, couldn't find it within her to feel happy at seeing George, who looked utterly terrified.

After Harri had recounted the tale of what happened to the twins, with occasional assistance from Hermes, George left the hospital wing in a hurry. Everyone but Fred stared after him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Fred was quiet for a moment, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll explain it to you guys," he said softly. He looked over at Harri, "Go talk to him, Harri…"

Harri nodded, still wondering what was wrong as she left. She didn't have to go far to find George, who was just down the corridor, sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. Harri quietly went over to him and took a seat beside him.

"George?" she said softly.

"I'm the worst," George muttered, "This is all my fault…"

"How do you figure that?" Harri asked, hugging her knees close and watching George's pained face turn to her.

"Harri, I sent Ronnie those Chocolate Cauldrons!" he said, "A few months back, when that Vane guy ordered love potions, I thought nothing of it. It wasn't until you sent me a letter about how that git wouldn't leave you alone that I connected the dots."

"I still had a couple of leftover love potions from a canceled order of his," George continued, "I wanted revenge on the guy and…I wanted to mess with Ronnie. After what you told me about her and that Brown guy, she needed some sense knocked into her…"

"So, you sent her Chocolate Cauldrons spiked with the love potion," Harri said softly, "I still don't get how that makes this your fault."

"You guys went to Slughorn's office because you were under the influence of the love potion! I could've just held back on pranking Ronnie for one day but I couldn't…And now look at her! I nearly got her killed…That could have been you or Hermes too!"

"George!" Harri said sternly, "How were you supposed to know that we would get poisoned mead, huh? It's not like you went to Slughorn's office and poisoned it yourself!"

"But-" George said.

"But nothing, George Weasley! If you go around blaming yourself for this, I'll hex you something awful!"

George stared at Harri's angry expression in surprise for a moment before letting out a short chuckle.

"You nearly reminded me of Mum," he said, "Geez, Harri, don't do that!"

Harri smiled and stood up with George. She reached out and took his hand in hers.

"It's great to see you again," she said.

George smiled as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You too, love…"

When the two made it back to the hospital wing, they were bombarded by Fred and Ginny both trying to convince George not to blame himself for what happened. Harri looked past them and saw, to her surprise, Hermes holding a sleeping Ronnie's hand, a gentle smile on his face.

"What did we miss?" George asked as he too stared at Hermes and Ronnie.

"Ronnie talked a bit in her sleep," Ginny said with a smirk.

"What did she say?" Harri asked.

"'Er-mee'," Fred replied, "Don't have to be a Hermes Granger to understand that…"

* * *

"Oh, hello, ladies."

Harri looked over at the entrance to the hospital wing, as did Ronnie. It had been a couple days since the poisoning incident and Ronnie had finally woken up a couple hours earlier. Harri had gone directly to the hospital wing after avoiding McLaggen and Landon, neither of whom would leave her alone.

"Hey, Hermes," Harri greeted, "So you heard the news, huh?"

"Right," Hermes said as he walked over to Ronnie's bed. His hands were behind his back, as though he was hiding something, "…How are you feeling, Ronnie?"

"Oh, so I'm Ronnie again?" she replied weakly.

Harri looked at Hermes' face nervously, but he was grinning. Apparently, he had caught that Ronnie was just joking.

"You're alright then," Hermes said with a sigh.

Hermes looked a little nervous but he finally took his hands out from behind his back. He was holding a small, wrapped package, which he put on Ronnie's lap.

"I got that a few days ago," Hermes explained nervously, "I would have given it to you before but...But…well…Happy belated birthday."

Ronnie slowly and wordlessly unwrapped the package. She pulled out a silver bracelet with two stones hanging off of it, an aquamarine stone and a bloodstone. Hermes was biting his lip, anxiously awaiting Ronnie's reaction.

Harri let out a quiet sigh of relief as Ronnie put on the bracelet with a grin.

"Thanks," she said, "It's nice…"

Harri smiled as she got up and made a move to exit the wing. She figured that she should let her two friends have some time alone so that they could, hopefully, patch things up. Plus, there was going to be another Quidditch practice in an hour and she wanted to get ready for that.

"Harri," Ronnie called. Harri turned at her name, "Do me a favor. Send an owl to George."

Harri stiffened slightly at that. She had told Ronnie, more or less, about what George had said to her about the Chocolate Cauldrons. Ronnie hadn't said anything after her explanation and Harri had been concerned about what she might say or do.

"And what am I writing?" Harri asked carefully.

"Tell him," Ronnie said firmly, "That if that lousy troll for brains ever blames himself for something like this again, I'll hex him all summer long. I'm of age now, after all."

"…I'll be sure to tell him," Harri said with a grin while Hermes let out a laugh.

* * *

Done and done! I have a little suggestion for you, readers. Look up the symbolism of the bloodstone and the aquamarine stone. You will be pleasantly surprised by what they symbolize and how well they fit Ron/Ronnie.

Note one: Hermes was not meant to look like a jerk during Ronnie's portion of this chapter. This was simply how Ronnie saw things. If the chapter was from Hermes' point of view, Ronnie would be seen in a more negative light. All a matter of perspective.

Note two: George's prank was not cruel. Actually, it was very fitting with all the pranks the twins have pulled on their family, friends and enemies over the years. Like Harri said, George did not realize that Ronnie would be poisoned. All George expected was that Ronnie would act like a fool for a while, Harri would keep her in check and take her to be cured, and Ronnie might hopefully change her mind about Landon Brown in the process…Things didn't happen as planned, as you saw here.

Please keep reading and reviewing everyone! I'll see you soon! Happy Independence Day yet again, my fellow Americans!


	25. The Polyjuice Potion

Hey there! I decided that it's been a while since we did the earlier books so here's a moment from Chamber of Secrets! I hope you're entertained!

By the way, so far in the poll it is one vote for Dean and two for Lonnie. I expect more voters soon! Please and thank you!

Sigh…I can't think of anymore unique disclaimers at the moment…Why don't I let a couple of the characters take over?

Disclaimer: Harri: Me first? Alright. Hi, everyone. Willow here does not own my canon counterpart or his world…I wonder if things are easier as a boy? Me: Nope.

* * *

Harri woke up with a start to the sound of a surprised grunt and something clattering.

"Oh, bother!" a voice that Harri was too sleepy to recognize said.

"Ronnie," Harri said as she went over to the girl and shook her awake.

Harri didn't have to worry about keeping her voice down so as not to wake her dorm mates. There was no one else in the dorm. Most of the students of Hogwarts had gone home for the holidays, due to the fact that everyone was scared about the attacks on students.

So many people believed that Harri was the Heir, or Heiress if you preferred, of Slytherin. They thought that she was summoning Slytherin's beast to attack Muggleborn students. She was more than tired of the accusation and wanted to put an end to them by getting Slytherin's true heir to confess…

Draco Malfoy…

"What, Harri?" Ronnie said groggily when Harri finally woke her up.

"I heard someone," Harri replied, "C'mon, let's check it out."

Ronnie sat up slowly and scratched her short hair lazily. Harri saw her look at the stack of presents at the foot of her bed.

"Can't we open presents first?" she asked.

Harri sighed and grabbed her arm, tugging her out of bed. Ronnie grumbled as the two of them went over to the doorway and saw that the stairs had turned into a slide. Harri and Ronnie exchanged somewhat confused looks before sliding down.

When they made it to the bottom, Harri saw Hermes standing there, picking up a couple of brightly wrapped presents that were on the ground.

"Happy Christmas, Hermes," she said as she and Ronnie stood up. She spit a few black locks from her mouth, having forgotten to tie her hair back in a ponytail, "So, it was you we heard."

"Happy Christmas, Harri, Ronnie," Hermes said as he put the gifts in the girls' hands, "Sorry about the noise. It was an act of stupidity on my part, really."

"Hermes Granger did something stupid?" Ronnie said in mock horror, "What is the world coming to?"

"I don't appreciate the cheek, Rhonda," Hermes said, glaring at the redhead, who was muttering about being Ronnie, not Rhonda, "I can't believe I forgot! Boys aren't supposed to go into the girls' dorm. There's an enchantment on the stairs."

"Why?" Ronnie asked with a yawn.

"Honestly, don't either of you read _Hogwarts, A History_?" he retorted when he saw that Harri was equally confused, "The Founders thought boys were far less trustworthy than girls, meaning that girls can get into the boys' dorm just fine. But that's not the point. I've been busy adding lacewings to the potion for the past hour."

He leaned in close and looked up at the taller girls with a smile.

"It's ready."

"You sure?" Harri asked, all traces of exhaustion vanishing from her body.

"Positive," Hermes replied confidently, "If we're going to do this, then I say it should be tonight."

* * *

Harri shot Malfoy several glares during the Christmas feast as he made loud, snide remarks about the sweater Mrs. Weasley had sent Harri for Christmas. If luck was on her side, then Malfoy would get his comeuppance in just a few hours.

Hermes led her and Ronnie out of the Great Hall so that they could go over the final stages of their plan for the evening.

"Alright, ladies," he said once he made sure the coast was clear, "You still need a bit of the people you're changing into."

While Ronnie muttered her disgust at this part of the plan, Harri shook her head at the way Hermes said it, as though he was simply sending them out on an errand to the supermarket.

"It would be best if you could get something from Crabbe and Goyle," Hermes continued, "They're Malfoy's best friends, he'll tell them anything."

Hermes then went over the plan he had concocted so that Harri and Ronnie could get something from Crabbe and Goyle, as well as keep the two from bursting in on them during Malfoy's interrogation. By the end, Harri was stupefied and Ronnie's jaw was wide open in her shock.

"Seriously, Hermes?" Ronnie said incredulously.

"So much could go wrong…" Harri added with a gulp.

Hermes gave both of them a steely look that reminded them so much of McGonagall. Honestly, Hermes was like a male version of the stern professor.

"Fine, we'll do it," Harri said, "But what about you? Whose hair are you going to rip out?"

"I've already got mine," Hermes said unenthusiastically, pulling out a small bottle with a single hair inside, "Unfortunately…"

"What's so unfortunate about that?" Ronnie asked.

"…Well, it's…It's Millicent Bulstrode's…"

Ronnie let out a loud laugh while Harri held back her own snicker. Harri remembered Bulstrode, who had been paired up with Hermes at the failed meeting of the Dueling Club. Harri had watched Hermes try so hard to be a polite gentleman to the large, somewhat hag-like Slytherin girl. And then, when the meeting had become chaotic, Harri had watched as Bulstrode put poor Hermes in a headlock.

"It wasn't funny!" Hermes cried, his face a bright red.

"Says you!" Ronnie said brightly.

Harri sighed as the two began yet another argument with one another.

* * *

"Hermes?" Harri called as she and Ronnie entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Hermes emerged from the stall where they were hiding the Polyjuice Potion, which they would use to impersonate Slytherins and get answers out of Malfoy. His face was shiny and he looked more than anxious. Harri sighed, knowing half of his anxiousness was due to being in a girl's bathroom, something he still couldn't get over.

"Did you get them?" Hermes asked.

Harri and Ronnie showed him Goyle's and Crabbe's hair respectively.

"Those two were so thick!" Ronnie exclaimed as she looked at the hair in disgust, "But it was bloody hard to stuff them in the closet."

"So long as you got it done," Hermes said, handing the girls some robes, "I sneaked these out of the laundry. You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle."

The three of them went into the stall and stared at the cauldron with the Polyjuice Potion. It looked like thick, dark mud and was bubbling. Harri stepped back to prevent her gag reflex from acting up. Hermes quickly read through the recipe in _Moste Potente Potions_ and said that it looked just like it did in the book, warning the girls that they had exactly one hour until the potion wore off.

Hermes separated the potion into three glasses. Hermes took out Millicent Bulstrode's hair and added it to the potion, which turned a sickly yellow color.

"Well, doesn't that look delicious?" Ronnie said sarcastically as she and Harri added the hairs to their own glasses.

"Wait!" Hermes said suddenly, "Can I switch with one of you?"

"No way am I looking like that Bulstrode woman!" Ronnie said, "Crabbe's just barely better!"

"But, me becoming a girl…" Hermes said with a shudder, "It's so improper…"

"I would switch with you, Hermes," Harri said sympathetically, "But you don't know Crabbe and Goyle like Ronnie and I do. The two of us have the best chance of impersonating those gits."

"If it makes you feel better, we're _all_ changing our genders today," Ronnie said as she grimaced at the potion.

"Oh, very well," Hermes said reluctantly.

The three of them went into separate stalls. Hermes had the sense to warn them to change into the larger robes first. After changing, Harri counted down from three and then gulped down the foul tasting potion.

A writhing sensation, as though there were live snakes inside her, started up. Harri let out a sharp gasp as pain coursed through her. She felt her body being stretched upwards and out as she became as tall and wide as Goyle. Her hands grew and her fingers thickened. She felt a strange sensation as her hair grew shorter and shorter and an even stranger one between her legs that she did not want to think about…

After a few moments, the transformation was complete. Her vision was clouded, so Harri removed her glasses and pocketed them. She stepped out of the stall and slowly walked towards a cracked mirror, mouth agape.

Goyle was staring back at her with the same expression.

"Bloody hell," came Crabbe's deep, grunting voice.

Harri turned and saw Ronnie, well, Crabbe, staring at her, his, hands with astonishment.

"This is unbelievable," Ronnie said as she too stared in the mirror.

"We'd better get going," Harri said in Goyle's low rasp, "We have to find out where the Slytherin Common Room is…Hopefully, there's someone to follow."

"It's so bizarre seeing Goyle thinking," Ronnie stated as she gazed at Harri.

Ronnie walked over to the stall Hermes was in and banged on the door.

"Hermes, hurry it up!" she called, "We need to go."

"I…I don't think I'll be coming with you, ladies…" Hermes said in a high-pitched tone.

Harri raised an eyebrow. Bulstrode hadn't looked like the type of girl to have a high voice like that.

Harri and Ronnie tried to convince Hermes to come out, but he insisted that he should stay. Hermes assured them that he was fine. With time passing fast, the girls had to leave him behind.

"Oh no," Ronnie said as she and Harri left the bathroom.

"What?" Harri replied.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Harri shot Ronnie a look, causing a sheepish expression to appear on Ronnie's, Crabbe's, face.

"Make it quick, then!" Harri said.

Ronnie looked down at Crabbe's body.

"…I can hold it."

* * *

"Well, that wasn't a complete waste of time!"

Harri and Ronnie panted heavily as they ran back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harri had to try hard to keep from tripping over her robes as her body changed back to normal. Ronnie didn't have that concern, since she was already rather tall to begin with. When the girls made it inside the bathroom, they checked in the mirror to make sure they were truly back to normal.

"I'll write Dad and tell him about the room under the Malfoys' drawing room," Ronnie said excitedly as she walked over to the stall Hermes was in, "Ooh, I can't _wait_ to see the look on that little ferret's face! Hermes, come out! We've got loads to tell you-"

"Go away!" came a squeaky voice.

"What's wrong?" Harri asked worriedly, "You should be back to normal by now."

Moaning Myrtle happened to glide in, looking positively giddy.

"Ooooooh, wait till you see," she said, "He looks _awful_!"

The stall door opened and the girls stepped back as Hermes slowly stepped out, the robes he was wearing pulled over his head.

"What's up?" Ronnie asked in an uncertain tone, "I know being a girl must've been weird but-_Bloody hell_!"

Ronnie backed away a few steps and Harri let out a gasp. Hermes' face was covered in black fur, his eyes were a bright yellow and there were cat-like ears pointing through his bushy hair.

"It was cat hair!" Hermes said in a humiliated tone, "The potion isn't supposed to be used with animal transformations!"

As Myrtle told Hermes he'd be teased and Harri reassured the boy that Madam Pomfrey would be able to take care of things without anyone else being the wiser, Ronnie walked up to Hermes and patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"Well," she said in hesitant voice, "Think about it this way…You said before that you love cats, right?"

"Ronnie…" Harri said as Hermes covered his face with his hands.

"Yeah?"

"Don't help."

* * *

And we're done! I was laughing so much as I was thinking up this chapter. When I got about ten chapters into this story, I started rereading Chamber of Secrets. The second I got to this chapter, I thought it would be great to do. And the poor girls, having to become boys. At least it was only for an hour!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	26. The Complexity Of Feelings

Hello! Well, here's another moment from Order of the Phoenix! You'll recognize part of this scene from one of the previous chapters of this story, entitled "Like". I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ronnie: What? Oh, so it's my bloody turn at this? Alright then…This writer lady doesn't own the Harry Potter universe. She's just some American girl with too much free time on her hands. Me: What did you say, you brat?

* * *

It was the end of the last meeting of Dumbledore's Army before the holidays. After reviewing the spells, hexes, jinxes and curses that they had been learning, the other members left the Room of Requirement, each wishing Harri a Happy Christmas.

Soon, it was just Harri, Ronnie and Hermes left in the room, walking about and cleaning things up. Harri couldn't help but occasionally look around and smile at the decorations Dobby had set up. She let out a soft chuckle at the banner that read "HAVE A VERY HARRI CHRISTMAS". The room looked absolutely beautiful, and it would be a shame that the next meeting wouldn't be for some time.

"To think that it's nearly Christmas…" Hermes said with a sigh.

"Christmas can't come fast enough for me," Ronnie said as she collected some cushions, "Is it me or has this year been going by slowly?"

Harri agreed with that statement. The year had been moving at a snail's pace for her. Well, the saying was that time flies when one is having fun…And Umbridge has been making sure that no one had any fun.

Harri bit her lip as the toad's face appeared in her mind. She looked down at the back of her hand, where the scars lay, never disappearing.

_I must not tell lies_.

She knew that the words would be permanent. That bothered her, but not as much as she expected it to. Harri used the scars as a reminder. A reminder of what the Ministry had become. A reminder of what the DA was about.

A reminder of Voldemort…

"Harri?"

Harri turned at her name, seeing Ronnie and Hermes looking at her nervously.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You were pretty quiet," Ronnie stated, "And you were glaring at your hand."

"Is the scar bothering you?" Hermes asked, "I'll make some more of that Murtlap Essence solution is it is."

"No, I'm fine," Harri stated in a reassuring tone.

Harri saw that Hermes was still looking at her scarred hand with an expression of anger.

"That woman," Hermes growled, "No, she can't be called a woman…She's nothing less than a foul, overgrown toad!"

Harri and Ronnie both stared at Hermes with surprise for a moment. Ronnie started giggling, causing the seething Hermes to shoot a sharp glare at her.

"And just what is so funny, Ronnie?" he asked.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" Ronnie said once the giggles subsided, "Hermes Granger cursing out a woman…You never stop amazing me, Hermes!"

Hermes' cheeks turned red at Ronnie's words and Harri noted that he seemed rather happy. Harri wondered if perhaps the Ronnie/Hermes front would get a move on after all…

Suddenly, Fred arrived and put Ronnie in a headlock while grabbing Hermes' arm.

"C'mon, you two! I need to show you something!" he said in a cheerful tone while Ronnie shouted at him to release her.

"What are-?" Hermes began, only to look towards the door.

Harri followed Hermes' gaze and gulped…George was standing there, staring at the scene with confusion.

Fred and Hermes quickly left, both pulling a protesting Ronnie with them. Harri watched as Fred whispered something to George, leaving him looking a bit uncomfortable.

Harri watched George for a moment before he realized that she was staring. She then turned her attention back to the cushions, needlessly fluffing and rearranging them.

Harri took quick peeks at George out of the corner of her eye. He was looking about the room with a grin on his face. Harri felt her own lips form a smile at the peaceful expression on his face.

Harri took a deep breath, trying to calm down her heart, which was going way too fast. What was she doing, kneeling on the ground and messing with cushions? George was standing right there. She needed to open her mouth and talk with him.

"Good work today, George," she said.

She immediately mentally scolded herself. Was that really all she could think of?

"Uh, thanks, Harri," George said in reply as he walked over to her and began helping her out.

After they were done, Harri and George talked and joked. Harri had always enjoyed the twins' jokes since she was young. But there was something about the way George joked with Harri that made her feel as though he was specifically trying to get a laugh or smile out of her more than anyone else.

She figured that was a bit narcissistic of her to think that he was doing it just for her. But she could dream, couldn't she? She could dream that the boy she liked might just like her back…

As she listened to George, Harri pulled out the toy Snitch that he had given to her for Christmas back in her third year. It was a wonderful present and she always kept it on hand, liking how it eased her mind and helped her out when she needed to think. Harri noticed that George was watching her play with the Snitch, a soft grin on his face.

After a few moments, they engaged in a game of catch with the toy as George told her about how close he and Fred were to opening up the joke shop they dreamed of owning. Harri felt a little nervous at the talk of careers.

She had never once thought about what she wanted to do after Hogwarts. Call it silly, but Harri had always envisioned just being a student of Hogwarts forever. This place…This place had always been where she wanted to be. When she was stuck at the Dursleys, facing more and more of their bull, she longed for the school.

Plus, all she could think about nowadays was Voldemort and the Ministry. With her life in danger and the wizarding world thinking that she was insane, what kind of future could she have?

She voiced her concerns to George, who didn't toss back the Snitch. Instead, he walked up to her and took her hand in his, placing the Snitch in it and closing her fingers around it.

She wondered if he too felt that strange jolt of electricity when they touched.

"Well, for what it's worth, you'll probably make a great Auror," he said, "You definitely got the skill for it."

"…Thanks," she replied as she pocketed the Snitch.

An Auror, huh? Harri remembered that Barty Crouch Jr., who had been impersonating Moody back in fourth year, said that she had the makings of a great Auror as well…

_Don't compare George to him!_ Harri thought angrily.

Harri saw George look up at the ceiling, his eyes widening and his ears turning pink. He pointed a finger up.

"Mistletoe," he whispered.

Harri looked up as well and felt like her entire face was burning. She must have looked as red as George's hair.

"Well, it's probably full of Nargles," she said nervously, her heart pounding as she looked at George.

"Nargles?" George asked, also looking nervous.

"Lonnie mentioned them," Harri explained, rubbing her arm, "Don't know what they're supposed to do though."

It grew quiet between them and Harri had a strong desire to run away. She figured that George must be thinking the same thing. After all, they had been friends for years. Nothing more…

"…I think we're safe from Nargles…"

Harri nodded slowly. Her head snapped up in surprise when George stepped forward, making the space between them nearly nonexistent. She looked at the determined expression on George's face and wondered.

Could he…? …Could he possibly…?

"No Nargles but there's tradition," George said in a low voice. Harri felt her heart jump into her throat when he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, "We shouldn't break tradition…Should we?"

"…_No_…"

Harri closed her eyes and practically sighed when she felt his lips against hers.

She reached out a hand and her fingers bumped into his. Harri felt George smirk against her mouth as he intertwined their fingers. Harri felt confident and raised herself on her tiptoes, pressing her lips a little more firmly against George's…

"Um, Harri, I-Oh!"

Harri and George backed away quickly from each other and snapped their heads towards the door, where Cho Chang stood. She was staring at Harri with an expression that she couldn't decipher.

"Um," George said, "I'll…I'll see you, Harri…"

George walked at a fast pace to and out the door. Harri looked at Cho with a smile, though she was inwardly feeling quite annoyed at the girl.

"Yes, Cho?" she said in a neutral tone.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted you," she said, "But, I wanted to talk…"

* * *

About half an hour later, Harri made it back to the Common Room, utterly confused. The room was nearly empty, save for Ronnie and Hermes, who had the best seats by the fire. As Harri walked towards them, Ronnie looked up and noticed her.

She practically ran at the girl and Harri was dreading that idea that she might hit her for spending some time alone with George.

"Harri," Ronnie said in a whisper, "We need to get Hermes more guy friends!"

Not having expected that in the slightest, Harri could only look at Ronnie with bewilderment. Ronnie gestured with her head over to where Hermes was seated.

He was writing a very long letter. He had filled up nearly half a roll of parchment, the other half dangling off the edge of the table. Harri didn't see what was so odd about that and was about to tell Ronnie so when she held up a hand as a signal for Harri to wait and see.

Hermes paused in his letter writing and picked something off of the edge of the table. Harri, for the life of her, could not recognize what the mass of yarn was. Her eyes widened as Hermes then picked up two long sticks.

"…Is he…_knitting_…?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ronnie replied with a shake of her head, "It's for spew…Oh, I mean S.P.E.W."

"What on earth does knitting have to do with house elves?"

"He's knitting clothes so that he can hide them around and free house elves," Ronnie answered, disgust in her tone, "Apparently, Nellie is a decent knitter and he's been getting tips from her so that he can learn. I tried to tell him that it won't work and the house elves like working here, but the git won't listen!"

"…Well…" Harri began slowly, "That's not so bad…I mean, I'm sure there are plenty of boys who knit."

Ronnie gave Harri a look at her statement.

"Harri, think about it," Ronnie said, tapping the girl's head, "Besides us, who else does Hermes hang out with?"

"Well, there's Nellie," Harri answered, "And Ginny…"

"See?" Ronnie said, "The guy doesn't have any friends who are boys."

"Well, what about Fred and George?" Harri shot back, "And I suppose Lonnie counts, in a way."

"Harri, it doesn't count if all he does is scold, yell at, disapprove of or argue with the person."

Harri had half a mind to tell Ronnie that, by that logic, Ronnie herself shouldn't count either. Instead, she joined Ronnie in taking seats by the fire.

"So, what kept you?" Ronnie asked after Hermes gave Harri a greeting.

Harri looked down at the ground. Half of her wanted to tell the two everything…The other half wanted to cast a permanent Silencing Charm on herself, if that was possible.

"Are you alright, Harri?" Hermes asked, putting down his knitting and peering at her.

Harri was becoming quite wriggly under his and Ronnie's curious gazes. She wanted to talk but she wasn't exactly sure how to go about explaining things. Hermes took care of things for her.

"Did George do something to you?" he asked in a businesslike fashion.

"He…" Harri began, "He…That is, we…Um…"

"What did he do, Harri?" Ronnie asked, cracking her knuckles, "I knew it was a bad idea leaving you two alone. Just say the word and I'll-"

"We kissed," Harri interrupted quickly.

Silence.

"YOU _WHAT_?" Ronnie shouted as she stood up suddenly, "You…You _kissed_ my brother?"

"Oh, calm down, Rhonda!" Hermes scolded, "I, for one, am happy for Harri. Hasn't it been obvious for some time that George and Harri fancied each other?"

"I know they like each other!" Ronnie said in return, "But still! You guys _kissed_?"

Harri could only nod, rather nervous as to what Ronnie might do to her. Ronnie glared at Harri for several more moments before sitting down and taking several deep breaths.

"Can you tell Fred and George apart?" she asked.

"Um, yes," Harri replied, a little taken aback by the question.

"Really?" Ronnie continued, "So, you won't, say, accidentally kiss Fred instead of George and hurt his feelings?"

"No!" Harri said vehemently, "I-Wait, Ronnie, we aren't dating! I just said that we kissed!"

"I know," Ronnie said, "But I want to make sure…George is an utter troll but he's still my brother."

"Well, it's nice to see that you have quite the sweet side, Ronnie," Hermes said amusedly while Ronnie stuck her tongue out at him, her ears turning a dark pink like George's had, "But, Harri, I can see that something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

Harri let out a sigh and decided to come clean. Perhaps her two best friends could explain things to her because she was so baffled.

"It's Cho…" she started.

She told them everything about her conversation with Cho after she interrupted her and George. How it had started out all normal, with Cho complimenting the DA and Harri's skills. Then, she had started crying and talking about Cedric, causing things to become very uncomfortable. She started asking a couple questions about him, her tone becoming rather cold in Harri's opinion.

Out of nowhere, Cho's tone became nice again and she started saying that Harri probably didn't want to think about Cedric and saying that she was a skilled teacher. Then, she started asking about George with a rather bitter tone. Then, back to being all nice before leaving a crying mess.

Ronnie looked just as confused as Harri felt, so she was relieved. So she wasn't just being an idiot. Hermes, on the other hand, went back to writing his letter, his face suggesting that Harri's words had made the whole situation perfectly understandable.

"All she does half the time is cry," Ronnie said, "Still, don't know what's up with her?"

"Do you really not get it?" Hermes asked.

"Maybe I was just bad at comforting her," Harri suggested with a groan, "I don't know what I was supposed to do."

Hermes sat up straight and looked between the two of them with an incredulous expression.

"Neither of you can understand how Cho's feeling?" he asked.

"No," Harri and Ronnie replied simultaneously.

Hermes sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He looked at them and opened his mouth.

"Obviously, she's feeling sad because of Cedric's death. She liked him quite a lot, remember? Then, she had conflicting feelings towards Harri because although she was the one who brought Cedric back from the graveyard and they were friends, part of her feels as though Harri and Cedric were too close. She was cold when asking about Cedric because she wanted to know about Harri's feelings towards him, since Cedric did like Harri. However, she became nice again because she felt that being mean to Harri would be an insult to Cedric's memory. She was bitter when asking about George because she hates the fact that Harri has the chance of having a relationship when the person that Cho wanted a relationship with died. But she feels that Harri deserves some happiness. Oh, and she's afraid she'll get thrown off of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team because she's been flying so badly."

By the end of Hermes' unexpectedly long speech, Hermes looked satisfied by his explanation while Harri and Ronnie were stunned. Ronnie was the first to recover.

"One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode!"

"Ronnie, just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," Hermes said with a roll of his eyes as he picked up his quill and went back to his letter.

"How on earth do _you_ understand a girl's mind better than two girls do?" Harri asked.

"Well," Hermes started, looking a bit embarrassed, "You see, my mother likes to read romance novels and…Well, she likes to discuss plots and characters afterwards…One picks up on a few things after a while."

"Needs more guy friends," Ronnie said under her breath so that only Harri heard.

"Cho is too much!" Harri exclaimed, "I mean, what am I supposed to do when she starts acting like that around me?"

"What did you do today?" Ronnie asked.

"I sort of, er, patted her on the back…"

"I suppose you could have done worse," Hermes said in an exasperated tone.

"Who're you writing that novel to anyway?" Ronnie asked Hermes while trying to read a bit of the parchment.

Hermes quickly rolled up the letter and gave Ronnie a look.

"I'm writing Viktoriya," he said.

"_Krum_?"

"How many other Viktoriyas do we know?"

* * *

Sometime later, Hermes bid the girls goodnight and went up to the boys' dorm. Harri and Ronnie eventually headed up to the girls' dorm, Ronnie grumbling.

"What does he see in that Krum woman?" Ronnie demanded.

Harri considered the matter for a moment, wondering if she shouldn't say much so as to avoid another potential falling out between her friends.

"Well," she said carefully, "Other than the broken nose and some of those scars, she's not that bad looking. She's older, so I guess it's interesting. And she's a famous, international Quidditch player…"

"So what if she is?" Ronnie said in an aggravated tone, "She's a grouchy git, isn't she?"

"I suppose," Harri said, her thoughts alternating between Cho Chang and George Weasley.

As Harri and Ronnie went to bed, her mind decided to completely concentrate on George. His joking and rather sweet personality, his devilish grin, his messy red hair, those dark brown eyes…Those soft lips…

Perhaps there would be a next time. And perhaps they wouldn't be interrupted. And perhaps Cho would be happier soon enough. She would stop crying all the time. Maybe she would realize that Cedric would hate someone becoming so miserable over him and start to live again.

Perhaps…

* * *

It is rather impressive how long that paragraph in Order of Phoenix is, when Hermione is explaining Cho's feelings. I wanted to go about it the same why, but change up bits and pieces since it is a different circumstance here.

No offense to boys out there who do knit or sew or whatever. This was just part of the joke for the chapter and completely Ron/Ronnie-like. And yes, I had Hermes start on the whole knitting campaign a lot later than Hermione did. It was just a small change I wanted to do.

I hope you all enjoyed and please read and review on! Thank you!


	27. The Informant's Work

Hi there! This story has now reached over one hundred thousand words! I'm surprised. I never thought the story would be so long. Here is a chapter I've wanted to write for quite some time but haven't had the chance to. It was a bit hard but I got it done.

Oh, and we're really coming down to the wire on the number of moments I'm writing. After this chapter, there are only three more moments from books 1-6 that I'm doing. After that, I'm going to dive right into Deathly Hallows. I hope you enjoy and also please **keep participating in the poll on my profile**!

P.S.: Percy did do some stuff in Harri's sixth year, but nothing truly significant that I need to write about it. That's why this chapter is only about Percy during Order of the Phoenix. In one of the other chapters, I'll mention something about Percy during Half Blood Prince, but you'll have to wait and see what I mention.

Disclaimer: Hermes: Oh, I suppose it's my turn? Very well. Miss Willow does not own the Harry Potter universe in any manner. The world belongs solely to Miss Rowling. Me: Aw! Hermes, you're so adorable when you're all prim and proper!

* * *

Percy walked about his apartment in London, his bags lying on the ground, unpacked, as they had been for two days now. He had done it. He had actually done it.

He had broken off from his family.

Percy had waited as long as he did because he wasn't supposed to do anything until Dumbledore gave him the order. A few days ago, Percy had received word of his promotion to Junior Assistant to Cornelius Fudge. After informing Dumbledore of what had happened, the old wizard gave him the go-ahead to start acting on the plan.

So Percy had gone home and told his parents what had happened. As expected, neither of them, especially his father, were pleased. Mr. Weasley told Percy the same thing that Dumbledore had said that day in his office a few months ago. That Fudge was merely trying to spy on the Weasley family by keeping Percy close by.

So Percy started yelling the things he had been rehearsing for the past couple of weeks. How he had to fight against Mr. Weasley's reputation to make it anywhere in the Ministry, how his father was the reason that the family was so poor.

He saw the pain in his father's eyes, particularly at that last statement. Percy knew his father loved his position but was always guilty that he had never tried harder for a promotion so that the family could afford more. When he was younger, Percy had secretly held it against him. But now…Now he was being given a painful lesson in what was important.

As the fight went on, Percy felt terrible at seeing his mother's tears. He and his siblings always tried their hardest not to make their mother cry after seeing her pain on each anniversary of her brothers' deaths. And here he was, singlehandedly breaking that promise.

It became exceedingly hard to maintain his angry front after seeing his younger siblings. Fred and Ronnie were both shaking with rage and looked to be seconds away from punching him. Ginny was clenching her fists and her nostrils were flaring. To Percy's surprise, George, while still looking furious, didn't seem as surprised by this as the others. Why? Had he been expecting Percy to betray the family?

It didn't matter. Within minutes the task was done. Percy packed his bags and headed out to an apartment in London. He gazed about the small, empty place. The walls were white, the floor was barren. The only noise he could hear was the honking of horns made by Muggles' cars.

And a knocking at his door.

Percy turned to the door, his hand gripped around his wand, just in case.

"Who is it?" he said in a sharp voice as he slowly advanced upon the door.

"Percy, it's me," came the tearful voice of Mrs. Weasley, "Please, open up!"

Percy's eyes widened as he put his hand on the doorknob. Why was his mother here? If she stayed here, he might lose his nerve to go through with the assignment Dumbledore gave him. Percy took a deep breath and put up a cold front as he opened the door.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes were bloodshot and tears were still forming and falling down her cheeks. She was wringing her hands as she looked up at Percy.

"What do you want?" he asked in a forced cool tone.

"Percy, please come back!" she begged, "I know you didn't mean what you said! Get your bags and let's go home. I'll make you all your favorites and we'll have a nice lunch together, as a family."

"I'm sorry, Mother," Percy replied, keeping his voice distant, "But I will not be returning to the Burrow anytime soon."

"Percy, please recon-"

Percy knew he was quickly losing his will. He slammed the door in his mother's face and locked it. He quietly waited, listening to Mrs. Weasley's cries and pleading. After some time, he heard a sob and a crack, the sound of a person Apparating.

"I _am_ sorry, Mum…"

* * *

It was early morning on the day of Harriet Potter's hearing for breaking the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery.

Percy had received word from Dumbledore about what had happened. About how Dementors had somehow arrived in Little Whinging and attacked Harri and her cousin, Dudley. Dumbledore had requested that Percy investigate the matter and determine why those monsters were there.

Percy was having trouble figuring things out and maintaining the air of unquestionably loyal Ministry worker. According to Dumbledore's last letter, he suspected that someone at the Ministry purposely sent the Dementors there to attack Harri and get her either Kissed or in trouble.

And now things were more difficult, since Percy was assigned to be the Court Scribe for the hearing.

"Good morning, Weasley," Fudge greeted as Percy dropped off some paperwork at Fudge's desk, "I suppose you're ready for Miss Potter's hearing?"

"Of course, Minister," Percy replied, "I am certain Potter will be found guilty. Honestly, what was she thinking, using magic in front of a Muggle?"

"Well, I suppose we mustn't be too harsh on her," Fudge said with a chuckle that made Percy grit his teeth slightly, "After all, the girl is somewhat delusional, blabbering on about this whole You-Know-Who returning nonsense."

_How can you call it nonsense when you won't even consider the possibility? _Percy thought in his head, though he outwardly smiled and nodded.

"Now remember, Weasley," Fudge said as Percy turned to leave, "The hearing is at eight o' clock in Courtroom Ten."

Percy froze in his steps and turned around to face the Minister of Magic.

"Doesn't it start at nine?" he asked in what he hoped was a casual tone.

"Well, we figured that it would best suit everyone to get it over with as early and quickly as possible," Fudge answered.

Percy glanced at his wristwatch. It was already a quarter to eight.

"Well, I'll send word to Potter about the change then," Percy stated.

"Oh, no need, Weasley!" Fudge said quickly, "I assure you, I'll take of it personally."

Percy left the office. He had a sneaking suspicion that no, Fudge would not handle the matter personally. It was obvious what was happening. If Harri was late for or completely missed her hearing, there would be no hope for her. Her wand would be snapped, she would be expelled from Hogwarts and that would be it. And what were they thinking, changing it to Courtroom Ten? That room was last used during the Death Eater trials of the first war!

Percy made it back to his office and looked around for his owl, Hermes. He needed to get an owl to Harri, who was staying at the Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, or at the very least to Dumbledore.

"Hermes?" Percy called, looking around for the missing owl.

He saw a note on his desk and quickly skimmed through it. It was a note to him, saying that Hermes had not been looking well and was taken to be checked over. He would be returned later in the day.

Percy growled at that as he left his office. Hermes had been looking perfectly fine in the morning. Obviously, he did not have Fudge's full trust yet. But what was he going to do now?

As Percy went down the corridor, he spotted a timid-looking old wizard with fluffy white hair. Percy vaguely recognized the man as an old friend of his father's. Perhaps…

Percy looked at his watch. Ten minutes to eight…Knowing Mr. Weasley, he would already be at the Ministry with Harri by now.

"Good morning, Percy," the wizard, whose name escaped Percy, said.

"Good morning, sir," he replied, "Have you heard about the Potter girl's hearing this morning?"

"Oh yes," the man said in a grave tone, "Most unfortunate that she might be expelled."

"Maybe not so unfortunate, with the way she has been behaving lately. Well, I'd love to chat more but the hearing starts in less than ten minutes."

"T-t-ten minutes?" the man said in surprise, before adding in a more subdued tone, "…Is that so?"

Percy said goodbye and strode off to get his attire for his scribe duties. He looked over his shoulder at the old wizard, hoping he would act just as Percy wanted him to.

* * *

It had been a short time since the hearing. Harri had managed to be cleared of all charges, as Percy had thought she would be, with assistance from none other than Dumbledore himself.

Percy was handling some work for the Minster, while Fudge and the toad-like woman called Dolores Umbridge were having a discussion mere feet away. Percy, with plenty of practice, perfected the art of looking hard at work while eavesdropping on the conversation. A skill he had picked up on from much observation of the twins.

It sounded like Fudge would be interfering at Hogwarts and force Dumbledore to appoint Umbridge as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Percy curiosity was piqued by this. What was so interesting about this Umbridge woman?

A couple hours later, acting as though he was sorting out files, Percy read up on Umbridge and asked around about her as nonchalantly as he could.

Apparently, Umbridge was known as one of, if not there, most loyal person to Fudge. The saying was that if Fudge made a law saying that all wizards and witches must imprison their families and sell their souls to him, Umbridge would be the first to do so. She followed every rule to the letter and made sure that everyone else did too. Percy was a little sickened about how that bit of her personality reminded him of himself from before this spy mission…

Percy also learned that Umbridge was prejudiced against anyone she considered to be a half-breed. She was the one responsible for legislation that made it difficult for werewolves to find work. Percy's jaw tightened at this information. He remembered Remus Lupin from his seventh year and he had never met a DADA teacher as skilled as him before.

The more Percy unearthed about Umbridge, the less he liked. He needed to get this information out to Dumbledore, so that he could prepare himself. There was no way to stop Fudge from appointing the witch though…

As Percy strode down the corridor to his office, he spotted his father up ahead. Percy gulped and kept his eyes straight forward as he walked past the Weasley patriarch. Percy noticed how tense Mr. Weasley was when he passed by.

He could have sworn he saw his father look at him out of the corner of his eye.

Once he reached his office, closing and locking the door behind him, Percy wrote a quick message, paraphrasing all of the important information he uncovered about Umbridge. He tied the note to Hermes' leg.

"Be careful, alright?" he warned his owl as he opened the window as quietly as possible, "You can't be seen by anyone from the Ministry."

Hermes let out a dignified hoot and flew off. Percy let out a deep breath. He reached into his robes and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, revealing it to be a picture of his family.

Percy's smile was a bit fixed. The picture counterparts of his father and most of his siblings were gone, apparently having walked out. Only Mrs. Weasley and George remained.

Percy could not understand why those two, especially George, hadn't walked out. But he was grateful. So grateful…

* * *

"Would you like to hear something interesting, Weasley?" Fudge asked.

Percy, who had been absentmindedly stroking Hermes, stacks of papers covering his desk, looked up. Fudge was standing at his doorway, looking about. Anyone else probably would have seen his behavior as being innocent but Percy could see the truth.

Fudge was looking for anything suspicious.

"Of course, sir," Percy replied, "What is it?"

"It seems that one of your younger siblings is a prefect."

Percy nearly dropped his mouth open in shock. That could only refer to one of his siblings…So Dumbledore had chosen Ronnie?

Percy had always thought that Harri would be the choice for the girl prefect, Hermes Granger obviously being the boy prefect. But this was wonderful! His little sister was following in his footsteps.

_But hopefully not all of my footsteps…_Percy thought while Fudge waited for a response from him.

"That's wonderful, sir," Percy said, "If you don't mind, I would like to write a letter of congratulations to my sister."

"Not at all, Weasley," Fudge said in a fatherly tone. He walked up and stood right behind Percy, "Go right ahead."

Percy saw that Fudge was acting like he was looking out the window but was really making sure Percy wasn't sending any secret message to Ronnie.

Even if Percy wanted to, he couldn't. He was still under the Unbreakable Vow after all. None could know of his loyalties so long as this war, which the Ministry so adamantly refused was going to happen, was around.

So Percy wrote his letter to Ronnie, being sure to sound like the arrogant prat they all believed he was. Who knew if Ronnie would even reply to his letter? She would probably tear it up without a second thought.

* * *

Percy was in his apartment, after a long day of work. He had managed to write down copies of Fudge's plans for further defamation of Harri and Dumbledore. He also sent some of the information he had found out about Umbridge and her future Educational Decrees to Dumbledore.

Percy nearly fell off his bed in shock when a phoenix Patronus suddenly appeared in his room. He knew the creature belonged to Dumbledore. Whenever Dumbledore felt that owls were too risky, he would relay information to Percy via his Patronus.

"_Arthur Weasley was attacked at the Ministry_," the Patronus said in Dumbledore's voice, "_Do not blow your cover_."

As the Patronus disappeared, Percy felt his blood run cold. His breathing slowed down quite a lot and his mouth was agape.

His father…had been attacked…?

* * *

By Christmas, Dumbledore had given Percy most of the information regarding the attack. First and foremost, he was relieved that Mr. Weasley would be alright. Dumbledore had explained in his message that Harri had seen some kind of vision, and that was how Mr. Weasley was able to be saved.

With that knowledge, Percy went back to his mission with renewed vigor. He owed Harri his father's life. So he would repay her by being the best spy he could be.

But, despite the smile on his face as he headed for his office, Percy couldn't help but feel anger at his assignment. Because of his position, he was unable to visit his father at St. Mungo's, nor was he able to write to his family about his condition. What his family must think of him at that moment…

When Percy entered his office, he saw a package on his desk. Percy's smile faded as he recognized the writing on the tear stained note that was attached to the package.

He wordlessly opened the package and revealed the dark red Christmas jumper his mother always made him and his siblings. He looked forlorn at the golden P that was in the center…After everything he had said and done, his mother had still taken the opportunity to make a jumper for him.

"Weasley, are you-? Oh."

Percy looked up and saw Fudge standing at the doorway, staring at the jumper with thinly veiled disgust. Percy felt an overwhelming urge to punch the Minister at that exact moment.

"My mother thought to send me a gift," Percy said in a pompous tone as he put the jumper back in the box and sealed it, "Though she should realize I do not wish to associate myself with those who speak ill of the Ministry and defend a dangerous liar like that Potter girl."

Fudge nodded approvingly at Percy. He wished Percy a Happy Christmas before walking off. Percy waited until he was out of sight before smiling at Mrs. Weasley's package bitterly.

"Happy Christmas, indeed…"

* * *

Percy had to act fast. It had only been luck that Percy was there when Fudge received the message from Umbridge.

Apparently, Harri, Ronnie, Hermes and some other students had set up a secret group that practiced defense spells…And they had just been discovered.

Percy made the excuse that he was going to get his coat. But instead, he ran to his office and closed the door behind him. There was no time to send an owl to Dumbledore. Hermes was fast but not that fast…

"_Expecto Patronum_," Percy whispered, his happy thought being his old memories with his parents and siblings.

Percy watched as the silver owl came from his wand and looked at him in an expectant manner.

"Harri made a secret defense group," he said in a whisper, "They've been discovered. Fudge is coming."

The silvery owl looked like it understood and disappeared quickly. Percy hoped that his message would get to the Headmaster in time.

* * *

The Ministry was in an uproar. The events of only a few hours ago had come to light.

Several supposedly former Death Eaters were arrested. The Department of Mysteries had been broken into.

Voldemort was truly back…

Percy sat behind his desk, Hermes gently budging his feathery head against his hand. Percy watched the chaos with a weird sense of fear and happiness. Happiness that the truth was out and that there would be some, hopefully positive, changes to the Ministry. Fear at what lay ahead…

His job was not over with…Not by a long shot…

The war had only begun.

* * *

And I'm done. Why did I make Percy's Patronus an owl? No real explanation, honestly, I thought it fit. I don't have much time today so I can't add that many endnotes.

Please read and review!


	28. What A Good Night It Was

Here we go, a chapter showing who Ginny is going to be paired up with. Both polls showed that Lonnie Lovegood had the lead so he wins! Sorry to those of you who wanted Dean. Anyways, I wanted to do a chapter that showed both Ginny and Nellie and their respective pairings…What better way than by going back to an event you all know and love. That's right, folks! Back to the Yule Ball! By the way, this will be the only chapter featuring their pairings. More like, how their pairings began. I hope you like it!

And yes, once again, this will feature a changing perspective. Though it won't be like the birthday poisoning chapter, with the first half being one character and the second half being the other. It will alternate throughout the chapter.

I know last time I said there were three more moments left. But, after this chapter, there will only be one more moment. The other moment, a chapter featuring Harri, Sirius and Remus, will be made into its own separate one shot at a later date.

**P.S.: **I realize I made a small error. Apparently, Ginny was too young to attend the Yule Ball, according to the book. Since she and Lonnie are both the same age, neither of them should have been able to attend the Yule Ball. So…How about I make it so that anyone could attend the ball in this story's universe? After all, it's mean to exclude people from this once in a lifetime ball, right? Yeah…

Disclaimer: George: Oh, so you've decided to let me get involved too, huh? Alright! This author lady doesn't own the Harry Potter universe. She's borrowing it to play out her weird fangirl fantasies. Me: Shut up, George! George: I'm not George, I'm Fred. Fred: Honestly woman, can't you tell us apart even when you write us?

* * *

Ginny watched as several other girls giggled and pointed at boys, only to be shushed by Madam Pince. She rolled her eyes at their behavior and went back to her book, knowing why they were behaving in such a way.

The Yule Ball was upon them.

Truth be told, Ginny was also interested in attending the ball, but she was not going to act like a rabid little sissy. Ginny considered the idea of finding a date. Then again, perhaps she should just go by herself.

But that would be rather silly, going to a ball without a date. Maybe she could ask one of the boys in her year to come with her. There was bound to be at least one…Perhaps Colin Creevey would be willing to come. He had always been very nice to her.

"You're quite lost in thought, aren't you?"

Ginny started at the dreamy sounding voice and looked up to see a young man with straggly, almost shoulder length dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. Ginny tried hard not to raise an eyebrow the Butterbeer cork necklace he wore or the wand he had placed behind his ear.

"It's alright," he said in a distant tone, "I know you think that I look odd. Though you're very polite, not saying so out loud."

Ginny was a bit taken aback by the boy's words. Though it helped her to finally recognize him.

Lonnie "Loony" Lovegood.

He was a Ravenclaw in her year, quite an eccentric one at that. Most people referred to him as Loony Lovegood for his rather quirky behavior.

"Hi," Ginny said, extending a hand, "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"A pleasure to meet you," he replied, shaking her hand, "You're a very pretty young lady, Ginny."

"Umm…Thanks," Ginny said uncertainly.

"So, you were deep in thought before," Lovegood said, leaning back in his chair and playing around with his necklace, "It wasn't about your book either…Perhaps there are Wrackspurts nearby."

"Wrackspurts?" Ginny said questioningly.

"They're invisible, you see," he answered, "Ah, well, I suppose you _don't_ see. They float in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy. My Dad wrote several stories about them in _The Quibbler_."

Ginny nodded slowly. She recognized the name of the magazine Lovegood mentioned. It was filled with silly stories about made up creatures and interviews with crazy people…

"You think my Dad's magazine is rubbish, don't you?" Lovegood said in a cool tone.

"I-"

"Well, no matter," Lovegood interrupted, standing up suddenly, "Many people feel that way. Blind to the existence of new creatures."

"Hold on, sit back down," Ginny said, "Look, I'm sorry…It's just that I'm going based off of what I heard from others."

"That's the way most minds work," Lovegood said, though he did sit back down, "I find that to be rather boring. After all, the world is as it is because there were those who decided not to go off of what others thought."

"True," Ginny admitted.

Ginny heard some laughing and looked past Lovegood's shoulder. She saw a bunch of Ravenclaws pointing at Lovegood and laughing condescendingly. Ginny frowned at them and made a move to stand up, only for Lovegood to put a hand on her arm.

"Don't be mad on my behalf," he said, his tone still faraway, "They don't bother me."

"But those gits are laughing at you!" Ginny argued.

"It's quite alright," Lovegood replied calmly, "They'll be nicer one day, I'm sure of it. People tend to do many things they regret when they're young…Was it the Yule Ball you were thinking about before?"

Ginny was caught off guard by the sudden question. Lovegood didn't seem to notice, instead leaning forward and watching her curiously.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked.

"You were looking at those girls earlier," he replied, "And they haven't been quiet about what's on their mind…I'm not that fond of dancing myself, but parties are wonderful, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are," Ginny said with a grin, "I want to go but I don't want to look stupid by going alone."

"I don't consider that as stupid," Lovegood said, "What's the matter with going somewhere by oneself? People do it all the time, yet if the event is a social gathering, it is considered unacceptable."

"I-I guess you're right…" Ginny said slowly.

"Well, I best be off," Lovegood said as he stood, "I need to find my books. I suppose those Nargles decided to take them early this year. Bye, Ginny!"

Lovegood turned and started to walk away in a manner akin to a skip. Ginny's eyes widened as she saw that he had no shoes on. She also saw others pointing and snickering at Lovegood…

…It wasn't Nargles, whatever they were, that stole his books…

Ginny frowned as Lovegood exited the library…and made up her mind. She quickly gathered her books and went after him.

"Hey!" she said when caught up with him in the corridor, "Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Lovegood's expression briefly turned to one of surprise.

"Isn't it odd asking someone you just met?" Lovegood asked, "And aren't you concerned about what others may say?"

Ginny scoffed.

"I can handle them," she said, "One good Bat-Bogey Hex will get them to shut up."

"I told you that I am not fond of dancing."

"You also said that parties are fun, right?"

"Well, the term I used was wonderful," Lovegood said with a smile, "…I suppose you're right. Alright, I'll go then."

Ginny smiled as Lovegood went down the corridor, a greater skip in his step than before.

* * *

Nellie sighed happily as she walked down the corridor, the Herbology book that Professor Moody had given her under her arm. She had learned about some truly amazing plants and was going to look for Professor Sprout to see if she would be teaching them in the future.

"Oh! Sorry!" Nellie said when she accidentally bumped into someone while rounding a corner.

"No, it's my fault," the voice replied.

Nellie looked up and saw that she had bumped into Hank Abbott, a Hufflepuff in her year. He looked down at Nellie's face and smiled softly at her, causing Nellie's cheeks to turn a light pink.

"Hi, Nellie," he greeted.

"Hey, Hank," Nellie said softly.

"Herbology homework?" he asked, pointing at the book under Nellie's arm.

"Oh no," she replied. Nellie was suddenly a little nervous, wondering if it would sound stupid to voice her love of the subject, "I…I like Herbology, that's all…"

"I know!" Hank replied with a grin, surprising Nellie, "Professor Sprout has mentioned you a bunch of times. She said that she hasn't seen a student as talented as you in years."

"R-really?" Nellie said in disbelief.

Hank nodded. A short silence grew between the two of them.

"Well, I better go," Nellie said softly, walking away.

"Wait!" Hank called, stopping Nellie in her tracks, "…Do you have a date to the Yule Ball yet?"

Nellie's eyes grew large as she shook her head rapidly and clutched her book tightly.

"Well…" Hank continued, running a hand through his blond hair nervously, "Would you like to go with me?"

Nellie stood there in absolute shock, her mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. She then narrowed her eyes at the Hufflepuff.

"Who put you up to this?" she asked suspiciously, taking a step back.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"That's a mean joke and you know it!" Nellie said angrily.

Before Hank could think to respond, Nellie turned around and strode off down the corridor at a brisk pace. She heard the sound of hurried footsteps behind her and felt a hand on her arm. Nellie turned and saw Hank looking at her with genuine confusion.

"Nellie, what are you talking about?" he asked, "I'm not joking! I'm really asking you to the ball!"

Nellie was still frowning, looking at the earnest expression on Hank's face. Was he really being honest? If so, why? Her hair didn't look nice, her face was too round and she knew she was on the chubby side. What about _her_ could possibly attract _him_?

"…Really…?" she asked softly when she couldn't find any sign of deceit in Hank's face.

"Really," Hank answered sincerely, "…So…Will you go to the ball with me?"

"…Okay…" Nellie murmured, hiding her face behind her book.

"Great!" Hank responded, his smile broadening, "I'll see you there!"

Nellie watched Hank run off, a mixture of confusion and happiness welling up inside her. Someone had asked her to the dance! Her, Nellie Longbottom!

"Did you see that?"

Nellie's insides froze as she heard that all too familiar voice behind her. She turned slowly and saw Malfoy just a couple feet away, alongside Crabbe and Goyle. The three of them were smiling cruelly at her.

"The Hufflepuff must've been Confunded," Malfoy exclaimed while his cronies laughed, "Asking Longbottom to the ball? That's like asking a Weasley for a Galleon!"

Nellie flushed and ran off in the opposite direction, the laughs of the Slytherins echoing behind her.

* * *

It was the day of the Yule Ball.

After greeting Harri and Ronnie, Ginny went off in search of Lonnie Lovegood, fixing up her blue dress while she searched.

"Where is he?" she asked herself as she searched.

After a few minutes of pushing herself through the crowd, she spotted a familiar blonde figure off by himself. She approached Lovegood, pausing when she saw what he was wearing.

His dress robes were a mixture of blue and red. He wore his cork necklace and, even odder, a pair of radish earrings. His hands were behind his back as he rocked himself on his feet, looking about serenely.

"Hello there, Ginny!" he greeted with a wave.

"Um, hi there, Love-Lonnie," she said in return.

"That dress is lovely," he said in a thoughtful tone, "Wearing blue in the winter brings good luck for the coming spring."

"Is that what your father said?" Ginny asked.

Lonnie shook his head.

"My mother," he replied, "She died when I was young, making a potion. She was the one who gave me these."

He tapped one of his radish earrings.

"They're supposed to be a charm to fend off Nargles," he said with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said in a soft tone.

She could never imagine how it would be like to lose a parent at a young age. Mrs. Weasley meant the world to her, Mr. Weasley and her siblings. She couldn't bear to think where they would be without her.

"Well, let's forget that!" Lonnie said, walking like he was on air towards the Great Hall, "The ball is about to begin!"

* * *

Nellie made her way through the crowd, apologizing every time she bumped into someone. She passed by a window and spotted her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was actually behaving for once and her dark gold dress looked rather nice…

"Where is he?" she muttered softly as she looked around for Hank.

"Nellie!"

Nellie turned around and saw Hank making his way through the crowd towards her. He wore black dress robes and his hair was combed neatly. When he got close to her, he stopped and blinked. Nellie was nervous as he stared at her.

"Wh-what?" she asked.

"Wow…" he said, "You look amazing!"

Nellie felt really warm. She looked at the ground to hide her blush.

"Um, thanks," she said, "…You look nice too…"

"Do I?" he asked, looking himself over, "I'm glad. Shall we head in?"

Nellie saw that Hank was offering her his arm. She smiled a bit as she took it.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Ginny giggled as she made it back to the table where Lonnie was seated. She was red and sweating from dancing to all of those fast songs the Weird Sisters played. Lonnie, who had said once again that he wasn't fond of dancing, declined her invitation to the dance floor. So Ginny danced with some of her friends, who asked her what she had been thinking, coming to the ball with Loony Lovegood.

Ginny frowned and had scolded all of them. Sure, she had only known Lonnie for a few days and she knew that he held several odd beliefs, but the boy was pretty nice and slowly becoming someone that Ginny could call a friend.

"Welcome back," Lonnie greeted, standing and walking to where Ginny was, "You're enjoying yourself."

"Definitely," Ginny laughed, "Thanks for coming with me, Lonnie. Sorry I haven't been hanging out with you though…"

Lonnie dismissed her apology with a rather elegant wave of his hand.

"I've been having fun in my own way," he said. He saw Ginny's disbelieving gaze, "Honestly, Ginny! I've been trying to keep a close eye out for any Nargles…"

"Nargles," she repeated, "You've mentioned them a bunch of times. What are they?"

"Mischievous little things," he explained, perking up at her question, "They're thieves. My necklace and earrings keep them away from me. I'm certain that they're responsible for stealing my papers…And my shoes."

"Oh?" Ginny said, looking at Lonnie's feet and seeing that he really was still walking around without shoes, "And where would I find a Nargle?"

Lonnie quietly pointed upwards. Ginny followed the direction his finger was pointing and her jaw dropped.

…They were standing directly under mistletoe.

Ginny backed away rapidly and immediately wished to punch herself. How could she be so rude to Lonnie?

"Good thinking!" Lonnie said in a surprisingly serious voice, "You don't want one of them latching onto you."

"Hey!"

Ginny turned and groaned at the sound of that familiar voice. One of her twin brothers, George, was marching towards her and Lonnie, a sharp glare on his face.

"What are you up to, Lovegood?" he asked Lonnie, stepping in front of Ginny protectively.

"I see that you feel that I was going to do something improper to your sister," Lonnie said, still smiling as though George's glare didn't faze him.

"George, quit being such a git for five minutes!" Ginny said angrily, shoving him aside, "Lonnie was just warning me about Nargles! And why aren't you with Harri? I know you asked her here."

"She's talking with Ronnie," George explained, his eyes not leaving Lonnie, "And what the hell are Nargles supposed to be?"

* * *

"I shouldn't."

A slow song was starting to play. Hank had stood up and extended a hand to Nellie, asking her onto the dance floor.

Nellie knew she was horrible at dancing. Sure, after that one class with Professor McGonagall, she had been practicing in secret in the dorms, but she wasn't any good. She would probably step all over Hank's feet and then he would know it was a mistake coming here with her.

Nellie had already seen Malfoy pointing at laughing at her from across the room.

"C'mon," Hank said gently, his hand still extended, "It's a dance…So let's dance!"

Nellie looked back and forth between Hank's hand and his reassuring expression before finally taking his hand and heading out to the dance floor. Nellie gulped when Hank put his hand on her waist and they started to spin around the floor.

Nellie winced when she trod on Hank's foot. She snapped her eyes up to his face, puzzled to see that he was still grinning as they danced. She stepped on his feet several more times, but he never once winced or brought it up…He didn't look to be the least bit annoyed with her.

But why?

When the song ended, Nellie and Hank joined the other students in applauding the band. A fast song started to play and the others cheered.

"Want to keep going?" Hank asked, tapping his foot to the beat.

"No way!" Nellie cried, "I already stepped on your feet enough times! And that was when I was going slowly too!"

"Forget about that!" Hank said dismissively, "Dances are supposed to be fun. Let's have fun!"

Nellie was uncertain, believing this could only lead to disaster. But, when she saw how eager Hank looked, she found that she couldn't bring herself to say no…

So she danced…She was horrible, but she danced.

And, as Hank laughed in good spirit beside her, Nellie found that she was having fun after all…

* * *

The ball was drawing to a close.

Ginny, utterly exhausted from dancing so much, left with Lonnie. They walked about the corridors.

"Most men would offer to walk the lady they accompanied back to where they live," Lonnie said, "But you are not the type who would appreciate such a gesture, are you, Ginny? You're quite independent and strong spirited."

"Right on the mark," Ginny responded, "I had a lot of fun tonight, Lonnie. Thanks for coming with me."

"Thank _you_, Ginny," Lonnie replied, "It was a pleasure meeting someone like you. You're quite kind, so I hope we will spend more time together."

"Sure, Lonnie. We're friends, after all. Good night."

"Friends," Lonnie repeated with a smile, "That's a lovely word. Good night!"

Ginny watched as Lonnie walked off in his usual fashion. She found herself smiling.

Friends…It _was_ a nice word.

* * *

"That was fun!" Hank laughed as he and Nellie stood near the steps of Gryffindor Tower, "Man, I wish we had more parties like that."

"Me too," Nellie said softly, smiling as well.

Despite all the times she stepped on Hank's foot or dropped something or tripped, Hank went along with it with a smile and a laugh. Nellie was surprised by how much she enjoyed the night. Not even Malfoy and his Slytherin friends could ruin the happiness in her at the moment.

"Thanks for coming with me," Hank said, reaching out and taking one of Nellie's hands in his own.

"N-no problem," Nellie replied, looking at their clasped hands.

Nellie let out a small squeak when Hank leaned his head down and pressed a kiss against her cheek. He released her hand and started to walk backwards.

"Good night, Nellie!" he said with a wave.

"…Good night," Nellie replied, waving back in a daze.

And what a good night it was…

* * *

Done! Not bad. Like I said, this chapter only shows how the relationships began, so they're not too deep or anything. I hope I stayed in character. Gender bent Luna is a lot harder than I imagined!

Stay tuned because the next chapter is the last one before we head into book seven! Please read and review! Thanks!


	29. Love

Hey everyone! Here we are, at a pinnacle moment of this story. That's right! This is the last moment I'm going to do from books 1-6! Starting next chapter, we are getting into Deathly Hallows! Unlike with the other moments, I will be doing the Deathly Hallows moments in chronological order.

I thought it to be fitting that the last moment before entering Deathly Hallows is the sixth and final chapter of the George's Feelings mini-series. This chapter is a lot more easygoing than the other George's Feelings chapters because the twins were in Diagon Alley most of the time. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Lonnie: Ah, it's my turn to do this, right? WillowBlueJay17 doesn't own the Harry Potter series. I'm rather confused as to why these disclaimers are necessary. One would think that it is obvious, just based on your writing style, that you are not J.K. Rowling. Me: …I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult…

* * *

"Hey, Georgie, check this out."

George looked up just in time to catch the newspaper that Fred had thrown at him. The twins were at the Burrow, packing up the last few items in their rooms so that they could take those items to the flat they shared above their store, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Their mother had tried yet again to convince them that the store was a bad idea, but their father was able to get her to lay off.

"We're still getting the _Daily Prophet_?" George said, scrunching his nose when he saw the title.

"They're always bound to report something interesting," Fred said with a shrug, "But check out half those articles."

George skimmed through the paper and let out a chuckle. Any article that wasn't about Voldemort or Death Eaters was about Harri. About how she might be the Chosen One, who will defeat Voldemort once and for all.

George tossed that paper onto his bed and went over to retrieve the letters from Harri. He still found it hard to believe that he was actually dating her now.

Harri's latest letter had mentioned that she would be going somewhere with Dumbledore. George was surprised by the news. Dumbledore was going to go to Harri's house and take her somewhere? He hoped that the old wizard wasn't going to put her through anything dangerous, like he was doing with Percy. George would never forgive his old Headmaster if something happened to Harri under his watch…

"What's wrong, my love stricken brother?" Fred asked as he put an arm around George's shoulders.

"Nothing," George said as he pocketed the letters, "So Harri's coming to stay here in a couple days, right?"

When Fred nodded, George took out a small piece of paper and proceeded to write a letter to Harri. He hated the fact that he wouldn't see her when she arrived but, hopefully, she would stop by the store while in Diagon Alley.

"Can't go five minutes without writing a love letter, can you, George?" Fred asked teasingly.

"Says the man who wrote a novel to his girlfriend," George retorted.

"Hey, Angelina loves my letters! She says she's happy that I have so much to tell her."

George rolled his eyes as he finished his note. He tucked it under his pillow, knowing that Harri would be staying in his and Fred's room while she was here. Hopefully, she would spot the secret note.

As the twins headed downstairs with their packed bags, they saw Ronnie and Ginny in the kitchen, glaring out the window.

"Geez, you two don't have to be so mad that we're going," Fred said as he stood next to Ginny.

"Yeah, you'll always be our precious little sisters," George said in a baby voice as he stood by Ronnie.

"Shut up, you gits," Ronnie growled.

"We're trying to glare at Phlegm in peace," Ginny said.

George looked outside and spotted Fleur Delacour, their oldest brother's, Bill's, fiancé. She was discussing something with Mrs. Weasley, who looked as though she wished to be anywhere else but with Fleur.

Fleur, as though she sensed the four pairs of eyes on her, turned towards the window and waved, a smile on her face. The four siblings waved back, George noticing that Ronnie and Ginny had forced smiles onto their faces.

"What the hell does Bill see in her?" Ronnie asked when the French girl turned away, "I never pictured him as the type to go for a pretty face alone…"

"Well, she is a quarter veela," Ginny said, "Maybe Mum can find a way to talk him out of the marriage."

"C'mon, you two," Fred said, clapping Ronnie on the back, "Don't be so mean to Fleur. She's a decent girl."

"Yeah, go and defend the beautiful French girl, Fred," Ginny snapped.

"Oi, don't you suggest anything!" Fred replied, "George and I already have two lovely ladies by our sides."

"And what they see in you two, I'll never know," Ronnie muttered, "George, Harri's pretty disappointed that you won't be here to greet her when she comes over. Can't you stay for a couple more days?"

"I would," George said sincerely, "But the shop's really booming…"

"We can't afford to stay away for too long," Fred added.

"So we have to go," George finished, "But listen, you lot better come and visit before school starts."

"Yeah," Fred said with a smirk, "Otherwise Georgie might go through Harri withdrawal."

"Bugger off, Freddie…"

* * *

"Oh, here's George…"

George turned around at the sound of his name and nearly dropped the box of Shield Hats he was carrying. Fred was guiding Harri towards the back of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. George felt himself smiling when he saw Harri, who looked excited to see him.

"…I'll give you two some alone time," Fred said as he took the box from George's hands, "Feel free to use the storage room to catch up, talk about the future, snog your brains out…"

"Move, Fred!" George shouted as his twin ran away laughing while Harri's cheeks turned a dark pink.

George stepped forward and grabbed Harri's hand, enjoying that spark he felt. He pulled her towards the storage room and closed the door behind them so that they could have some privacy.

"So, what do you think?" George asked as he lit up the room.

"It's amazing!" Harri said happily, "I knew you guys would do well but this is something else!"

George beamed at Harri's compliments. He liked hearing people complimenting the shop, but it was what Harri thought about all this that meant the most to George.

"Well, Fred and I owe all of this to you," George said, gazing about proudly, "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be the devilishly handsome, successful, brilliant business men we are now."

"Would you have been more modest though?" Harri asked playfully.

"Doubt it!" George said, tapping Harri's nose.

The two of them laughed for a bit. George looked Harri over, seeing if there were any signs that she had been mistreated at the Dursleys or hurt during whatever adventure Dumbledore had taken her on. She was still on the scrawny side, as Mrs. Weasley would say, and her clothes were still baggy. But, other than that, she looked the same as always. Same messy hair in its same ponytail, same bright smile, same brilliant eyes…

"Hold on," George said, reaching out and taking off her glasses.

While Harri protested, saying that her vision was horrible and she needed the glasses, George cast a Mending Charm on the glasses, having seen that they were taped up. George stepped forward and Harri stood still as he placed the glasses back on her.

Harri smiled as George brushed a loose strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"You've been alright, Harri?" he asked, not stepping away, his hand still pressed against Harri's cheek.

"Fine," Harri replied in a sincere tone, "I'm glad I've left the Dursleys behind."

"Dumbledore isn't making you do anything strange, is he?" George asked in a worried tone he rarely showed anyone other than Fred.

"I'm alright, George!" Harri replied, placing a hand atop the one George had on her cheek, "Honestly, since when are you a worrywart?"

"Since always," he shot back, "Don't blame me for being concerned about my girlfriend's safety, especially when she's the bloody Girl Who Lived."

Harri's cheek felt warm at that. George was confused until he realized what he had just said. His "girlfriend"…He had called Harri his girlfriend out loud. He had never really said that to her face.

"Well…" Harri said slowly while George scratched his head from embarrassment, "My boyfriend should know by now that it's hard to kill me."

"Don't say something like that so casually," he said, loving how the word "boyfriend" sounded coming from her.

George pulled Harri against him and wrapped his arms around her. Harri returned the hug gently while George stroked her hair slowly.

"You'll write a lot while I'm at Hogwarts, right?" she murmured against his chest.

"I told you I would," he answered, "You'll have the record for most letters ever received by a Hogwarts student before the year is over."

"I'm sure Hedwig will appreciate the workout," Harri said fondly. He saw her looking at his magenta robes, "…You know, these robes really clash with your hair, George."

"Oh?" George replied as she looked up and met his gaze, "Is that a problem, Harri?"

"No," Harri replied with a smile, "It's very you, George…"

George let out a small chuckle as he bent his head down to kiss her.

* * *

George groaned as he read his latest letter from Harri.

"You must be joking!" he said in disbelief.

"What's up, George?" Fred asked.

The twins, after a busy day of selling, were resting in their flat above the store. Fred was in the middle of writing yet another novel-length letter to Angelina.

"Guess which slimy git finally got the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" George responded.

Fred's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"No way!" he cried, "There can't be-He-_Dumbledore's lost it_!"

"Tell me about it," George muttered.

As Fred went off on a tangent about Snape teaching DADA, George quickly read over Harri's letter again. She had told him all about Slughorn and his so called "Slug Club". Stupid name, if he did say so himself. Apparently, Harri and Ginny were both at risk for being recruited. George knew for a fact that meant that Hermes also might be part of the club, once Slughorn saw the boy's skill. George also knew that Ronnie was going to be in a foul mood if Slughorn paid her no notice…

George saw where Harri was coming from when she wrote about the possibility of Malfoy being a Death Eater. But he had to agree with Ronnie and Hermes, it was so unlikely. Malfoy was a snobbish little prat who drew power from his dad's influence. Well, former influence, now that he was in Azkaban. Having someone like Malfoy as a Death Eater was almost like a pathetic joke…

He raised an eyebrow when Harri mentioned her first Potions class. Her handwriting was a little shaky when she wrote the word Amortentia.

"Oi, Fred!" George said, "What does Amortentia do?"

"Amortentia…" Fred repeated, "I think the smelly git said something about it being a love potion…Why?"

Before George could hide the letter, Fred snatched it out of his hands and read it over, the smile on his face growing wide as he read it over.

"Well, I wonder what dear little Harrikins smelled, don't you, George?" Fred asked in a mockingly curious tone.

"Sod off!" George exclaimed, his ears a dark red, "Hey, where are the order forms from the Hogwarts students?"

Fred tossed him a stack of papers. George smirked. Filch may have banned all their items but there was no way he would mess with their business.

"This bloke ordered a bunch of love potions," George said, "Who the hell is this Romain Vane guy?"

* * *

"Oh, great…" George said, shaking his head, "Not again…"

George was eating lunch, reading over the letter Harri had sent earlier in the morning, while Fred was talking with Angelina, who was visiting the store. George, not wanting to stick around for the snogging, went into the storage room.

Ronnie and Hermes were at it again. George agreed with Harri, it was getting annoying waiting for a relationship to bloom between the two. Sure, George was annoyed at the idea that anyone was dating his little sister. He was still ticked at Dean Thomas, who Ginny was currently dating, and Lonnie Lovegood, who George knew that Ginny had given up hope of dating. But still, it was obvious that Ronnie had it bad for Hermes, and vice versa.

Ronnie's nerves were still horrible when it came to Quidditch, but at least she had managed to stay on the team as Keeper, while Ginny made it as Chaser. He wasn't sure how he felt on Hermes' Confunding one of the opponents or Harri's pretend use of Felix Felicis. The latter had resulted in yet another falling out between Ronnie and Hermes…

…And Ronnie dating Landon Brown…

"I knew I hated that git for a reason," George muttered as he pictured Brown in his head, "Maybe I can send him some disguised snacks from the Skiving Snackboxes…"

George winced as he read about what happened to his old teammate and friend, Katie Bell, at the last Hogsmeade visit. George had wanted to go in order to surprise Harri but things had become far too busy at the shop. He just couldn't find himself agreeing with Harri that Malfoy had done it…

George read the last few lines of Harri's letter as he took a drink of pumpkin juice.

_And, to top it all off, this guy named Romain Vane won't leave me be! I told him that I was dating you, but I don't think he believes me. Figures, since you're not around to prove it. He's getting on my last nerve!_

George coughed and sputtered, the juice spilling over his clothes, the floor and the letter. Vane…Romain Vane…The git who ordered all those love potions? He was after Harri?

George felt an overwhelming surge of hatred towards this Vane bloke, whoever he was. How could he get even with the idiot…?

* * *

"George."

The redhead looked up at the sound of his name and smiled. Harri was standing at the doorway, hands on her hips and a serious expression on her face.

"Morning, love," he greeted as he sat up on his bed, glad that the room was empty, "Come on in."

Harri did and took a seat next to George, though she didn't look too pleased. George couldn't exactly blame her for being mad at him. He had promised to somehow see her but something had always popped up and kept him from doing so…It would explain her cold greeting when he came to the Burrow and saw her with Ronnie, whom he and Fred teased about Brown.

"C'mon, Harri," George said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's Christmas Eve! You're not going to stay mad at me forever, are you?"

"Not _forever_," was all Harri said in reply, shrugging off his hand and not looking at him.

"You think I don't want to see you?" he asked, a little angry, "I've wanted to date you for years now. Don't you think I want this relationship to work?"

"I can't help it, George!" Harri said, still not looking at him, "…It's weird, not having you there at Hogwarts…The letters are great but this is the first time I've seen you since before school started…I miss you."

George turned Harri's face towards him and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I miss you too, Harri," he replied, "…This dating stuff is lot more complicated than others say it is, huh?"

George's heart thumped loudly when Harri's eyes finally met his and she smiled softly.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied, "They should really teach things like this in Hogwarts. Be better than Divination."

"Yeah, I can picture it now!" George said in an announcer-like tone, "Introducing the newest class, How to Not Fail at Dating the Person You've Been Pining After Like a Dog Pines for a Bone!"

"Long title but an intriguing idea," Harri said with a giggle, "How do you do this, George Weasley? I'm mad at you and then I'm suddenly laughing at whatever you say or do."

"Years of practice!" George said with a satisfied smirk, "Master pranksters have to be skilled at this."

Harri smiled and George took the opportunity to press his lips against hers. When Harri began to pull away, George reached a hand to the back of her head and pulled her back. His fingers started to lightly trail down her neck.

"George?" Harri said when he suddenly pulled back.

"Man, Harri…" he said, breathing a little harder, "I missed you more than I thought…"

* * *

George wandered downstairs later in the evening, while Fred teased Bill about Fleur. George knew his twin was only acting that way because he was trying desperately not to bring up Percy's appearance about an hour ago. Only George had noticed Percy's rather melancholy expression as he looked about the Burrow.

As he came back up, he saw Harri down the hall with a box under her arm.

"What's up?" he asked as she strode towards him.

She didn't answer, only grabbing his arm and pulling him back down the stairs and into the empty living room. George watched, his hands in his pockets, as Harri pulled something out of the box.

"What's this?" she asked.

She held up a gorgeous, elegant dark red dress. George smirked at the rather flustered expression on her face.

"My Christmas gift to you," he replied, enjoying her blush, "You don't like it?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean, it's lovely!" she said, "But, why-?"

"I passed by the shop while picking up some groceries," George explained, "And I thought it would look great on you…So, how about it? Will you model it for me?"

Harri smacked his arm playfully and put the dress back in its box.

"This will only come out for special occasions," Harri said as she began to walk off.

"This is a special occasion!" George cried, "It's Christmas!"

"Even more special occasions than Christmas, George!"

* * *

Fred and George wandered about Hogsmeade, a large wrapped gift under George's arm. It was Ronnie's seventeenth birthday and the twins had made it to Hogsmeade in order to surprise her and, for George, Harri as well.

"So, you think she'll kill you for that prank you pulled?" Fred asked.

"Maybe," George replied, smirking as he thought about the Chocolate Cauldrons, "Well, she'll forgive us when we give her this."

"The book or the broom service kit?"

"Good choice by the way, brother of mine," George said, "If our Ickle Ronniekins had been a boy, we would've passed on _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_."

"But giving her the sequel, _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Bewitch Your Wizard_, was our only option," Fred said, "It's weird. I want Ronnie to get a move on with Hermes but I'll still kill that boy if he starts dating her."

"That reminds me," George said, "Harri wrote me that Ginny has moved onto Lonnie Lovegood."

"WHAT?" Fred shouted, "When the hell did _that_ happen?"

"A couple weeks ago. She called it off with Dean and, a few days later, Lonnie asked her out…I don't think we have to be too worried though…"

"Yeah…" Fred admitted grudgingly, "Lonnie's not the type to try anything like other boys…I'm still going to-Hey, isn't that Hedwig?"

George looked up and saw Harri's snowy owl flying towards him, a letter wrapped around her leg. George handed off Ronnie's present to Fred as Hedwig landed on his outstretched arm, holding her leg out.

"What a girlfriend you have," Fred said as George read the note, "Sending you-George…? What's wrong?"

George looked up at Fred with a horrified look on his face.

"Ronnie's been poisoned."

* * *

George wrote a short note and sent it off to Harri. He saw that Fred was watching him with an amused expression as he hurriedly got ready.

"So, what's the plan, Georgie?" Fred asked.

"Easy," George replied, "Today's the Quidditch final. I told Harri to use her invisibility cloak and go through the secret passage that leads to Honeydukes' cellar during the celebrations or pity party that happens afterwards."

"And you convinced the owners to not go into the cellar for twenty minutes by offering free advertising for their store," Fred stated, "You're so romantic, George. I'm so proud I can cry!"

"Shut it!" George said, throwing a pillow at Fred before Apparating.

George waited quietly in the cellar of Honeydukes, pacing back and forth and running a hand through his hair nervously. He turned his gaze towards the trapdoor in the ground as it rose. Harri's head popped out and she quickly climbed up.

George and Harri stared at each other for a few seconds before Harri's face broke out into a wide grin.

"We won!" she cried happily, "We won the Cup!"

George let out a grunt as Harri ran at him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her in return, spinning her around a couple times.

"I wasn't even at the game and they won!" Harri said, her arms wrapped firmly around George's neck.

"Way to go!" George said teasingly, "You made your team so good, they don't even need you!"

Harri scoffed at him before pulling his head down and kissing him. George's eyes widened for a brief second before closing as he pulled her tightly against him. He lifted her off the ground as one of her hands tangled itself in his hair...

George didn't know how long they were pressed against each other before he gently put her down and pushed her away from him. Harri watched him confusedly as he went to the opposite end of the cellar.

"What's wrong?" Harri asked, her voice sounding a bit hurt by his action.

"Trust me, love," George said, a bit dazed, "You'll be safer over there…I…I have a hard time controlling myself around you…"

Harri blushed a dark pink and stayed on her end of the cellar, looking a little sheepish by her sudden action.

"So, what's new with you?" George asked, trying to remove the awkward silence between them, "Still stalking Malfoy?"

"I'm not stalking him!" Harri replied, "I'm telling you, he's a Death Eater!"

George simply laughed as the two of them started a conversation with each other about what had been going on over the year.

* * *

George and Fred stood in silence, wearing their black dragon skin robes, after the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. The people of the crowd were starting to talk with each other.

George was still in quite a daze…The idea that Dumbledore was dead, at the hands of that git Snape, still hadn't gotten into George's head yet. Part of him still felt as though this was a horrible dream…

George looked over to the side and spotted Percy standing next to the new Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour. George briefly wondered if Percy would be able to come back home, now that Dumbledore was…dead…

"George…" Fred said softly, nudging him.

George followed Fred's gaze and spotted Harri staring at him, her expression indecipherable. George slowly walked over to Harri and stood before her. Her eyes were bloodshot.

"George…" Harri said in a soft voice, "I can't see you anymore…We can't be together."

The buzz of all the other conversations died out as Harri spoke those words. George stared at Harri in a shocked silence for seconds before a bitter smile formed.

"You're going to go off and be a noble prat, huh?" he said.

"George," Harri said, her voice breaking very slightly, "You have no idea how much I've enjoyed the past year. We didn't see each other much but…I…I can't anymore. I've got to do this alone."

Most other girls would have started crying at this point. But Harri simply looked at him…

"Voldemort has used the people I care about to his advantage before. He always tries to find some way to get to me through my loved ones. If we keep this up, imagine what danger you'll be in!"

"Oh dear," George said sarcastically, "I'll be in danger from Voldemort? What a shock…"

"Be serious, George!"

"I am! God help me, I am, Harri…I'm already in danger just by being against Voldemort. I want to stay with you! I don't care-"

"I _do_ care!" Harri interrupted, "What if this was _your_ funeral, huh? And it was all my fault…"

George let out a sigh. He looked over at the lake for a few moments before Harri spoke up again.

"I wish I could've confronted you about my feelings sooner," she whispered, "We could have had so much time together…"

"…I still remember when I first saw you," George said with a soft smile, "You were a scrawny ickle first year back then. I just thought I would be nice and help…Man, you caught me off guard with those eyes of yours."

"Just like Mum's," she said.

"They may be your mother's eyes to you," George said, "But they've always been _Harri's_ eyes to me. Harri, I never expected any girl to do to me what you did…You're something else."

The corner of Harri's lips turned upwards just a bit….

"I wish we had more time," she said.

"But you've got a world to save," George said with a short chuckle, "…Alright…Figures that taking out Voldemort is a top priority…I've always liked heroic girls."

Harri nodded and turned, walking away at a brisk pace. George stared after her until Fred placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She broke it off?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," George replied.

"Want me to yell at her?"

George laughed quietly at that.

"No…When this war is over, I'll chase after her again. After all, she's been in my head since I was thirteen. I think I can wait a little while longer…"

"You sure, George?" Fred asked as a gentle breeze played with their hair.

"Positive," George answered.

He took in a deep breath and let it out.

"After all, I love her…"

* * *

And we're finally done with this little mini-series. Poor George…But, we all know how the story will end, isn't that right?

So, next chapter will be a Deathly Hallows moment! This whole story will be over by sometime next week. I hope you stick around until the very end!

Read and review, please! See you!


	30. The Seven Potters

Hello everyone, once more! Here we are! We're finally getting into Deathly Hallows. Now, this is a scene I've been dying to do since I started this story. That's right everyone, the Seven Potters scene! Can you imagine how awkward this scene would have been if Harry was a girl? Well, I'm going to add a bit from The Fallen Warrior here too. Please enjoy!

And, one more time, I give recognition to the artists whose gender bender drawings I draw inspiration from. CrownCat, whose versions of female Harry, male Hermione, female Neville and male Luna are what one should picture when reading this story. Also, maaria, whose version of female Ron is, like I said, the closest to what I have in mind for Ronnie, though my Ronnie is more freckly and taller and (as of the moment) wearing her hair long. And also to Chakolite-G, whose pictures of female Harri and George are what inspired me to pair them together in this story. Check out these three on deviantArt, because they are amazing!

Disclaimer: Nellie: M-m-me? Um, sure, I guess I'll go. WillowBlueJay17 doesn't own Harry Potter everyone. W-w-was that okay? Me: Just fine, Nellie…Just fine…

* * *

"Right…That should be it…"

Harri placed her packed rucksack, her Firebolt and Hedwig's cage on the ground as she went over to the window of her room. She watched as the Dursleys' car went down the road, soon disappearing from sight.

It was something else…To think that she may never see them again. The three who had been a constant in her life each and every year, despite all else…The three who had made her miserable for so long.

Well, she found that some of the bitterness she felt towards Dudley had gone away. She had been shocked when he shook her hand and told her that he was grateful for her helping him during the Dementor attack. Harri would have a hard time forgiving Dudley for all their childhood years…But maybe, with this latest act, the possibility of it happening has increased.

"Shall we head down, Hedwig?" Harri asked the owl, who was still acting rather sullen towards her for being stuck in the cage.

Harri checked her rucksack one more time, just to make sure she packed everything she needed. Her Muggle clothing, the Invisibility Cloak she inherited from her dad, her potion-making kit, certain important books, the photo album that Hagrid gave her back in her first year, a stack of letters from her loved ones, most from Ronnie, Hermes, George, and Sirius, and her wand. Yes, that looked about right. Harri patted her front pockets, one that held the Marauder's Map and the other that held the mirror shard from Sirius' last gift to her and the locket and note from R.A.B.

She looked about her room slowly. It was far neater than it had ever been before. One side held all of the junk that could burn and disappear, for all she cared. On the other side was her old school trunk, inside of which were all her school books, supplies, school and Quidditch robes, cauldron and the like. Call her too optimistic, but Harri hoped that when this whole war was over, whenever that may be, that this trunk and all it held inside would be safe…

Harri then walked over to her bed. Resting atop the thin blanket were a few items that she couldn't figure out what to do with.

She had found it hard to decide what to take with her and what would be left behind. Harri sometimes found herself trying to rationalize keeping one thing and taking another.

The old badge, which was now firmly stuck on _SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY_, moving pictures of Harri with her friends and her Quidditch teammates throughout the years, an article that had a picture of her and the three other Champions of the Triwizard Tournament. She looked at them with nostalgia before finally placing them inside her trunk. They weren't going to help her any on this mission…

She then looked at the final three items…A worn copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_, a toy Golden Snitch, and a box that contained a red dress, all presents from George.

Harri picked up the Snitch and tossed it up high, making it fly around. She watched it for a moment as she picked up the box with the dress and the book and put them near her rucksack.

Back when she had broken up with George, she had nearly given him back the Snitch right there. But she didn't…She just couldn't bring herself to do so…

"They won't help me," Harri said to Hedwig as she snatched the Snitch, "It's not like I can't get a new copy of the book or a new dress. And why should I bring this toy? No, I should just pack them in the trunk…"

Harri told herself and Hedwig this multiple times, even as she packed the book and dress in her rucksack and shoved the Snitch into the same pocket as the locket and mirror shard…

* * *

Harri stared at everyone before reluctantly tugging out a couple strands of her hair and putting it into the Polyjuice Potion.

It was soon going to be Harri's seventeenth birthday, the day she finally became an adult wizard. The day that they figured that Voldemort and the Death Eaters would attack the Dursley house and try to kill Harri.

To prevent this, Harri was going to be moved. She had been surprised to see so many people she cared about here with her. Ronnie, freckly as ever and with her hair in a braided ponytail. Hermes, running a hand through his bushy hair and giving Harri a reassuring grin. George…Smiling with longing at Harri, Fred by his side. Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Moody, Kingsley and even Mundungus Fletcher, who Harri had nearly strangled during their last meeting. All of them were here for her…

And six of them were going to impersonate her…

Harri had been furious when she learned of the plan. About how there were going to be seven Potters in the skies tonight, so as to confuse any followers. She didn't want any of them to risk so much for her.

But, after much arguing, Harri was forced to give in to this horrible plan…

When Ronnie, Hermes, George, Fred, Fleur and Mundungus stepped forward to receive the potion, Harri grew more nervous, partially for a different reason…

"Um, you know, maybe two decoys are enough?" she suggested as she glanced at Hermes, the twins and Mundungus.

"Nonsense!" Moody shouted, "The more there are, the better! Now's not the time to be shy, Potter."

Harri nodded slowly as the others drank the potion. She watched as Ronnie's and Fleur's hair grew just a bit shorter and darkened. Meanwhile, the boys' hair grew and grew as their bodies shrank.

Harri simply stared as six Harriet Potters stood gasping and panting in front of her. Ronnie's and Fleur's clothes looked somewhat baggy on them while the boys' outfits were practically falling off of them.

"Wow, we're identical!" the twins said simultaneously.

"I knew I'd make a good looking girl," Fred said as he examined his reflection in the kettle.

"That something you think about often, Fred?" George asked as he grabbed his pants, which were about to slip off.

Moody put a bag of clothes and glasses that were identical to the real Harri's on the ground, ordering the copycats to get changed into them. Harri just stood there, slack jawed, at this, one of the most bizarre events she had ever witnessed.

It wasn't until the Harri she recognized as Ronnie, based on her clothes, took off her shirt without a care that the real Harri realized what was about to happen.

"Hold on!" she shouted, though the others continued changing, "At least turn around! And don't any of you look or anything!"

"It's alright, Harri," Lupin said calmly, though he had the decency to cover his eyes with his hand to make her feel better, "It'll be over soon…"

"It's not your body that's being displayed!" Harri argued, her face turning redder with each passing second.

"Wow, Harri…" Ronnie said as she looked down at her chest, "You're bigger than I expected you'd be."

"Not my fault you're so flat," Harri shot back before she put her head in her hands with embarrassment.

"Shut up! …Huh, I knew you didn't have a tattoo…"

Harri looked up after a moment and spotted Hermes trying to put on the new clothes with his eyes firmly shut.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," he kept muttering over and over.

"Ronnie, go help him," Harri sighed.

Ronnie zipped her jeans and looked over at Hermes. She rolled her, well, Harri's, eyes before assisting him.

"Don't be such a baby, Hermes," Ronnie said.

"My luck is rather rotten," Hermes said, turning pink as Ronnie helped him with the bra, "This is the second time I had to become a girl when dealing with this potion…"

"First," Ronnie stated, "You turned into a cat last time, remember?"

"I try not to…"

Harri looked at everyone else, who were nearly done, except…

Harri raised an eyebrow at George, whose hands were gripping the hem of his shirt, a stricken expression on his, Harri's, face. He hadn't even begun changing…

Harri groaned and marched over to him. Before he could say a word, she quickly pulled the shirt over his head and reached down to retrieve a bra.

"You shouldn't have volunteered if this bugs you, George," Harri stated as she clipped on the bra and then reached down for a shirt.

"Hey, I have to do my part to help you, Harri," George replied, his eyes closed during the whole process, "Well, at least I can check 'cross dressing' off my bucket list."

Harri smiled as she helped him finish changing. As she put a pair of glasses on George, he smirked at her.

"See you at the Burrow, Harri…" he said, tapping her nose before joining Fred.

* * *

Harri stood by Ginny, clutching her rucksack close to her. Both Hedwig and her Firebolt had been lost while she and Hagrid were being chased by the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Harri closed her eyes as she felt the tears starting to form once more. Hedwig had been her loyal companion and her link to the magical world every summer when she was forced back to the Dursleys. The Firebolt had been Sirius' very first gift to her…

Harri shook her head to get her thoughts straight. She had to focus. According to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, none of the others made it back to the Burrow yet. Despite what Mrs. Weasley said, Harri knew the fault lay with her if any of the others had been hurt or-

_Don't think that way!_ her mind scolded.

"Mum!" Ginny shouted, pointing at a spot a few feet away as Hagrid drank some brandy.

Harri watched, hopeful, as a blue light appeared, growing larger and brighter until George and Lupin appeared. Harri's heart leapt, only to immediately plunge into her stomach.

Lupin was supporting George, who was unconscious and whose face was covered in blood.

"_George_…" Harri whispered before sprinting towards the two, Ginny close behind her.

Thankfully, Harri's emotional side, which wanted to hold onto George and never let him go, was overpowered by her rational side, which grabbed George's legs and helped Lupin to carry him into the Burrow and onto a sofa.

When the lamplight fell on George's head, Ginny gasped and Harri drew in a sharp breath as her stomach lurched…One of George's ears was missing.

"George," Harri said once more, reaching a hand out to his face.

She was stopped by Lupin, who grabbed her by the arm and roughly dragged her into the kitchen.

After Lupin had checked that she was the real Harri and they had an argument about Harri's use of a Disarming Charm on a possibly Imperiused Stan Shunpike, Hermes and Kingsley arrived.

Harri hugged Hermes tightly as Kingsley explained to Lupin what happened. Harri felt Hermes tense, his face extremely pale and his eyes wide, when Lupin explained that no one else was back.

Harri eventually went back inside, her thoughts on the whereabouts of the others. Ronnie, Fred, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Moody, and Mundungus…Where were they?

Harri walked into the sitting room, where Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were still treating George. There was a clean, gaping hole where his ear had once been.

Harri slowly walked towards George and knelt to the ground, next to Mrs. Weasley.

"How is he?" she asked softly.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her with tearful eyes.

"I can't make it grow back, not when it's been removed by Dark Magic. But it could have been so much worse…He's alive."

"Thank God…" Harri whispered, her voice breaking just a bit.

She reached a hand out, hesitating for a moment, before she slowly and gently stroked George's hair, not caring that she was getting blood on her hand. George was alive…He was alive…

_He was alive_…

* * *

It had been several minutes. Mr. Weasley and Fred had both returned safely and George had finally woken up. The second the rather pathetic joke about his ear left his lips, Harri knew he would be just fine. George looked at Harri, relief written on his face.

"Hi there, Harri…" he said weakly, "You _are_ Harri, right?"

"It's me, George…" Harri replied, still stroking George's hair softly.

"Sorry for the mess," he said with a soft smile as Harri's hand arrived at his cheek. He leaned his head into her touch, "Hope you're not faint of heart…"

"I'm just glad you're alive, you git!" Harri scolded halfheartedly.

When George chuckled at her, Harri had to hold back her desire to apologize for everything she had put him through…Her desire to hold him…To kiss him…

* * *

The minutes passed and passed, but no one else was back yet. Ginny stepped outside to wait for them. Harri had a strong urge to join her, her concern over Ronnie and the others mounting with each passing second.

Harri watched as George slowly lifted one of his hands and put it atop her own, squeezing it very lightly.

"Go on," he said, "When you see the others, yell at them for me, okay?"

Harri laughed and stood up. She walked outside and stood between Hermes and Ginny, looking up at the sky and waiting…

* * *

"It's them!"

Tonks landed on the ground in a long skid. She jumped off the broom and into Lupin's arms. Ronnie staggered off the broom and put her hands on her knees, taking deep breaths. She looked up at Harri and Hermes. All three of them were in some sort of daze as she walked towards them.

"You're okay…" she whispered.

Her words were the trigger. Hermes flew at her and hugged her so tightly, Harri thought Ronnie might burst. Hermes' face was buried in Ronnie's hair, his figure trembling almost unnoticeably. Ronnie freed one of her arms from his grip and held it out to Harri. Harri smiled and joined the embrace, so thankful that both of her best friends had survived this night…

As Tonks recounted what had happened to them, Harri felt a balloon of happiness swelling up inside her.

"Ronnie was brilliant!" Tonks praised, "Stunned a Death Eater, hit him straight to the head. And when you're flying around on brooms..."

"You did?" Hermes asked, lifting his face from Ronnie's hair and looking down at her, his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"Always the tone of surprise," Ronnie said in a grumpy voice, breaking free of Hermes' grip and crossing her arms in front of her.

Harri giggled at the pout on Ronnie's face and Hermes' somewhat irritated expression. Her balloon of happiness grew when Bill and Fleur both arrived, unharmed, minutes later…

"Mad-Eye's dead."

And then, it popped.

* * *

Done! Poor Harri…It really would have been a lot weirder if Harry had been a girl in the series. The Seven Potters scene would have provided so much fan service…I hope you liked this moment and I hope you'll join me for the next one!

Please read and review, everyone! Thanks!


	31. The Birthday Present

And we are back again! I think this chapter and the next one will be on the shorter side, just because the moments aren't that long for me to change up. Also, after the next chapter, there's going to be a huge jump. By that I mean that the next chapter is Bill's wedding and the chapter after that will be the Locket Scene. I originally wanted to do a chapter on the infiltration of the Ministry of Magic, but then I realized the only change up was going to be a short funny scene about Hermes, yet again, being changed into a girl by the Polyjuice Potion.

One little note. I make a brief reference to the pocket watch necklace that Ronnie received in the chapter "A Rather Chaotic Birthday". Just to clarify, it's not a huge pocket watch. It's like one of those cute, little ones, okay?

Oh, by the way, **I have an interesting poll up on my profile**. It doesn't have to do with the story but it's about Harry Potter Gender Bender stories and the clichés that often go with them. Try it out, please!

Anyway, let's get to the chapter!

Disclaimer: Alright, back off all of you. I'm back for the disclaimers. I don't own Harry Potter, its universe and the rest. Sigh…Nice to be back!

* * *

Harri and Ronnie talked for several minutes but neither of them could figure it out. Who was this Gregorovitch and why was Voldemort looking for him?

Harri rubbed her still stinging scar as she tried to decipher her latest vision. She could only imagine what Hermes would say if he knew about this. He was always telling Harri to keep Voldemort out of her mind. Although how he expected her to stop seeing stuff while she slept was beyond her.

"Well, happy birthday anyway," Ronnie said with a yawn.

Harri blinked at Ronnie's incredibly blurry figure for a moment before she smiled.

"Oh, that's right! I'm seventeen now!"

Harri grabbed her wand and performed the Summoning Charm on her glasses.

"I wouldn't do that," Ronnie said in a musical tone as she got up and brushed her hair.

"Why not? Ouch!"

Harri clapped a hand over her eye when her glasses poked it. Ronnie, being such a good friend, decided to laugh hysterically as Harri grumbled and put her glasses on manually.

"I knew it!" Ronnie said with a giggle, "I saw Percy-"

Ronnie's laugh cut off and she frowned deeply, brushing her hair a bit more vigorously. Harri couldn't blame her. She too could not forgive Percy for abandoning his family two years ago. Though she wondered what Percy was doing, now that Voldemort was back, Dumbledore was dead and the second war had begun…

Harri decided to take Ronnie's mind off of her estranged brother by getting back at her for laughing before. She decided to do so by turning Ronnie's Chudley Cannons posters a bright blue and magically manipulating Ronnie's ponytail as though it were a ribbon…The resulting knot took several painful minutes to undo.

Ronnie took her own revenge, after fixing her posters and her hair, by turning Harri's hair a bright pink that could rival Tonks'.

"Very funny," Harri said dryly as she put her hair in its usual ponytail after turning it back to its normal black color.

"Yeah, it was," Ronnie replied with a smirk as she put on the pocket watch necklace her parents got for her and the silver bracelet that Hermes gave her last year.

Most girls would have probably mentioned that the gold necklace and the silver bracelet clashed. Then again, most girls didn't know Ronnie Weasley like Harri did.

"Well, let's head downstairs…" Harri said as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ronnie said, grabbing Harri by the arm. She handed her a rectangular parcel, "Your present! Unwrap it here though…The twin trolls won't ever let me live it down if they see it. Then again, Mum and Ginny probably wouldn't either."

Harri ripped off the wrapping paper, wondering what the gift could possibly be. When she pulled it out, she looked up at Ronnie with an incredulous expression.

"A book?" she asked, "Has Hermes been influencing you more than I thought?"

"Bugger off," Ronnie said with a wave of her hand, "Read the title."

"_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Bewitch Your Wizard_?" Harri said, raising an eyebrow, "Ronnie, what-?"

"It's a brilliant book!" Ronnie said with a wide grin, temporarily shocking Harri, who had never heard those words said in such a way from anyone other than Hermes, "It teaches you all you need to know about handling blokes. I wish I had it sooner! Then, I could've gotten rid of Landon and finally gotten-"

Ronnie's ears turned pink as she looked away. Harri let out a very soft chuckle, quite certain as to exactly what Ronnie was going to say.

"Well, anyways…" Ronnie continued in a flustered tone as she scratched her freckly face nervously, "Fred and George bought me a copy for my seventeenth birthday, and I've really been picking up on stuff. You're bound to find it useful too, Harri!"

Harri laughed as she flipped through the pages of the book. She figured she had found the reason behind Ronnie's actions the day before. Hermes had looked like he was on the verge of breaking down from the stress and sorrow of Moody's death, the trio's upcoming hunt for Horcruxes, and having erased any memory his parents had of him to insure their safety. Harri, guilty over being the cause of Hermes' pain, had moved to comfort him, only to be beaten by Ronnie. Ronnie had sat beside the bushy haired wizard and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering jokes and words of comfort to him. Hermes had looked as surprised as Harri, but he looked incredibly pleased as well.

As Ronnie went off ahead of Harri, the smile on Harri's face faded…Truth be told, the only way this book would be useful to Harri would be if there was a chapter on restarting a relationship with the boy one adores after the end of a worldwide wizarding war that forced one to break up with him in the first place…

* * *

When Harri and Ronnie arrived downstairs, they were greeted by several people, all of whom wished Harri a happy birthday. Mrs. Weasley beamed at her and directed her towards a square parcel from her and Mr. Weasley.

When Harri opened the box, she saw there was a wristwatch inside. It was gold, a bit beaten up and the face had stars circling around instead of hands.

"The tradition is that wizards receive the wristwatches while witches get the pocket watch necklaces," Mrs. Weasley explained, her face rather anxious, "But, with things as they are now, and we wanted to do something…I'm sorry it isn't new, it was actually my brother Fabian's, and he wasn't always the careful one-"

Before Mrs. Weasley could go any further, Harri embraced her, burying her head in her shoulder. Harri hoped that the hug would explain what she felt to Mrs. Weasley, especially considering that her voice was currently failing her.

Once Harri stepped away, she looked back at the watch, tenderly running a finger along its face. She placed it safely on a chair as more people entered the kitchen.

* * *

By the time Harri was done unwrapping the presents, she had received quite a haul. A new Sneakoscope from Hermes, an enchanted penknife from Bill and Fleur (Bill explained that he had overheard Harri one day stating that she missed the one that Sirius had given her), chocolates from the Delacours, and a book on the Puddlemere United Quidditch team from Ginny. Harri grinned at this. She had been exaggerating earlier when she told Mrs. Weasley that she didn't support them. Harri just wasn't a raving fan for any team but she did hold a fondness for the Puddlemere United team due to a lingering loyalty towards her old Quidditch captain.

"Happy birthday, Harrikins!" Fred said as he gave her a large box, "Here's my gift to you."

"Just yours?" Harri sad amusedly as she unwrapped the box of the latest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise, "Wouldn't it be yours and George's?"

Fred only gave Harri a mysterious smirk, making her feel a bit suspicious.

"Alright, I'll pack these for you," Hermes said in a bright tone as he took Harri's presents from her arms. Harri, Ronnie and Hermes were heading towards the staircase so that they could work on the rest of their plans concerning their search for the Horcruxes, "I'm nearly done but I have a bit more laundry to do."

"So why don't you do it?" Ronnie asked.

"Ah…Well…" Hermes said in an uncomfortable tone, "You see…"

"What?" Ronnie pressed on.

"I'm…" Hermes said embarrassedly, "I'm waiting for your undergarments to come out of the wash, Ronnie…"

Harri held back her laugh when she saw Ronnie's face turn beet red as she sputtered for a response to Hermes' statement.

"Harri, come here, would you?"

Harri looked down the hall at the sound of her name. It was George, standing in the doorway of his and Fred's old bedroom.

Ronnie narrowed her eyes and looked back and forth between Harri and her brother. Hermes took the redhead by the elbow and tugged her upstairs. Harri gulped a bit as she went inside the twins' bedroom and George closed the door behind them.

Harri stood in the middle of the room she had once stayed in. She rocked back and forth on her feet as George leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him and an amused look on his face. Harri held back a wince at the bandages that were still wrapped around his head.

Harri felt another surge of anger towards Snape, who had cast the curse that cut George's ear off. What if the curse had hit just a bit lower…?

"Honestly, Harri, you look as mad as Mum did when Freddie changed Ronnie's bear into a spider," George said with a laugh.

"Sorry about that…" Harri said, "It's just…Your ear…"

"Ah, what a shame," George stated in a dramatic voice as he placed a hand over where the body part once was, "Fred and I can never impersonate each other again. Alas, poor joke, I knew thee well…"

Harri felt her lips twitch and looked down. She found it hard to look at George's face for too long nowadays…She often felt jealousy towards George, who could act so normally around her, despite the fact that she had broken up with him so suddenly just a couple months earlier.

She heard a couple footsteps and, suddenly, George was in front of her, forcing her green eyes to meet his dark brown ones…

"I'm not _that_ bad looking now, am I?" he asked jokingly.

"Not at all…" Harri said earnestly.

Definitely not…He was never bad looking to her, two ears or one.

"That's good," he stated, "I can't believe your seventeen. Happy birthday!"

"…Thanks…" she responded softly. She looked towards the window and added feebly, "Your room has a nice view."

"Harri," George said, ignoring her silly comment, "I couldn't figure out what to give you."

"You don't have to give me anything. Besides, I thought that merchandise from your store was your gift?"

"That's _Fred's_ gift," George corrected, "I need to give you something just from me…"

He took a step closer and Harri's heart thumped.

"Nothing big, or it will weigh you down," George continued, smiling at her gently, "So, why not something to remember me by?"

"I have that Snitch you gave me to do that," Harri said, "And the book and dress too…"

"True," George said. Harri stood still as George took another step forward, taking away any space between their bodies, "But this will hopefully stick in your mind if you happen to come across another devilishly handsome prankster extraordinaire while you're gone."

"Dating will be pretty hard where I'm going," Harri said, "And I doubt I'll meet a prankster who can outdo you, George Weasley."

"And there's the silver lining," George whispered.

The next thing Harri knew, George's hands were on her waist and his lips were against hers. Harri couldn't remember ever being kissed by him like this. Harri threw her arms around George's neck and responded to the kiss, letting herself enjoy this purely blissful moment. George's hands gripping her tightly to him, the smell of his shampoo, the feel of his hair between her fingers, his lips moving against hers in a flurry of emotion…

When the door flew open, banging against the wall, Harri and George ripped apart from each other.

"Sorry about that," Ronnie said pointedly.

"For goodness sake, Ronnie!" Hermes said, slightly out of breath.

There was a strained silence between the four of them as George shot his sister a look. He turned to Harri and smiled bitterly.

"Well, happy birthday, Harri," he said in a flat voice that Harri had never heard from him.

Harri had a sudden desire to shove Ronnie and Hermes out of the room and slam the door in their faces. For one moment, Harri was back…Back to her Hogwarts days. To days of held hands, gentle kisses, and a secret meeting in the cellar of Honeydukes…

But she was also glad for the interruption. Harri had nearly forgotten why she had ended things with George until Ronnie's appearance. She couldn't afford to keep the happiness and warmth he brought when she had an uncertain future ahead of her.

With one more look at George, who was not meeting her gaze, Harri hurriedly walked out of the room. Ronnie grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her downstairs and outside, her ears scarlet. Hermes was right behind them, looking nervous about what just happened and what would happen.

Once the trio was alone on the lawn, Ronnie spun around and faced Harri.

"What was that?" she asked, "What were you doing, messing around with him?"

"I wasn't messing around," Harri said.

"Ronnie, don't you think-?" Hermes started carefully, only to be silenced by a sharp look from Ronnie.

"George jokes and smiles a lot when he's around you," Ronnie stated, her hands on her hips as she shot Harri a rather stern expression, "But he was really cut up when you ended things."

"And you think I wasn't?" Harri shot back, "You know why I had to end it…You know it wasn't because I wanted to."

"Yeah, but now you're snogging him all over again-"

"He's a smart guy who knows that we can't…we can't end up together…"

Harri grimaced as she thought of George in a suit, a broad smile on his face as he stood next to a faceless woman in a gorgeous white dress. The reality of the situation came crashing down around Harri at that moment.

George's future was free. He could continue at his and Fred's shop and eventually marry anyone he wanted. But Harri? All Harri could see waiting for her was Voldemort…His snake-like face taunting her to face him, as always…

"It won't happen again," Harri said in a harsh tone, "It won't…"

Ronnie's face softened and she suddenly acted rather ashamed. Hermes' expression was one of sympathy and concern. Harri closed her eyes and took a deep breath…

It _wouldn't_ happen for her…Never again…

* * *

Poor Harri. Not the best way to end your seventeenth birthday, huh? Poor George too. He's hopelessly in love but the circumstances are not working in his favor. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and join me next time when we head into the wedding! See you there!

Read and review, if you please!


	32. The Wedding

Hi there! And so here we go into our next Deathly Hallows moment. Like I said before, the moment after this will be a huge jump in the storyline. The next moment is going to be the Locket Scene. I don't think I'll be able to upload it tomorrow because of other stuff I need to do. Hopefully, I'll have it up on either Sunday or Monday, but I'm aiming for Sunday.

This chapter will, once again, feature switching perspectives. That's right, I'm putting in the thoughts of all three members of the Golden Trio. I was going to do this from only Harri's point of view, but I realized that there's also potential if I add in some stuff from Ronnie's and Hermes' points of view as well. The order is Harri, Ronnie and Hermes. I hope you like it!

Also, **please participate in the poll I put up**! I'm very interested in what you have to say and the answers you gave me so far both are and are not what I expected.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Like I said before, if I did, I would have kept Harry's gender the same (not that I don't like Harriet) and switched Ron's and Hermione's genders, because it seriously is fun! Although, how the romantic tension would have gone is up to anyone's guess.

* * *

It was half an hour to three, a little more than thirty minutes until Bill and Fleur's wedding began.

Harri looked out the window to the great white marquee that was in the orchard. She could see Mrs. Weasley wrangling Ronnie into fixing up the decorations. Mr. Weasley and Fred were setting up the chairs. Guests were starting to arrive. Harri knew that Ginny, Madame Delacour and Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, were upstairs helping Fleur to get dressed. Charlie and Hermes were in another room with Bill, offering moral support more than helping with his clothes.

Harri headed upstairs, her fingers clenching a couple strands of long red hair.

There was no way that Harriet Potter could show up at the wedding, with things as they were. It was far too dangerous. And so Harriet Potter wouldn't show up. Showing up in her place would be the red-haired "Cousin Barbra".

The strands of hair in Harri's hand were taken from the head of a Muggle girl in Ottery St. Catchpole. She was relying on the Polyjuice Potion to allow her to blend into the gathering of Weasleys.

"Going to get ready, Harri?"

Harri turned and saw George coming up the stairs behind her. Harri waited until he caught up so that the two could go up together.

"Yeah, I'm going to set out my clothes," she said as the two reach the second floor landing, "I can't believe the wedding is already here."

"Forget that!" George stated, "I can't believe Mum wasn't a sobbing mess this morning! Well…She shed a couple tears because Percy isn't here but…"

Harri saw the dark look on George's face, so uncharacteristic for the troublemaker. Harri couldn't believe that Percy was so stubborn that he won't even show up for his own brother's wedding…

She was also rather nervous. This was the first time she and George were alone since her birthday. Things had grown awkward between the two of them, though George was slowly starting to act like he did before their kiss.

"So, what's little Harrikins going to wear for the wedding?" George asked in an amused tone as he stood in the doorway of the room Harri and Ronnie shared.

"Isn't it Fred who normally calls me that?" Harri shot back in a similar tone as she went through her rucksack.

George didn't answer. Harri looked up and saw that his eyes were locked on her hands, a surprised expression on his face. In Harri's hands was the dark red dress George had bought for her last Christmas.

"You're wearing that?" he asked, sounding a bit taken aback.

"Of course," Harri replied as she laid the dress out on the bed. She then looked around for the matching heels that she was borrowing from Ginny, "I did say that I would only wear it on special occasions. A wedding counts, wouldn't you say?"

George had a rather thoughtful look on his face as Harri looked in the mirror and wondered what she would do with her hair once she had taken the form of the Muggle girl…Perhaps she should just wear it loose?

"What a shame," George said in a half-joking way, "I was hoping I would get to see _you_ in that dress…I guess seeing it on 'Cousin Barbra' is as close as I'll get."

Harri met his gaze for a moment. George's eyes were looking at her rather intensely, as though he were trying to imagine her in that dress. Harri recalled him asking her to try it on for him last Christmas…

"George, step outside for a couple minutes," she said.

"Yeah, I guess I should go and help out Fred," George said as he started to walk away.

"No…" Harri stated, "Just hang out in the hallways for a bit."

George raised an eyebrow at her before shrugging his shoulders and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Well?"

Harri saw George's eyes widen as she stepped out of the room, wearing that beautiful red dress. She wasn't "Cousin Barbra" yet…No, she was still Harri Potter.

"Wow…" George whispered, his face turning pinker by the second, "Harri, I-Wow…"

"George Weasley is at a loss for words, huh?" Harri said teasingly, though she was actually enjoying his reaction.

George scratched his head nervously, his eyes never once leaving Harri and a broad grin forming on his face.

"I knew that dress would look good on you," he said sincerely.

Harri felt a bit warm at his words. The two were silent for a minute before Harri noticed the time.

"Oh, I should finish getting ready and drink the potion," she said, "The wedding will start soon."

"Huh?" George said, sounding as though he was coming out of a trace, "Oh, right! Yeah, I'll see you in a few minutes, Harri…"

George then proceeded down the stairs, occasionally looking back over his shoulder at her. Harri felt a little troubled as she went back inside the room to finish getting ready.

"Stop getting your hopes up," she told herself, "You can't have him back…"

* * *

Harri, make that "Cousin Barbra", was making her way towards the marquee. She smiled at how beautiful the place looked. Golden chairs, purple carpeting, white and gold flowers on the supporting poles, butterflies, and clear blue skies…Wonderful weather for a wedding.

Harri had come down a couple minutes later than she wanted to because she had been caught off guard by her appearance after drinking the Polyjuice Potion. Once she had taken on the body of the Muggle girl, Harri couldn't believe her eyes.

Just a few slight alterations here and there and she would have looked like her mother reincarnated.

It had taken some time for Harri to pull herself away from the mirror. She ran a hand through her now red hair, which was hanging loose. It was weird for Harri, who had always worn a ponytail, to keep her hair like this but the effect wasn't bad…

"Well, well, well…" Fred said when Harri walked up to him and George, "You're looking quite lovely, dear Cousin Barbra."

The two talked for a couple minutes, Harri having a hard time keeping her eyes off of George, who looked very handsome in his dress robes. The three turned at the sound of musical laughter. There were several exceptionally beautiful young women coming towards the marquee. A few of them were pointing and giggling at the twins in a way that made Harri feel bothered.

"Ah, veela cousins," Fred said as he craned his neck for a better look, adding more theatrically, "As much as I appreciate them admiring my good looks, I can't return their affections. My heart belongs to another."

"How Angelina has put up with you all these years, I'll never know," George said with a roll of his eyes. Harri frowned when he gave her a smug look before walking off, "But I'm not tied down to anyone at the moment so I guess I shall teach them about our English customs."

"You go and woo them, Your Holyness," Fred said sarcastically.

Harri shook her head as George assisted a pair of the pretty girls inside, a charming smile on his face. She then noticed Angelina Johnson coming towards the marquee. Fred's face lit up as he rushed towards her, offering her his arm like a gentleman. Angelina took it and kissed his cheek, causing Fred's face to turn as red as his hair. Harri noticed that some of the pretty veela cousins looked disappointed…

With another look at George, who was entertaining a few more of the pretty girls, Harri went off in search of Ronnie or Hermes.

Eventually, Harri spotted Ronnie amidst the throngs of guests. Her hair was in an elegant bun and she was dressed in the lovely blue dress that the twins had bought her at Harri's behest two years ago and flat slippers, since she didn't want to feel any taller than she already was. Harri smirked when she saw that Ronnie was still wearing the pocket watch necklace and the silver bracelet she got on her birthday.

Harri saw that Ronnie was talking to an odd looking man, who identified himself as Xenophilius Lovegood, Lonnie's father. As Ronnie led a group of warlocks away, Lonnie himself came up to Harri, looking about with his default dreamy expression.

"Hello there, Harriet!" Lonnie greeted

"Er, I'm Barbra," Harri replied, flummoxed.

"Oh, so you chose to change everything?" he asked, "Good choice! You'll definitely fool the others."

"How did you-?"

"Your expression is very Harriet-esque," Lonnie stated simply.

Lonnie was dressed in golden dress robes and there were little plastic sunflowers sprinkled through his hair. Harri smiled fondly at the boy, having grown quite used to his unique sense of style over the years.

"Have you seen Ginny?" he asked, nodding over to where she stood, dressed in gold. Ginny spotted the two looking at her and winked at Lonnie, "Quite lovely, isn't she?"

"She looks great," Harri agreed while Lonnie watched his girlfriend adoringly, "You two match."

"A fantastic coincidence!" Lonnie exclaimed, "It's said that when you accidentally match with the person you adore at a wedding, you're destined to remain together…So, I suppose you and George will have a wonderful future ahead."

"Wha-? He's not wearing red," Harri said, flustered.

"Ah, but you match with his hair, so it fits…"

Harri blinked, words failing her as Lonnie talked with his father about being bitten by a gnome.

* * *

"That dress is far too short, Rhonda!"

"It goes to my knees, Auntie Muriel," Ronnie said dully.

"Well, in my day, showing any skin above your ankles was too much!" Auntie Muriel responded.

Ronnie rolled her eyes as she led Great Auntie Muriel through the marquee, the old woman clutching her arm and the feathers in her hat tickling Ronnie's nose. Auntie Muriel only did one thing nowadays, and that was complain about anything she deemed improper. And she took special care to be loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And your hair is far too short, Rhonda!" Auntie Muriel scolded as Ronnie spotted Harri, disguised as "Cousin Barbra", up ahead, "Honestly, with your height, I thought you were one of the twins!"

"The twins are taller than me and I'm just wearing my hair in a bun," Ronnie stated, though Auntie Muriel complained on, having not heard her.

"And who are you?" she barked at Harri, who actually took a step back from the old woman.

"Oh yeah, Auntie Muriel, this is our cousin, Barbra," Ronnie said, shooting Harri an apologetic glance for having to deal with the woman.

After letting Muriel say what she wanted to, Ronnie nearly dragged her off so that she could get rid of her. It took her far too long to do so, since Muriel had something against nearly every single seat Ronnie offered her. At the ends of her wits, Ronnie was able to pass off the old witch onto her twin brothers, neither of whom were the slightest bit pleased.

"That Muriel is a nightmare!" Ronnie exclaimed when she made it back to Harri, wiping off the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand, "She used to always come around for Christmas. I don't know what we would have done if Fred and George hadn't set off a Dungbomb under her seat. Honestly! She's such a…"

Ronnie's voice trailed off as she stared past Harri's shoulder, blinking rather rapidly. Hermes was hurrying towards them, a small women's bag on his arm. His hair was straight and sleek, combed back like it had been during the Yule Ball. He was dressed in navy blue robes. Ronnie felt a little lightheaded when he smiled at her and Harri.

"Wow…" Ronnie said, "You look great!"

"Always the tone of surprise," Hermes said playfully, "And may I say, you both look lovely, ladies."

Ronnie's shoulders fell just a bit when she saw Hermes' eyes quickly rake over her body after he said that. Why had he done that…? Was she supposed to take that action to mean that his compliment didn't really apply to her?

_Calm down…_Ronnie warned herself. _You're making a big deal out of nothing._

"Oh, here you are, Cousin Barbra," Hermes stated, handing Harri the women's bag, "You left your bag upstairs."

"I don't have a-" Harri started, only to be cut off by Hermes.

"Nonsense! Of course it's yours…Now, hold onto it tightly and don't leave it behind, okay? And I mean don't leave it _anywhere_."

Harri and Ronnie exchanged a look. Ronnie shrugged her shoulders, so Harri accepted the bag quietly.

"You took forever to get here, Hermes," Harri said.

"Yeah, we thought you would miss the wedding," Ronnie added.

"Sorry, but I wanted to get a few last minute things taken care of," Hermes explained, glancing at the bag briefly, "I thought it would be a good idea to straighten my hair too. Nearly did a poor job of it, I almost used a permanent straightening potion! Straight hair may be easier to manage but I prefer my usual style."

"So do I," Ronnie said quietly. Hermes raised an eyebrow at her, making Ronnie realize that he heard her, "Wh-what? I think that bushy hair of yours suits you…But this style looks nice as well."

Ronnie was delighted when she saw Hermes stand a little straighter at her words. She silently thanked _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Bewitch Your Wizard_ for all the help it gave her.

"Thank you, Ronnie," Hermes stated, "But your Great Auntie Muriel wouldn't agree. She's…quite the charmer, to say the least…I met her on my way here."

"Did she have something against you too, Hermes?" Harri asked, still sounding sore from her own experience with Muriel.

"Quite," Hermes responded, "Something along the lines of, 'Oh dear, is this the Muggleborn?' and 'Bad posture, thin and weak-looking.'"

"Don't take it personally," Ronnie grumbled, "She's a bloody rude old bat to everyone she meets."

"Rhonda!" Harri mock-scolded in a voice very much like Mrs. Weasley, "Don't be rude!"

"Yes, Rhonda, we must respect our elders," Hermes snickered.

"Sod off, both of you!" Ronnie said, causing both of her friends to laugh loudly, "And stop calling me Rhonda!"

A couple minutes later, the twins joined in on the conversation. Ronnie laughed as they mentioned her deceased Uncle Bilius and his drunken antics at parties. At that moment, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Ronnie turned and was confronted by a dark-haired young woman with dark eyes and a crooked nose, holding out her invitation.

Ronnie jaw dropped as she held the invitation loosely in her hand, the attractive woman turning to Hermes.

"You look vunderful…Very handsome, Hermeze."

"Viktoriya!" Hermes exclaimed, his eyes wide, "Why, what a surprise! I mean, I didn't know-It's lovely to-How have you been?"

Ronnie glowered at Krum as she talked with Hermes. Several memories raced through Ronnie's mind as she crumpled the invitation in her fist. Krum and Hermes dancing at the Yule Ball…Hermes writing novel length letters to Krum…Hermes telling her that he had kissed Krum…

"Why are you here?" she questioned, her ears scarlet in color.

"Fleur invited me," Krum said, looking a bit surprised by Ronnie's hostility, as Hermes shot Ronnie a disapproving look.

Harri, perhaps sensing the tension in the air, grabbed Krum's arm and walked off, leaving Ronnie alone with Hermes and the twins.

"My, aren't you the fiery one, Ronniekins?" Fred said with a chuckle.

"You looked near ready to rip her head off," George added.

"Ronnie," Hermes said sternly, "You don't have to behave so coldly to Viktoriya. She's a nice lady and I'm sure you'd get along if-"

"I don't need to get along with her," Ronnie responded stubbornly, "I don't want to deal with her."

"Honestly, Rhonda Weasley, you can be so-"

"So, what?" Ronnie asked, her ears turning redder.

"Take your seats!" Mrs. Weasley cried before Hermes could answer, "The wedding's about to start!"

* * *

The wedding was proceeding quite smoothly. Honestly, Ronnie had felt quite annoyed by the whole process, particularly due to the amount of work that her mother had dumped on her. But now, as she looked about the beautiful marquee and saw the look of pure love on Bill's face as he and Fleur exchanged vows, Ronnie couldn't help but feel as though the work was all worth it in the end.

Although, she had to agree with Fred, there was no way she was going to go through so much for her own marriage.

…Her own marriage…A smile unconsciously formed on Ronnie's face as she thought about it. She'd be wearing a lovely dress, hopefully one that didn't accentuate her tall and gangly figure. Standing beside her would, hopefully, be a certain bushy haired wizard…

Her smile growing, Ronnie looked towards the crowd and spotted Hermes…and the smile vanished.

There he was, beaming at Harri, who was grinning in return. A sharp pain filled Ronnie's chest and she felt her eyes watering. She looked and saw her mother, crying profusely, watching her with a smile. Mrs. Weasley obviously thought Ronnie's eyes were welling up with joy.

As Ronnie turned her attention back to the wedding, she held back her tears, mentally scolding herself for being a crybaby…For thinking that Hermes' hopes for the future might lay in the same direction as hers…

_No, don't think that way! _a voice in her head insisted. _Keep trying! You still have a chance, as much a chance as Harri or that Viktoriya Krum! And Harri only likes George, remember?_

…Sometimes, Ronnie wasn't so sure…

* * *

"We should go and congratulate them!" Hermes exclaimed as Ronnie handed him a bottle of Butterbeer during the wedding reception.

"We'll have to do that later," Ronnie stated, gesturing towards the large crowd that surrounded Bill and Fleur.

Hermes was in quite a good mood. It had seemed so hard to believe a few months earlier, that something as wonderful and inherently good as a wedding could occur in these troubled times. But here everyone was, celebrating just that.

"C'mon, let's snag ourselves a table," Ronnie said as she led them across the empty dance floor.

As they walked, Hermes couldn't help himself. His eyes looked over Ronnie like before. That dress of hers was amazing…Though he still preferred it when she had short hair, he couldn't deny that the bun her long hair was wrapped in was a nice touch. And he felt a wave of nostalgia at the sight of the bracelet he had given her for her birthday on her wrist.

Hermes was knocked out of his thoughts by Harri nudging him with her elbow, a knowing smile on her face. Hermes flushed at being caught staring at Ronnie…But he couldn't help it. This wedding was making him have many thoughts…

"Alright if we join you, Lonnie?" Ronnie asked when the trio made it to a table occupied only by Lonnie.

"Go ahead," Lonnie said happily with an elegant wave of his hand, "Dad's off giving Bill and Fleur our present."

"A lifetime supply of Gurdyroots?" Ronnie joked, causing Hermes to shoot her a stern look.

As the four of them conversed, music began to play. Hermes tapped his foot to the beat as Bill and Fleur danced, soon followed by several other guests. A couple minutes later, Ginny made her way to their table, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, everyone!" she greeted. She turned to Lonnie and took his hand on hers, "Lonnie, let's dance! …Oh wait, you don't like to dance…"

Lonnie stood up and pulled Ginny's toward the dance floor.

"I like this song," he said.

Hermes watched as Ginny stared at Lonnie, who had begun spinning in place, his eyes closed, and waving his arms. Ginny let out a chuckle and soon began to mimic his dance moves. Lonnie opened an eye and watched Ginny with amusement and happiness.

"Ginny really does like Lonnie, doesn't she?" Harri stated.

"Looks like Lonnie's really influencing her too," Ronnie added.

"Don't be rude, Rhonda," Hermes scolded lightly.

"Who's being rude?" she asked before looking at Lonnie admiringly, "Lonnie's always good value. It'd be fun to have him in the family."

Any further conversation was cut off when Viktoriya appeared and took Lonnie's empty seat. Hermes sighed as the smile vanished on Ronnie's face. Honestly, he didn't understand what her problem was. The Triwizard Tournament was long over! And just because Viktoriya went to a school that was known for dark magic, that didn't mean she was a horrible person!

"Who's that man in yellow?" Viktoriya asked, a scowl on her face for some reason that Hermes didn't understand.

"Xenophilius Lovegood," Ronnie answered coolly after following the point of Viktoriya's finger, "He's our friend's father…Come dance with me, Hermes."

Hermes had been startled by the sudden request. But as he stood up and Ronnie held his hand, leading him onto the dance floor, he also felt incredibly pleased.

Once they were on the floor, Ronnie released Hermes' hand. The two of them stood facing each other as other couples danced around them.

"So…" Hermes said awkwardly.

"So…" Ronnie repeated, "…I'm…I'm not that much of a dancer…"

"Yet _you_ asked me to dance," Hermes stated with a raised eyebrow.

Ronnie muttered something in response, glancing in the direction the two of them had come in. Hermes sighed and shook his head. Ronnie would never change, would she?

At that moment, fast paced song started to play. Hermes saw that Ronnie was staring at the ground, looking rather self-conscious. He let out a soft chuckle and reached out, taking both of her hands in his. Ronnie looked up at him with a start and his heart thumped as he stared at her blue eyes…

"I said-" she began.

"You'll do fine," Hermes said reassuringly as he started to dance with her.

Apparently, Ronnie hadn't been exaggerating. She really wasn't much of a dancer. But Hermes found himself not caring in the slightest as he saw her smiling as he spun her this way and that. During one spin, as Ronnie let out a laugh, the pins that had been holding her bun in place came out and her hair fell loose, whacking him in the face.

"Sorry!" Ronnie cried as she hurriedly looked around for the pins.

Hermes was momentarily caught off guard. It hadn't hurt when her hair hit him. But he had smelled her shampoo…the same scent from the Amortentia potion from last year. That intoxicating aroma that played games with his mind many a time.

A slow song started to play and Ronnie was still searching for the pins unsuccessfully.

"Ronnie, it's fine," he stated, holding out a hand to her, "Let's just dance."

Ronnie looked at him nervously. He could see that she was quite worried about slow dancing. Hermes watched as she took a deep breath and placed her hand in his, the other hand resting on his shoulder. Hermes' gulped as he placed his other hand on her waist, the ends of Ronnie's hair tickling it.

"Just follow my lead," Hermes said.

"Of course you'd turn this into a lesson," Ronnie said with a laugh, "Go on then, Professor Granger."

Hermes laughed too as the two of them slowly spun around and around. Hermes gently tugged Ronnie's body a little closer and Ronnie's hand tightened around his. The presence of the other guests quickly faded from Hermes' mind…

* * *

It had been quite some time since Hermes and Ronnie came onto the dance floor, but they didn't show any signs of slowing down. Fast songs or slow songs, Hermes danced with Ronnie, her hair flowing as he spun her, their laughs filling the air.

During the middle of another slow song, Hermes saw Fred walking off into the darkness with Angelina. Immediately, he scanned the crowd for George…He soon spotted the redhead, dancing with Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, and instantly relaxed.

"Worried about something?" Ronnie asked curiously.

"Just keeping an eye on George," Hermes answered honestly, "I saw him flirting with those girls earlier. He shouldn't be playing around like that in front of Harri!"

"He doesn't mean anything by it," Ronnie stated dismissively. The two had stopped dancing but were still holding each other, "Everyone knows that, especially Harri. Besides, he and Harri broke up, remember?"

"Yes, but to move on so suddenly…" Hermes said.

"Who said he moved on?" Ronnie responded, "Remember what happened on Harri's birthday?"

Hermes had to agree with that. It pained him to think of how much Harri was sacrificing for the sake of everyone else…Even her chance at happiness…

"C'mon, Hermes," Ronnie said, "Receptions are supposed to be fun, right?"

"Yes, you're right," Hermes stated and the two resumed dancing.

Hermes felt a rush of warmth course through him when Ronnie looked up at him with a grin. Their dance became a little slower. Hermes noted how close Ronnie's face was to his. They spun even slower. Her lips were just centimeters away. They stopped dancing all together…In fact, if he just brought his head down a little bit…

Hermes happened to see a curious sight out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and spotted Viktoriya and Xenophilius Lovegood walking away, apparently in the midst of an argument. Hermes furrowed his brow…What was going on…? What could Lonnie's father have done to make Viktoriya so angry?

"Hermes?"

Hermes looked back at Ronnie, who was glaring at him fiercely.

"You were staring after Viktoriya," she said in a low voice, releasing herself from Hermes' arms and taking a step back.

"Well, she was-" Hermes said.

"You don't have to explain!" Ronnie spat, "I don't give a damn if you'd rather dance with her than me!"

"Now, just wait one moment, Rhonda Weasley!" Hermes said angrily.

Ronnie scoffed and turned around, starting to walk away.

Hermes didn't know what possessed him to act in such a way…He reached out and grabbed Ronnie's wrist in a viselike grip. The redhead turned around to protest, but Hermes merely pulled her roughly. Ronnie let out a small shout of surprise, drowned out by everyone else's laughs and chatter, as Hermes pulled her tightly against him, wrapping an arm around her back to keep her in place.

…Hermes suddenly realized what he did. His own face mirrored Ronnie's stunned expression. He quickly released her and took several steps back.

"Um…I…Th-that is…" he stuttered, "I didn't…I mean, I…"

"Y-yeah…" Ronnie stated, "…Er, I'll go and grab some more Butterbeer…"

"Why don't I?" Hermes suggested, having a hard time meeting Ronnie's gaze.

"No, no!" Ronnie said quickly, "I'll do it…Harri's probably alone around here. Why don't you go and talk with her?"

"Quite right," was all Hermes could say as Ronnie walked off briskly.

Hermes turned and searched for Harri, all the while yelling at himself in his head for his stupidly rash action…What must Ronnie think of him at that moment? What on earth was wrong with him, doing something like that?

* * *

"Oh, there you are!" Hermes stated, sitting down in a chair next to the troubled looking girl, "I don't think I can dance anymore and Ronnie's gone off to get more Butterbeer…"

Harri nodded slowly, looking as though she had something big on her mind. Hermes recalled the strange event from before.

"It's odd, I saw Viktoriya and Lonnie's father storming off, as though they were arguing," Hermes explained. His words didn't cause any response, making Hermes worried as he whispered, "Harri, what's wrong?"

Harri turned to him, but before she could say a word, a large silver lynx appeared in the middle of the dance floor…A Patronus…Hermes stood up slowly, alongside Harri, as silence rang through the crowd. The lynx opened its mouth and Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice came out.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._"

* * *

Wow, this was longer than I expected. Honestly, I don't have much else to add here. Sorry that it's up so late but I was busy with other stuff while I was typing this up. See you soon!

Read and review, please!


	33. The Locket

Hello! This chapter would have been up yesterday, but I got distracted by some other stuff and didn't have time to finish it. It looks like this story will be ending on Saturday instead of Friday then. Here we are, at a scene I've been dying to do since this story first started nearly two months ago. The infamous Locket Scene. This was the scene that actually inspired me to create "A Different Way Of Life" in the first place. After seeing those gender bent pictures of the Harry Potter cast on deviantArt, this was the first scene that popped up in my head. After a couple days, I started to expand upon how this scene would go, especially considering Ronnie's insecurities compared to Ron's. Yes, this scene is a bit longer than in the book, but remember, this is Ronnie, not Ron, so there's a bit more to explain with her. And hopefully, I pulled it off well enough.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine to own. If it was, I would be yelling at all those people who think so poorly of Ron because they don't get his insecurities in the series…Actually, I sort of do that now…

* * *

"Are…you…_mental_?"

Harri, who had been shaking on the ground, cold and wet from her time in the water, a hand against the cut the locket had made on her throat, snapped her eyes open at those words. She scrambled to her feet to face the person who saved her from drowning, not trusting her ears…

But her ears weren't deceiving her after all…It was Ronnie…

Ronnie was fully dressed but drenched to the skin. Her hair hung loose and limp, dripping with water but still caked with mud and something that looked suspiciously like blood. Her face and hands were covered in a few scratches and bruises, and her clothes were torn here and there. Her blue eyes had a fierce glint in them. One hand held onto the sword of Gryffindor, the other clutching the broken chain, upon which the Horcrux dangled.

"_You idiot_!" Ronnie screeched, holding up the Horcrux, which dangled back and forth slowly, "Why the hell didn't you take this thing off before diving?"

Harri couldn't find any strength to respond to Ronnie's harsh tone…Just her presence there was making her feel weird. Ronnie was standing in front of her, glaring at her, waiting for an answer…

She shivered, suddenly becoming aware of the cold in the air. Harri quickly started to put her clothes back on, thinking that Ronnie might disappear each time she pulled a sweater over her head. But, as she tied her sopping wet hair in a ponytail, Ronnie was still there, shivering herself but still looking angry at Harri…She had dived into that pool and saved Harri's life…

The two of them talked briefly for a few minutes, Harri asking Ronnie questions about the doe Patronus and about the sword while Ronnie kept her answers brief and to the point.

Harri held Hermes' wand tightly in her hand as they spoke. She could feel the wall between her and Ronnie, formed back when they exchanged those heated words. When Ronnie decided that she had enough and stormed off. When Hermes begged and pleaded with her to reconsider, before Ronnie flung the silver bracelet he had given her at his head. When she Apparated away…

After a few moments, Harri laid the Horcrux locket on a flattish rock. She turned to Ronnie, who held out the sword to her.

"No," Harri said with a shake of her head, "It has to be you."

Harri saw Ronnie's eyes widen, her expression one of terror.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, "Why me?"

The two argued back and forth for a few moments. Harri could not understand why Ronnie was so fearful.

"I can't, Harri!" Ronnie shouted, scrambling away from the locket, "That thing's bad for me! I'm not making excuses for how I acted before, but it affects me more than it did you and Hermes…It made me think a bunch of things, things I've been thinking for some time now. I can't explain it, and then I'd take it off and get my head straight, only to put the effing thing back…I can't!"

"You _can_ do it," Harri stated firmly, "You've got the sword, it has to be you. Please, just get rid of it, Ronnie."

Ronnie glanced at Harri's face and then at the locket. She swallowed, taking several quick breaths, before she slowly made her way back towards the rock. She gripped the sword tightly and raised it.

"Tell me when," she said in a hoarse tone.

Harri furrowed her brow at Ronnie's voice for a moment. She counted to three before using Parseltongue to open the locket. When the locket's golden doors swung wide open, Harri saw a pair of living eyes, just like Tom Riddle's, behind the glass. Harri ordered Ronnie to stab as she held onto the locket tightly.

Then, a voice hissed from the Horcrux.

"_I have seen your heart, and it is mine._"

"Don't listen!" Harri said commandingly, "Stab it!"

"_I have seen your dreams, Rhonda Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible…_"

"Ronnie, stab!" Harri shouted, looking up at Ronnie's face.

The sword was shaking in Ronnie's hands, her eyes fixed upon Tom Riddle's.

"_Least loved now, by the boy who prefers your friend…Least loved, always, by the mother, no, the whole family, who realize what a failure you are…Second best, always, eternally overshadowed…_"

Harri felt the locket quivering and was frightened as to what may happen next. She yelled for Ronnie to stab. Ronnie raised the sword higher, but her eyes were still locked on Riddle's eyes, which now gleamed scarlet.

"_What a disappointment you are to your family, Rhonda…_" the voice continued in a patronizing tone, "_How could you sadden your mother by being a failure as a daughter?_"

Harri stared pleadingly at Ronnie, whose mouth opened and closed a couple times, not a sound escaping her.

"_You know how true it is, Rhonda…Your mother had always craved a daughter of her own. If you were everything she had ever wanted, why did she feel the need to have another? Your sister was always better. Far more intelligent, far more likable, far more beautiful, a far better Quidditch player, far more loved by your mother, your father, your brothers…_"

"Ronnie!" Harri cried, to no avail.

Ronnie's whole body was trembling at this point, her teeth chattering audibly.

"_You are an absolute failure of a girl. Yet, you can't even succeed with the boys. Why else do your brothers shoo you away? Why else do they mock you, trick you? They know…They know you can never belong with them either. So what are you, then? Too boyish to be a girl, but too girlish to be a boy…You're nothing!_"

Harri wanted to shout that it wasn't true. She knew the Weasley family, knew that they loved Ronnie. But, before she could, two grotesque bubbles emerged from the locket's two windows…They were the oddly distorted heads of Harri and Hermes.

Ronnie let out a shriek as she fell back onto the ground, staring in horror as the two full bodies of Harri and Hermes rose from the locket, standing side by side, like trees with a common root. The real Harri quickly drew her hands away from the locket, which was suddenly white hot.

"Ronnie!" Harri shouted.

It looked as though Ronnie didn't hear her cry. She was still sitting on the ground, holding the sword in front of her weakly. She was gazing, mesmerized, into the face of Riddle-Harri. The real Harri couldn't help but stare as well. Riddle-Harri was beautiful, far more beautiful than Harri herself was. The figure gazed down at Ronnie with a sinister smile before speaking in Voldemort's voice.

"_Why return? You should have known that we would always be far happier without you. We can take care of things better without you there to mess something up, so we were dancing with joy over your absence…We can talk about anything, tell each other anything, do anything together. But with you around? Laughing like an idiot, acting as though you are on par with us. We laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption-_"

"_Presumption!_" echoed the Riddle-Hermes, who looked far too perfect to ever be a real human, yet far more terrible as well.

Riddle-Hermes laughed derisively at Ronnie, a cold and calculating expression on his face. Harri saw that Ronnie was horrified yet transfixed on him, the sword beginning to slip from her grasp, her eyes becoming quite bright.

"_Who could ever look at someone like you?_" Riddle-Hermes asked cruelly, bending down so that his face was close to Ronnie, who flinched, "_What sane person would ever look at you, beside Harriet Potter? Compared to the Chosen One, what good have you ever done? What deeds have you accomplished? What are you compared to her, the Girl Who Lived?_"

"RONNIE!" Harri shouted desperately, "STAB IT!"

She still wouldn't budge an inch, still staring at Riddle-Harri and Riddle-Hermes. The two monsters were reflected in Ronnie's wide eyes, their own eyes blood red and their hair swirling like flames. Harri wanted to run over to Ronnie and shake her in order to snap her out of whatever trance she was in.

"_Did you know?_" Riddle-Harri sneered, while Riddle-Hermes laughed callously, "_Your dear Mum confided in me that she would have preferred me for a daughter. She said she would be glad to exchange…_"

"_Who wouldn't prefer Harriet over you?_" Riddle-Hermes crooned, his body slowly stretching and entwining around Riddle-Harri, "_What person, man or woman, would ever take you? Did you think that simply growing out your hair and copying Harriet's style, being on the Quidditch team would make people like you? Honestly, Rhonda…You have been and always will be nothing! Nothing to me, nothing to her, nothing to your family…Nothing!_"

Harri felt her stomach drop…Riddle-Harri's and Riddle-Hermes' lips met…

Ronnie let out a heart wrenching sound, a sound so horrible that Harri hoped that she would never have to hear anyone else make such a noise ever again. Her face was anguished as she raised the sword high, her arms trembling as though her bones were loose.

"You can do it, Ronnie!" Harri yelled encouragingly, doing her best to ignore the two horrendous forms that were kissing each other passionately.

Ronnie snapped her head towards Harri, a trace of scarlet in her eyes.

"Ronnie…?"

The sword came swinging down quickly, flashing in the sunlight. Harri let out a small yell as she jumped out of the way. A metallic clang and a drawn-out scream filled the air. Harri scrambled to her feet, slipping in the snow in the process. She held Hermes' wand at the ready…but there was nothing for her to fight.

The monstrous version of Harri and Hermes were gone, as well as the malevolent feeling in the air. Ronnie was standing in front of the flat rock, the sword of Gryffindor held loosely in her hands. She was staring at the remains of the locket.

Harri pocketed the wand, slowly approaching Ronnie and the rock, completely unaware as to what she should say, what she should do. The sword slipped from Ronnie's grasp, landing on the ground with a dull clang. She took deep, shuddering breaths, her whole body quaking. Her eyes were back to the blue Harri had always known them to be…and they were wet as well.

As Harri stooped down to retrieve the broken locket, pretending as though she hadn't seen, Ronnie fell to her knees and then bent down, as though she were bowing. Her arms were over her head and she was trembling, though not entirely from the cold of the winter air.

Harri grasped the locket angrily before pocketing it with disgust. The Horcrux was destroyed but Voldemort had managed to accomplish one final act…He had managed to torture Ronnie one more time.

Harri sat down and extended a hand cautiously towards Ronnie, encouraged when she didn't shake it off, although she did seem to freeze at her touch.

"After you left…" Harri started, her voice sounding oddly low to her, "After you left, he tried so hard to be strong, I think for his own sake more than mine. But I watched him whenever he did the night watches. He always looked so terrible…And then, one day, he couldn't hold back…I've never seen him cry so much in all the years we've known him. There were loads of nights when we wouldn't speak to each other. Without you…"

Harri couldn't finish the sentence. It was at that moment that the full cost of Ronnie's absence hit her.

"He's like my brother," she told Ronnie, "I love him like a brother, and I know he feels the same towards me. I told you before I always wanted a big brother of my own…I thought you knew…"

Ronnie didn't respond to Harri's words. Instead, she rose to her knees, her long hair hiding her face from Harri. She wiped her nose noisily on her sleeve, hiccupping now and then. Harri got to her feet and walked to where Ronnie's enormous rucksack, which she had abandoned when she saved Harri's life, lay. She hoisted it over her shoulder and walked back to Ronnie, who was now standing, still sniffing a bit but otherwise composed.

"I'm sorry," she said in a croaky but entirely truthful tone, occasionally wiping away a stray tear furiously, "I'm sorry I left…I-I know that I was a…a…"

Ronnie stared at the ground, as though she were willing it to reveal to her a proper word to describe what she had been.

"I'd say you made up for it enough," Harri said in the same lighthearted sort of tone George had always used on her when she needed his comfort, "You got the sword, destroyed the Horcrux, and saved my life…"

"I did what was right," Ronnie replied, her voice soft, "I just acted. No need to make me sound so cool."

"I've told you for years stuff like this sounds cooler than it really is," Harri stated.

Blue eyes finally met green ones…The next thing Harri knew, she and Ronnie had both stepped forward and were embracing each other tightly, not minding how cold or wet the other was.

"Shall we find the tent?" Harri asked once the two separated.

"…Yeah," Ronnie replied with the smallest hint of a smile.

* * *

Once the pair had found the tent, Harri strode up to it, eager as to what Hermes would do. Ronnie, however, stood back warily.

"_Hermes_!" Harri called once she entered the tent. Hermes was curled up under a few blankets, dark bags under his eyes and his hair looking as though he had run his hands through it far too many times. She shook the boy's sleeping figure roughly, "Wake up!"

Hermes sat up with a start, his hands balling into fists as he looked around quickly.

"Harri, what is it? Are you alright? What's-?"

"It's okay, it's fine!" Harri said, causing Hermes to relax and rub the sleep out of his eyes. She dropped Ronnie's rucksack over in a corner of the tent, "No, not fine…It's great! Someone's here!"

"Wh-what?" Hermes said, staring at Harri as though he hadn't seen someone like her before, "What do you-?"

Harri went back outside before Hermes could finish his question. Ronnie was still standing a couple feet away from the tent, looking rather ill and clutching the sword tightly as water dripped off her. Hermes walked out of the tent moments later, a puzzled look on his face.

"Harri, who on earth could possibly be-?"

His voice trailed off as he saw Ronnie. Harri watched a flurry of emotions pass across his face, his mouth open slightly.

A nervous yet hopeful smile formed on Ronnie's pale face as she took a single step forward. Hermes' face grew blank as he bent down.

Ronnie looked at Harri confusedly. Harri shrugged in response, only to jump when a ball of snow slammed into Ronnie's face. As Ronnie sputtered and wiped the snow off, Harri turned to Hermes. He stood tall, his hand holding a big snowball, like the one that had just hit Ronnie…His expression was one of complete and utter fury.

"_Rhonda-Cedrella-Weasley_!" he shouted, punctuating each word with another thrown snowball, "_YOU-DAMN-BLOODY-ARSE_!"

Harri saw the sword slip from Ronnie's hands and fall to the ground with a clatter, her jaw dropping in shock. This action allowed for Hermes' next snowball to collide with her mouth, causing her to cough and spit out the snow, dirt, and who knows what else that was in it. Harri could only watch in a sort of frozen surprise as Hermes grabbed chunks of half-frozen snow and dirt and hurled it at Ronnie, cursing at her all the while.

"How dare you, you git!" he screamed as Ronnie covered her face with her arms, backing away slowly as Hermes threw more and more snow and dirt at her, "How _dare_ you crawl back here after weeks and _weeks_? Who the hell do you think you are?"

As Hermes continued to shout curses that Harri never realized he knew, hitting a completely disconcerted Ronnie with bigger and bigger chunks of snow and dirt, Harri came to a conclusion…It seemed as though seven years of pent-up anger, frustration, humiliation, stress, and confusion when it came to a certain redhead was far too much…The polite and coolheaded Gentleman of Gryffindor had finally snapped.

"_Where's my wand_?" Hermes asked loudly.

Harri flinched when Hermes turned to face her, a wild look in his eyes. Harri backed up against a tree as Hermes advanced on her.

"Harriet Lily Potter, you give me my wand this instant!" he said.

Harri reacted instinctively before Hermes came too close. She pulled out the wand and pointed it at the wizard.

"_Protego_!" she shouted.

An invisible shield erupted between Ronnie and Hermes, the force of the spell knocking Hermes back onto the ground. He quickly got to his feet, his body shaking in rage as he glared at Harri, who suddenly wanted to retreat back into the tent.

"Hermes, calm down…" Harri said soothingly.

"Calm down?" Hermes repeated angrily, "I will _not_ calm down, Harriet! You give me my bloody wand right now, you hear me?"

Harri could not help but stare at Hermes with a sick sort of fascination as he yelled at her. Never had she ever seen the wizard lose control in such an extreme manner. He looked rather demented…meaning Harri was not going to let him within several yards of a wand.

"Hermes, listen to me…" Harri begged, "Will you please-?"

"Don't you try to order me around!" Hermes interrupted, "Give me my wand! And YOU!"

He spun on Ronnie and pointed at her with such ire that Harri almost expected a hex to come out of Hermes' finger. She couldn't blame Ronnie one bit for retreating several steps back.

"I ran after you…" Hermes said in a dark whisper that made both Harri and Ronnie shudder, "I called after you. I _begged_ you…Begged you to come back!"

"I know," Ronnie replied cautiously, taking a couple steps towards the seething Hermes, "Hermes, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Sorry?" Hermes repeated, "Oh, so you're sorry, are you?"

Hermes laughed, a high, nearly maniacal sort of laugh that put Harri on edge. Ronnie looked at her pleadingly but Harri knew that they were both entirely helpless in a situation that involved a furious Hermes.

* * *

Over the course of the next several minutes, Ronnie explained what had happened to her after she left to a curious Harri and a pitiless Hermes. How she had run into Snatchers when she Disapparated. How she had tricked them into believing she was Penelope Clearwater (how she had arrived at that name, she didn't know), how she had fought with them, grabbing a wand from one of them and losing the pocket watch necklace her parents had given her in the process. How the Deluminator had helped her to find Harri and Hermes again.

She glared at Hermes, who always seemed to have some sort of sarcastic, hurtful remark to make, and even shouted back at him a couple times. Harri was glad of this, that Ronnie was not going to lie down and take everything Hermes dished out.

"So, it went?" Hermes asked half-suspiciously after Harri and Ronnie explained, sort of, what had happened with the Horcrux, "Just like that?"

"Well it screamed a little," Harri stated, seeing the brief, grateful glance that Ronnie gave her.

Harri removed the Shield Charm, figuring that Hermes had calmed down enough, as he put away the broken Horcrux.

"Didn't you say something about getting a spare wand from the Snatchers?" Hermes asked Ronnie without really looking at her.

"Yeah," Ronnie said softly as she pulled out a short, dark wand, "I thought a backup would be handy."

"Good thing too," Harri sighed, "Because mine's broken."

Ronnie was surprised by that. She became apprehensive when Hermes stepped forward and Harri quickly reached for the wand, just in case Hermes lost his head again. But all Hermes did was take the wand from Ronnie and look it over carefully, before thrusting it in Harri's hands, all without saying a word. He turned and walked into the tent.

"Bloody hell," Ronnie whispered in awe as she stared after Hermes.

"I think that's the best you can hope for at the moment," Harri murmured.

"Better than nothing," Ronnie answered, "It always could've been worse. I still remember those birds from sixth year."

"I haven't ruled out allowing them a comeback!" Hermes called from the tent.

Harri and Ronnie looked at each other before they both smiled softly. Harri briefly put a hand on Ronnie's arm, a friendly gesture, before picking up the sword of Gryffindor and heading towards the tent. She stopped and turned around when she saw that Ronnie wasn't following.

"The tent is pretty warm, Ronnie," she said.

Ronnie played around with the ends of her long hair for a few seconds before offering a response…more like a request.

"Can I borrow your blade, Harri?"

Harri raised an eyebrow at the question and held out the sword to her. Ronnie looked at the sword and released the tiniest of chuckles.

"There's no way I'm putting that thing anywhere near my head after what it did to the Horcrux," she said with a small smirk.

Harri felt a bit alarmed by the fact that Ronnie wanted to put a blade near her head, but she realized what blade Ronnie was talking about. Harri reached into her pocket and pulled out the penknife that Bill and Fleur gave her. She pulled out one of its blades, but was hesitant to give it to Ronnie.

"I'm not going to do anything bad," Ronnie reassured her, "I just think it's about time I stopped being what I'm not."

Harri slowly gave her the penknife. She then watched with wide eyes as Ronnie started to hack away at her hair with the blade.

After a few minutes, Ronnie stooped down to pick up any stray strands of hair. She stood up and smiled at Harri.

"Don't want to leave the hair lying around like this, just in case," she said, "Well? How do I look?"

Harri blinked once and felt the corners of her lips tug upwards. The cut was a bit messy but Ronnie's hair was no longer as long as Harri's was. It was now just a bit past her chin…That same bob cut that she had when Harri first met her…The hairstyle she hadn't seen since fourth year…

"You look like Ronnie," Harri told her before the two walked into the tent.

As Ronnie got rid of the cut strands of hair by setting them on fire, Harri noted, with a smile, that Hermes was feigning sleep, occasionally opening an eye and glancing at Ronnie.

* * *

Done! The chapter I had always wanted to do is done. So sad that Ronnie lost her necklace. By the way, did you notice that I only mentioned Ronnie throwing the silver bracelet but not getting it back? Just keep that in mind.

Ah, Hermes…And yes, like Harri said, seven years of holding back can lead to one hell of a mess when you finally let it out. It was fun writing this scene, because I needed it to be somewhat different from Hermione's reaction, since I can't have Hermes punching Ronnie.

It is my personal opinion, through years of observation and from being a girl myself, that girls tend to react more when it comes to self-esteem issues. I think it's because we tend to be on the more emotional side of things. Hence why Ronnie's insecurities are as harsh as they are. Also, like I've said before, she has a unique position in the family as being the first girl and being on the tomboyish side of things. That's why I paid a bit more focus to what she feels her family thinks of her in this scene, before going to the weird Riddle versions of Harri and Hermes.

I planned from the beginning for Ronnie to grow out her hair specifically so that she could cut it at the end of this scene. It's a fitting wrap-up to her problems when it comes to comparing herself to Harri. Plus, I mentioned in the chapters from Hermes' point of view that he prefers short hair Ronnie over long hair Ronnie…

Thanks for reading and please review!


	34. Malfoy Manor

This chapter took some time to do. Hopefully, I got it right. And yes, it's another changing perspective chapter, only this time it is only between Hermes and Ronnie, and it will do this switch off multiple times. Harri's perspective isn't involved here because it really won't be much different from what happened in the book. Enjoy!

I love how many reviews this story has gotten…I wonder if I'll be able to reach 100 reviews by the time the story is over? Only one way to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all, okay? Got that? Not. Mine. At. All…

* * *

The second Hermes heard the people outside the tent, he knew he had to mask Harri's face. Out of the three friends, she was the most recognizable and in the most danger. So he pulled out his wand and pointed it at a confused Harri's face. Before she could ask him what he was doing, Hermes cast a jinx at her that made her fall down, a jinx that made her face swell, as though she were suffering an allergic reaction.

Unfortunately, the jinx also produced a bright light that alerted those outside. Hermes tensed as a group raced inside and started to roughly handle them, stealing their wands and dragging them outside.

"Let her go!" Hermes shouted as one of the men roughly lifted Harri to her feet.

Hermes was briefly relieved that his jinx worked. Harri, who had dropped her glasses during the struggle, looked nearly unrecognizable. His relief turned to pain when one of the men, who Hermes assumed were the Snatchers that Ronnie had mentioned before, pulled his hair hard and twisted his arm.

"Get! Off! Him!" Ronnie yelled, punctuating each word with a punch against Hermes' captor.

Hermes' eyes widened when another Snatcher came out of nowhere and punched Ronnie brutally, causing her to fly onto the ground, her nose bleeding profusely.

"You!" he shouted furiously, ripping free of his captor and tackling the one who hit Ronnie, "Don't _ever_ hit her again!"

Someone behind Hermes delivered a sharp kick to his back, causing him to crumple to the ground in pain. Someone lifted Hermes up and held his arms back painfully. Another had grabbed Ronnie, who was still yelling at all of them to let Hermes and Harri go.

"My, aren't you a spirited young man?"

Hermes shivered as a horrible, rasping voice filled the air. An awful smell, one of blood and guts, filled Hermes' nostrils as a large man with matted grey hair and whiskers walked up to him, showing off his pointed teeth with a feral grin. Hermes saw Harri, who seemed so pale, mouth the word "Greyback".

Greyback? As in the infamous Fenrir Greyback? The one who attacked Lupin and Bill?

"But don't you worry boy," Greyback growled, patting Hermes' head forcefully, "Your girlfriend will be just fine…So long as she's not on my list."

Greyback walked up to Ronnie, who was now silent and staring at the werewolf with a mixture of revulsion and anger. Greyback reached out and stroked her cheek. He took his finger and trailed it down Ronnie's throat slowly.

"I do enjoy the softness of skin," he said in a soft growl, "What a delicious treat you'll be, little girl…"

Hermes shook with the urge to throttle Greyback barehanded, but he didn't say a word, not wanting to provoke Greyback or the other Snatchers into harming either Ronnie or Harri.

All Hermes could think about, as the Snatchers interrogated and beat the trio, was the difficulties of escaping…

* * *

Ronnie couldn't believe it…She just couldn't believe any of it.

The slimy, awful, Death Eater git, Malfoy, wasn't giving her or the others up. He wasn't revealing their identities to his family or the others.

Ronnie snuck a glance at Harri. Her face was still huge, shiny and pink, thanks to the Stinging Jinx that Hermes had used. She was bleeding from the mouth from when that Greyback scum wasn't pleased with one of her answers. Hermes was rather bruised up too, from defending Ronnie and Harri and from the Snatchers discovering his lies. Ronnie could still feel blood spilling from her nose, her cheek throbbing from being punched by someone named Scabior.

After a few minutes, a woman walked into the room, speaking in a high pitched voice. Her hair was wild and she had a maniacal look to her…Ronnie recognized her, not just from the newspaper but from an encounter back at the Department of Mysteries…

Bellatrix Lestrange…

"This is the Mudblood boy?" Bellatrix asked, staring at Hermes, "This is Granger?"

Ronnie watched with growing fear as Bellatrix, the Malfoys and the Snatchers all argued over what to do next, over who shall summon Voldemort to Malfoy Manor.

Fear turned to confusion when Bellatrix freaked out over the sword of Gryffindor. Ronnie and Hermes exchanged brief, worried glances as Bellatrix shouted. She then ordered for Ronnie, Harri and Hermes to be imprisoned in the cellar.

"Wait!" she said sharply, staring at Hermes with a look that made Ronnie shudder, "All except…except for the Mudblood."

"No!" Ronnie screamed loudly, struggling against the man who held her as Hermes turned ghostly pale, "Don't! Just take me instead!"

Ronnie's protests were cut off by Bellatrix slapping her across the face with such force that, had she not been held by the Snatcher, Ronnie would've slammed into the ground.

"_How dare you_!" snarled Hermes, startling Ronnie, who hadn't known that such an animal-like sound could come from him.

"Aw, how cute!" Bellatrix said condescendingly to Hermes as she admired the red handprint she had left on Ronnie's cheek. She chuckled darkly as she leaned in close to Ronnie's face, "If he dies under questioning, you're next, Weasley. Blood traitors are right next to Mudbloods in my book."

Hermes' ropes were cut and he was immediately held back by another Snatcher when he tried to reach out for Ronnie and Harri. Ronnie could only struggle and yell as Greyback took her and Harri to a dank and musty room and pushed them inside, locking them in.

"I would love to have a taste of you, little girl," Greyback crooned through the locked door, "Hmm…But maybe she'll give me a taste of the boy first. I'd say I'll get a bite or two, wouldn't you, ginger?"

* * *

Hermes watched with wide eyes as Greyback returned from the cellar alone. What sort of room had he put the girls in? Had he done anything to them? Hermes was so worried that he barely noticed Bellatrix giving orders to Greyback and Scabior.

Suddenly, Hermes was thrown back onto the ground, slamming his head against the floor, his vision going black for a few seconds. He felt a weight on his limbs. Greyback was holding down his arms while Scabior held down his legs.

"Let go of me!" Hermes said fiercely as he tried to pull free, "Let go, or I'll-"

Hermes let out a short cry of pain when a foot came out of nowhere and stomped on his stomach with enough force that it could have broken glass. As Hermes recovered from the sharp pain, he felt a weight on his chest. Bellatrix was sitting on him, wearing a demented smile, the ends of her hair brushing against his face.

"You filthy creature," Bellatrix murmured in sick way, running one finger down Hermes' cheek, "Tell me about that sword."

Hermes didn't say anything. He merely stared back unflinchingly into those dark eyes of the woman who had tortured many, including Nellie's parents. He would not let her become aware of the fear building inside him, of his heart pounding from his stress.

Bellatrix kept her smile and pressed her hand, almost lovingly, against Hermes' cheek. With speed that no one would have ever expected, she brought her hand back and slapped Hermes with such force that his head snapped to the side. Hermes' bit his lip to muffle any sound that would reveal his pain. Greyback and Scabior snickered at him. He slowly turned his face back to face the crazy Death Eater.

Bellatrix's face was much closer, close enough that Hermes smelled her putrid breath, could see every bead of sweat, every wrinkle…

"Listen, Mudblood…" she whispered, her eyes never once leaving Hermes', "You will tell me where you got that sword, understood? Obey me, you lowly worm…"

Hermes' face grew hardened at her words and he still remained defiantly silent. Bellatrix pulled back, moving a bit so that she was now seated on Hermes' stomach, making it harder for him to breathe. She pulled out her wand and pointed at his chest.

"Moving fast, are we?" Greyback asked amusedly.

"_It_ needs to learn its place," Bellatrix responded, emphasizing the word "it" by pressing the tip of her wand into Hermes' chest.

Without warning, without Bellatrix having said a word, a horrible pain coursed through Hermes' body. His mouth opened but he didn't let loose a scream. He could merely gasp as his entire body trembled, as the sensation of being stabbed flowed through him repeatedly. Hermes could just barely sense Greyback tighten his grip on Hermes' wrists, his claws piercing the skin and allowing a few drops of blood to slip out.

Was this the Cruciatus Curse? But Bellatrix hadn't said a word! Could an Unforgivable Curse be used nonverbally? If not, _then what on earth could this curse be_?

"Did that hurt, Mudblood?" Bellatrix asked in a mockingly concerned tone.

Hermes gasped, feeling soaked in sweat, his body still trembling from the aftershock of that mysterious curse. Scabior was laughing loudly while Greyback occasionally let out a dark chuckle, eyeing the blood on Hermes' wrist hungrily. Bellatrix's expression became cruel as she bent her head close to Hermes'.

"Now…Where did you get that sword?"

Hermes gritted his teeth momentarily, but he was shaking too much to keep them from chattering.

"…We found it," he said as firmly as possible.

It was evident, from Bellatrix's expression, that she was not pleased by this answer…She placed the tip of the wand against Hermes' forehead…

* * *

Ronnie, who had been rubbing her skin raw against her bindings, froze when she heard a drawn out, terrible scream from directly above her and Harri. She and Harri both looked up at the ceiling in utter shock and disbelief.

Because that couldn't _possibly_ have been _Hermes Granger_ who made such a sound…

Another heart stopping scream…

"HERMES!" Ronnie bellowed with fright, writhing against the ropes more furiously, not really caring that Harri was staggering against her wild movements, "HERMES, NO!"

Ronnie thought that she heard Harri warning her to be quiet so that they can think up a plan. But Ronnie couldn't be calmed. All that was going through her head, as she repeatedly called out to Hermes, was that he needed her. He was in pain, suffering through who the hell knows what, for hers and Harri's sakes.

They might be killing him…

"HERMES! HERMES!"

"Ronnie, I said to-"

"Harri? Ronnie? Is that you?"

Ronnie felt her next yell die in her throat as she and Harri spun around to face the owner of that familiar voice. The sound of shuffling…A figure came out of the shadows, bruised and covered in dirt and grime, looking somewhat sickly.

"…Lonnie?" Harri said in astonishment.

And it was. There in front of them, not suffering in Azkaban as Ronnie had feared, was Lonnie Lovegood. His face brightened at the sight of them as he hurried forward.

"Yes, it's me!" he said in an excited whisper, "I'm so glad to see you but I'd rather if it wasn't like this! Good God, I had heard a woman's voice, I feared they had caught Ginny…"

As Harri and Lonnie discussed some way to get free of the bindings, Hermes let out a scream more horrible than the last one. Ronnie felt her insides freeze but her blood boil at the same time.

"HERMES!" she shouted, desperate for him to hear her, to know that she hadn't abandoned him, "HERMES!"

There was a feeling of something moving against the ropes. But Ronnie devoted her focus on Hermes, whose scream had cut off suddenly.

"I'm going to ask you again!" Bellatrix's voice shouted with a cold fury, "Where did you get this sword? _Where_?"

"We found it!" Hermes yelled back, his tone shaky but resolute, "We found it!"

"Liar!"

A scream.

"We found it, please! PLEASE!"

"Ronnie, you must stay still!" Lonnie voice said, "I can't see what I'm-"

"The Deluminator!" Ronnie said, the object popping into her mind the second Lonnie said he couldn't see, "In my pocket! It's full of light!"

* * *

Hermes' body convulsed violently as the mysterious curse struck him again, the spell getting stronger as Bellatrix grew more and more furious with him.

He had never imagined himself to be in such a situation…A situation in which he wanted to _die_…As the curses kept coming whenever he lied about the sword, as Greyback continuously dug his claws into his wrists to draw more blood, as Scabior's grip on his legs tightened more than he believed possible…

…As he shook as violently as though he was the only one being influenced by a catastrophic earthquake. As he tasted a mixture of blood and bile in his mouth. As sweat covered his entire body. As he felt as though he was being stabbed, set on fire, drowned, and bashed on the head by a hammer all at once, Hermes was begging for someone, _anyone_, to save him from this…For some merciful figure to just off him right there…Anything would be better than this! Anything would-

"_HERMES_!"

Hermes slowly opened his eyes, not sure when he had closed them. He could see that Bellatrix was too busy yelling at him and that Greyback and Scabior were laughing loudly at his torture to have heard the faint cry…

…_Ronnie_…

That smiling, freckly face appeared in his head. She was calling out for him…His name…She must be hearing everything. If he died at that moment, without tricking Bellatrix into believing some bull about the sword, Ronnie would be next…And Bellatrix would not start out slowly with her…

A rush of determination built up inside him…Rhonda Weasley would NOT suffer like him. She. Would. Not.

"I told you, _we found the sword_!" he yelled after another round of the terrifying curse.

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it!" Bellatrix screeched, looking more insane with each passing second, a wild glint in her eyes, "You have been inside my vault at Gringotts!"

It happened so fast that Hermes didn't even see it. Bellatrix cast the curse on him yet again…And pulled out a knife…

"What else did you take?" Bellatrix spat as Ronnie cried out his name again, "Tell me the truth or, I swear, I'll run you through with this knife!"

The next several moments were a blur of pain, screams, shouts, pleading…Warm blood, foul bile, salty sweat, a trace of tears…

"What else did you take?" Bellatrix screamed, "ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO_!"

The curse she had been using on him up until that moment had not been the Cruciatus Curse after all…Because this was ten times worse…

* * *

Ronnie, who had been trying to Disapparate, despite what Lonnie said, nearly fell to her knees when she heard Hermes scream again.

This cry was so loud, so filled with pain…It echoed off the walls and brought an awful silence to the cellar…

The scream died out, replaced by a gurgling noise…And then, something else…

…Hermes was sobbing…

"NO!" Ronnie screamed as she rushed back to the door of the cellar, going back to ramming against it and pounding at it with her fists and kicking it, as she had done before, "NO, HERMES! _HERMES_!"

She didn't care as blood trickled from her raw, beaten hands. Her legs were sore from all the kicks she had used. She could taste a mixture of sweat and blood slipping from her face into her mouth. Her throat pained her and her voice was hoarse. Tears were forming in her eyes as Hermes just kept on crying and yelling…

"Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?" she heard Bellatrix screech.

"We only met him tonight!" Hermes replied, sounding broken, "We were never in your vault…It's just a copy! Not the real sword, a copy!"

As Hermes screamed again, Ronnie pressed her forehead against the door, her hands weakly banging against it as she started crying.

* * *

Hermes was breathing far too slowly…His limbs twitching now and then. Bellatrix was still seated atop him, her knife digging into his throat. Tears were spilling from his eyes…His vision was turning blurry, his mind losing focus…

…Something about Malfoy and a goblin on their way back…More orders and screams…His eyes closed…Everything ached, everything was sore, everything throbbed…Everything was shutting down.

…Why was he suddenly cold? …Ripping fabric…What…?

Hermes' eyes snapped open and he let out a horrifying yell, struggling against Greyback and Scabior fervently as cold metal dug into the bare skin of his chest, slicing away.

* * *

Ronnie and Harri stared silently at the lifeless form of Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew.

After Dobby had arrived and vanished with Lonnie, Dean Thomas and Ollivander, Wormtail had arrived to check out the noise. Ronnie and Harri had jumped him, disarming him. But Wormtail had temporarily overpowered them and started choking Harri, who tried to make the lousy rat remember that she had spared his life years ago, an act that Ronnie sometimes wonders if she would have been able to do.

To Ronnie's utter shock, Wormtail's grip had slackened just slightly…And the silver hand turned on its owner, whose miniscule act of pity had made him betray Voldemort.

Ronnie and Harri silently made their way up from the cellar to the drawing room door, which was slightly ajar. Ronnie peered through, anxiously searching for Hermes.

Griphook the Goblin was holding the sword. Bellatrix was standing, watching him with disgust and anxiety. Greyback and Scabior were standing just a bit away from the Malfoy family, Greyback's hands covered in red…

Hermes was lying at Bellatrix's feet…His wrists were bleeding, his head turned towards Ronnie. There was a trickle of blood and what looked like vomit coming from his mouth, tearstains on his cheeks, one of which was a dark red. His limbs gave the occasional twitch and his chest rose slightly…Other than that, he was agonizingly still. His eyes were open but dull, as though he was fading out of consciousness.

Griphook lied to Bellatrix, telling her that the sword was a copy after all, as Harri had begged him to. Ronnie felt a jolt of terror when Bellatrix touched her Dark Mark, calling for Voldemort. Harri let out a hiss of pain, leaning against the wall for support. Ronnie knew how much Harri's scar had been aching her…

Before Ronnie could move to comfort Harri, Bellatrix said something that sent Ronnie into a state of fury and panic.

"I think we can dispose of this Mudblood…" Bellatrix said coldly, kicking Hermes' body, "Greyback, you can take him, if you want. You can have the Weasley girl afterwards…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ronnie burst into the drawing room and ran at Bellatrix, wand at the ready and not a shred of mercy in her. Bellatrix turned to curse her but Ronnie was quicker.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she roared, causing Bellatrix's wand to fly into the air, only to be caught by Harri.

Ronnie let loose a string of every hex, jinx and curse she knew, feeling nothing but pure and utter loathing towards the bastard cronies of Voldemort…

"STOP OR HE DIES!"

Ronnie spun around so quickly that she nearly got whiplash. Harri, panting, also looked towards Bellatrix. Ronnie felt the rage inside of her build…

Bellatrix was holding Hermes hostage. He was on his knees, being held upright by Bellatrix, who held a fistful of his hair. Hermes' eyelids occasionally flickered, but otherwise he showed no sign of being aware of what was going on. A bloodied knife was pressed against his throat…

As Bellatrix ordered the girls to drop their wands, Ronnie's eyes fell to Hermes' chest…His shirt had been ripped open…There, written across his chest in bleeding letters, the deep slashes obviously made by that knife, was the word "MUDBLOOD".

…As Ronnie released the wand she took from Wormtail, she found herself realizing that yes, she was perfectly capable of feeling complete, unwavering hatred towards a single human-No…A monster…

Out of nowhere, the large crystal chandelier crashed to the ground. Ronnie looked up and saw that it was Dobby who had loosened the screws that attached it to the ceiling. Bellatrix, the waste of life, had jumped out of the way, leaving Hermes and Griphook to take the brunt of the impact.

It happened over the course of several seconds, but it felt like so much longer for Ronnie. She raced to pull Hermes out from the wreckage. She had expected it to be difficult, considering that Hermes had stopped being a short, scrawny little wizard two years ago…

But Hermes came from out of the wreckage with ease, Ronnie drawing power from where, she neither knew nor care.

"Hermes…" she said, putting a hand to his cheek and staring at his eyes, which didn't seem to hold a shred of light. Her voice started to quiver, "C-c'mon, you lousy p-p-prat, wake up!"

"Ronnie, catch…and GO!" she heard Harri shout.

Ronnie turned just in time to catch the wand Harri had tossed. She grabbed Hermes' body…No, she shouldn't say that! She grabbed Hermes tightly and pictured Bill and Fleur's home, Shell Cottage.

As she Apparated, knowing Harri and Dobby would _definitely_ be following behind her soon, a single thought repeated itself in her mind.

_Hermes Granger, don't you DARE leave me!_

* * *

And we're done here! This was a VERY difficult scene to do but I hope I did it well. The thing about Bellatrix carving the word "MUDBLOOD" into Hermes' chest was inspired by the movie version of this scene, when Bellatrix carved that word into Hermione's arm. One thing I noticed in the book was that Harry was rather levelheaded during this scene. So, by doing this from both Hermes' and Ronnie's perspectives, I needed to get across the sense of panic and fear. I hope this chapter was good and sorry it's up so late.

Thanks for reading and review! Please and thank you!


	35. Return To The Chamber

Now this chapter was one I've been itching to do! That's right everyone, the big Ronnie/Hermes moment you all have been waiting for! I borrowed a bit from the movie and the book. But since it's not really explained what happened, I made up most of it. I think this is close enough to what happened. And it's done from Hermes' point of view, so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

Hermes watched, a smile on his face, as Ronnie was greeted by the twins and Ginny. He saw that Ronnie was trying hard not to seem overly emotional as they looked her over, but the fact remained that they hadn't seen each other in months.

"Looks like our Ickle Ronniekins got herself a haircut!" Fred said with a laugh as he ruffled Ronnie's hair, which was now back to that short bob cut style that Hermes had always liked.

"She also looks like she got beaten up a few times," George added as he regarded her face concernedly, before saying more teasingly, "Now, Ronniekins, what have we said about picking fights?"

"Shut it, you twin trolls," Ronnie scolded halfheartedly as she gave Ginny a hug.

"You're looking just as bad, Hermes!" George called out to him.

"Anything _interesting_ happen on your trip?" Fred asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermes felt warm and turned his gaze away as Ginny came up to him and hugged him, yelling at her brothers to leave him alone.

Within a couple minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with several others, had arrived in the Room of Requirement. Mrs. Weasley greeted Hermes and Ronnie with a bone crushing hug and several fretful comments over their condition.

"We're fine, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermes said, trying not to wince as Mrs. Weasley unknowingly placed pressure against the word that Bellatrix had carved into his chest.

As Hermes escaped, leaving Ronnie to be looked over several times by her mother, he looked towards the door Harri and Lonnie had left through minutes ago. Harri was off to retrieve another Horcrux, the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. In the pocket of Hermes' jacket was the other Horcrux, the cup. Then, there was still that snake, Nagini, to consider...

"_Ronnie_!" Hermes hissed, jerking his head towards an emptier part of the room.

The redhead managed to escape her mother's grip and followed Hermes to the empty corner. Hermes looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention to them before leaning in close to Ronnie's face.

"Ronnie, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Ronnie questioned, "Harri and Lonnie will get the next Horcrux and we'll get rid of it."

"Yes, but how?" Hermes pressed on, "We still haven't gotten rid of the cup. The sword is lost and Fiendfyre is…well, it's simply out of the question!"

"Damn, you're right!" Ronnie muttered, looking away with a frustrated expression.

Hermes crossed his arms in front of him and tapped his foot, trying to figure out what to do. He ran a hand through his bushy hair as he pondered and pondered…How on earth were the cup, the snake and Ravenclaw's diadem going to be destroyed?

Hermes looked up, startled, when Ronnie snapped her fingers, as though she had gotten an idea. She looked up at Hermes' face with a smile that suggested that she couldn't believe that Hermes hadn't thought it up himself.

"Of course!" she stated, "The basilisk! You said that basilisk venom destroys them too, right?"

Hermes regarded Ronnie, slightly slack jawed. She frowned and hit his arm impatiently, wanting his answer. Hermes shook his head to get his mind straight.

"Yes…" he said, "Yes, you're right, Ronnie! …You listened to me…?"

"Give me some credit, Hermes," she replied playfully, "Alright, let's go and get some basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets while Harri gets that diadem."

"But to get into the Chamber of Secrets-" Hermes began to say.

"We'll take care of that when we get there!" Ronnie interrupted, "I've got an idea to get in…But first, we'll need a broom or we won't be able to exit the Chamber."

Hermes looked at Ronnie, disbelieving and highly impressed at the same time. While he wondered what her plan to get in was, Hermes had to say that the rest of her plan was not bad…Not in the slightest.

"Would you stop staring at me like that, you git?" Ronnie said, smacking his arm again, jarring him out of his trance, "It's like you're _surprised_! I'm damn well capable of thinking up a good idea."

Hermes smiled fondly at her before grabbing her wrist and starting to pull her towards the door.

"I know you are," he said, "Your mother is distracted, so let's hurry!"

* * *

Hermes looked up at the ceiling, jumping at the sound of something crashing and moving.

"What was _that_?" he wondered as he and Ronnie raced down the corridors to find a broom cupboard.

"You don't think the Death Eaters could've gotten in already, do you?" Ronnie asked worriedly, though she did not slow down at all.

Hermes listened carefully as they turned this way and that through Hogwarts. All he could here was the sound of something big marching and the echoes of his and Ronnie's footsteps.

"It's too quiet," he finally observed, "Unfortunately, war is a mass of noise and chaos. So I don't believe that sound belongs to an enemy."

Finally, the two of them arrived at a tightly locked broom cupboard. Hermes pulled out Bellatrix Lestrange's wand and stared at it with disgust.

The torture this wand had done…To numerous wizards and witches, including Nellie's parents…To Hermes himself. Bellatrix's face, her crazed laugh…Hermes' indescribable experience of having to be her under the influence of Polyjuice Potion…

"Hermes?" Ronnie whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry about that…" Hermes murmured, pointing the wand at the cupboard's lock, "_Alohomora_!"

The lock clattered to the ground and Ronnie wrenched open the door. She pulled out one single broom.

"Let's move!" she said as she began running off again.

"Wait!" Hermes called out to her, making her stop and turn to face him, an irritated expression on her face, "Shouldn't I have my own broom?"

"And what are you going to do with it?" she asked sharply as she marched back to Hermes, jabbing a finger against his forehead, "You can't fly to save your life, Hermes. You're riding with me."

"But-"

"Don't be shy about it!"

"Who's shy? I'm just saying-"

"Hermes!"

"Ronnie!"

A loud commotion in the hallways alarmed Hermes and Ronnie, making them shut up before their argument could really get started. Hermes reached out to Ronnie and pulled her against his chest as he backed into the wall, the shadows concealing them.

As a large group of people passed by them, Hermes realized that they were fellow Hogwarts students, not Death Eaters. He looked down when he felt Ronnie pounding his chest, causing his wound to bother him. Hermes had accidentally pressed Ronnie's face against him, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Man, Hermes!" Ronnie gasped when he released her, "Were you trying to choke me? …Where are they going?"

"Where do you think?" Hermes said, his cheeks a bit pink from the rather nice feeling that he had when Ronnie was pressed against him, "This war is going to truly kick off really soon. The younger students need to be led to safety…I wonder if Harri found the diadem yet."

"Well, no use if she found it if we don't get those fangs," Ronnie said seriously as she grabbed Hermes' arm and the two started to run again, pushing through the crowds of students.

* * *

"Ooohh, something's really brewing outside, huh?"

"Hello, Myrtle," Hermes greeted the ghost politely when he and Ronnie entered her bathroom. Ronnie chose to say something in a far less friendly fashion, "We'd chat but we're in a hurry."

"Everyone's in a hurry," Myrtle said gloomily, "No one wants to stay and talk."

"I wonder why…" Ronnie whispered sarcastically, "Not like we're fighting for our bloody lives or anything…"

The two stood in front of a sink that had a small snake etched into it. Hermes' nerves were all over the place. Harri and Ronnie had told him numerous, most likely watered down, stories of what occurred in the Chamber of Secrets while he was petrified. Now he would be seeing the place for himself…

"How are we getting in?" Hermes asked Ronnie, who stared at the entrance with a contemplative look, "Didn't Harri say that she needed to speak Parseltongue to open the entrance?"

"Shush, Hermes…" Ronnie said, "I'm trying to remember…"

Hermes was about to ask her what she meant, when she stepped up to the entrance and let out a horrible, strangling noise.

"Are you alright, Ronnie?" Hermes asked when she let out a groan of disappointment.

"It didn't work that time!" she responded.

"…Are…Are you trying to copy Parseltongue?" Hermes asked with surprise.

Ronnie didn't answer but made another strange noise, this time somewhat softer…Still nothing…

Hermes watched silently as Ronnie made repeated attempts at copying Parseltongue so that the entrance would open. She didn't become as frustrated as Hermes would have expected her to be. Instead, each failed attempt seemed to increase her determination…And then…Finally…

Hermes let out a shout when the entrance finally opened, revealing a large pipe. Hermes turned to a relieved Ronnie with a wide grin.

"You did it!" he cried joyfully, "You really did it, Ronnie!"

"Always the tone of surprise," she said with a short giggle, "No need to make it into a big deal, Hermes."

"Not a big deal?" Hermes repeated, astonished, "Ronnie, you managed to copy the rarest language in wizarding existence in less than ten minutes! It may not be perfect but it was believable enough!"

"No big deal…" Ronnie said again, though Hermes saw that she was flushed and looking quite pleased at his praise, "We need to hurry…"

* * *

The two walked into a dimly lit chamber. There were stone pillars and carvings of snakes all over the place. While Hermes stared with wonder at their surroundings, Ronnie marched quickly towards a gigantic skull that lay just ahead.

"C'mon, Hermes!" Ronnie called as she began to tug on one fang, trying to be careful so that she didn't scratch herself, "We'll need a few just in case."

Hermes walked up to the skull and paused just in front of it. Here it was…The monster that had petrified him, nearly killed him, back in his second year. The beast that operated under the control of the Heir of Slytherin…

He took a deep breath before he began to tug on the fangs as well. They were firmly in place.

"Oh, hold on!" Ronnie said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out Peter Pettigrew's wand, "_Diffindo_!"

The fang was cut off and dropped into Ronnie's hand. Hermes followed her lead. After a couple minutes, Hermes and Ronnie had managed to collect a decent number of the fangs.

"Before we go back, we should get rid of the cup," Hermes stated as he pulled out the Horcrux.

Ronnie picked up one of the fangs and held it out to a confused Hermes.

"Harri and I both took care of a Horcrux," she stated, "You should get a chance as well…"

Hermes stared at the fang, hesitant…But then, he remembered everything that he had gone through over the past several months because of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

He erased his parents' memories of him…He traipsed all over the place, was chased, nearly killed, captured, tortured, hurt…His, Ronnie's and Harri's bond with each other had nearly been broken beyond repair…He watched as fellow Muggleborns were sentenced by a corrupt Ministry before his eyes…

Hermes grabbed the fang and held it firmly as he placed that absolutely despicable cup on the ground. Ronnie went down on her knees and held the Horcrux as Hermes also knelt, staring at the Horcrux with hatred and disgust.

"On three, okay?" Ronnie said, "One…Two…_Three_!"

With a cry of anger, Hermes plunged the basilisk fang into the cup with all the power he could muster. Both he and Ronnie jumped back as the cup broke apart and a loud scream emitted from it. Hermes' eyes widened as a strange black smoke rose from the cup. He thought he saw a face but the smoke soon disappeared before he could be certain. After a few seconds of shocked silence, Ronnie carefully grabbed the mangled remains of the cup and put it in her jacket pocket.

"Two more to go, right?" Ronnie said with a nervous chuckle.

Hermes could only offer a nod in response as the two of them got to their feet. He watched as Ronnie mounted the broom, motioning for Hermes to get on behind her. Hermes got on, wrapping his arms around her waist and shuddering as a jolt went through him.

"Hey, Ronnie?" Hermes said as Ronnie kicked off the ground and the pair took to the air, "This whole idea of yours…Well, it's-I mean, it was-You are truly something else…"

"A _good_ something else?" Ronnie asked curiously as they flew through the tunnel.

"…_Yes_…Of course, Rhonda."

"Stop calling me that!" Ronnie cried as Hermes let out a laugh.

Hermes could see, even from behind, that Ronnie's face was turning red. As they flew up the pipe, Hermes buried his face in her hair, still having an aversion towards heights.

Yes, that was it…That was the only reason he kept his face in her hair and his arms around her waist, even after they landed on the ground and Ronnie told him to let go…_Sure_…

* * *

"YOU TWO!"

Hermes and Ronnie turned looked ahead at the angry shout and grinned. Running towards them, looking both relieved and furious, was Harri, who seemed near ready to strangle them both. Hermes couldn't blame her. She must've been worried when he and Ronnie disappeared suddenly.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Harri asked, looking angry enough to maybe outdo Mrs. Weasley on a bad day.

"Chamber of Secrets," Ronnie said calmly.

"Chamber…_what_?" Harri sputtered, looking to Hermes for an explanation.

"It was all Ronnie's idea!" Hermes beamed as he looked at the redhead. When she smirked in return, Hermes felt quite breathless, "It was absolutely _brilliant_! There I was, wondering how we were going to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. And then, Ronnie came up with the solution. The basilisk!"

Harri looked at the fangs that Hermes and Ronnie carried. Hermes could see the understanding and awe forming on her face as he and Ronnie explained what had happened.

"Genius!" she exclaimed, smiling at Ronnie.

"Absolutely genius!" Hermes agreed.

"It was nothing!" a blushing Ronnie stated, though she looked very delighted.

Soon, the three of them went back to the Room of Requirement, where the only other occupants were Ginny, Tonks, and an elderly witch whom Hermes recognized from back at St. Mungo's, Nellie's grandmother.

After talking with them, both Mrs. Longbottom and Tonks went off to join the fight. Harri then asked Ginny to leave for a bit, but to return soon.

"Ginny, did you hear me?" Harri called as the girl ran off, "_You've got to come back_!"

"Forget it, Harri," Ronnie sighed as she stared after her little sister, "She's stubborn. She's going to fight like everyone else."

"Well, can you blame her?" Hermes asked, "She must be worried. Her entire family, all her friends, her boyfriend…They're all…out…"

As Hermes' voice trailed off, the full reality of the situation slammed into him. This was war…Real war. Not like the wars they showed in those movies he watched back home…This was a true, messy, bloody, heartbreaking war…

So many of the faces he had seen tonight…He may never see some of them alive again…

"Hang on a moment!" Ronnie said suddenly, startling Hermes and Harri, "I can't believe we forgot!"

"What?" Hermes asked.

"The house elves!" Ronnie replied, "They'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" Harri asked.

Hermes was about to argue that. Order the house elves to fight, maybe even die, for them? Preposterous! They had their own minds! If they fought, it should be out of their own free will, not as slaves!

But, to Hermes' utter amazement, it was _Ronnie_ who spoke up…

"NO!" she said vehemently, "I mean, we should tell them to get out! It's dangerous here now, they could get hurt or killed!"

As Hermes watched Ronnie talk about saving the house elves, a warm, pleasant sensation bubbled up inside him. All he could see was that beautiful red hair, those amazing blue eyes, those cute freckles…

A rush of affection-No, what was he saying? What was wrong with him?

This had turned into something much more than simple affection a long time ago…

Hermes threw the basilisk fangs to the ground, where they landed with a loud clatter. He strode up to Ronnie resolutely. Ronnie watched him confusedly, actually taking a step back as he drew near.

Hermes didn't give her even a moment to ask what he was up to as he cupped her face in his hands and slammed his lips against hers.

…It was far better than he had ever dreamed. His lips moved feverishly against hers, wanting to display every ounce of feeling he could in that kiss. He heard something clatter to the ground…

Hermes nearly fell back when Ronnie threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head in even closer, kissing him back just as passionately. Hermes moved his arms to her waist, pulling her against him as securely as possible, but still not closely enough for his liking…Her warm, calloused hands dug into his hair as he lifted her off the ground, both of them tightening their hold on each other as they enjoyed the sensation of each other's lips…

"OI! There's a war going on here!"

Hermes reluctantly pulled away from Ronnie's kiss, both of them breathing heavily. He and Ronnie stared at Harri, who was looking at the two of them uncomfortably. Hermes lowered Ronnie so that her feet were back on the ground, but they didn't release each other.

"I know, Harri…" Ronnie said, looking dazed but positively giddy, "So, it's now or never, right?"

"What about the Horcruxes?" Harri asked, "Listen, it's not that I'm not glad about this. Trust me, I've been waiting for you two to stop being stubborn fools and get a move on with it for a while now. But c'mon, you guys…Just…Just hold it in, okay? At least until all _this_ is over!"

Hermes and Ronnie looked at each other, brown eyes meeting blue. They blushed simultaneously as they let go and stepped back from each other.

"Harri's right," Hermes said, his voice sounding weird, "We…We can…We must control ourselves."

"Yeah," Ronnie added, her voice a bit high pitched, "Sorry, Harri. Umm…Right…"

Hermes and Ronnie both dropped to the ground and picked up the fallen fangs, turning redder by the second and feeling a jolt whenever their fingers accidentally brushed against each other. As they stood back up, Hermes met Ronnie's gaze. The two of them smiled shyly…

As he followed behind Harri and Ronnie, Hermes reached his decision. The kiss wasn't enough. It was amazing…God, was it amazing…But it didn't tell Ronnie what he wanted it to.

The second this war was over, there would be no more questions or confusion, no more feelings of being unsure…

He would tell Ronnie _exactly_ what he felt.

"Uh, Ronnie?" he heard Harri start, "I don't know if you know this…"

"Wh-what?" Ronnie asked, still sounding flustered.

"…Well, Percy's here now…And…apparently he hadn't _really_ betrayed us…"

"…_WHAT_?"

* * *

Ending on a humorous note tends to work fine. The next chapter is going to be a bit odd, in that it will start from before the events of this chapter before moving on. And, we'll also have Percy revel his true loyalties as well as something interesting I did…Man, this story is really coming down to the wire, huh?

There you go, everyone! The long awaited kiss between my personal OTP, whether it be their canon forms or their gender bent counterparts. Ron/Ronnie with Hermione/Hermes for the pure and awesome win! I hope I did this scene properly. I personally feel that I can't write romance decently…However, people seem to be enjoying the Harri/George romance, so I hope that means I've gotten better!

Thanks for reading and please review! Also, please continue to participate in the poll!


	36. The Battle Of Hogwarts

And here we are again, everyone! Oh man! Only two more chapters after this one and this story is done! The story I spent most of my summer working on! I'm going to be both happy and sad when it's over…Oh well, at least I'll write more about these guys afterwards, right?

This chapter features the only other major change I made in the series. I told you back in the "The Other Informant" chapter that Percy spying on the Ministry was major change number one. This chapter will feature major change number two. Please look at the bottom of this page for further notes regarding both the change and something I do when it comes to writing AU fanfics. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: While this story is technically mine, the whole Harry Potter world and its characters are not.

* * *

Harri and Lonnie sped down the steep staircase on their way back to the Room of Requirement, jostling past numerous other Hogwarts students.

So much had happened in the past few minutes. Harri was no closer to finding out the whereabouts of Ravenclaw's diadem. Snape had been, more or less, "sacked". And now, if the pain in her scar was anything to go by, Voldemort was on his way to the castle.

The final battle was upon them…

"What the-?" Harri exclaimed when she and Lonnie entered the Room of Requirement.

There were so many more people in the room; it was far more crowded than when she had last been in it. Kinglsey, Lupin, the members of Harri's original Quidditch team, Bill, Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…

As Harri told them what had just happened, Fred told her that he had contacted the rest of the D.A. and the Order of the Phoenix. A lot more people were coming…This battle was going to be unlike anything Harri had ever taken part in.

"What's first, Harri?" George asked, "What's going on?"

Harri looked at George and felt a pang in her heart. She had never truly appreciated how much he meant to her, what his presence did to her…And she was never less pleased to see him in her life.

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harri said solemnly, "…We're fighting."

A great roar came over the crowd and everyone surged towards the door. Harri pressed herself against the wall to avoid getting squashed. She slowly maneuvered herself into the main area of the room, where she was left with only Lupin, Lonnie and the Weasleys.

"I suppose I should get going as well," Lonnie stated, starting to walk off when Ginny grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you," she said firmly.

"No, you're not!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, "You're underage! I won't permit it!"

"Mum, I'm not going to leave when everyone I love is here fighting!" Ginny said in return. She turned to Lonnie, "You agree with me, right?"

Lonnie looked down at Ginny with a rare conflicted gaze.

"You are someone who could probably frighten away heliopaths with your wandwork, Ginny," he said fondly as he put a hand against her cheek, "But…To fight in a _war_…"

"I'm just as capable as anyone else!" Ginny stated.

"Yes, but-"

The group was distracted by a scuffling and a great thump. Someone had clambered out of the tunnel and fallen to the ground. The figure stood up and looked around through lopsided horn-rimmed glasses.

"Am I too late? Has it started? I only just-"

The figure, Percy Weasley, sputtered into silence as he stared with wide eyes at the sight of most of his family. The other Weasleys were staring back with equal shock at the arrival of the lost member of the family.

Fleur and Lupin tried to break the awkward silence by talking about Teddy, Lupin's son and Harri's godson. Harri grinned at the picture of the baby boy with eyes like Lupin's and a tuft of turquoise hair. Though she still kept looking up at the Weasleys, whose silence was as cold as ice.

"Oh no," she muttered when George stepped away from his family and marched towards Percy, fists clenched tightly.

Percy stood still, as though he was resigned to whatever George was about to do. George stopped right in front of his older brother, his body shaking.

To Harri's, and the rest of the Weasleys', utter astonishment, George enveloped Percy in a tight hug. From the way Percy's jaw dropped, it was clear that he hadn't expected the action either.

"G-George," he stuttered, "What are-?"

"I knew, you prat…" Harri heard George say, gripping his brother firmly, "I knew the whole bloody time…I overheard the whole thing."

Harri glanced over at the rest of the Weasley family, trying to see if they were getting something that Harri was obviously missing. But no, they looked just as confused as her, especially Fred, who was staring at George as though he had never seen him before.

"What's going on here?" Fred asked, his eyes locked on his twin, who had finally released Percy.

Percy looked rather uncomfortable but George put a hand on his arm and gave him a reassuring gaze.

"I'll explain," he said before turning to face the rest of his family.

And explain George did…The whole story. The intricate lie that had started back in Harri's fourth year, after the end of the Triwizard Tournament. How Percy had been recruited by Dumbledore to spy on the Ministry this whole time.

…How the entire estrangement was a sham on Percy's part…

By the end of George's explanation, Percy was being embraced by a sobbing Mrs. Weasley and a tearful Mr. Weasley. After a moment, Ginny, Bill and Fleur also joined in on hugging him. Harri wanted to also talk with Percy, to commend him on his bravery…

When the others broke away from Percy, Fred slowly strode up to him. The two looked at each other, Percy's expression nervous while Fred's was rather neutral…And then, a smile formed on Fred's face.

"Georgie and I should've recruited you for pranks if you can lie that well," he said.

Percy smiled at Fred's statement before the two hugged. Harri let out a sigh. At least this war led to something good…

* * *

Everyone was in the Great Hall, preparing for the battle. They had all heard Voldemort's announcement. If Harri was not handed over to him by midnight, he and the Death Eaters would attack the castle. Harri had gritted her teeth at the announcement and was worried for the briefest of moments. Would someone try to hand her in so as to avoid this battle, even though Harri knew that Voldemort would definitely still attack either way?

But she needn't have worried, because the amount of those who wanted to defend her far outnumbered the amount of those who would be okay with giving her over.

As Harri worried about Ronnie and Hermes, both of whom had gone missing earlier, she overheard Fred say that he and George would lead the defense of Hogwarts' passageways. She looked over at the twins, who were beginning to walk away. She couldn't think of anyone who knew the secret passages like they did…

She also was well aware of the danger they would face defending those passages…

George turned and saw her staring at him worriedly. He said something quick to his brother before walking over to Harri hurriedly.

"No need to fret," he said, a smile on his face. Harri knew him well enough to recognize the small hint of nervousness in his voice, "No Death Eater scum will get past us, Harri. They'll think twice before they ever choose to mess with the infamous Weasley twins again."

Harri wanted to tell George so many things. She wanted to tell him to be safe, to not die on her, to fight hard, to stay alert…

"Right…" was all Harri could say.

It was all she could say because saying anything else would only force her to recognize that fear growing inside her…That she may not see him again.

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall called to her when George opened his mouth to say something else, "_Aren't you supposed to be looking for something_?"

Harri could have hit herself at that moment. The Horcrux! How could she forget? She had to hurry and destroy it, or else…

"George," Harri said slowly, looking up at him, at those dark brown eyes, "I have to go. I-"

Harri's explanation was cut off when George brushed his lips against Harri's. It wasn't a kiss, not really. It barely lasted a second. Harri was too in shock to say anything as George raced off to join Fred and the large number of Hogwarts students heading off to defend the passageways.

"POTTER!" McGonagall called more sternly.

"…I know!" Harri yelled, looking once more in the direction that George had left in before racing off.

* * *

Harri kept looking back over her shoulder at Ronnie and Hermes as the three of them ran down the corridors. She was making sure they were still following her and hadn't stopped and started snogging again after the disaster that occurred in the Room of Requirement.

She gritted her teeth. Sure, they had found the Horcrux, the diadem, and it had been destroyed because of the Fiendfyre. But Harri had nearly lost her friends and her own life. Crabbe, the fool, had gotten himself killed in the process.

The trio had left Malfoy and Goyle in the corridor. She felt a wave of anger towards them for everything they had done so far, but Harri stood by her decision to save them. She would have never forgiven herself if she let them die before her eyes…

She wasn't Voldemort…

"You know what this means, right?" Hermes said from behind her as they ran, "If we can get the snake-"

Hermes broke off when yells, shouts and the unmistakable sounds of dueling came from down the corridor. Harri looked and felt as those her heart was about to fail at that very second.

The Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. Fred and Percy had backed into view, both of them fighting masked, hooded men.

"…_No_…" she heard Ronnie whisper.

"Hello, Minister!" Percy bellowed as he sent a jinx at an unmasked Death Eater, Thicknesse, "I forgot to hand in my resignation…Hope you don't mind!"

Fred turned and looked at Percy with glee.

"You're actually _joking_, Perce…I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

An explosion ripped through the air, and Harri could have sworn she saw an odd colored light where Fred and Percy were standing. Screams and yells echoed as Harri was sent flying through the air, landing painfully on the ground again. She quickly looked at her wand, which was thankfully still in one piece, her head pounding. She could feel something hot and sticky coming down her cheek, but that didn't matter.

She struggled to remove the rubble that covered her half her body. The coldness of the air told her that part of this side of Hogwarts had been destroyed. She blinked rapidly, willing her vision to come back to normal, part of one of the lenses of her glasses was cracked, but not so badly that she couldn't see.

A terrible cry filled the air, one more horrible than any other she had ever heard. As Harri unsteadily rose to her feet and made her way over to where she last saw her companions, climbing over piles of rocks and wood, she felt more frightened in that moment than she ever had before.

The cry continued as Harri spotted Hermes stand up from a pile of rocks, blood dripping down his chin. They held each other's hand as they climbed over to where Ronnie, Fred and Percy had been…

"No! No, no, no! No! Fred, no!"

Harri and Hermes both froze, Harri clapping her hands over her mouth, Hermes staring in horror at what was before them.

There was Percy, shaking his brother and pleading with him, crying. Ronnie was kneeling beside them, looking so completely lost and afraid. Lying on the ground was Fred, his eyes half open, covered in blood and debris. Harri felt her stomach turn when she saw the state of Fred's legs…They looked so utterly mangled…He was still as stone…

This couldn't be happening. There was no way the scene was real, it was merely some illusion Voldemort had created to throw her off, because there was no possible way that Fred Weasley could…That he could be…

"Fred, please!" Ronnie yelled, tears pouring down her face, streaking the grime coating on her cheeks as they dripped onto Fred, "Please, don't do this! You can't…You can't…FRED! PLEASE!"

Suddenly, a body flew past them and several curses filled the air. Harri yelled for everyone to get down. The sudden chaos seemed to shake Ronnie from her grief long enough for her to run towards Harri and Hermes and pull them down, while Percy lay across Fred to shield him.

"Percy, hurry!" Harri called, "We've got to move!"

But Percy shook his head, still clinging onto Fred with all his might, his body shaking from his sorrow. There was a brief lull in the battle, allowing Ronnie to run over and grab her older brother's shoulders, tears still pouring steadily down her cheeks as she tried to pry him away from Fred.

"Percy!" she sobbed, "Percy, we can't help him anymore! C'mon, we've-"

Ronnie's voice cut off suddenly and Percy's head snapped up. Harri watched with disbelief as Ronnie fell to her knees, leaning her head in close to Fred's.

"Ronnie!" Harri yelled, "What are you-?"

Harri was interrupted by the appearance of a monstrous spider, the size of a small car, which was climbing through the huge hole in the wall. Harri and Hermes reacted, since Ronnie and Percy were focused on Fred, and they both cast their spells at the beast, which was blown backwards into the darkness.

Harri and Hermes ran over to the three Weasleys, Harri feeling worried and furious at the same time.

"C'mon, you guys!" she said loudly, "We have to-"

"Shush, Harri!" Ronnie hissed.

Harri was taken aback by the urgency in her tone. She saw Hermes point to Ronnie's and Percy's faces, both of which were concentrating, listening for something…And then…Harri heard it…

…A barely audible moan…

She and Hermes also dropped onto their knees, Hermes putting his fingers against Fred's neck while Ronnie and Percy looked on with hope filled eyes.

"…That's…" Hermes said slowly, "…That's a pulse…That's a pulse! It's faint but it's there!"

Percy and Ronnie started to smile, their tears of sadness turning into ones of joy. Harri could feel a prickling sensation in her eyes as well.

…Fred was _alive_…Just barely, but still…

"He's lost a lot of blood," Harri said, staring at Fred's grossly injured legs, "And I thought I saw a weird light before…"

"I recognized it," Hermes said darkly, "It was the same curse that Dolohov used on me back at the Department of Mysteries."

"It was Rookwood…" Percy growled, "I'll…I'll…"

"Percy!" Ronnie said in a choked tone, "We'll get Rookwood later. Fred needs help _now_! Harri, Hermes and I have to take care of something. Madam Pomfrey's in the Great Hall, right?"

"…Yes," Percy said, his voice shaky, "I'll take him there…"

With some assistance from Hermes, Percy was able to get Fred onto his back. Harri saw him shaking.

"Should one of us go with you?" she asked.

"No, I've got this," Percy said decisively, "He's my little brother, I can handle him."

The trio watched as Percy quickly went off, Fred on his back. Ronnie suddenly swayed a bit before catching her footing.

"He'll be fine…" she whispered to herself, "He's Fred, of course he'll be fine…"

As Hermes put a comforting arm around Ronnie's shoulders, Harri silently agreed with her, though she couldn't voice her thoughts aloud, out of fear that something may go wrong…

She also couldn't help but wonder how George was doing…

* * *

"Take…it…Take…it…"

A shaking Hermes thrusted a flask into Harri's hands as a silvery substance leaked out of Snape, along with all of the blood. Harri filled the flask with the silvery substance, Snape's memories, as she watched him bleed out.

He couldn't be saved…

Harri didn't understand why she was acting like this towards Snape. Here was the man who wouldn't leave her be for the past seven years, the man who murdered Dumbledore, Voldemort's minion…Well, former minion, as of this night.

But…Harri felt something inside her other than hatred towards this man…A feeling she couldn't figure out, to be honest…

Snape's grip on Harri's robes slackened as the flask became full.

"Look…at…me…" he whispered.

Harri's green eyes found his black ones. A flicker of…acceptance, resignation, _something_…went through Snape's eyes.

"_You_…_have_…_your mother's_…_eyes_…" he said in the faintest, weakest whisper.

Something else vanished from his eyes, leaving them dark, dull and empty. Snape's hand thudded to the floor and he moved no more…

Harri stayed there, kneeling by Snape, until a high, cold voice penetrated the air. Harri jumped, nearly dropping the flask, the voice of Voldemort sounding as though he was in the room with her.

Voldemort called a temporary ceasefire that would last for one hour, time for them to take care of the dead and injured. Harri closed her eyes when Voldemort spoke directly to her, telling her that she had allowed people to die for her without risking her own life. That she should surrender to Voldemort before the end of the hour, before everyone else was killed.

Everyone's fates…Whether they lived or died…It was all in her hands…

That thought haunted Harri as she, Ronnie and Hermes made their way back to the castle, where things were oh so quiet. They entered the Great Hall, where the tables were gone and the room was crowded. The survivors were by themselves, in groups, hugging others, whispering. So many were being tended to…So many were injured…

Harri tore her eyes away from where the dead lay in the middle of the room. Instead, she followed behind Ronnie and Hermes as they approached the Weasley family, all of whom were around a still unconscious Fred. Mrs. Weasley, who was helping Madam Pomfrey tend to his wounds, and George, who was kneeling by his twin's head, were the only ones touching Fred. The others were standing back so that Fred could be tended to properly, without them getting in the way…All of them had tears in their eyes…

Harri stood back as Ronnie and Hermes approached them. Hermes joined Lonnie, who was comforting Ginny. Ronnie walked over to Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, and Percy, who enveloped her in their arms. Harri overheard Madam Pomfrey talking with Mrs. Weasley in hushed tones.

"It's going to be a very long recovery process for him," Madam Pomfrey said, "The first step is for him to wake up…He'll be on several potions for the next few months, maybe even for a year. After that, he'll probably need to take a couple a potions a day for the foreseeable future."

"And his legs?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a slight quiver.

"…The injuries are quite severe, Molly…There is a chance…he may not walk again…"

Harri walked away, unable to hear the conversation, unable to look at George's troubled face and bloodshot eyes, any longer. Harri had not even taken more than a few steps when she saw the faces of two of the deceased lying in the middle of the Great Hall…

Pale, still and peaceful looking, as though they were asleep, were Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks…

The Great Hall disappeared in that moment. The chatter died down as Harri stared. Her surroundings became a blur of color as she ran out of the Great Hall, down the corridors, her feet leading her but her mind blank.

Lupin and Tonks dead…The energetic and lively Fred near death, might never walk again…She yearned not to feel, not to think anymore. All of this could have been avoided. This needn't have happened had she given herself up in the first place…

It was her fault…

* * *

And we're done! The next chapter will take place after the battle is over, since the rest of the battle would have gone exactly the same way as it did in the book. After that, it's the epilogue, and then we'll be done with the story. I loved the "You have your mother's eyes" line from the last Harry Potter movie. I felt it was a wonderful touch and I couldn't resist adding it here.

Yes, Fred survived the war in my story. When I first started this story, I toyed around with letting Fred die. But I couldn't bring myself to do it! One reason is that I love the twins and their antics together, so I couldn't bear to break up the mischievous duo like this. Another reason is that I couldn't break apart my Fred/Angelina pairing…Another reason is that J.K. Rowling stated that George was never the same after Fred's death. I don't believe that the writing abilities I have now will be able to portray a changed George properly without making him unrecognizable. Sirius, Lupin and Tonks had to die, otherwise it wouldn't really work. Harri needs to suffer as much as Harry did.

Here is something I keep in mind when I write AU fanfics. Sometimes, there is a character's death that I didn't like, one I want to change when I'm writing my fanfic. There are people who let the character survive completely okay and happy and it's all rainbows and lollipops. That's fine and all, but I don't agree with it. I follow the belief that if you let a character that was supposed to die in a scene live, you have to let the character suffer at least. Take my one-shot story "Theirs Was The Graveyard", which is my take on what would have happened if Cedric survived the graveyard in the fourth book. I had Cedric live but I made him go through a lot. He got beaten up and he was tortured under the Cruciatus Curse as well. Same with Fred. He lived but he got injured really badly in the process.

Well, that's all for now! Please keep reading and reviewing!


	37. When All Is Said And Done

Sorry that this is so late. I meant to get it done yesterday, but my family and I had a lot of important stuff to get done and I didn't get too much free time today. So, it looks like the last chapter will be postponed, _again_…Hopefully, if everything works out, I'll have it up tomorrow. If not then, I'll definitely have it up by Monday. Sorry again for the delay!

Back again for the chapter before the finale! This chapter is very easygoing, the point of it being seeing the main couples of this entire story again and having closure with them. So, this story is, once again, in changing perspectives, the sections are of varying lengths. Wow…After this, there's only the epilogue and this story is done with…

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine…So please don't sue.

* * *

Nellie sighed as she lay on the ground, thanking people for their kind comments towards her. She looked at the ceiling of the Great Hall, which was showing a beautiful sunset made of orange, yellow, and red.

Nellie turned her head to the side as Madam Pomfrey treated the rest of her wounds. There, lying beside her, was the sword of Gryffindor.

She had not expected to pull that sword out of the Hat. Not in the slightest. She had been scared and in pain when Voldemort put the Sorting Hat on her head and set it on fire. But, despite the fear of being burned alive, there was no way that Nellie would ever join the monster.

Perhaps it was that single thought that made the Sorting Hat give her the sword…What was it Harri had told her once? That you have to a true Gryffindor to pull the sword out of the Hat…

"Nellie."

Nellie turned her head at the sound of her name, her eyes widening just a bit. Standing there, staring down at her with a smile on his face, was Hank Abbott. His head and arms were covered in bandages and his nose looked as though it had been broken.

"Hey there, Hank," Nellie said with a grin as the students who had been sitting by Nellie went off to give them some space, though Madam Pomfrey stayed to treat her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hank asked as he sat down beside Nellie.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Nellie said confidently, "This is nothing compared to what those Carrows did when I refused to torture that first year."

"You've done a lot of brave stuff over the year," Hank said approvingly, "And it looks like you've earned yourself a bunch of admirers."

Nellie raised her head just a bit to look at the people who were pointing and smiling at her, probably exaggerating the stuff she had done over the year while Hogwarts was under Death Eater control.

"I wasn't being cool or anything," she sighed, wincing when Madam Pomfrey pressed a foul smelling medicine against a burn on her cheek.

"Oh?" said Hank, raising an eyebrow at her, "I call beheading You-Know…V-V-V-Voldemort's snake something pretty cool."

Nellie let out a small chuckle at that. Her smile widened when Hank reached out and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

* * *

Ginny walked this way and that, trying to look for him. He was bound to be here somewhere, and it wasn't like he was hard to spot.

She smiled when she finally did see him, sitting on a step, looking about in a dreamy state. His hair was caked with dirt and a bit of blood, and he was covered in scratches and bruises. But he looked content as he twirled his wand in his hand, humming to himself.

"Blibbering Humdinger, was it?" she asked as she took a seat next to him.

Lonnie looked at her with such warmth in his grey eyes and a gentle grin. Ginny scooted over so that their shoulders were touching, hearing Lonnie sigh at the contact.

"Yes, I was quite surprised to see one here," Lonnie stated in his faraway tone, "They normally stay away from places with many people…"

"I didn't see it," Ginny said amusedly.

"Well, I suppose it must have flew off before you could get a proper glimpse of it, Ginny," Lonnie replied, "Tell you what. When I'm older, I'll search for one and bring it back so that you can see it properly."

Ginny laughed at the odd but rather sweet statement.

"You were just trying to distract everyone, weren't you, Lonnie?" she asked.

"…You know me so well," Lonnie said with an airy chuckle, "Harri wished to be alone for a bit so I gave her the opportunity to escape."

Ginny nodded at that. She looked around at the people who were comforting and hugging each other. She was lucky…Oh so lucky…She was one of the few who could say that her entire family survived the second wizarding war. She closed her eyes and shuddered, thinking of the extremely close call they had with Fred…

She felt Lonnie wrap an arm around her shoulders. Ginny leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder. She was happy…She would have so much more time with him…

As Lonnie rested his head atop hers, Ginny felt tired…She drifted off against him…

* * *

"Fred…"

Fred, who had only woken up from his state of unconsciousness less than two hours ago, turned his head slowly at the sound of his name, wincing as a sharp pain shot through him.

Every part of his body hurt, as though he had been repeatedly slammed against a brick wall and then crushed by a car…Make that an elephant…Or an elephant _and_ a car…Fred had felt terrified when he couldn't move his legs, could barely feel them. It was then that Madam Pomfrey told him about the severity of his injuries…

"Angelina…" he said hoarsely, grinning at seeing his beloved girlfriend standing there.

She was covered in scratches and was bleeding here and there…But she was alive. As Fred helped to guard the secret passages of Hogwarts, he had been nearly sick with worry over what state Angelina was in. But here she was, slowly approaching him, her beautiful face filled with worry as she looked him over.

"You're finally awake…" she whispered as she knelt beside him, her eyes glistening.

"Yeah…" Fred said weakly, "You know how much I love my naps."

"Don't joke!" Angelina cried, "This isn't funny!"

"Ah, but what's Fred Weasley without a few jokes, love?" Fred said, too tired to put much humor in his voice.

Fred winced once more as another wave of pain flowed through his body. He hated this pain but liked it at the same time…Because this pain was the only thing that was proving to Fred that his legs weren't completely useless.

Angelina reached out to Fred and began to slowly, gently stroke his hair. Fred closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. He was nearly lulled into a deep sleep.

"I was so scared," Angelina said, moving her hand to Fred's cheek, "When I saw you lying there, still as a statue…"

"I'm fine, Angelina," Fred said reassuringly, looking into those dark eyes of hers. He saw that she looked skeptical, "Okay, maybe not _fine_…But I'm here, aren't I? I'm alive…"

"Thank God for that," Angelina said with the smallest of smiles, looking around, "Where's the rest of your family?"

"George went off to find Harri," Fred explained, pausing for a minute when another wave of pain went through him, "I told Mum and Dad to check on Charlie, since he got beaten up pretty badly. Bill and Fleur are talking with Percy. Ginny went off to find Lonnie. Ickle Ronniekins is probably with Harri and Hermes…I'm glad they're leaving me alone for a bit."

"How can you say that?" Angelina asked, frowning at her boyfriend, "They were worried to death about you, Fred."

"That's the thing," Fred groaned, "They were looking at me like they expected me to keel over any second, as though I were as delicate as a pansy…It…It was…"

Fred couldn't continue. How could he tell Angelina this? How could he tell her that he, the impulsive and wild Fred Weasley, had…had been scared? That the looks on his family's faces made him feel as though he just might…might…God, he couldn't even think it…

Angelina seemed to understand though, because she bent down and kissed Fred's lips very lightly. When she pulled back, she smiled at him reassuringly, in that way that made his heart race, the smile that he had often dreamed of…

"You are the most stubborn man I've ever met, Fred," she said, patting his hand, "If anyone can recover from this, it's you."

"You got that right, Angelina," Fred said, laughing until he started coughing violently. By the time his coughs subsided, Angelina looked quite alarmed, "Sorry about that…You know, I'm going to walk again. I don't care how hard it'll be. I'll definitely do it!"

"Like I said, you can pull this off," Angelina said supportively.

Fred looked up at her face, a twinge of worry going through him.

"It might take some time," he said slowly, "Years, most likely…If you're okay with dealing with me for that long…I mean, if you don't want…"

Angelina shot him a sharp glare, much like the one she used whenever he and George goofed off during Quidditch practices.

"Fred Weasley, what kind of woman do you think I am?" she asked angrily, "I don't care how long it takes, I will not leave your side! Even if you _don't_ walk again!"

Fred let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He smirked at Angelina, who shook her head at him before returning the smile.

He had always said that Angelina finally went out with him because he was doggedly persistent and possessed enough charm to sweep the world's population off its collective number of feet…But the truth was, it was plain luck that Angelina took a chance with him.

And he would not disappoint her. He would get the use of his legs back. It didn't have to be perfect, just enough…

Enough so that he can propose properly…

* * *

Ronnie and Hermes walked through the empty, quiet corridors, their footsteps echoing eerily. Ronnie looked out one of the gaping holes in the walls of Hogwarts. The sun had nearly fully set. The stars were starting to twinkle and the moon was glowing.

Harri had asked for some time by herself after the three of them had gone to Dumbledore's old office. While they were a bit worried, they understood that she would want some time alone, even away from the two of them.

Ronnie and Hermes leaned against the wall opposite the giant hole, quietly gazing at the beautiful sky as night fell over the grounds…Ronnie couldn't believe it, that it was all over. No more Voldemort…No more…ever again…

"Can you believe this is real?" Hermes whispered, his arms crossed in front of him casually, his eyes locked on the moon.

"I've pinched myself a couple times and this hasn't vanished," Ronnie replied in a light joking tone, "I think we can safely say this is real."

Hermes looked over at her and let out a small chuckle before turning his attention back outside. Ronnie, however, kept her eyes on him, though she tried not to make it obvious.

A lot of his wounds were scabbing over, a bunch of bruises were darkening all over his skin. His hair was covered in dirt and blood. Ronnie probably looked no better. Her face was covered in grime and her own blood. She was bruised and scratched up.

But they were alive…_He_ was alive…

Ronnie silently sidestepped a bit closer to Hermes, though he didn't seem to notice. Their shoulders were nearly touching, but not quite there…Ronnie couldn't find the nerve to take that final step. She wanted to hold him, to kiss him, like before. But uncertainty still plagued her…It shouldn't have, but it did.

"So, Hermes," she said instead, "Now that you've helped to save the wizarding world, what will you do next?"

"Ronnie, you know that Harri did most of the work," Hermes answered, looking down at her with a tender expression that made her feel funny inside, "You and I just helped along the way…"

"Even so," Ronnie stated, "Do you know what you're going to do now? I mean, we're done with school, done with V-Voldemort…What's next?"

Hermes looked up thoughtfully before giving her a response.

"Honestly, all I have on my mind at the moment is getting some food and sleep in me," he said, running a hand through his bushy hair, causing flakes of debris to fall out, "I've never felt so exhausted or hungry in my life."

"Tell me about it," Ronnie agreed.

As if on cue, Ronnie's stomach let out a loud rumble. Ronnie and Hermes both looked at her stomach before they started laughing, the spirited sound echoing off the walls.

"You never change, do you, Rhonda?" Hermes said as the laughter died down.

Ronnie smacked his arm, glaring at him with a playfully indignant expression.

"Will you ever stop that?" she asked, "I keep telling you to not call me Rhonda but you always do it!"

"I can't help myself," Hermes said lightheartedly, "Your expressions when I call you that are rather adorable!"

"Oh, so I'm your amusement, huh?" she replied, her cheeks warm at hearing him call her "adorable".

"In a way, Ronnie…"

"Git…" Ronnie muttered with a roll of her eyes.

It was quiet between them for a few minutes. But not an awkward silence, as Ronnie would have expected. Not at all…

"Actually…" Hermes began slowly, "Now that I think about it, I would like to come back here, to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" Ronnie asked.

"I mean, I'd like to return and finish my education," he explained, "Experience my seventh year."

Ronnie stared at him incredulously.

"You actually want to come back to school and take tests?" she asked disbelievingly. She shook her head, "That's the Hermes Granger I know…"

"It's not a crime to want to finish my education, Ronnie," Hermes said, a bit exasperated, "I want to have the requirements I need…I'd like to do something involving house elves rights, or perhaps laws on the whole."

"Going to make spew official then?"

Hermes opened his mouth, as if to respond to that by saying something like "It's not spew, it's S.P.E.W.", but quickly closed it. Ronnie, not wanting him to mad at her, decided to reveal her own intentions.

"Well, coming back isn't for me," she said, pressing the back of her head against the cool stone wall, "I doubt Harri will come back either…I wonder if that'll stop me from becoming an Auror."

"So, you really do want to be an Auror?"

Ronnie thought it over before responding, something, she realized, she really didn't do too often.

"…Well…" she said, stilling mulling it over, "I don't know if I want to do it as a permanent thing. It's something that interests me and I want to be one, but I don't see me doing it for the rest of my life."

"So what else would you like to do?" Hermes asked curiously.

Ronnie scratched her head nervously, not sure if this was going to sound stupid.

"Well…" she said carefully, "I would…I mean…Working at Fred and George's shop seems fun."

Hermes' eyes widened as he stared at Ronnie with surprise.

"Really?" he said, "You want to work with them?"

"The shop is really cool and it seems like it'd be fun to work there…Besides, they tease me a lot but…I know they love me…Don't ever tell those trolls I said that."

"I won't…It's funny, I can actually see you working there. The thing is if the twins will let you."

Ronnie nodded slightly. Things became quiet between them once again. She felt Hermes' fingers bump into hers. Ronnie felt uneasy, biting her lip and sweating just a bit…She had to know…She had to ask him now…

"Hey, Hermes?" Ronnie began softly, "Um…Well…I mean…"

"At a loss for words, Ronnie?" Hermes asked amusedly.

"Shut it," she said with a stern expression before continuing, "Well, I wanted to know something…About before…At the Room of Requirement."

"The Room of Requirement," Hermes repeated, "You mean, what happened with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle?"

"No. The _other_ thing before that."

Hermes stared at her for a second before his face turned a bright pink. He quickly looked at the ground, quite flustered as he played with his fingers. Ronnie wasn't sure whether to take this as a good sign or not.

"Oh, I-I see," he stuttered, his eyes locked on his fingers, "Well, wh-what would you like to know?"

Ronnie took a deep breath before moving away from the wall and standing in front of Hermes. She was only a few inches away from him. She waited silently, until Hermes sighed and looked up, meeting her gaze.

"I want to know…" she started, "…I want to know why you did that."

Hermes raised an eyebrow at that so she went on.

"I mean, w-were you in the moment, caught up in the war, or something-"

"Excuse me?" Hermes interrupted, "'In the moment'? You think I would do something like that just because I was 'in the moment'?"

Ronnie furrowed her brow when she recognized the anger in his tone.

"I'm not suggesting anything," she stated, "I just want to know why you did it. Kissing someone is a big deal."

"I'm quite aware of that, Ronnie," Hermes responded, crossing his arms in front of him defensively as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh, forget it!" Ronnie said irritably, "Forget I mentioned it."

Ronnie turned to storm off, but she was stopped by a strong grip on her wrist.

"Wait," Hermes said.

Ronnie pulled her arm free and turned back to face him. Hermes was looking at the ground, muttering softly to himself. Ronnie felt a bubble of laughter building up inside her at the scene, but she didn't want to stop being mad at Hermes so easily. Finally, he lifted his head.

"Hold out your hand," he said.

"What?" Ronnie asked, having not expected this, "Why would I-?"

"Ronnie…" Hermes groaned.

Ronnie held out her hand, still confused as to what Hermes wanted. When he asked her to then close her eyes, she became more puzzled. But she did as he asked, waiting.

Ronnie let out a soft gasp when she felt something ice cold against her wrist.

"Open your eyes," Hermes said after a minute.

Ronnie did as he said and her jaw dropped open. There, on her wrist, was something she thought she would never see again…

"…My bracelet," she whispered.

And it was. It was that silver bracelet with the bloodstone and aquamarine stone, the same one Hermes had given her on her birthday…

The same one she had thrown at his head when she left him and Harri months ago.

"But I thought you would have-"

"Thrown it out?" Hermes finished, a serious expression on his face, "I considered it, many times. What point would there be for me to carry that around? After all, you apparently made it clear what you felt about me and Harri."

Ronnie tried and failed to suppress a wince at the rather cold way he said that last part.

"By the way," he continued, "I know there's something you and Harri didn't tell me about that locket. You don't have to explain yourself now but I would like to hear the whole truth one day."

Ronnie nodded, her eyes on her bracelet.

"So why did you keep it?" she asked quietly.

"…It hurt when you left," Hermes said, "You made me feel more things over those few weeks than I had ever felt before…But, I always thought that, somehow, you'd come back."

Ronnie went to his side, pressing her back against the wall like he was, though her eyes didn't leave his.

"I'm tactless," she said, "I tend to speak without thinking."

"True," Hermes agreed with hesitation.

"I don't know everything like you do," Ronnie continued, grimacing at his agreement, "I'm impulsive. I get into fights a lot and I curse even more."

"Yes, you do," Hermes said.

"I really hurt you guys when I left," she whispered, "I did it because…I was being stupid, a git."

"Right…"

"…And you still thought I'd come back?"

Hermes let out a long breath. He stepped away from the wall and stood in front of Ronnie. She was a bit taken aback by this and tried to step back even closer to the wall. Hermes stepped closer to her.

"Don't ask me how the mind of a lovesick boy works," Hermes said with a chuckle, his arms on the wall on either side of Ronnie, trapping her where she stood.

Ronnie gaped at him, at the smile he was giving.

"…What…?" she said, cautious but hopeful as well.

"Ronnie, you don't get it?" Hermes laughed good-naturedly as their foreheads touched, "Heaven help me, I love you."

At this point, the girl would usually squeal with happiness and say all sorts of mushy stuff. All Ronnie could do was stare at Hermes in utter shock, her mouth wide open.

"Ronnie…?"

Shocked silence.

"…Ronnie…"

Silence.

"Am I going to get a response?" Hermes asked nervously, "I mean, I'm sorry if I'm moving too quickly but-"

Hermes was cut off when Ronnie hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. As Hermes wrapped his arms around Ronnie, she smiled and said the words she'd always been too cowardly to say.

"I love you, Hermes."

When she felt Hermes' body tense, she looked up and saw that he was staring at her, his face a bright red. Ronnie couldn't take it anymore…She laughed, though she didn't release Hermes from her arms.

"You're so red!" she giggled, "And after you said it first!"

"You're red too, Ronnie!" Hermes countered, though he was beginning to laugh as well.

"What kind of comeback was that, Gentleman of Gryffindor?"

Hermes smiled at her before bringing his head down close to hers. Ronnie gulped as she moved her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer.

Just before their lips touched, Hermes stopped, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What?" Ronnie asked, eager to continue from where they left off a few hours ago.

"You have dirt on your nose, Miss Weasley," he said with a smirk, "Did you know that?"

"…You really are a prat," said Ronnie in response.

Hermes' reply was to finally kiss her, their arms wrapped tightly around each other and no war to interrupt them.

* * *

It was dark now in the corridors of Hogwarts. The moon didn't offer enough light and no one had lit any lamps.

"_Lumos_," Harri whispered, taking out her wand and using it properly for the first time since she had repaired it with the Elder Wand.

The tip of the wand lit up, allowing Harri to see where she was going. In her other hand was the Elder Wand, which would be going straight into Dumbledore's tomb after Harri had taken a long rest. But, before she went to rest, Harri felt the need to walk around the castle, to see the damage for herself.

Harri paused, hearing footsteps behind her, closing in. She spun around quickly, her wand at the ready.

"Whoa!" George cried, raising his hands up in surrender, "I'm innocent, I swear!"

Harri instantly relaxed as George walked up to her, putting his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Harri pocketed the Elder Wand, though she kept her own wand out to provide light.

"You startled me, George," Harri said, looking over George to see how hurt he was.

Bruises and scratches, a nasty gash on his arm. But, other than that, he seemed okay. Harri looked at his eyes and saw that they were going over her in a similar manner.

"Well, you don't look too worse for the wear," George said in a relieved tone, "That's good. I was already near crazy worrying over Fred."

"He'll…He'll be okay, won't he?" Harri asked apprehensively.

"…Yeah," he replied, a flash of fright passing across his face, "He finally woke up while you were gone. He got tired of seeing me mollycoddling him, so he told me that I should look for you. Madam Pomfrey says that he'll have one hell of a future ahead of him, but he'll live."

Harri grimaced as she quietly asked the one thing that bothered her most.

"Will he…walk again?"

George let out a weary sigh that did not suit him at all.

"Maybe…He'll have to work harder than he ever did before, and it'll take years. But there's a chance."

Harri's shoulder slumped, her wand arm lowered. That was not the answer she would have liked to hear. Maybe if she had done something different…

"I know that look," George said firmly, stepping in front of Harri and taking her chin in his hand, forcing her head back up, "Don't you _dare_ try to blame yourself for this, Harriet Potter."

"But, George, what if I had-?" Harri started to suggest.

"What, Harri?" George interjected, "What if you had what? If you had taken the hit for Fred? If it was you lying there in the Great Hall? Well, where would we be now, huh?"

"But-" Harri tried again, only to be silenced by George's glare, which was far too similar to Mrs. Weasley's than she ever thought possible.

The two of them started to walk, not really saying anything to each other until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was crying and hugging a friend of hers from another portrait.

"Um, can we…?" Harri asked, trailing off.

"Oh, my dear, go right ahead!" the Fat Lady exclaimed joyously as she swung open, allowing Harri and George inside.

"Man, I've missed these!" George said contentedly as he lay back on one of the comfy couches in the Common Room.

"Me too," Harri said with a grin as she allowed herself to sink into her favorite chair by the fireplace.

The pair spent the next several minutes in silence. Harri felt herself beginning to drift off and wondered if George had already done so.

"Hey, Harri?" George said, answering her thoughts, "You're going to come over to the Burrow after this, right?"

"What do you mean?" Harri asked, sitting more upright so that she wouldn't fall asleep on George.

"I'm sure Mum will not let you out of her sight after this. She'll probably want the whole family to stay for a few days…or weeks…or months…No less than a couple years."

Harri let out a tired laugh at George's serious tone and how he was lying on the couch, his hands under his head and his legs kicking the air, as though he were a little kid.

"I would definitely love to stay at the Burrow," Harri said, happy at the thought, "But…I don't think I'll make it a permanent thing. I'll probably stay for a few days though."

"Then, where will you stay afterwards?" George asked, sitting up and looking at Harri.

Harri looked up at the ceiling as she thought.

"Well…" she said slowly, "Sirius _did_ leave me a house."

"You'll stay at Grimmauld Place?" George asked, scrunching his nose.

"It won't be so bad," Harri insisted, "Actually, before I move in, maybe I can get it renovated. It's only dark and gloomy because that was how the Black family has made it for years. Fix things up, remove other things, maybe expand…I'm not touching Sirius' room though, or Regulus' for that matter."

"Way to bring out the interior decorator in you, Harri," George said jokingly, "I don't think Kreacher will like you messing with the place though…"

"He's dead…" Harri said lowly, "I saw his body when I was walking around the castle."

George suddenly looked at a loss for words. Harri understood, since his last experience with Kreacher was the complete opposite from what Harri, Ronnie, and Hermes had experienced.

"He was decent enough," Harri stated. Upon seeing George's confused face she elaborated, "Ronnie, Hermes, and I had to stay at Grimmauld Place a few times when we were on our journey. Hermes was right, as usual…What Kreacher needed was kindness…"

"Well, he died happy enough then," George said.

Harri nodded in agreement. Her thoughts turned back to Grimmauld Place, the place Sirius had hated so much. But he had hated it because of what the Black family was infamous for. Perhaps, with the right changes, Harri could turn it into a home, a home that Sirius actually would have enjoyed.

"Won't it be lonely though?" George asked, getting up and taking a seat in the chair beside Harri's, "Living in that big place all by yourself?"

Harri shrugged, not uttering a word. Yes, it would be pretty lonely. But she wouldn't bother the Weasley family by living with them for a long time. And besides, she had always wanted a home of her own, a happy, warm one, ever since she saw the Burrow. So what if she would be living by herself for the first couple years? It wouldn't be too bad…

"You know," George stated, "Maybe Ronnie and Hermes will move in with you. After all, they'll probably want to leave the nest at this point."

Harri perked up at that. Maybe…It didn't have to be for a long time. After all, they were eventually going to live in their own homes, or home if everything worked out between them. But maybe Ronnie and Hermes could stay with her for a bit.

"That would be great," Harri said with a smile.

"At least you'll never have a dull moment," George said, "Oh, Harri, what a future you'll have. Breaking up fights between them, having to deal with Ronnie's endless appetite, making sure Hermes doesn't go within three yards of my Ickle Ronniekins if he knows what's good for him."

Harri rolled her eyes at that, deciding to save Hermes the trouble by not mentioning to George that Ronnie and Hermes were practically together already.

"…Maybe Teddy will live with me," she murmured, "No…Tonks' mother will probably take him. She legally has the right to after all."

A solemn silence formed between them, a pain forming in Harri's heart as she thought of Lupin and Tonks…Of Teddy, who was orphaned because of Voldemort and his followers, like she was. But Teddy would be different than her…Because Harri will make sure that Teddy will grow up with love.

"Even if he ends up at Tonks' mother's place, you probably won't leave him be," George said in a humorous tone, obviously trying to put a smile back on Harri's face, "That boy will see so much of you that he'll be sick of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, George," Harri said, "I'll be as good a godmother to Teddy as Sirius was a godfather to me."

"That's _so_ reassuring, Harri…" George answered sarcastically, earning a smack on the arm from Harri.

Harri reached into her pocket, running her fingers along the mirror shard, before she felt the object she wanted. She pulled out and smiled fondly at the toy Golden Snitch. She looked at George, who was also looking at the Snitch with a grin.

"You still have it," he said.

"Of course," Harri replied, before adding in a joking tone like George's, "It helped to remind me not to look at other pranksters while I was gone."

"Did it?" George responded with a laugh, "Well, I'm glad. Though there's no way you found anyone better than me."

"I found plenty who were more humble than you," Harri said dryly.

Harri and George stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing. Harri would have never expected that she could laugh so soon after the war, which had ended only hours ago. But George always did that to her, and she had missed this while she was gone.

Harri tossed the Snitch up, activating its magic and making it flutter around her. Harri reached out, her fingers closing around the golden ball. But hers weren't the only one.

Harri's eyes locked with George's, his fingers also around the Snitch, as well as Harri's own fingers. They both lowered their arms, though neither of them released the toy.

"Nice catch," Harri said, feeling a familiar feeling welling up inside her at George's touch, "You could make a decent Seeker."

"What, and leave you out of a job?" George replied with a small chuckle, "You can probably play professionally, Harri."

"I would love to…But, I think I'd rather be an Auror," Harri said, partially aware that hers and George's heads were moving closer to one another.

"Catching Voldemort wasn't enough for you?" George asked, "You have to catch all the other bad guys as well? That's so like you…"

Harri didn't respond, because, at that moment, her forehead and George's touched. The only sound in the Common Room was their breathing. Harri shuddered when George placed a hand behind Harri's head and urged her forward.

Harri had to hold back her desire to tackle George at that moment, as they kissed each other desperately. Instead she wrapped her free arm around George's neck, her other hand still holding the Snitch and being held by George's hand.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they pulled away from each other, both breathing hard, their cheeks tinted pink. They chuckled softly as they stared at each other. George slowly released Harri's hand, allowing her to pocket the Snitch, her eyes never leaving George's face.

"Say," George said, sounding rather breathless, "I've been meaning to get myself a relationship…I'm fond of heroic girls. Know where I can find one?"

That roguish grin. That humorous tone. That warmth and gentleness. Harri realized in that moment how much she had missed it all…And how much she longed to never be without any of it again…

"…I love you," Harri whispered.

George's eyes widened a bit and he seemed to freeze for a moment. Then, his mischievous grin appeared.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked, tapping the place where his ear used to be, "I'm a tad deaf in this ear."

Harri gave him a look, causing him to smile at her in a way that made Harri feel like all was right with the world.

"And I love you, Harri," he said with so much sincerity and warmth, leaning forward and brushing his lips against her forehead, "Though I may change my mind if you go off on another dangerous, nearly yearlong journey to who the hell knows where."

"I'll try to avoid that," Harri assured him.

Harri spent the rest of the night in the Common Room with George, eventually falling asleep beside him, knowing that, for once, she wouldn't have to wake up to chaos and worry, to danger and despair.

She would simply wake up…

* * *

Done! Yes, I'm aware that Kreacher lived in the book, at least that it's implied, but I had him die here because I don't see him as the type to allow Harri to renovate Grimmauld Place, even though she was kind to him. The book never mentions where Harry and his family lives after the war, so I'm having Harri live there. I'll explain more stuff in the next chapter.

Kudos to those of you who were able to recognize where I got the joke George made about his ear from.

**The next chapter will be the finale**! I hope you all enjoy it!

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	38. Nineteen Years Later

Let the fanfare play! Let the cheers be cried! Everyone stand and bid your farewell! Here we are!

**THE LAST CHAPTER!**

After a bit more than two months, it's actually over. I devoted most of my summer to this story and now it has finally come to an end. I still remember when I first started this story. I mean, I never really intended to write it at first. But, when I saw those awesome pictures on deviantArt and saw how few gender bending stories there are, I decided to take a shot with this one! Man, was I taken aback by the response! Over one hundred reviews, over sixty favorites, nearly sixty alerts, over 6K views. I would have never thought that this story would be as popular as it is! But the story's popularity isn't my doing, so some thanks are in order.

First, a thank you to the artists that gave me the inspiration to write this story. CrownCat, for your gender bent versions of Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna. The artist, maaria, for your version of gender bent Ron. And Chakolite-G, for your drawing of female Harry and George, which inspired me to pair them together in this story. Check out these three for many more fantastic drawings by them. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this tale from start to finish. You guys kept reminding me that there were people reading, especially on those days when writer's block got on my nerves. Thanks to those who put this story in their favorites and/or alerted to it. Nice to know that you guys thought that this story had what it took to make it into your lists. Thanks to my reviewers, whose comments made me happy and gave the motivation I needed to keep going. A special thank you to Tzadikim, for commenting on every chapter and for the extra support you gave. Seriously, everyone, check out Tzadikim's profile for some really well done stories, including a couple gender benders. One of Tzadikim's stories, "All Was Well", partially inspired me while I was writing this chapter.

Anyways, like I've mentioned before, I plan on doing more stories with these partially gender bent Harry Potter characters. They're fun to write and I have more ideas in mind for them. I hope you'll check out those stories too.

**P.S.**: Check out the bottom of this page for my notes regarding the Next Generation, as I made them in this story. Now, let's get into the story! Oh, and by the way, we're looking at another multiple perspectives chapter, but this one has a lot more perspective changes than any of the other chapters did. Surprising that this wasn't my longest chapter…

Disclaimer: One more time, with feeling! I don't own Harry Potter! …Well, I never said it had to be a happy feeling…

* * *

The sun rose slowly on this crisp autumn morning, the first of September. It was seven o' clock and Grimmauld Place was rather quiet and peaceful.

Well, all the houses were peaceful except for one…Number 12…

It had taken a certain number of spells and some careful planning, as well as a good amount of luck, but the neighborhood Muggles soon accepted the sudden presence of 12 Grimmauld Place, which had been under a Fidelius Charm up until the renovations were all done on it.

To those in the wizarding world who were familiar with the ancestral home of the Black family, none would recognize the place. The only unchanged portion of the house was the topmost floor, where the bedrooms of Sirius and Regulus Black lay, though they were far cleaner than they had been before. Other than that, the place was brighter, more open, had more warm colors, pictures, toys…It finally felt like a home instead of just a house.

The removal of the portrait of the screeching Black family matriarch, which was done by the removal of the very wall she was mounted to, also helped to improve the atmosphere of the home.

While the members of the other households were only just starting to stir, things were already up and running at the residence of the Potters.

That's right, the _Potters_…Harri still remembered when her husband had offered her the chance all those years ago…

* * *

"_What did you say?" the twenty-two year old Harri asked from her place on the couch in the living room of her home, upon which the final renovations were completed almost three years ago._

_In her arms were several books of different bridal dresses and bridesmaids' outfits as well. Mrs. Weasley had given them to Harri so that the she would finally get a move on and pick something. After all, Harri's wedding was less than four months away._

_Standing in the doorway, giving her his signature mischievous smirk, was the groom-to-be, George. _

"_You heard me, Harri," he said as he sauntered up to his fiancé, "When we get married, how about I take on your last name instead of you taking mine?"_

"_And why would you want that?" she asked curiously._

"_Think about it," George said as he took a seat on the couch, "There are already a whole bunch of couples known as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the family. But there isn't a Mr. and Mrs. Potter…Much more unique, wouldn't you say?"_

_Harri pondered over the idea. Truth be told, as happy as she was to be getting married to George, Harri had been a little down at the idea of no longer being Harriet Potter. Sure, the name usually brought her nothing but trouble because of the fame attached, but it was who she was…_

"_You'd be okay with suddenly becoming Mr. Potter, George?"_

"_Sure!" George said brightly, "It's not like much will change. I'll still be called Mr. Weasley or George at the shop and I'll still be married to you. If you're okay with it, I'm all ready to go!"_

_Harri laughed at the George's energy. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Potter," she said, "…I like the sound of that…"_

* * *

Harri was alone at the dining room table, which was laden with the breakfast that George had cooked for the whole family, since it was his turn to do so. She was skimming over some paperwork she had brought home with her from the day before. She had called the Auror Office, saying that she would be late. Normally she was known as quite a punctual Head of the Auror Office, a far cry from her Hogwarts days. But Dark wizards would have to wait a few hours…She was going to drop her children off at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

It was something that Harri had already decided upon, long before the kids were even born. No matter what, she would make sure that she was there to see them off to Hogwarts and she would try her hardest to be there to pick them up in June. A tricky case had prevented her from doing so last year but this time she would do it for sure!

"Where are they?" Harri asked no one as she looked at her wristwatch, which was once Fabian Prewett's, "Eight o' clock…"

Harri set down the papers and walked towards the stairs that led to the upper floors.

"Guys!" she called, "Come down here! You know how bad traffic is going to be, we have to leave early!"

The sound of racing footsteps answered her call. Harri smiled as her nine year old daughter, Lily, ran down the stairs, her long red hair flowing behind her. Once she reached the landing, she looked up at Harri with excited brown eyes.

"Mummy, can I please go on the train this year?" she pleaded as Harri led her into the dining room, "I promise I'll come right off. Please, please, _please_!"

"Absolutely not," Harri responded, "We're not having a repeat of last year. I still can't believe you fit yourself in that fifth year's trunk! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Daddy thought it was funny," Lily said with a pout as she reached for her cup of juice.

"Your Daddy thinks many things are funny," Harri said with a groan.

Lily looked ready to respond to that, but was cut off by a flapping of wings. Harri shook her head as a tawny owl, Blair, flew around the dining room. The family owl, a snowy owl named Heddwyn, who was perched by the window, flapped his wings in protest of Blair's intrusion. Harri took out her wand and cast a quick charm to keep the food feather free.

"James!" she shouted, "Didn't I tell you to put Blair in his cage?"

Harri's oldest child, twelve year old James, came running into the room, a playful twinkle in his brown eyes. He ran a hand through his black hair as he held out his arm and whistled for his owl, who landed on the arm immediately. Heddwyn let out an aggravated sound in James' direction before going back to sleep.

"Sorry, Mum," James said, though his face seemed to suggest that he wasn't so sorry for the early morning chaos, "Blair's a trickster, you know."

"I know who the tricksters of my family are, and Blair certainly isn't one of them," Harri said, pointing towards the stairs, "Put him in his cage and get back down here for breakfast."

James smirked in a way that reminded Harri of her son's namesakes as he went back up with his owl.

"James likes to cause trouble," Lily said in a wise tone.

"I was asking for it," Harri said as she took a long sip of tea, "I was the one who named him James Sirius."

Lily dropped her fork and Harri almost spilled her tea when a small explosion came from directly above them. Harri glared at the ceiling and gave Lily a new fork before marching upstairs, knowing precisely who was responsible for that ruckus.

Harri opened the door to her youngest child's bedroom and was greeted by the sight she had expected. There was George, sitting on the ground in front of a smoking cauldron, his face covered in black soot. Across from him, laughing hysterically and having skillfully avoided the blast as usual, was six year old Gideon. His red hair was as messy as ever and there were tears of laughter in those green eyes of his. The two turned towards the door when Harri coughed to announce her presence.

"Good morning, love," George greeted with a casual wave, unaffected by Harri's stern look, "Just giving Gideon here a few pointers for the future."

"Daddy blew it up again," Gideon giggled as he gave George a towel.

"Yes, I heard," Harri said as Gideon got up and walked over to Harri, hugging her while he still let out a giggle at his father's face, "George, I thought I said no corrupting Gideon."

"C'mon, Harri," George said as he stood up, finishing wiping the soot from his face, "You already got me to back off of Albus and Lily. I can't have James be my only protégé."

"What's a 'por-ta-shay', Mummy?" Gideon asked.

"Protégé. And it's something I hope you never become, Gideon," Harri said, giving George a look as James peeked his head in the room.

"Again, Dad?" he said, "I told you, add the Murtlap Essence first, _then_ the gillyweed…"

"Who's the professional here?" George asked as he ruffled James' hair, "Is Al up yet?"

"I heard noise from his room but he's not coming out," James said with a shrug.

Harri and George shared a look before Harri went to check on her second oldest child, Albus. She knocked on his door.

"Albus, are you coming down for breakfast?" she asked through the closed door.

"Yeah, Mum…" came the soft response from inside.

Harri recognized a nervousness in his tone, similar to that which she herself had at his age. She didn't blame him for being scared. After all, Albus would be starting his first year at Hogwarts.

"Al, open the door," Harri said gently.

It was quiet for a few moments before the door swung open with a soft click. Albus' bright green eyes stared up at her. She saw that his room was a mess and that his trunk was only half packed. His barn owl was hooting loudly in her cage.

"Heloise is nervous," Albus said softly, gesturing towards the owl, "I was calming her down."

"Is Heloise calm then?" Harri asked, trying to flatten her son's black hair to no avail.

"I don't think so," he replied, "She's still kind of scared. She's never had to be away from home for so long before…"

Harri was about to give Albus a hug and reassure him when James came running down the hall, Gideon at his heels.

"Hurry up, Al!" he called, "Last one to breakfast has to sit in the middle in the car!"

"I'm winning!" Gideon cried as made it to the top of the steps.

"Wait up!" Albus cried, going around Harri and running after his brothers, "I hate the middle!"

Harri rolled her eyes at the boys' antics as George came up beside her, kissing her on the cheek.

"First day jitters?" George said.

"Looks like it," Harri replied.

"Aw, our little Albus is going to be an ickle firstie…" George said jokingly, "I remember another little first year who looked that nervous. Wonder whatever happened to her?"

Harri chuckled as she nudged George's side. She reached into her pocket and pulled a familiar little toy, one that brought a smile to George's face.

"I'd say she's doing just fine," Harri said as she tossed the Golden Snitch in the air and caught it again.

The two of them headed downstairs, where James and Albus were arguing over who got to the table first while Lily was telling Gideon all sorts of stories about what she heard of Hogwarts from her oldest brother and cousins.

* * *

Hermes let out a tired moan as he slowly opened his eyes. He yawned as he stretched a little on the bed, an annoying buzzing noise getting on his last nerve. He looked over at the bedside table, at the alarm clock that was the source of the buzzing. The time was half past eight.

Hermes scratched his head, wincing when his fingers caught themselves in a couple of tangles in his hair. To think that today was the day…The day that he'd be sending his oldest, his little Rose, off to Hogwarts.

_Where does the time go? _he asked himself, recalling the days when he would read Rose passages from his old schoolbooks while she listened intently.

Hermes turned to his other side and smiled. Ronnie's back was to him. She sounded as though she was still fast asleep, based on those soft snores. Hermes moved close to her and planted a soft kiss against her temple.

"Ronnie, love, wake up," he said, "We have to get ready."

Ronnie didn't stir in the slightest. Hermes then placed a kiss on her neck. She twitched a little and shifted a bit closer to him but didn't open her eyes.

"Ronnie, let's go," he said a little louder, "Today's Rose's first day, remember?"

The redhead let out a small groan but made no move to get up. Hermes rolled his eyes at his wife's inability to rise. An idea came to him and he placed his lips by her ear.

"If you don't wake up, I'll make breakfast by myself," he warned.

Hermes rolled away as Ronnie jerked her limbs about so as to release herself from the blankets. She sat up suddenly and glared at Hermes, who had to stifle a laugh at how messy her hair was.

"No. Way," she said in a sleepy yet firm tone, "After what happened last time, you aren't allowed to make breakfast by yourself again."

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Hermes said as he got out of bed and cracked his back.

"Says you," Ronnie yawned as she scratched her chin length hair, before adding jokingly, "I still have nightmares about it…"

"Very funny," Hermes said sarcastically, "I wonder if I should call in to work to see if they remembered that I said I would be late today…"

"You warned them five times already, Hermes," Ronnie said, "Don't stress yourself out over it. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement can last a few hours without going to hell if you aren't there."

"Easy for you to say," Hermes scoffed, "You work with Fred and George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and that's not much of a stressful atmosphere. Plus, since they're both coming to the platform as well, you don't have to call to tell them you're not coming in or anything."

"Also helps that they're family…Why's Fred coming again?" Ronnie asked, "Not that I don't like a chance to see the rest of my family, but none of those kids are eleven yet."

"He was there to send off James last year, it figures he'll be back again for Albus and Rose."

* * *

After they brushed their teeth, Hermes went off to Rose's and Hugo's rooms to wake them up. He paused outside Rose's room when he heard a lot of noise.

"Rose?" he said questioningly as he knocked on the door.

The door flew open, causing Hermes to jump back in surprise before staring down at his daughter. Her long red hair, not as bushy as Hermes' but still significantly so, was already brushed and tied back in a ponytail. She was all dressed and her trunk looked packed and ready to go. Her tawny owl, Bronwyn, was sleeping in her cage atop Rose's trunk.

"When are we leaving, Dad?" Rose asked excitedly, her blue eyes twinkling, "I'm ready! I suppose Hugo hasn't gotten up yet though, has he?"

"I'm up…" came a groggy voice from behind Hermes.

Nine year old Hugo was staring at his father and older sister drowsily, a hand rubbing one of his blue eyes.

"Good morning, Hugo," Hermes greeted the boy, who was swaying ever so slightly, "…Did you sleep properly last night?"

Hugo shook his head no. Hermes let out a sigh, guessing as to the reason why. Hugo had witnessed Ronnie's "spectacular" freak out over a large spider she found in the bedroom two days ago. Ever since, the poor boy has been having nightmares about spiders coming to snatch him away.

"Hugo, I told you that none of the spiders around here are going to hurt you," Hermes said in a comforting tone, "They're not so big."

"But there are big spiders at Hogwarts, right?"

"Acromantula," Rose stated quickly, in her 'student mode', "A species of giant spiders native to Southeast Asia. They like to live in dense jungle areas and have a taste for human flesh. There are a few in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts."

Hugo let out a low moan, shuffling a little closer to Hermes' side. Hermes shot a look at Rose, who had the decency to look a little guilty.

"It's alright, Hugo," Hermes said as he rubbed his son's shoulder, "You're not even going to Hogwarts for another two years. And when you do, just stay far away from the Forbidden Forest and the Acromantula won't go near you."

Hugo nodded slowly at his words. Hermes ruffled his son's red hair affectionately before gently nudging him in the direction of the bathroom. He hoped Hugo would splash some water on his face, because he looked tired enough to fall asleep on the toilet…_again_… He turned back to Rose.

"Now, Rose, you need to eat breakfast before we go anywhere," he said, "We have enough time, what's the rush?"

"I can't help it!" Rose exclaimed, jumping a bit, "Hogwarts, Dad! I'm finally old enough! Oh, what House will I be put in? I wonder if Albus prefers one House over another. Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Calm down, Rosie," Ronnie said in an amused tone as she came up beside Hermes, fixing the clasp of the silver bracelet Hermes bought her all those years ago, "Now, head off to the kitchen. I'll be right there to make breakfast."

"Okay, Mum," Rose said as she went off.

"I knew she was excited but not _that_ much!" Hermes laughed, "I don't recall ever seeing anyone so excited to go to school."

Hermes looked at Ronnie, who was staring up at him with an incredulous expression.

"What?" he asked.

"…I'm not even going to say it," Ronnie muttered as she walked off.

* * *

At the Lovegood house, Lonnie was going over some research that his colleague and friend, Rolf Scamander, had sent him regarding some strange, unidentified species of birds in South America. Lonnie was planning on an expedition there with Rolf and a few of their other colleagues to properly document these new creatures.

"What's that?"

Lonnie looked in the direction the little voice had come from and grinned. His four year old son, Lorcan, was gazing at one of the blurry, moving pictures of the strange birds with those curious brown eyes of his. Lonnie brushed a couple strands of the little one's blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Daddy's friends think they found new animals in South America," Lonnie explained.

"Are they Nargles?"

Lonnie chuckled as Lorcan's twin brother, Lysander, climbed onto his leg to look at the pictures too. Lonnie picked up Lysander and placed him next to Lorcan so that they could both see the photographs.

"Perhaps," Lonnie stated, "Or perhaps they're something else entirely."

"You'll be off on another expedition soon, right?"

Lonnie glanced up and smiled warmly as Ginny walked into the room, a notebook and quill on her hand. She walked over to Lonnie and kissed him, making the twins stick their tongues out at their parents and say "eww". Ginny retaliated to their complaints by kissing both of the boys on their foreheads loudly.

"I'm sorry I have to go away, Ginny," Lonnie said apologetically as Ginny picked up Lysander, while Lorcan was content with looking at the pictures some more.

"What are you apologizing for?" Ginny asked, "I always knew this was the kind of job you would have. And we've made it work all these years, haven't we, Lonnie?"

"Indeed we have," Lonnie said with an airy laugh, "I suppose the Blibbering Humdingers decided to give us good luck."

"Oh, so that's what they do," Ginny said with a chuckle, "You never were clear on that, Lonnie. Listen, I have to go and cover a scandal involving the Chudley Cannons for the paper. You sure you can handle the boys until I'm back?"

"Of course, Ginny," Lonnie said as he lifted Lorcan onto his lap, "The boys and I will look over these exciting pictures, right?"

"Can we see the ones with the pretty fish?" Lysander asked.

"Of course!"

"Alright then," Ginny stated, "Ooh, when I finish writing this article, Ronnie's getting the very first copy! Maybe then she'll finally get over her obsession with those Cannons!"

* * *

Nellie walked about her home, which was above the Leaky Cauldron, the wizarding pub that her husband, Hank Abbott, was the landlord of. She grabbed a few extra robes and checked on her ever growing _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_. It was looking healthy, thanks to the special care that Nellie had devoted to it over the years.

She was nearly ready to get going to Hogwarts, where she taught Herbology since Professor Sprout's retirement four years earlier.

"Hank!" Nellie called to her husband, "Have you seen my container of Devil's Snare? I can't find it!"

Hank came out of the bedroom, his arm holding onto the hand of his and Nellie's five year old daughter, Hannah. Her blond pigtails bounced with each step she took and she was holding something under her other arm.

"Why don't you ask her?" Hank said, looking down at Hannah with an expression of both amusement and disapproval.

"Hannah," Nellie said sternly, taking what she recognized as the container of Devil's Snare from the girl, "I told you not to handle any of Mummy's plants without permission!"

"Sorry…" Hannah mumbled, clutching her father's hand tightly as she kept her brown eyes locked on the ground, "It looked sick, so I wanted to take care of it…"

Nellie let out a sigh as she got down to her daughter's level.

"You're still not allowed to do things like this without me or Daddy there to watch you, alright?" she said firmly.

Hannah nodded in response. Nellie kissed her forehead and stood up, kissing Hank as well.

"Now, you two take care while I'm gone, alright?" she said as she finished packing.

"Don't worry, Nellie," Hanks said, picking up Hannah, "We'll take good care of things while you're teaching."

"Bring back new plants, Mummy!" Hannah cried happily.

"We'll see," Nellie said with a chuckle.

* * *

Draco Malfoy shook his head as he watched his young son, Scorpius, finish packing his trunk. Scorpius was off to Hogwarts for the first time. But that was not why Draco was shaking his head.

"Any pet, I told him," he whispered to his wife, Astoria, who was watching her son wistfully, "I told him he could buy any of those pets to bring to Hogwarts with him. And he just had to choose that one…"

"This is your own fault, Draco," Astoria said, patting her husband's arm, "You should have told him to buy an owl, a cat or a toad, like the letter said. I thought those were the only animals allowed."

"It's not so stringent," Draco replied, "If the animal is small, it is allowed…But why _that_ one?"

Astoria gave Draco a comforting expression, though he knew she was simply amusing him. They both watched Scorpius reach into the cage that held his new pet, a wide grin on his face.

"At least he's happy, right?" Astoria said.

"…Yes, I suppose," Draco said somewhat reluctantly. He was annoyed at the pet but his son's happiness mattered more.

"Father!" Scorpius called, his pet in his arms, "What do you think of the name Caerwyn? It sounds nice for him, doesn't it?"

Draco looked at his son and suppressed a grimace. He would simply have to get used to the presence of that blasted white ferret in his house.

* * *

A car came to a stop in the parking lot by King's Cross Station. Out of the driver's side came Angelina Johnson. She walked over to the passenger side and opened the door, extending a hand.

"Need some help, Fred?" she asked.

"C'mon, Angelina," said Fred with a grin, "I'm not a baby, I can get out of the car by myself. Let the kids out."

Angelina went to the back to get their kids. Fred bent down to retrieve something from the floor of the car, his cane. It took a couple minutes, and by the time he was done the kids were already out of the car, but he got out by himself.

Fred had managed to do exactly what he said he would do after the Battle of Hogwarts. It had taken six years, hundreds of bottles of potions, and plenty of grueling therapy, but Fred had done it…He had managed to walk again.

Of course, it wasn't perfect. He would never be able to get around without his cane again. He had lost a lot of his leg strength, so he couldn't move nearly as fast as he used to. And he still had to take a couple potions daily in order to remove his pain.

But he was able to continue working at his and George's joke shop, though he found himself relying more on George and Ronnie than ever before. And he was still able to play with his beloved children, nine year old Roxanne, six year old Fabian, and three year old Marnie.

Fred looked over at where the rest of his family stood and smiled at them. Roxanne and Marnie resembled their mother as much as Fabian resembled Fred, and that was saying something. Once he reached Angelina's side, Marnie, who had been in Angelina's arms, reached out to Fred with a bright smile.

"I don't know, Marnie," Angelina said, looking at Fred, "What do you think, Fred? Can you take her?"

Fred readjusted his grip on his cane and held out an arm for his youngest. He took Marnie in his arm and, with careful maneuvering, had her sitting comfortably on his shoulders.

"Hold on tight, alright, Marnie?" Fred said before the family slowly headed off towards the station, "How are we the first ones here? Poor Georgie…He's losing his touch…"

"Fred, you and George were never the punctual back at school," Angelina said, holding Fabian's hand and checking on Roxanne, who was right by her father's side.

"Punctual for classes, no," Fred agreed, "But timing means everything for pranks. What's the saying, Fabian?"

"Lose your timing, lose you 'cred-bi-lidity' as a jokester," Fabian said with a playful smirk, much like his father's.

"That's my boy…And it's 'credibility'…"

"Harri was right," Angelina said with a tired sigh, "You and George are corrupting Fabian and Gideon too much…"

"James is even worse, Mum," Roxanne piped up, "He made my hair bright red for a whole week, remember? Said he was getting me in the Weasley spirit of things."

"He's a right natural," Fred said as he stifled a laugh over his nephew's joke for his daughter's sake.

"He's a right git, he is," Roxanne muttered.

"Roxanne, don't use that word!" Angelina scolded.

"Yeah, wait until you're in Hogwarts in two years," Fred added, earning a glare from Angelina.

"I go to Hogwarts!" Marnie said happily, causing several passing Muggles to look at the girl oddly.

"Not until-" Angelina began to say, only to be silenced by the look on Fred's face, which she immediately recognized as his pranking expression.

"Sure, you can go, Marnie," Fred said casually as Fabian giggled, guessing what was coming, and Roxanne rolled her eyes, "I'll send you with your cousins."

"Yay!" Marnie said with delight.

"But…" Fred continued, "Daddy, Mummy, Roxanne, and Fabian can't come…So you'll be by yourself…"

"NO!" Marnie yelled, clutching Fred's head tightly, "Stay with Daddy! I stay with Daddy!"

"Of course, dear," he said, smirking at Angelina, "That's how you do it, Ange…"

* * *

"No, I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"

"Ah, what a shame, Albus…I'll miss you while you're hanging out with the snakes."

"_Really_? There's a _squid_?"

"A GIANT squid! James said that he saw it wave at him."

George saw Harri looking over her shoulder at their four children, who were all having lively conversations. Albus and Gideon were in the middle, James having dictated that Albus had most definitely lost their race. The cages holding Blair and Heloise were in their respective owners' laps. It was obvious to George, from her expression, that Harri was wondering if she should have made Albus and Lily switch places, since the two oldest kids looked ready to start fighting.

"James, stop teasing your brother," George said as he looked in the rearview mirror. He glanced to the side and saw that Harri was staring at him with surprise, "What?"

"I never thought I'd hear those words from _you_," Harri answered.

"You should really have more faith in me, Harri…I'm as capable a parent as you."

"Daddy, is Teddy going to be there?" Lily asked, taking a break from telling Gideon all the rumors James told her.

"I'd say so," George replied, "After all, he is definitely going to send off a _certain_ _Weasley_, right, Harri?"

"I still can't believe that Bill hasn't tried to hex him yet," Harri said with a laugh.

George nodded in agreement. It _was_ surprising that Teddy hadn't faced the wrath of Bill Weasley. After all, he was going out with Victoire, Bill's oldest. Then again, perhaps Teddy was only safe because he had Harri for a godmother. Harri was pretty skilled with a wand after all…

"By the way, Harri," George said, "You remembered that you need to take off on September 20th, right?"

"What for?" Harri asked.

"What for?" George repeated, adding sarcastically, "Oh, nothing really. Just our annual meet up with the rest of the old team, nothing big."

George watched, out of the corner of his eyes since he was driving, the realization wash over Harri's face. How she had forgotten, he didn't know. Every September 20th, the members of Harri's and George's original Quidditch team met up and hung out for a few hours. Oliver and Katie, Alicia, Lee, Fred and Angelina, George and Harri…Occasionally, Ronnie and Ginny joined in but it was usually just the original team members.

"You think Oliver is going to try and convince me to go professional again?" Harri asked amusedly.

"It's not a proper September 20th without that," George replied with a smirk.

"Oh, you reminded me!" James cried, "I can try out for the House team next year, right?"

"Depends on how many detentions you get this time around," Harri replied, causing George to chuckle.

The only reason that James wasn't trying out for the Gryffindor House team this year was because of the amount of trouble he and his friends had gotten into the year before…Even George, a veteran rule breaker, had been taken aback…

And proud…Very, very proud…

* * *

"Hermes, you have to let me drive this time!" Ronnie said excitedly, snatching the car keys out of her husband's hand.

"I don't know, Ronnie," Hermes said warily, "You only received your license three days ago…"

"I wouldn't have one if I didn't earn it, right?" Ronnie shot back, climbing into the driver's seat once she had made sure Rose and Hugo were all set in the back.

Hermes had a resigned expression on his face as he sat in the passenger's seat. Ronnie was going to show him. She had done just fine at the driver's test…Well, except that one moment that she had to Confund the examiner, but it was only for a minor thing! And she could use the Supersensory Charm to take care of things for her.

Ronnie occasionally cast an I-told-you-so look in Hermes' direction as she drove very well. Rose was practically bouncing in her seat, Bronwyn hooting at her indignantly as she did so. She was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes…Oh well, perhaps the Muggles would pass it off as some strange new fashion…Hugo was asking Rose all about what she had read about Hogwarts, seeming a bit envious that his sister got to go already.

As she looked at the kids in the rearview mirror, Ronnie remembered. She looked quickly at Hermes, who was drinking his tea from a cup that he had cast a charm on so that it wouldn't spill.

She hadn't exactly told him yet, trying to figure out how to do so. Harri had told her to just say it outright, that Hermes wouldn't be mad at her. But Ronnie was a bit worried that he would be…After all, it was so unexpected…

"Ronnie, you missed the exit," Hermes stated.

"No I didn't," Ronnie said, looking at the road signs, "Our exit isn't for another five minutes."

"You're going the long way? That exit would've cut down our travel by ten minutes."

"Hermes, I know what I'm doing! My way will definitely be faster."

"And I'm telling you, my way would have been the fast way."

"Oh, so you think you know everything, do you?"

"I believe I do, _Rhonda_," Hermes said in a teasing tone, causing Rose and Hugo to giggle at their parents.

Ronnie narrowed her eyes at her husband before inspiration struck her.

"Well then," she said rather smugly as Hermes took another sip of tea, "Since you know everything, then you _obviously_ know that I'm pregnant again."

"…Dad! You spit tea all over the windshield!"

* * *

"You're here early, Freddie!"

"Why of course, dear brother of mine…" Fred greeted as he adjusted his cane.

The Potters had run across Fred, Angelina and their kids when they made their way onto the hidden Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. They had been searching for Ronnie, Hermes, Rose, and Hugo but couldn't find them. They had spotted Percy while they searched and were able to greet him briefly.

Harri grinned as she watched Fabian and Gideon playing together, similar pranking expressions on their faces. When the two of them were this close, one would think the two were twins, the only big difference being that Fabian had brown eyes. Lily and Roxanne were having an animated discussion about what they had heard of Hogwarts, Marnie clutching Roxanne's leg. James was still teasing Albus.

"I won't be in Slytherin, James!" Albus said, Heloise hooting in what seemed like agreement.

"Give it a rest, James!" Harri said sternly.

"I only said he _might_ be in Slytherin," James said, grinning at Albus but stopping at the look on his mother's face.

"Well, look who's here," Angelina said, pointing past George's shoulder.

Albus looked immensely relieved when four familiar figures made their way towards the group. Rose was beaming at her cousin. Hugo rushed over to where Lily and Roxanne were and the three began to talk about what House they would be in once they were old enough to go to Hogwarts.

"I think I managed to park alright," Ronnie said confidently to Harri, "Hermes didn't think I'd pass a Muggle driving test, but I showed him."

Harri snickered at Hermes, who looked as though he was in shock.

"You finally told him, didn't you?" Harri asked a smiling Ronnie.

Hermes came out of his trance to stare at Harri.

"You…You _knew_?" he sputtered.

"I was there when she found out," Harri replied.

"Found out what?" George asked curiously, him and Fred staring at the trio.

Hermes looked as though he wished to disappear. It was Rose, God bless her, who innocently revealed the information that Ronnie had said in the car, causing the twins to glare at Hermes.

"Oh, is that right?" Fred said.

"Do we need to have a chat with you, Granger?" George added.

"Quit it, you trolls," Ronnie said.

"Congratulations, Ronnie!" Angelina said, "We haven't had a baby in the family since Marnie was born."

* * *

It was nearly eleven o' clock. Ronnie and Hermes hugged Rose tightly and whispered words of confidence, Ronnie once again jokingly warning her daughter to end up in Gryffindor. James had run onto the train earlier to be with his friends. Harri and George said goodbye to Albus, who was still looking as anxious as he did in the morning.

"Mum," he whispered as Harri hugged him, "What if I am in Slytherin?"

"…Albus Severus Potter," Harri said quietly as she stared into his green eyes, Lily's eyes, knowing none but George could hear her, and he made sure that the other kids were too distracted to listen in, "You were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But _just say_-"

"Then Slytherin House would have earned a brilliant student," Harri interrupted. She pressed a reassuring kiss against Albus' forehead, "But, if it really troubles you so much, the Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?" Albus said skeptically.

"It did for me," Harri replied.

Soon the train was leaving, taking the students, new and old, to Hogwarts. Harri, George, Ronnie, Hermes, Fred, and Angelina all waved. The kids who were too young to go all cheered and waved off the older ones. Harri smiled when she saw that Albus' face in the window, excitement now replacing the anxiety.

* * *

"Hermes…" Ronnie said once the train was out of sight, "You _are_ okay with this, right? I mean, I know we hadn't planned on this at all but…"

Hermes looked at Ronnie, whose face was filled with worry. To her relief, he smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Ronnie, I'm beyond happy," Hermes answered, "I was just surprised, that's all. What do you think, Hugo? Ready to be a big brother?"

"Only if it's a boy," Hugo responded in a serious tone, causing Ronnie and Hermes to laugh.

* * *

"That's another group off," Fred said, "Ready to head back, everyone?"

"Yeah!" Fabian said excitedly, "We have to open the shop!"

"Two more years…" Roxanne said in a dreamy tone as she stared at where the train once was.

"Two years for me?" Marnie asked questioningly.

"No, you have to wait a little longer than that," Angelina said to her youngest.

Fred smiled at his family, the family he almost didn't have.

"Let's go home…"

* * *

Gideon and Lily were back to talking about Hogwarts, although Lily's eyes were a little bloodshot from crying about her older brothers' departure.

"I can't wait until that's me!" Lily said.

"I want to see the Giant Squid!" Gideon exclaimed.

The train was long gone, but Harri's hand was still raised in farewell. George walked beside her and placed on a hand on her waist.

"I'm going to complain about that whistle, it's murder on the ears," George said, putting a hand where his ear once was. He looked at Harri's face, "He'll be alright."

Harri looked up at George, leaning against him. She lowered her hand absentmindedly and placed it against the lighting scar on her forehead.

"I know he will," she said as Lily and Gideon ran up to their parents.

Her friends were alive. They had their own families. She had a family as well. The happiness and comfort she thought she would have to give up was here. The scar had not pained Harri for nineteen years.

All was well.

* * *

And, for the last time, we are done! Done with the chapter. Done with the story. I realize that, genetically, the different pairings shouldn't result in the same kids but I didn't want the epilogue to be unrecognizable by having all completely different kids. I just added a couple. I wish that I could have added Teddy in here, but I couldn't figure out how to add him into the chapter. So I just made it like the epilogue, where he's mentioned but not seen. I'll probably write something about him in the future. I did let Fred walk again, although he must use the cane for the rest of his life. But he can use his legs, something most Healers thought he wouldn't be able to do.

And now, for the notes on the kids!

**James Sirius Potter: **His age isn't mentioned, so I made him twelve. This may just be me, but I reread the epilogue and I thought that it was kind of implied that he was twelve. Don't ask me to explain this one. As you can see, he's like his father and Uncle Fred before him.

**Albus Severus Potter: **A mama's boy. I hope I made him sound a lot like Harri when she was eleven.

**Lily Nellie Potter: **Since we don't have a Luna, her middle name is Nellie's name. She's a bit of the tricky type. Personally, if any of the Potter kids end up in Slytherin, I get the feeling it would be her, at least in my world.

**Gideon Cedric Potter: **First name from one of Mrs. Weasley's brothers. The middle name is because the Harri in this world was closer to Cedric than the canon Harry was, so she did this as a tribute of sorts. He's an aspiring prankster like his dad, uncle and oldest brother. Yes, I gave him the green eyes too. They don't have to be unique to only Harri and Albus.

**Rose Charity Granger: **In the chapter about the troll incident, I showed that Charity Burbage had a bit more of a relationship with Hermes, so I get the feeling he'd give Rose that middle name.

**Hugo Lonnie Granger: **Since we don't get much of him in the book, I made him a lot like his mother, though hopefully he won't get her fear of spiders.

Ronnie is indeed pregnant. It's a bit of an age gap but nothing too bad. Heck, Bill and Ginny have an eleven year age gap…Then again, there are a few kids in between them. I plan on making a one shot in the future about this birth, so stay tuned!

**Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood: **The adorable twins. I see Lorcan as taking more after Ginny in terms of personality while Lysander is more like Lonnie. But they're both interested in their father's work.

**Hannah Abbott: **That's right! I worked a canon character into this story in a non-canon way! It can be done!

**Scorpius Malfoy: **I wasn't going to put Malfoy in here but I thought up the whole thing with the ferret and couldn't resist! I imagine that Scorpius is a lot more easygoing than his father. He's still rather proper but he's not so…Malfoyish, for lack of a real term.

**Roxanne Weasley: **She a lot like her mother personality wise, which is something when she has a father like Fred and a brother like Fabian.

**Fabian Weasley: **Named after Mrs. Weasley's other brother. He's a couple months older than Gideon. He and Gideon are extremely close, to the point that outsiders sometimes mistake them for brothers instead of cousins. Another aspiring prankster, like Gideon. They have minor physical differences, but the major one is the different eye colors.

**Marnie Weasley: **The youngest of the Weasley family, until Ronnie announced her pregnancy. She's really close to her father, to the point of being clingy.

Once more, thank you to everyone who stuck with this story until the end. I hope I will see you again in the future for any other stories I create. It has been fun and I think it was all well worth it.

Please read and review! Thank you for everything! See you again in the future!


End file.
